Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny Book I
by Donny W
Summary: Just as the foundations of the Japanese government fall, a dictatorial power rises & forges an alliance with a powerful kaiju, threatening humanity and all kaiju. Mothra, Godzilla, and the Psychics are Earth's last chance at saving all life as we know it.
1. Author's Note

**Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny Book I**

_By: Donny W._

This story being a part of a larger series while at the same time being in its own trilogy. Here's a list of the proceeding stories (note, the date is the time the story was finished, not the actual year in which the stories take place, granted they are virtually similar:

_The Return of Battra (2002)__  
__Mothra vs. Zembare: The Final Mistake of Humanity (2003-2004)__  
__Godzilla vs. Modra: Darkness Returns (2004)__  
__Modra II: The Fate of Earth (2005)__  
__Modra III: The Joining of Forces (2006)__  
__The Elias' Pupil (2007)__  
__The Spirit of Biollante (2007)__  
__Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny Book I (2009)__  
__Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny Book II _**_(Upcoming)_**_  
__Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny Book III _**_(Upcoming)_**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Mothra & Godzilla: Future Destiny_ has been a story 2 years in the making. Usually it takes around a year or so to finish a large book; however, in this instance I decided to take an extended period of time in order to put more details and emotion in this story. When reading it make sure you keep in mind the time frame this has been written in---the beginning will sound different from the end since I have grown as a writer since its first paragraph. Initially I would have edited the first half completely so it sounded cohesive with the second; however, I wanted to leave it so other aspiring writers can see just HOW MUCH a person's writing can change over the years. (Of course I edited a lot already so it sounds presentable)

**There will be scenes in this epic that'll likely make one feel uncomfortable, so be warned that some of the content may be graphic and NOT suitable for younger adolescents.**

A lot of heart and soul has been poured into this work not only by myself but by several of my friends who have invested their time either being filmed in the various music videos or those who have contributed their opinion to the story's creation. I want to thank them all for their effort. I would also love to thank the fans of my story series for being so patient with me! I know this has taken forever for me to write but now it is complete.

Thank you everyone for the inspiration, the assurances and the positivity! Please feel free to leave feedback, it would be greatly appreciated---if there is any construction problems with this story (like how I posted it) feel free to let me know. It is a big piece of literature, sometimes things tend to mess up when it comes to posting it.


	2. Prologue

_2012 A.D._

Fires raged in the crimson smoke-swelled sky as soldiers and other army officials stormed through the capitol city of Japan. The piercing cries of civilians running for their lives echoed between the dark and silent buildings. Fiery shards of material fell from the heavens as flames and explosions sent burning projectiles up into the hazy night. The city was not threatened by the conventional giant beast, but by an army of determined soldiers fulfilling their great Emperor's utmost desires. As the violent national forces stormed through the streets blasting their machine guns sporadically into the shadows, a massive multi-screened television shined on a far building----displaying the Emperor's dark form raising his hands with valor as he gave a speech addressed to the entire populous:

"Too long has this world suffered because of those demons! Many lives have been taken at their hands and now they are roaming free across the country…and even the world! We must stop this threat before they destroy us!! Remember how it started five years ago with that possessed barbarian who killed your former Prime Minister!? Well if we do not take action, then it will happen again…except this time it could be your wives…or your CHILDREN! Let this night and onward be a sign…._Psychics _shall not be allowed to live along side NORMAL humans!"

The Emperor's figure dissipated from the television screen as the rallying soldiers continued to billow through the streets, grabbing suspected Psychics by the cloths and hair while beating them into submission until they sincerely confessed themselves as not being Psychics. Children cried out for their mothers in the middle of streets as soldiers trampled over them, leaving them beaten and battered while laying in puddles of their own blood. Along with the immense suffering the children were already stricken with, they had to bear the sight of their own parents being tortured and mutilated----especially if the Psychic specialists among the soldiers could sense that their parents were Psychics in secret. If they were proven to be apart of the disdained minority, the adults were either killed or taken to a lab to undergo experimentation. The children of those people were also either exterminated or experimented on due to the genetic factor in the potential abilities they would inherit.

After the years proceeding the great Xilian War and the threat from a powerful Psychic in year 2007, Japan's top scientists under the instruction of the whispered dictator created a device that forced Psychics to display their powers without them being able to control it, thereby divulging their secret. The device worked successfully on many Psychics, only excluding the most powerful ones----those who worked for either G-Force or the E.S.P. Institute, those who possessed the ability to ally themselves with the likes of Mothra, Earth's Guardian. They were the most valued Psychics, and the ones the Emperor wanted to eliminate the most since they were his largest threat. The only problem for the imperial government was that they could not locate those gifted individuals who fled and sought shelter.

The Earth trembled as the uproar in the once sovereign nation continued to progress. Other select countries took Japan's actions as logical and began to do the same on their own soils, while other countries found the Psychic genocide to be completely atrocious. The world powers could only watch and ogle hopelessly as an alien governmental power slaughtered Psychics and other innocent people across Japan----forbidding themselves from interfering in hopes of avoiding another large-scale war.


	3. Eluding the Enemy

Gunshots rang out like thunder as the G-Force building seemed to get smaller behind the shoulders of several Psychics and G-Force personnel. They ran down the hidden quiet streets on the outer reaches of Tokyo, sprinting for shelter from the deadly imperial government. They were tired and hungry from the long trek across the city at constant running speeds. Nothing but the fear of death and being victimized was written across their minds. The smell of smoke and the heat of fire choked their senses the entire journey.

At the front of the group, the Elian fairies of Mothra led the way out of the destruction and chaos----knowing that they were also targeted by the recent Psychic Holocaust. The three sisters breathed nervously as the wind blew violently through their dark hair as their steeds Fairy and Garugaru beat their wings with all possible strength. They were mind boggled at the prospect of the situation. Deep down they could not believe that humanity would sink this low----only Belvera, the darker one, bore some belief regarding the situation due to her old distrust of humans.

"Well…they have finally done what I knew they would…..turned against us." whispered Belvera under her breath as she glanced at her sisters in disdain.

Moll and Lora tried to disregard their pale skinned sister's comment because they did not need her unpalatable words feeding more coal to the flames of war. If they were going to get through the situation alive, the triad needed to function together. Naturally, Belvera was all but positive regarding the problem.

"Damn humanity….now they'll kill us and destroy themselves like I originally speculated…."

"Belvera, shut up for god sake!" Lora cried as she spat at her sister with hatred in her eyes, "Quit complaining, that is all you do!"

Lora's blue dress ruffled in the wind as she angrily kicked her foot into the air, something she had always done when angry.

Moll turned around and shot a frightening stare at both of her sisters.

"If I hear one more word out of you two, you both can WALK the rest of the way. We are here to help these people, not fight amongst ourselves. Now BE quiet!" Moll hollered as she snapped her neck back around and stared forward----an action that her sisters were not used to seeing. Normally, Moll was the calm and collected sister who knew what to do during every impossible situation. Even she was losing emotional control because of the situation although some facet of her voice still seemed calm.

Miki Saegusa's Asian eyes were drenched with tears. Her once beautiful pale cheeks were now red and flustered from the running and crying. Her heart ached for the ones who had lost their lives back at the G-Force building. Her lover, Koji Shinjo, clung to her as their running slowed to a fast paced jogging. Behind them and the Elias: Donny Winter, Sahra Rau, Joe Rau, Diana and Eric Hadley, Cyndi, and several of G-Force's top officials including Commander Aso, Chinatsu Gondo, and Dr. Okayama were also booking at a steady pace.

"Elias, we need to stop!" Aso panted as he slowed down and held onto Gondo's arm, attempting to regain his composure after running for so long.

"Very well, I believe we are at a safe distance now." Moll replied as she commanded Fairy to turn around and allow the sister's to observe what was going on in the heart of the city.

"How many did we lose?" cried Aso as he turned to address Major Sho Kuroki, who panted just as violently as Aso. The young educated pilot nervously gazed in his commanding officer's direction----feeling the pain of loss on his part.

"Well…" Kuroki choked on tears as he crotched down, using his calf muscles to support his weight, "Kazuma and Asuza Gojo were both killed from gun fire….I watched it happen. They were the tail end of our group and both received the brunt of the attack…."

"Asuka…was taken by the Psychic patrols as well….I don't want to know what's going to happen to her." Miki breathed as she braced her hand over her face and began to sob uncontrollably, "can we do something to save her!?"

Asuka was the only person from the ESP Institute who knew Miki as a young teenager, they initially grew up together. As much as their waning friendship over the years bothered Miki, the idea of her childhood comrade being captured stabbed her heart.

Donny stood motionlessly and watched on as Tokyo glowed under a fiery red aura. His shoulder length dark hair blew in the wind as he closed his eyes and felt the overwhelming emotions of his comrades. A dark empty feeling filled the pit of his stomach as he closed his eyes and tried to extend his emotive perceptions beyond that of the city. All that he could feel was utter hatred and malice. Almost as though the entire populous was being controlled by some sort of darker higher mind. Donny could feel a cold breeze shooting through his hair as a ghostly figure appeared in his mind. Deep down Donny felt a sensation that he had once encountered, five years ago. A familiar shadow lingered in the back of his mind as he quickly retracted his expanded mental acuity.

"We have to keep moving." Donny whispered uneasily as he turned and walked ahead of the Elias at a fast pace.

Sahra raised her eyebrows with perplexity, knowing that Donny could detect some sort of presence---after all she had known him since junior high school, it was natural that she his various quirks memorized.

"What could you sense?" Sahra asked as she followed him, with Joe clinging to her hand, being drug along for the ride.

As soon as Sahra took a breath, she could hear an assortment gunshots getting closer and closer rapidly. She knew what Donny meant; danger was lurking not only in the form of rampaging armies. Quickly everybody ran with all of their might in the opposite direction. They could see the light caused by the gun shots flickering on the houses ahead of them in the rural setting outside of Tokyo, almost as if lightning was striking at their backs.

"Stop those demons!" cried one of the soldiers far behind as he aimed his machine gun and began to release shining burning bullets at his targets.

Aso panted briskly as he ran alongside of Chinatsu Gondo with Miki and Shinjo in front of them. The dust became heavy as they stormed down the cluttered streets, dodging bullets from several angles. Eric had to nearly carry Cyndi because she found it very difficult to keep up with the faster runners. Due to the length of her hair, she was slowed down considerably.

Suddenly, Aso heard a large thud behind him as somebody fell. He glanced over his shoulder as he ran and could see Kuroki's body writhing on the ground as gunshots doused his body with their copper radiance. Blood spattered everywhere as parts of Kuroki's body literally shredded under the explosive force induced by the violent projectiles.

"Kuroki!!" Aso cried as the mans body grew smaller while continuing to run alongside Gondo who was guiding his arm----not allowing him to turn back and aid his fallen comrade.

Donny felt what had happened, and the untimely addition to the growing death list containing most of his friends angered him greatly. As he continued to run, he turned to Joe who ran next to him along with Sahra.

"Joe, you have to use your power of teleportation to get everybody out of here!" Donny cried as he glanced ahead to watch where he was going before shooting his gaze back at Sahra's lover.

"I can't teleport everybody at once!" he replied with intensity in his voice, knowing that he too had limits to his Psychic powers.

"I know that….get them to safety and I'll try to bide you some time. While I'm holding them off, teleport one or two people at a time to our hideout at Fuji. I'm going to need you to teleport me once you are finished. Quick!" Donny shouted as he slowed down, allowing everybody else to overtake him by foot.

"Donny we can't injure other humans with our powers!" Sahra cried as she tried to stop as well, but was halted by Joe's arm.

"Hush honey…it has to be done or we all are going to die."

Donny grimaced at the sound of his dear friend's voice because he knew she was right. As Psychics their powers were used for the betterment of the world---helping people always seemed to be the priority until then. Sometimes their own protection had more priority than the well-being of volatile soldiers.

A cloud of dust brewed as Donny sighed as he came to a complete stop behind his running friends. The looming group of armored soldiers hastened their pace and raised their weapons almost ravenously. The clinging of metal touched Donny's ears as bullets flashed from the barrels of the massive guns.

With haste, Donny raised his hands and brought up a large telekinetic shield encasing his body----allowing the bullets to ricochet away from the Psychic's body in sporadic directions. As the small projectiles collided with the barrier, ripples of energy surged across it like a liquid bubble. Donny could hear humming sounds behind him as Joe teleported the group of runaways to safety one by one as he held off the determined soldiers.

"Stand down fiend! You can't hold us back forever." one of the soldiers shouted as the contingent continued to release all hell upon the psychokinetic barrier.

Donny could feel the heat given off by the bouncing pieces of copper as he contemplated what to do. After recent experiences he had grown fearful of using his offensive power since the power within him had accidentally created another entity. Donny knew he possessed great power, but if that power brought more destruction than benefit he could not understand the point of actually bearing such a gift. Something had to be done in order to bide Joe more time---a risk had to be taken regardless the consequences.

"I am really sorry I have to do this…." Donny whispered as he began to concentrate, lowering his head and focusing his eyes upon the approaching chaotic delegation. Psionic energies began to convulse around him as he swung his arm through the air, releasing a powerful wave of potent telekinetic brawn.

Dust and debris exploded in multiple directions as the powerful kinetic blast knocked the soldiers from their feet while at the same time shattering their machine guns. Just as the gunshots halted, Joe materialized right behind Donny just in time to take him to the hideout where he'd be safe with the others. In a blur of concentrated light, both Psychics diminished----leaving behind a quiet mess as the soldiers slowly recovering from the invisible onslaught.

****

Donny nearly toppled over due to feeling dizzy----an after affect of Joe's powerful teleportation abilities. He slowly shook it off and noticed the dark cave he was in overlooking a bleak valley shadowed by Mount Fuji's mighty form beneath the moonlight. The frustrated Psychic gazed around the cavern and noticed at least fifty people eating and sleeping. People who cared for the well-being of Psychics found their hiding place there----away from the vengeful government.

"How the hell is this possible!? Why is the government doing this to you people?" Aso blared as he threw his heavily adorned authoritarian coat onto a large piece of granite. The rigid middle-aged man sat upon the protruding rock-face and braced his forehead in his hands.

"We have been expecting this for years and it has finally happened." Donny somberly whispered as he stared down at Aso while contemplating the events of late.

"Who is behind this?" Joe asked as he brought Sahra to him with one arm and warmed her. The cave's temperature was relatively low so a smaller, thinner person like Sahra could easily catch hypothermia.

Donny closed his eyes and began to walk away from them apathetically.

"Z.." he whispered under his breath.

During the trying times, Donny could only think of one person he had recently become acquainted with who managed to bring him out of the emotional mess. Over the years the Psychic had felt so alone, and completely avoided the concept of passion and affection after all of the disappointments he had to endure. Ever since the possession ordeal any guy Donny had shown interest in viewed him as a mutated monster. Keeping his Psychic powers secret was no easy task, and in order to make a person comfortable he had to conceal it like an ostrich burying its head. Interestingly enough though, a person had entered his life possessing the ability of understanding---something that a lot of men had lacked up to that point.

Donny stepped out of the cave and found himself standing in the large forest that blanketed the slopes of Mount Fuji. Despite the terrible things that were occurring over in Tokyo, the Fuji area seemed so quiet and peaceful---as though it was a part of Japan that had not been touched by destruction. The distant smell of rain softened Donny's senses as he walked out to his usual spot in the woods, the place where he would almost always find his potential love interest, Damien Fallon, meditating. The anxious Psychic found it somewhat odd when it came to liking a fellow staff member---Damien was one of the newly hired teacher assistants at the ESP Institute before the newly born Japanese Empire halted the facility's funding.

Naturally as Donny had expected, he found Damien sitting upon a large obsidian rock at the center of a small glade, meditating under the moonlight. Something about his appearance mystified Donny, allowing him to forget about all of the terrible things that was happening. He could decide whether it was his reddish-brown hair being caressed by the wind, or his dauntingly attractive facial expression making him appear so beautiful.

"You are feeling distressed?" whispered Damien as he sat in his position, unmoved by the question he conveyed.

"I know you know what I'm feeling…You actually seem quite calm at the moment----ironic especially when all of these destruction and murder is happening." Donny replied as he inhaled and felt Damien's emotions touching his heart empathically.

Despite how open Damien and Donny were with their emotions, there was always part of Donny that seemed clouded. The memory of his possession was something Donny tried so persistently to hide since it unearthed so many vulnerabilities within him. Over the course of the years since Z's banishment from Donny's mind, the Psychic did not want to remember the horror he had went through under the physical and mental occupation the alter ego had inflicted.

"Why do you hide those emotions from me? You know you can trust me." Damien continued as he slowly turned and gazed at the dark haired Psychic with intensity in his eyes.

Donny stared deeply into Damien's expression and took a deep breath, remaining calm while maintaining the shield around his mind. Despite this attempt at mental strength, Donny could not help but to remember everything. He could barely harness the trauma he had endured.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's because those memories…and feelings are a part of myself that I prefer to forget….you know what happened…I've told you everything. Me using my power basically created Z….and now Z is causing even more havoc." Donny whispered as he leaned up against the rock while staring somberly up at the pearlescent moon.

Damien took a deep breath and gazed at his potential companion, feeling as though he was not getting through to him at all. Part of him wanted to reach out so much and help Donny's aching emotions, and try to heal the pain that he possessed. Then again that was the thing the empath always wanted was to help someone---little did he know that that was his only outlet for his own misplaced needs.

"Donny…do you remember when you told me that, 'pain of the past should not be faced alone.'?" Damien whispered as he stared up at the moon shortly thereafter.

"Yes I do…but this pain….is way too much….lingering on it stabs me like a sword." Donny replied uneasily as leaned against the rock.

Donny stared at the soft ground as he recollected on past events involving his demonic psychic creation. He knew that he'd have to face those feelings again, those terrible emotions that battered him over the years.

"Donny…" Damien was halted by a wave of Donny's hand, signaling him to silence himself.

"I'll be alright. I am glad that you care for me." Donny smiled as he wrapped his arm around the young Irish-eyed psychic, holding him warmly, "We have the whole world to worry about right now….especially us Psychically oriented people. The emperor of Japan is not going to let us slip away so easily if I am sensing him correctly."

Damien's eyes glowed in the moon's rays as Donny gently kissed him on the cheek and paced away from the glade back toward the cave. As the Psychic walked away from Damien, he felt as though the aura of warmth was leaving his body as the distance grew larger between the two males. Despite his affection for Damien, events of late definitely gave Donny second thoughts regarding actually investing the effort into some sort of relationship. Part of him felt that Damien was using him, and the other part knew that Damien needed him in order to survive the terrible times ahead.

"Donny!" cried a feminine voice from a nearby shrub that jostled violently. A young woman scrawling fell from the low limbs and landed on her buttocks in the middle of the path. In the faint light, Donny instantly recognized the girl by her very long hair----it was Cyndi.

"You silly goose…what are you doing in the shrubs, are you okay?" Donny yelped as he knelt down and helped her off from the moist ground while brushing the leaves and grass off from her arms.

Without any hesitation, Cyndi clung to her dear friend and nearly started to cry. Tears gathered in her eyes as she trembled nervously. Donny could feel her emotions, he always felt the strongest feelings from her due to her autism---that was one thing he envied about her, her ability to purely feel and express herself. Unfortunately though, the poor woman was stressed about the terrible attack they had barely escaped, and was recovering from a sensory meltdown. Even though she experienced meltdowns on a regular basis, each and every overload seemed as frightening and haunting as the previous. Donny held her close and rubbed her back gently, the girl's skin was cold and covered with goose bumps.

"I…was getting away….from everybody…" Cyndi stammered as she fought ferociously to keep back her tears. "All they talk about…is what happened…and they won't stop asking questions…"

"Hush my friend, I understand….I was as well." Donny replied as he held her, still rubbing her back in hopes of calming the anxious telepath.

"We…are going…to die…aren't we?"

"Nonsense." Donny laughed, hoping to lighten the mood, " we are going to be just fine. This darkness will pass." Donny gazed out toward the horizon from the slopes of the mountain and could see the red glower against the east caused by the chaos taking place in Tokyo. As he closed his eyes and opened his mind, the Psychic could feel the painful cries of thousands of people meeting their utter ends. The agony and fear all of those people were feeling burst into Donny's heart like a river dam breaking and flooding into a city. Finally a cold wind blew across his skin…and he could hear the maniacal laugh of a man echoing throughout his mind----forcing him to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Cyndi asked as she snapped out of her own emotional turmoil in order to recognize Donny's.

Donny placed his palm over his forehead in an attempt to regain his composure and shield himself from the terrible emotions emanating from Tokyo.

"I could feel…death." Donny whispered, "The Emperor is killing thousands of people….regular civilians are being slaughtered by guns and….Psychics he has possessed….I imagine that is what they are doing to any Psychic they are capturing….possessing them and then killing them eventually."

"They….have Asuka…" Cyndi quivered under her breath, showing great concern for their Psychic comrade.

"I know…I can feel her emotions…they have not killed her---yet." Donny whispered as he gazed outward toward Tokyo as he clung to Cyndi.

"Come…"

Donny slowly hoisted Cyndi from the ground until she was standing upright. Her legs shivered under her feeble weight in result of the trauma she suffered due to the previous meltdown. Carefully, Donny led her back to the cave where Dr. Okayama could administer some sort of aid.

As they both entered the dark atmosphere of the volcanic rock lined walls, both Psychics could see everyone convening around Commander Aso and the Elias. Instantly, Donny knew that something important was going on. To have every Psychic and civilian in the same cavern seemed preposterous and overly crowded in any other circumstance. Donny scanned and located each one of his friends----realizing that two were missing. Miki Saegusa and her lover Koji Shinjo were not present. A cold chill brushed over his skin as he began to wonder where had gone.

Several seconds later, Sahra approached both Donny and Cyndi with a nervous and concerned expression on her face.

"Sahra…you are stressed…why?" Donny said as her emotions nearly made him nauseous.

"I can't find Joe…have you seen him? He was just here but I think he teleported away….of all the times he leaves….it is NOW!" Sahra cried, with frustration laced in her voice.

Donny sighed and at both Cyndi and Sahra. Even though the empath seemed calm he had a slightly distressed expression on his face.

"Let's go find all three of them….we probably need them at this meeting anyways." whispered Donny apathetically, dragging his feet across the dirt emotionlessly with Sahra and Cyndi following closely behind.

****

Outside several meters outside the cave, Shinjo and Miki stood in a small clearing, arguing amongst themselves quietly---trying not to arouse any attention. Joe stood away from them leaning against a tree, responding to the desperate call from Miki. The young woman paced back and forth nervously, processing ideas and strategies through her mind. Miki felt as though she was the only one who still realized that her dear friend Asuka was still out there and in need of assistance. She could not imagine the terrible experiences her comrade was going through, nor did she want to wait around and allow her to experience them.

"I seriously cannot believe you." Shinjo gasped with annoyance in his voice as he folded his arms and stared at her critically, "are you ignorant enough to go tearing back into Tokyo in hopes of saving Asuka? And alone of all things!?"

"Yes." Miki mumbled without emotion. Of all the years of decision making that crossed her path, she knew that this decision was probably the most foolish one she had ever made. More foolish than her confrontation with Godzilla over twenty years ago on that oil platform. More foolish than her volunteering to participate in a project aimed at controlling the might of Godzilla. More foolish than her other battles with various Psychics and monsters. But she knew that this had to be done.

"Miki…don't do this. You'll be killed!"

Shinjo could feel tears welling in his eyes as he imagined the idea of losing Miki like he almost did once before. Part of him felt that she had no right putting herself in harm's way, yet he knew that if he was in her position he'd likely be acting the same way.

"I almost lost you seven years ago…but we had Modra bring you back…If you are lost again, we won't get another chance." Koji stated as tears gently trickled down his cheeks.

Miki could feel her own tears catching her as she watched her lover sobbing. Delicately, she reached out and grasped Koji's hand and moved closer to him until she was nestled against his shoulder. The dark Asian wiped his tears away and tried to wear a smile. It proved difficult to achieve, since the smile was half torn in between sadness and fear.

"Love…you have to realize where I'm coming from here…." Miki began as she sniffled and fought the waterworks away, "Asuka was there for me when I nearly died once….I feel that I owe her the same."

Miki remembered quite vividly the day she confronted Godzilla on the oil platform in order to divert him away from Japan. If it wasn't for Asuka taking her to the hospital after being mentally immobilized, she would have surely died.

"But…we just….are planning to get married…after almost twenty years of being together…the moment we've always dreamed of is almost here." Koji wept uncontrollably as he stared into Miki's eyes sincerely.

The frustration and utter bitterness in Shinjo's voice almost drove Miki into the tears she tried so hard to fight away. The Psychic was aware of how much she wanted to marry Koji----or how much she had wanted to over the long years. Something in her always prevented them from being married and living happily for the rest of their lives. There was a time where Miki believed it was her own abilities that prevented her from actually falling into a deeper love with Shinjo. Despite these thoughts, she still knew that she loved him deeply.

"I'd expect you to do the same for me if I was in Asuka's position. We can't leave her defenseless." Miki started to explain, "I love you so much….and I want to marry you…we have waited so long for it. But these are trying times---and I'd rather be married when we are at peace, when I know that my friends are safe."

"But…you could die." gasped Shinjo.

"It is a risk I'm willing to take for my friend. Asuka and I went to school together….I've been her friend for so many years and I can't merely forsake her. And besides…I'll have Joe with me. I explained the situation to him and his teleportation powers will come in handy." Miki stated positively as she smiled at Joe.

"May I at least come with you?" Shinjo pleaded as he nearly fell to his knees before Miki's determined feet.

"Darling…I can't risk you being killed…you have no powers to protect yourself. Please just stay here where it's safe." begged Miki in desperation.

Shinjo grumbled to himself under his tear stained face as Miki's plea washed through his mind like a flash flood. If there was anything that irritated him over the years, it was the mere implication that he did not have any snazzy psychic powers like most of his friends had. Koji wanted to prove to Miki that he could be strong and not have powers of his own. The defeated came to the conclusion that it was time for him to step up after being so quiet over the years and prove himself as a powerful individual to his lover----so she would actually understand his view point on the matter.

"Joe!?" Sahra's voice echoed through the forest as footsteps could be heard stomping through the underbrush.

Miki turned to Joe and quickly nodded.

"It's Sahra, Cyndi, and Donny….they are coming." Joe clutched his chest nervously as he knew Sahra would be very angry with him leaving abruptly and putting his life on the line. His wife always grew angry with him when he would run off on his own personal tangents, or when he would just leave randomly and disappear for a lengthily amount of time.

"We should go…I'm sure she'll understand." Miki muttered as she turned back toward Koji, tears gathered in her eyes as she stared into his, "I love you…"

Joe slowly paced up to Miki and placed his hand on her arm, preparing to teleport back into harm's way. As the two Psychics began to fade in a shimmer of light, Shinjo leapt forward and grabbed onto Miki----knocking one of her silver ear rings bearing Mothra's insignia onto the dusty ground. Luckily, Koji planned his attempt at joining them right before they had fully teleported, forcing his essences into the psionic shimmering light.

No sooner did the last glow of Joe's teleportation field fade, Sahra gasped with fatigue as she halted her fast sprint into the clearing with Donny and Cyndi following closely behind.

"Oh no…" Sahra whispered as she instantly knew what had happened. Fury filled her veins as she figured that it was another one of Joe's rapid departures that would last days or even weeks.

"Are they gone already?" Donny stammered as his breath was heavy from running.

He did not receive a reply from his female counterpart, which gave him his answer. Sahra's fear sent chills into Donny's spine as sensed every ounce of it. He wanted to tell her so badly that things would be okay, but even in this instance he was not sure whether or not the situation was positive or negative.

Cyndi stared off into the forest, caught up in the events and trying to think of a possible solution in her imaginative mind. As she took a few steps deeper into the clearing, she noticed a metallic object glinting brightly under the moon's light. Uneasily, she knelt down and brushed away the grass and dirt. Cyndi instantly noticed Mothra's insignia carved delicately onto a piece of silver with a hook and small chain attached to it. At first she ogled over its beauty until she realized who it belonged to.

"Guys….this is…Miki's earring." Cyndi muttered as she reached down and picked it up.

The piece of metal became luminescent as Cyndi held it in the palm of her hand. Within seconds, the autistic Psychic cringed and began to scream. Flashing images began to appear in her mind randomly, images of Miki, Joe, and Shinjo together. And then among the images she could see a dark cloaked figure hovering over a chair holding the silhouette of a woman. Everything seemed so scattered as violent gusts of wind knocked her out of the deepest reaches of her mind.

"Cyndi! Are you okay?" Donny yelled nervously as Miki's earring continued to shine brightly.

Cyndi groaned anxiously as her head lowered abruptly while the earring lost its incandescence. Gasps of breath quaked her body and she nearly fell to her knees before being caught by Sahra and Donny.

"What happened?" Sahra asked with unease in her voice.

Cyndi opened her eyes and did not blink once. She stared off into the forest as is she had seen an apparition. Her body quivered and she broke out into a cold sweat due to the trauma of her experience.

"I saw….images…..Miki and the others….and a person….dark and cloaked….standing over a…..chair….with a woman in it…" Cyndi managed to murmur out of her shaking voice.

Donny glanced over at Sahra, wondering if she was processing the same ideas he was. Deep down he could feel a foreboding feeling about this experience Cyndi had just undergone. The one thing she mentioned that hit his mind was the cloaked man. He didn't want to admit it, but Donny knew that the cloaked man was similar to the way he had seen Z manifested in his mind.

"What…happened…to me?" Cyndi whispered as she turned around and stared back at them.

Donny eventually snapped out of his intense contemplation just in time to hear Cyndi's desperate question.

"I'm not sure….did you have some sort of premonition or something?" Sahra asked.

Cyndi thought about it for a moment, and came to the conclusion that it was impossible for her to have a premonition.

"It isn't…one of my powers."

"Maybe it wasn't at one time….but it is now." Donny interjected calmly, "Cyndi, I think your powers are advancing. I seems your premonition just told us where Joe is taking Miki and Shinjo….The woman in that chair could be might be Asuka."

"What makes you say that?" Sahra folded her arms and stared at Donny with perplexity.

Donny laughed.

"Is Miki known for going off on wild goose chases?" asked Donny.

"No."

"Asuka has been her friend for as much time as we have been her friends. Miki….has been feeling very upset lately----especially with the idea of us leaving Asuka behind. She has left in hopes of saving her…" Donny whispered as he watched the expression on Sahra's face turn from a fearful look into a horrified frown.


	4. Cloaked Vehemence

The cold marble floor glinted the very dim florescent light holstered on the ceiling high above. The aroma of gun powder and smoke lingered in the air as Asuka Okiichi rose from her unconscious state and stared off into the dimly lit room. The woman's head pounded with pain and she could taste the bitter remnants of blood in her mouth. At first, confusion overtook her mind until she realized that her hands were bound behind her and her legs tied together. Asuka could feel the icy texture of a metallic device placed over her head, and instantly she knew that it was the cause of her horrific migraine.

As Asuka began to regain her consciousness even more clearly, the first thing that occurred in her mind was the thought of whether or not Miki and the others had survived the attack. From the look of things, she could not see any of her colleagues. Slowly her heart sank into a panic, realizing that she was the only one in the room. With all her might, the mildly telepathic Psychic tried to sense someone else's presence---but she could not feel anything. The brace on her head prevented her from sensing any thoughts or presences. Dizzily, Asuka managed to position herself in a manner that allowed her to stand on her bound feet----however she was not able to walk.

"Going somewhere?" a strong male voice echoed from the darkness. The sound of rustling feet whispered throughout the large room.

Asuka's heart stopped as the voice echoed all around her from all directions. Chills ran over her body and the hair on the back of her neck stood as a cold draft blew toward.

Suddenly, an unknown force threw Asuka back onto the floor violently, causing her to smash her head against the dark marble floor. Weakly, she managed to re-open her eyes and again could taste the bitterness of blood in her mouth. Ragged coughs gagged her ferociously as the Psychic innocently tried to pierce the darkness with her telepathy and sight, however she was unsuccessful at finding the voice's owner.

"Who….are you? And where am I?" she gasped fearfully as she attempted to scamper across the floor while still tied in her bindings.

"Oh….I am saddened that you don't know who I am. As for where you are, you are in the Diet Building of course." the voice rasped once again with sarcasm as Asuka was finally able to see a shadow deep in the opaque black.

Unfortunately for her, the florescent light above her did not extend it's pathetic vibrance very far into the large room. Only a small circle around her was illuminated, and a chair sat in the very center of the light.

"Show yourself…damn it!" Asuka shouted as she began to cough once again from her injuries.

No sooner did Asuka finish her incessant coughing, a hooded silhouette stepped slowly into the light. Shivers ran down Asuka's spine as she stared at the black cloak the person wore. His face was covered and shadowed by the hood and long sleeves hid any sight of skin. All she could see was his mouth and chin due to it's pale complexion against the darkness.

"You're…the new Emperor…"

"Ah, that I am." the Emperor laughed, "And…oh yes…I know who you are….Asuka Okiichi."

Asuka's heart began to beat faster as this mysterious man recognized her directly by name. She could not figure out how he knew---never had she met the Emperor.

"You're wondering how I know you? Well…why don't you try and sense if I'm deceiving you?"

Moments passed, and Asuka tried to do just what he proposed, but again she could not break through whatever was preventing her from using her powers. Again, she could feel the cold constriction of the brace over her cranium pressing against her ratty hair.

"Ah but you can't sense me can you? That's because the Psionic Inhibitor on your head is preventing you from doing anything. It has the power to halt the usage of Psychic mental abilities." the Emperor chuckled as he stepped a few inches toward the already frightened and distraught woman.

Asuka cringed as smelled the scent of smoke wafting from the Emperor's cloak. Not only that, but she could also smell the stench of decay and death as well. The sheer aroma nearly nauseated the struggling woman.

"Now then….I have a few….questions for you my dear." the Emperor raised his hand, and while he did so Asuka began to levitate from the floor. Roughly, he slammed the paranoid and disoriented Psychic down into the chair. The hard metal surface battered her bruised back, forcing a pain-stricken squeal out of her bleeding lips.

"Where is the hidden Psychic base?" the Emperor asked quietly as he paced around Asuka slowly.

Asuka closed her eyes and remained silent---not wanting to divulge the information that would put her friends at risk.

"I'd advise you to tell me, unless you want to end up like most of the demonic Psychics I have captured." the Emperor threatened as his voice grew more loud and stern.

"Then you might as well kill me now….I am of no use to you." Asuka grumbled under her breath as she gripped the arms of the cold metal chair tightly.

"Suit yourself." seethed the Emperor as he flicked his fingers, activating a pain inducing control in the psionic inhibitor, causing Asuka to scream out in agony.

****

Miki, Shinjo, and Joe materialized in the middle of a hallway somewhere deep within the capitol building. The shimmer of the energy field emitted from the teleportation lit up the walls and floor before the three stood in the midst of the darkness as solid humans once again.

"KOJI SHINJO!" Miki cried as she noticed his presence among them. "I told you to stay back at Fuji!" she hollered.

"Oh chill…I may not be a Psychic, but I have had almost 15 years of G-Force training. I'll be fine." Shinjo replied calmly.

"That's not the point! I pleaded for you to stay and remain safe, but you wouldn't listen!" Miki shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing down the hallway with no regard to who could have been listening.

Suddenly, Miki's shouting stopped as soon as she could hear distant screaming a few halls away deeper in the complex. The young feminine voice cried out into the dead quiet hallways at regular intervals.

"Asuka…I can sense her…" she whispered, "Joe…teleport us there!"

Joe quickly laid his hands on Shinjo and Miki, using his fingers to siphon his teleportation abilities onto them, causing them to diminish in a mere flash of light along with him.

In an instant, they found themselves in the dark room where both Asuka and the hooded Emperor were. The trio stood directly behind the dark figure, and he did not seem to acknowledge their presence. Asuka sat continuously screaming in the chair as the Emperor continued to wave his hand past her head, no doubt causing the pain she was experiencing. The terrible agonizing screams stabbed at Miki's heart and soul as she watched her beloved friend being tormented.

"You son of a bitch, get away from her!" Miki shouted with rage as she threw her hand out, knocking the Emperor across the floor with her telekinetic powers.

As Miki tossed the Emperor to the side, Asuka gazed over in fear as she saw him tumbling over. She then stared at Miki faintly yet with surprise.

"Miki…you shouldn't have come….you'll be killed! The Emperor is killing Psychics at will!" she managed to shout out in agony as she attempted to break herself from the chair, but with no success.

Miki's heart stopped as she watched the Emperor rising directly behind Asuka. As much as she wanted to go release her friend from her restraints, the fear in Miki's heart prevented her from doing so. She could sense such powerful energy from this person.

"I figured you'd show up my dear Miki." the dark man laughed as he placed his hands on Asuka's shoulders, causing her to react in utter paranoia. The poor woman's limbs were shaking, and her eyes were dilated severally from the pain she had undergone.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Miki took several steps back as she carefully eyed the cloaked figure. Her heart rushed within her chest as she felt a demonic cloud extending from his mind---something that she had felt in the past before.

"Because….we are acquainted….I know Joe and your dearest Koji as well."

Joe and Koji glanced at each other with confused expressions painted on their faces as they took a few steps back as well.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself before I decide to remove your hood for you by my own power!" Miki shouted impatiently.

"My my…you never change do you Miki? Always were the rash one weren't you?" slowly the Emperor removed his hood mysteriously, sending out a bright flash of light as his long platinum hair became revealed to them. Gradually the room dimmed, displaying more features of this person's face.

The long white hair flowed down the Emperor's shoulders, his skin was pale and almost dead-like, and his eyes were dark and lifeless. Miki and the others could not help but to gasp in utter surprise. A cold chill washed over the room, and it felt as though all of the air surrounding them was drained away.

"I…am back…." he winked as he flicked his hair away from his face, revealing the exact same facial features as someone else they knew.

"My God, Z……" Miki stammered.

"God? What does he have to do with this?" Z cackled maniacally as he shoved Asuka's chair over, knocking her onto the floor violently---giving the white haired demon a clear path toward Miki.

"Asuka!"

"Asuka…Asuka!!" Z cried out, attempting to imitate Miki's frightened shouts, "I love a scene like this….oh my dear…you are so naïve. Why do you think I had Asuka here in the first place?"

Miki remained silent and clenched her fists with irritation.

"To lour you here….since I knew you'd come looking for your beloved friend!"

"You son of a bitch….do you have any idea what you have done in this city, how many lives you have killed!?" Koji Shinjo blared as he stepped up next to Miki, wrapping his arms around her, hoping to protect her from Z's demonic intentions.

"Hmm…let me think. Three thousand one-hundred and twenty-three lives to be exact, and still counting." winked Z sarcastically.

"And what the hell is this robe thing? Some lame Star Wars rip off…?" Shinjo insulted while chuckling slightly---nobody else in the room seemed to find his joke amusing.

Z eventually began to laugh though, and broke the minute or so of silence.

"You want Star Wars rip off? I'll show you Star Wars rip off." Z raised one of his hands slowly, and aimed it toward Shinjo.

Miki braced herself, and prepared to protect Shinjo with her own powers, for she knew that Z was up to something devious that was probably life-threatening. She raised her own hand, preparing to counter his powers with a defensive shield.

Suddenly much to their surprise, Z ensnared Miki amidst his telekinetic energies with his other hand and tossed her onto the stone-hard floor next to Asuka, nearly knocking her unconscious.

Shinjo grinded his teeth and glared at Z in utter hatred. If there was anything that Koji did not tolerate, it was someone injuring his soon-to-be bride. The rigid man stepped closer until he stood several meters from Z, showing his determination and challenge.

"Oh…you won't even hope to touch me, my dear friend." Z laughed as electricity currents surged through his body, sending flashes of light out onto the dark walls. Electrical bolts spiraled and cascaded out from Z's extended arm and lanced into Koji's chest violently. Thousands of volts pierced the man's body as the kinetic force threw him half way across the room.

The echoing scream of Miki's voice pierced the blazing surge of the electricity, as well as Z's maniacal laugh while he continued to bombard the G-Force Lieutenant with constant volleys of electrical bolts. Shinjo screamed in utter agony as thick black smoke rose from his cloths. The void in Z's eyes seemed to glow fiendishly as he continued to pump more and more energy into his writhing victim.

As the battle was taking place, Joe's eyes widened largely at the surprise of what took place. Miki and Asuka were down, and they could not do anything to stop Z's rampage. Part of him just wanted to teleport away, but he knew that he needed to do something---it had been so long since he had gazed into the eyes of battle---doing anything at that point would be a risk. The only image in Joe's mind was that of Sahra's face, and it gave him the confidence he needed in order to face such violence once again.

"You don't know who you're messing with…" Joe whispered as he concentrated deeply upon the strands of electricity bombarding Shinjo's smoking body. Seconds passed, and the strands of energy began to diminish in an aura of shining light---even the electricity that convulsed around Z's body vanished.

An expression of utter astonishment formed on Z's face as he turned and shot a glare in Joe's direction. Despite how surprised he looked, he knew in the back of his mind that Joe possessed the power to teleport objects, even energy. He smiled and snickered to himself as he felt Joe's intentions brush against his mind----and as he could see the very image of Sahra in his mind as well.

"A little overconfident aren't we?" Z chuckled as he lowered his hands and stood with a smug expression on his face.

"Don't push my buttons, asshole…" Joe growled as he de-materialized several lightning bolts directly in front of Z by the aid of his powers. The twisting energy convulsed as Z became engulfed by his own electric bolts. He staggered only slightly, pretty much ignoring the effects. As smoke rose from Z's cloak, he waved it away and smiled intently at Joe---who stood in utter shock at the visage of Z standing completely unharmed by his most powerful ability.

"I would advice against pushing mine, I have a feeling I'll be dealing with you later." Z retorted while sneering in Joe's direction, "You were always the overconfident one; the one who thought the world should have bowed down to you. I'm sure that if it wasn't for your little wolf-girl and her idiot friend you would have never become involved with this---so go back to your glacier and make love to your bat-winged brute."

Joe's face grew livid as Z insulted both him and his kaiju guardian, Kuragari. It was true that they had lived on a glacier deep in the far reaches of Antarctica at one point, but Joe didn't live there any longer---he was married to Sahra and had a family.

As the altercation continued, Miki managed to scamper over to her lover's side with tears streaking down her cheeks. Of all the mistakes she had made, allowing Koji's exposure to Z was the biggest mistake ever. Finally reaching Shinjo's body, she could not help but to stare at the terrible burns and marks on his chest, nearly making her stomach implode and her heart stop.

"Shinjo…Shinjo!" she cried while jostling his limp body.

Quickly, she felt his neck for a pulse and to her relief she could feel his heart still beating. Miki's felt as though a rock was shoved deep in her esophagus as she began to sob while holding him. The young Psychic could feel the warmth in his body leaving slowly, and at that moment everything in her life began to flash by. Was it really the end for them all?

"I can't believe this is happening…" she whispered as she turned and gazed up toward Joe---who was staring back at her in dismay.

"Oh…believe it sweet pea." Z laughed as he bent over and laced his hand through Asuka's matted hair, throwing her farther across the floor. A short squall left her lips as she fell onto the frigid stone violently.

Z stepped farther out beyond Asuka and twirled himself around in the middle of the floor as he extended his hands while laughing psychotically. His cold aura nearly froze Miki and the others in their place. Asuka's chest pounded as she writhed on the floor, while attempting to crawl away from him. Even though he was several meters away she could feel his foul breath on her neck.

"I have a surprise for you all!" cried Z, raising his hands toward the ceiling. Slowly, a section of the ceiling seemed to retract from one side, revealing a very high dark chamber---which did not appear to be apart of the Diet Building, but an extension. The clinking of the door-latches echoed into the void expanse, startling Miki and the others.

"I'd like to show you all my latest weapon….the thing that will bring me the desired power and conquest I've wanted ever since I was contained within that twit of a Psychic! Gaze on….see my new friend!" Z folded his arms and smiled effervescently.

The room fell silent, and Miki's blinked her eyes widely as the sound of a large heartbeat thumped throughout the entire complex, quaking the floor beneath her.

"What the hell is that?" Miki gasped.

Slowly, the lights around a large exterior dome began to rise dimly. The red glower of 6 eyes flashed out in the bleak darkness, and eventually the rising light began to glint from thousands of golden points. Finally when the light was bright enough, the massive form of a three headed winged dragon could be seen looming over the small group of individuals, gazing downward at them. The very breath in which this beast wrought was strong enough that the remaining part of the ceiling was nearly torn off.

"The King of Terror has returned….and he is on MY side!" Z shouted as he stared up at his demonic kaiju with pride.

"K….King Ghidorah…" Miki nearly felt her heart stop and could not take her eyes off from the beast she had seen so many times before---this time though, he seemed a lot more menacing. "Joe we need to get out of here!"

"Oh but you haven't seen the great part yet! I won't allow you to leave until you get a taste of King Ghidorah's power…..my power…." the dark Psychic whispered in the depths of his throat, "Ghidorah….it's time to dine!"

Miki held her hand over her mouth and gasped at Z's final command. The idea of King Ghidorah consuming people seemed impossible in her mind---the beast consumed the Earth's mana, not humans. After one of Ghidorah's roars disrupted Miki from her thought, she realized that Asuka was right out in the open beneath the gold monster's electric gaze.

"Asuka…. Oh my God!" cried Miki hysterically as she nearly darted off to save her dear friend, however found herself completely unable to move under some sort of telekinetic field Z had undoubtedly created, "Asuka get out of there!"

"Asuka….get out of there…..boohoo!" Z laughed maniacally, mocking Miki as he threw her onto the floor with a telekinetic jolt. If there was anything he enjoyed, it was whiney desperate humans wanting to help their loved ones.

King Ghidorah lowered his center heard slowly, his mouth gaping open displaying his rows of sharp piercing teeth. Two tongues lapped around inside the gaping maw as his very breath could be discerned in the smoky air of the dome. Asuka screamed in bloody, bone shattering terror as Ghidorah's mouth hovered within mere meters of her body. Instead of feeling a warm flow of air from his breathing, Asuka could feel a chilling frigid draft eminating from the depths of the fiendish space dragon.

"Oh my God….I cannot watch this!" Miki tried her hardest to turn her face away from deafening scene, but she could not find the strength.

"Sorry sweetie, I want you to watch this. You will not turn away….you will watch on as I prove my power…" Z persisted.

King Ghidorah hissed malevolently as he began to inhale slowly, taking in the air and energy around Asuka's body. She could feel herself becoming more and more weightless while the beast continued to inhale. As each second passed by, Asuka began to lose feeling in her arms and legs. When she glanced down at them, the Psychic realized that her appendages had faded completely into energy particles that began to spiral up into Ghidorah's gaping mouth eventually disappearing down his throat. His oversized gullet seemed as void as the darkest black hole that the beast had originated in. As seconds continued to pass, more and more of her body began to transform into convulsing energy---to her surprise though, she could not feel any pain, just numbness. Despite the relief of no pain, the terrifying idea of her body being consumed by the deathly beast seemed to finally strike her, and she began to scream with what energy she had left.

"You dirty bastard! Damn son of a bitch!" Miki screamed relentlessly as she watched her friend slowly being consumed by King Ghidorah.

"Aw, thanks for the compliments sweetie!" Z threw his hands up and laughed sarcastically as he turned from Miki and continued watching the demonic consumption.

Time seemed to pass like frozen water, nothing of Asuka's body remained except for the residual energy particles and the echoing scream that had escaped her lips before her face was finally absorbed. King Ghidorah inhaled the last remaining glints of her energy until he rose back up and stood at full stature---ripping a large indentation in the ceiling above with his face, causing debris to cascade down onto the floor below.

After the traumatizing death that Miki suffered watching, she finally found herself able to move which gave her the impression that she was finally released from Z's mental grasp. Her arm muscles shook both in fear and fatigue while she pried herself from the floor.

"Joe…lets get the hell out of here!" Miki cried.

"Oh wait….before I decide to let you go….know this." Z halted them as he threw his arms to his side and paced up to the trio slowly, "I am not to be reckoned with this time….I will find you Psychics….and I will destroy you even if it requires my life in the process. My power is growing, and now that I have King Ghidorah as a weapon…..I hope to see you pitiful excuses of Psychics try and run or hide. Pass on the word."

"We'll see who will be destroyed." Miki growled, as Joe laid his hands on both Shinjo and her----diminishing with him in a blur of teleportation.

As their physical forms diminished into thin air, Z took a short breath and stared up at King Ghidorah's glowing golden body. The smell of smoke and hewn human flesh was like flowers to his nostrils.

"It is amusing how quaint they are, yet I seem to detest them so much." Z noted as he brushed some residual ash off from his robe, "only a matter of time until we find them my friend….I'll deal with those irritating Psychics….and you can deal with the kaiju that will come to their aid."

Z laughed maniacally while flinging his black cloak around until diminishing into the shadows, leaving King Ghidorah in the dome alone---allowing him to contemplate his own fantasies regarding the torment he'd inflict upon Earth's kaiju.


	5. Descending Darkness

The fires in Tokyo still shined brightly like a hellish beacon into the night sky. The thick stench of smoke and death hung heavily in the air as the Elias glided high above---observing the events taking place on the chaotic streets.

Moll's deep black hair was tossed in the wind as tears nearly welled in her eyes from the horrific sight she was forcing herself to see. The death and terror people were experiencing almost choked the three sisters entirely. Deep down they could feel a very dark foreboding presence lurking in the city---but they dared not hope to find it.

"Look…the Earth is dying before our eyes and it all starts in Tokyo…" Lora nearly sobbed while gripping Moll's shoulder.

Belvera gazed at her sisters and wanted to bite her tongue so badly. She was well aware that all three of them were going through such sadness due to the fact that all of these evils were occurring. But she had to weigh in her own views. Part of the dark fairy detested how Moll and Lora consistently paired humans and the Earth together so closely.

"The Earth isn't dying….humanity is dying…and it's taking the Earth with it…" Belvera whispered somberly as she felt the cool breeze from Garugaru's draconic wings.

"It isn't humanity…something evil is doing this…." Lora replied coldly, also feeling the chilly breeze from Fairy's wings jostling her dress.

"What if the evil being is a human? Wouldn't that constitute as humanity dying if a human is killing other people?" Belvera asked critically while kicking Garugaru, signaling him to pull up and fly right next to Fairy.

"Why are you so bent against humanity? If you think humanity is so evil, then why don't you look in the mirror, SISTER!" Lora shouted as tears bitterly ran down her cheeks.

"Wow…must make you evil too since you are the sister of an evil." Belvera replied sarcastically as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Will you TWO grow up….for pity sake….we need to remain strong! This petty bickering is getting ridiculous!" Moll hollered as she shot a furious glance at her two siblings, "So many people depend on us my sisters. If we fall apart….then the Earth will surely fall apart---as well as humanity. There is a major darkness plaguing this world---I need you both…Mothra needs you."

Lora and Belvera fell into deep silence as they listened to their wise sister. Of all the times that they needed words of intuition, it was that moment---and they knew that Moll would provide such assurances.

"Think we should call Mothra?" Lora asked while tapping Moll on the shoulder.

The red dressed priestess paused for a moment and thought about Lora's question.

"No not yet….we need to learn more about this situation….and I have a feeling that Miki and the others will return with more."

"We hope they return…" Belvera murmured under her breath.

"Being positive isn't a crime, Belvera." Moll griped as she smiled wittily and commanded both steeds to head back toward Mount Fuji.

****

A bright flash of light blazed through the sky as Joe, Miki, and Shinjo fell through the air uncontrollably---teleporting abruptly from one place to the next. All three of them collapsed onto the cold ground violently, flinging dirt and leaves into the dark air. Little did they know, Donny, Cyndi, and Sahra were there waiting for their arrival.

No sooner did they realize where they were, Donny began to feel swept by the emotion of turmoil and loss---giving him the idea that something terrible had happened in order to cause such a powerful sensation.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys?" Donny angrily asked as he helped them off from the ground. As soon as the Psychic went to pick Koji off from the ground, the man began to yell out in pain---resisting Donny's attempt at helping him.

As Donny rolled Shinjo over onto his back, he noticed several severe burns across his chest and abdomen. He grimaced and gasped at the same time, not knowing what could have created such a wound.

"Oh my God…" Sahra stammered as she gazed at Shinjo's injuries with horror in her eyes. She then turned and stared at Joe---who finally was picking himself up out of a pile of dead foliage. Knowing that he was in trouble, Joe lowered his eyes and avoided Sahra's face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister……" she then turned to Cyndi, "Can you go get Dr. Okayama Cyndi? Koji is going to need some major medical attention."

With a nervous smile, Cyndi nodded and darted off back down the path toward the cave.

"Ok…now what happened? And WHY?" Sahra asked rigidly as she leaned up against a tree, avoiding Joe's eyes and not wanting to make visual contact with him. Disappointment in her lover surged through her veins, making it almost impossible for her to concentrate.

"We…went and tried to rescue Asuka…but we failed…" he whispered with guilt in his voice.

Donny turned and stared down at Miki as she cradled Shinjo in her grasp….with tears running down her face dampening his clothing. Her emotions stabbed him in the heart like a blade made of regret and loss. Donny knelt down and wrapped his arm around his beloved friend.

"Miki….what happened? Don't hide it from me, I can feel what you are feeling." Donny gasped as he tried to hold away his own tears, "Asuka is dead isn't she?"

A long pause separated the conversation, followed by Miki's bitter tears. By the time she finished sobbing, Dr. Okayama followed by several nurses hoisted Shinjo onto a stretcher and took him back toward the cave. No sooner did Shinjo leave Miki's side, she broke down and began to sob again. She fell out of Donny's grasp and curled up in a little ball on the cold soil. The sheer amount of emotion Miki projected was potent even by Donny's standards---who had become quite an experienced empath. While he knew how to control his power for the most part, he didn't know how to block other people's feelings.

"She's….dead." stammered Miki as she breathed heavily, trying to control her intense sobbing. She repeated those words to herself several times---not knowing whether she saw what took place, or if it were merely a nightmare.

Donny grabbed Miki around the side and rolled her over until she found herself staring directly up at the Psychic. Gently, he took her hand and smiled sweetly---the same smile that Miki had grown to love so much over the years, the assurance and comfort it provided.

"Share your pain with me, Miki…..don't let it defeat you." Donny whispered as tears ran down his cheeks while clutching the woman's hand, "Our strength together can face it."

Miki could feel herself choking against more tears as she felt her walls breaking down due to Donny's empathic power. At the same time, she could feel such a great burden lifting from her heart. Miki felt guilty for allowing her oldest friend to die at the claws of a malevolent beast. The Psychic thought that if only she had moved more quickly and less arrogantly something could have been done to stop the situation.

"Donny….I let her die….." Miki's thoughts were cut off by coughing and continual weeping, "I could have saved her…."

Donny now could feel his face swelling and becoming warm due to his own tears. Passionately, he brought Miki close and laid her head on his chest while caressing the back of her neck.

"It wasn't your fault…you didn't let her die. Asuka's death was out of your control….out of all our controls, don't blame yourself."

"But….I could have saved her……Z….was just too powerful…." Miki stumbled across her words.

The very mentioning of Z's name sent chills up Donny's spine as he finally had confirmation that his other demonic half was still alive. Despite the fear he felt from Z's presence, he could also feel another…..dark presence.

"You did what you could….her death was meant to be, sweetie. She'll always be here with us….just like Erika Shiragami….and Sylvia Hano, you remember them right?" Donny asked, remembering both painful experiences that seemed to have happened ages ago.

"Yeah…I guess…you're right." Miki whispered as she began to calm down slowly.

Donny knew that it was time to get some answers from Miki, despite how he did not want to make her suffer more than she already had. However time was of the essence.

"Now Miki…what happened? You mentioned Z, is he really back? And what is the other dark force I can sense?" Donny asked somberly while continuing to rub Miki's neck and back in a comforting manner.

"I…don't want to remember….I can't…" Miki resisted and closed her eyes, trying not to relive the moments that she had just undergone.

Donny sighed, and glanced up at Cyndi who stood timidly next to Sahra. The Psychic was well aware of the woman's gift of seeing into people's memories, and knew that her specific ability would be well-utilized at the given moment.

"Cyndi, would you be willing to use your power to see into Miki's memories?" Donny asked politely.

Cyndi looked away, and stared into the forest nervously. If there was anything Cyndi did not like, it was being singled out---however she knew that Donny understood her and could feel that she felt that way about such circumstances. Since he had come to this extent, Cyndi realized that his request was very important and critical. Even though the autistic girl feared delving into other people's memories, it gratified her in knowing that she was worth something to her friends. She reveled in the glory of making some sort of difference in the group of older Psychics.

"Um…okay." she whispered lightly under her breath as she walked around and sat in front of the two Psychics.

Cyndi noticed Donny's assuring gaze as she nervously tried to hide her fear of seeing what Miki had seen. Reluctantly, the young woman extended her shaking hands, and placed one on Miki's forehead and the other on the back of her neck. For a moment she waited until she could see Miki's memories. The black void of the mental plane circled around her Psychic manifestation, around here bright flashes of light spiraled.

Cyndi could see the dark images of the building…and the room where Asuka was sitting. A cold wind brushed over her skin as the memories progressed all the way toward King Ghidorah's appearance. The bright red eyes of the three-headed beast pierced Cyndi's mind with their glare.

"….A….three-headed…..monster!" Cyndi cried as she trembled uncontrollably while Miki continued to sob at the sound of Cyndi's agonizing voice. She was being forced to relive the damaging memories as the mind manipulating Psychic sorted through them sporadically.

The memory of Asuka being absorbed by Ghidorah was forcefully burned into Cyndi's mind as the sheer fear Miki felt attacked her like a ferocious animal. No sooner did that deathly image fade, the phantom image of Z's face appeared to the memory oriented Psychic. Darkness took over the entire scene that displayed Miki's memories, and all that stood within the black void was Cyndi and the cloaked form of Donny's alter ego.

_So we meet again my darling? _Z's telepathic voice crackled as the demented man smirked hideously at Cyndi.

_I am not your darling, bastard…how the hell are you still alive!?_

_Oh my friend, I am full of many surprises…But one surprise I still have is the ability to manipulate the things you love and turn them against you…_Z cackled as he raised his hand, changing thee setting and scene on the mental plane with a flip of a finger.

Cyndi's eyes broadened as she cast her gaze upon the image of her beloved Godzilla. Z projected an image of the gigantic reptilian writhing in agony while slowly pierced through the chest by a large steel spire. Despite the fact that it was an illusion, the sheer agony and pain Godzilla was experiencing still choked her and nearly brought her tears into plain sight.

_Stop it…you disgusting freak…_Cyndi whispered under her breath while trying to hold back her tears.

_Aw….am I frustrating poor Cyndi? Give me a break…you're pathetic…more pathetic than Donny! I'll make sure you and your beloved Godzilla die a slow and painful death…_Z threatened as he released a deafening laugh from his lips, flinging his bleach white hair behind his shoulders.

_We'll see who'll be the one dying. Don't forget…I do know your weaknesses…and I'm a lot more prepared for your assaults…now….get out of my mind you evil bastard…_Cyndi growled as she forced herself back into consciousness, blotting Z's image right out of her mind.

Nervously, Cyndi came out of her Psychic trance and began to panic. Her hair swung around as she fell onto her side, cradling herself in her own arms. A dampening cold sweat chilled her body still feeling Z's cold breath against her skin.

"Z….just came to me…" Cyndi stammered.

Donny smiled as he helped Miki stand up and then began to cater to Cyndi's traumatized emotions. She quaked unceasingly as she stared eyes up at Donny.

"What did he say?" Donny asked calmly as he knelt down.

"He…threatened my life….and Godzilla's life…" the autistic Psychic whispered cautiously still feeling Z's presence.

"Don't worry…we won't let him do anything to you." Donny held Cyndi close allowing her to calm down and recollect her senses.

No sooner did Donny hear Z's name, he could feel a dark shade of hate washing over him Every time Z's name was uttered, Donny closed his eyes and hoped that the demon's existence was only a passing nightmare.

Sahra decided to break the heart stopping silence with her own question, "Cyndi…you mentioned earlier about a three-headed beast? Did you see a monster?"

"Yes…"

"King Ghidorah…" Miki interjected somberly as she stared off toward the glimmering horizon that stood between them and Tokyo.

"WHAT!?" Sahra bellowed as she recalled the battle between both Ghidorah and Mayonaka several years before, "Didn't Mayonaka defeat him?"

"Apparently not…" a trio of voices echoed in unison from above. Gracefully and out of surprise, the Elias floated down from the tree canopies and made their presence known. Their appearance startled the Psychics.

A sigh of relief brushed over the five Psychics as soon as they that it was just the triad of fairies---in fact a wave of hope pushed its way into their moods. Despite the fact that Donny could feel a slight negative aura around the Elias, he too was relieved to see them---during the most difficult times they always had some sort of solution that fixed everything.

"Ok…what the hell is going on? Why isn't Ghidorah dead?" Sahra grudgingly questioned, skipping the pleasantries.

"Mayonaka never completely destroyed him two years ago." Belvera weighed in, who remained distraught by Sahra's anger toward the situation. The dark Elian sister sighed as she contemplated the logic of human emotions---sometimes human methods of displaying their feelings mind-boggled her.

"He was buried alive." Lora added as she too found Sahra's anger a bit disheartening.

"We must not let our feelings get hold of us my friends," Moll whispered, "Z seems to be united with King Ghidorah right now….and we need to remain strong."

"You'd wonder how he could manage this? I thought King Ghidorah was an independent beast?" asked Donny as he rubbed his chin.

"We aren't sure…" Lora whispered.

The very idea of King Ghidorah and Z being united almost made Donny nauseous---he could feel that a major battle was hovering just beyond the horizon. Deep down it frightened him---just when he thought he was done dealing with his dark side, it made its impeccable return. To him it was like a ghost that would never stop haunting him.

"There are so many people trapped in Tokyo…especially in the building where Z and King Ghidorah are overseeing….mostly Psychics." Moll added as she lowered her eyes and mourned for their poor souls.

Miki could feel her heart aching once again at what Moll had mentioned. She continued to regret her inability at saving Asuka. Nothing angered her more than the idea that more innocent people were trapped under the rule of Z's evil reign. Part of her wanted to get revenge both to avenge Asuka's death---and to avenge the injuries inflicted upon Shinjo. It was rare for Miki to express such feelings, ever since she was a small child her harmless attitude toward violence seemed non-existent. Perhaps it was time for her to make a change.

"What should we do?" asked Donny as he shook his head negatively, not wanting to confront this situation but knowing that he had no other choice.

"Well first of all, we should talk to Commander Aso about this---he needs to know the situation." Belvera said confidently as she smirked at her two sisters.

"You guys go on ahead…I'm going to try to sense for 'you know who'." Donny whispered negatively as he rubbed his forehead and walked off deeper into the forest.

Sahra gazed on almost depressively as she watched Donny disappear behind the walls of foliage. Something deep down wanted to follow him, however she felt Joe's mind reaching out to hers and stopping her.

_I think he needs to be alone, honey. I would feel the same as him if my alter-ego made a come back…Z is so powerful this time…_Joe telepathically whispered as he stared deeply into Sahra's eyes.

_I know…however he must remember that he isn't alone in this…_Sahra's telepathic voice trailed off as Joe wrapped his arm around her and lead her along with the other Psychics back into the cave.

Cyndi in a sneaking manner stayed behind and hid behind a small patch of foliage, watching and making sure that her comrades left without discovering her remaining. Finally, once she was clear of their peering eyes, the young female darted off into the forest---following Donny's trail through the trees.

As the Psychic stumbled over roots and rocks, she could see Donny standing far away on the edge of a gaping cliff that protruded from the side of the dormant volcano like an enormous finger. Cyndi quietly tip-toed up to him, striving not to disturb his silence.

"Are….you okay?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder cutely.

Donny remained silent for a moment as he continued to stare off toward the horizon, hoping to reach something far away.

"Yeah I'm fine…just trying to see if I can contact Z. But I'm not having much luck…" Donny replied.

Cyndi folded her legs and sat on the edge of the cliff in an Indian position, and Donny too eventually did the same.

"All I can sense are those poor people all the way over in Tokyo…suffering." Donny whispered as their pain became his own.

"Hmmm, it must….suck being an empath sometimes." Cyndi stated as she became concerned with Donny's mental health due to the fact of so many things happening at once. She knew what it felt like feeling an overexposure to emotion and sensitivity---her meltdowns often brought her the pain of a thousand tiny needles stabbing her body.

"Yeah it does…, but in all honesty, I love being one. It allows me to help so many people."

"But at the risk… of feeling their…. pain?"

"Yes, remember, pain is but another emotion to conquer. We were all meant to feel it." Donny explained as he smiled, letting go of the negativity that grasped his mind. Even though he approached Cyndi's question with a positive attitude, there were times when even Donny felt hopeless in the shadow of his own ability.

Cyndi thought about his words for a moment, but couldn't seem to wrap her own mind around them. For the longest time Cyndi could never grasp the very concept of her own emotions and how they worked---as well as what they truly meant. To her, emotions always came in different colors, vibrations, and patterns---it is how her autistic mind recognized different stimuli and feelings. While emotions brought her great satisfaction, they were also her worst enemy.

"Emotions are always difficult to understand, even for myself." Donny whispered while smiling, "If you want, I can help you understand your emotions, we can learn together."

"Sure…I guess." Cyndi said awkwardly, trying not to blush.

Donny took a deep breath and moved around until he was sitting in the Indian style directly facing Cyndi. He closed his eyes and extended his hands warmly, inviting Cyndi to partake in his power since she had allows him to experience hers regularly.

"Take my hands, and concentrate."

Cyndi reluctantly placed her hands in Donny's. She could feel the warmth in the Psychic's palms, it was as though he was giving off his own special type of energy and it really fascinated her.

"Concentrate on only us….imagine as though there is nothing in the world besides you and I---and nature around us." Donny guided while Cyndi closed her eyes and began to do what he said.

Minutes elapsed without any uttered word. Cyndi breathed uneasily, wondering if she was supposed to be feeling anything or not---eventually it frustrated her until she found herself almost crying. Of all the times that she broke down, she regretted that it was at the very moment, right in front of her best friend. Her vision became scattered as if her own eyes were shattered glass mirrors. As mere seconds passed, Cyndi could feel herself slipping into another autistic meltdown due to her own frustration at the situation. Each sound, each touch, and each sensation she was exposed to increased until it became painful. Luckily before the young Psychic slipped away into her own world of pain and anguish, she felt Donny tug on her hands abruptly.

"You can do this my friend…of all the times I ever needed help, you were there for me---reminding me of my own memory. Let me help you." Donny said calmly as he stared into Cyndi's eyes---feeling her pain slowly diminish as he worked his way through it with his own power.

Cyndi noticed her vision clearing back to the normal image she usually saw. Her own adrenaline and rage simmered down into a calm and collected mood as Donny continued to relieve the woman of her tense and overpowering emotions. Together, both Psychics closed their eyes and began to let the stress and evil in the world around them diminish into nothingness. The black void known as the mental plane unfolded beneath Cyndi's astral body, shortly followed by Donny's astral form.

_I can sense that you love being in the Psychic plane, it is the only place you have that gets you away from everything…_Donny's telepathic voice echoed throughout the void as he smiled and paced around in the black abyss, observing every facet of the black.

Cyndi's mouth hung open in utter amazement as Donny read her emotions with ease. Never had she encountered a person who knew her as well as she had known herself. Is it possible that she could really learn about how emotions functioned from him? That was the only thing swinging through her mind at the moment, the curiosity of this ability Donny possessed.

_On the Psychic plane, I can show you what the different emotions look like. Of course I can't show you all---but I can introduce you to the main ones we all know: love and anger. _Donny explained as he waved his hand, causing the entire void-like scene to transform into a field of complete fire. Cyndi recoiled nervously as the flames nearly enveloped her---however though she then realized that they were just mental images, they were not real flames.

_Fire to me, is usually associated with anger. However…don't think it can only represent that---fire can also represent passion and love. _stated Donny as he let the flames spiral around his body almost majestically.

_Wow…_Cyndi said as she slowly felt both emotions being created from the particular setting. For one moment in her life, Cyndi could honestly believe that she understood what she felt. It was as natural as the sun and moon rising and setting.

_Now…if there is one thing I have noticed about each person---it is that they all have a place or multiple places in their mind where they find complete solitude and freedom from the world…_Donny's voice echoed while raising his hand, transforming the fiery abyss into an oceanic setting.

Cyndi nearly fell over as she lost her balance while finding her feet planted gently upon soft dark sand. After slowly scanning the landscape, the Psychic realized that both her and Donny were standing upon an island far out in the most distant reaches of the ocean. A beautiful tropical paradise thriving under the dark shadow of a large typhoon-like storm, the eye of the atmospheric maelstrom hovered directly over them like a magnifying glass. The very presence of the great storm gave Cyndi goose-bumps, so she decided to look away and scan the rest of the island. Far beyond the tropical canopies, Cyndi could see a large volcanic mountain protruding from the lush greenery. Its summit smoked as misty clouds spiraled around the unstable peak.

_This is where I go…this is what my mind looks like on the inside---well at least a small portion of my mind. _Donny smiled as the warm rainy aroma on the wind tickled his nostrils.

_Is there a meaning to everything here?_ Cyndi asked curiously as she sloshed her toes around in the calm waters.

Donny smiled and definitely expected the question, _Yes there is a meaning to everything. The ocean represents the vast sea of emotion---the storm above represents the confusion and rage involve with the emotion, and the island paradise under the eye of the storm represents inner calm and peace. Everything in life has some sort of symbolic meaning to it…a meaning that holds a special place in the heart of the person it pertains to._

Cyndi's eyes widened as imagined what her own mind held. Despite the fact that she found the experience fascinating, she did not want anybody figuring out where her place of inner calm was---she hadn't much success mentioning it to people in the past. When Cyndi was in grade school, she found it very difficult adapting with the other students. No matter what she did, Cyndi was always considered to be a freak of nature to them. So naturally, she did not want Donny to think the same of her---however deep down something told her that he wouldn't react in that immature and rash manner.

_The more I have gazed deep into my mind, I have discovered that a lot of what represents me points in the direction of my empathic power---true I do possess telepathy and telekinesis, however I believe that this power and its passivity will allow me to protect us Psychics even more so…That is…if I muster the confidence to use it more…_Donny pondered as he inhaled the fresh wind before turning back to Cyndi.

Nervously, she tried to avoid eye contact with him, knowing that he would want to ask her about her own inner calm. Cyndi knew that she had nothing to fear from Donny, however she could not risk losing another friend. After so many years, the young woman found somebody who she could trust and who understood her---she did not want to give that up, even if it meant refusing the display of her own innermost mind.

Cyndi took a quick glance back in Donny's direction and realized that he was still staring at her with curiosity. She felt as though his very gaze pierced every shadow and cloud that protected the darkest reaches of her psyche, making a cold shiver rush up her spine.

_I know how those people treated you…don't fear losing me, because you won't my friend. _Donny's telepathic voice whispered, _I can only help you understand emotions fully if you allow me to see your inner calm._

Cyndi closed her eyes and concentrated so hard about the decision regarding his offer. Part of her did not want to deny him and hurt his feelings, however the other part wanted to remain secure and secret. Unfortunately she felt that feeling all the time---being torn in between two vastly different choices.

_I can help you…please trust me._

Donny's words echoed throughout her mind and the whole Psychic plane, urging her to make her decision. Cyndi carefully made sure the overwhelming urge did not push her into an autistic meltdown. She didn't want to know what would happen to both her and Donny if she were to have a meltdown while they were linked to each others' minds. Her stability was always teetering the edge of a precipice.

_I trust you…just to let you know, you are the first person to ever see this deeply into me…_Cyndi replied, barely allowing her telepathic voice to resonate across the plane.

_Take me, to the place in which you find your peace…_Donny's voice trailed off as Cyndi sighed, causing the entire scene to change.

The stormy oceanic scene diminished and a completely new scene took it's place. Again, the blue ocean displayed itself in it's vastness---however it was blanketed with a beam of sunlight instead of a dark billowing storm.

_My, this is a nice simple scene. I like it!_ Donny exclaimed as both him and Cyndi stood upon the waves----as if they were as solid as ground.

Cyndi wore a smirk on her face as the crystal clear ocean straight ahead of them began to churn and foam with water. Ripples of liquid lapped at their feet, nearly knocking Donny into the water---Cyndi however managed to maintain her composure, she obviously had a lot more experience with 'standing on water' than he did.

Within seconds large waves began to churn until a row of spines and a dark gray scaled tail pierced the water's surface. A monstrous roar bellowed from beneath the ocean.

_Is that…who I think it is? _Donny asked in a clueless manner as torrents of water tumbled back down into the sea---revealing a giant beast.

_Say hi to! Godzilla. _Cyndi laughed as the great saurian kaiju roared once again, nearly quaking the water they stood upon. With glee in her pupils, the autistic girl scampered across the water's surface until she stood right next to Godzilla's towering body---which obviously was a mental manifestation of Godzilla's actual self.

_Hah um...hi Godzilla…_Donny smiled as he inhaled almost nervously, he was well aware that Godzilla was not happy with him---after all, their previous encounter entailed the Psychic battling the giant beast and winning when being manipulated by Z.

Godzilla stared down at the Psychic manifestation an hissed, raising the lip of his upper jaw---revealing his off-white teeth.

_Why…have you brought him here!? _roared Godzilla's telepathic voice as he slammed his tail into the water.

Cyndi felt her heart leap as Godzilla's anger nearly slapped her in the face like an angry father's hand.

_It's okay! This isn't the one who hurt you, that was Z…this is Donny---you remember Donny. _Cyndi introduced him nervously as she smiled and patted Donny on the shoulder, assuring Godzilla that he did not mean any harm.

Donny formed a grin on his face when he realized that being with Godzilla was Cyndi's way of getting away from the world. He finally understood what Cyndi had wanted for a long time, and that was companionship or a friend who would invest effort into understanding her.

_Wow…you care deeply for him don't you? I never realized just how close you and Godzilla were. You are closer to Godzilla now than Miki was back in the 90s…I think the reason she isn't as close to Godzilla anymore was due to the fact that both his father and him nearly died…It tore her apart if I remember correctly…_Donny pondered as he remembered past events. He had always wondered why Miki broke away from having such a close connection with the lumbering beast---seeing it from Cyndi's perspective gave him more insight into Miki's choice.

As soon as Donny mentioned the previous Godzilla's death, Godzilla seemed to cringe an lower his head mournfully.

_You miss him don't you? _whispered Donny as he closed his eyes and felt Godzilla's inner pain. Through all the rage the beast felt, Donny could feel that he mostly felt guilt and sentimentality.

_Cyndi…why have you come here? I…need to be alone…_Godzilla growled under his breath while turning away from the two Psychics.

_Why!? You still mourn Modra's death, don't you? _Donny raised his voice, immediately stopping Godzilla in his tracks.

_How did you know that!? _Godzilla retorted as he hissed once again, allowing his spines to flash in hopes of frightening the Psychic.

Donny remained untarnished by Godzilla's threatening pose and stood close to Cyndi, knowing that she felt as though she was in the middle of this confrontation.

_Oh please…I'm not stupid my big friend. First of all, I was existing 6 years ago…and secondly…I'm an empath, I can sense your emotions as clear as day…_Donny explained, bearing a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_I don't want to talk about Modra…_Godzilla retorted.

_Only because you don't want to admit to yourself that her death wasn't your fault…_Donny's empathy instantly read as Godzilla again seemed to fall under exasperation.

Donny wore a slight smile on his face---almost as if he was gloating over his own special ability, yet at the same time he knew that it had saved him emotionally over the previous few years. From what Cyndi had told him, Donny knew that Godzilla suffered severally from his own emotions. Of all the pain in the world, Donny knew that Godzilla's had the most difficult and unbearable pain---after all that the beast had been through it was natural that he'd be teetering on the edge of insanity.

_You needn't bury your emotions Godzilla…like everyone else, you need to face them in order to defeat them. _Donny explained as he turned to Cyndi and winked, showing her that he wanted nothing but to help the saurian beast---which in turn would be helping her since they were connected so closely.

Donny searched deep within his soul, and knew that he was doing the right thing by making an attempt at aiding the mutated creature. Only him and a select few knew that Godzilla had some intelligence that was beyond the primal instinct of destruction and survival. People always mistook Godzilla's anger as being barbaric and chaotic---but Donny and Cyndi knew otherwise.

_A human doesn't need to know how I feel…_Godzilla seethed.

_Why not? Cyndi already knows how you feel…And why do you think I was brought here? Everything happens for a reason…_

_She's like me…We are outcasts…_Godzilla murmured under his breath.

_No…you both have faced many difficulties in your lives. You disappear in your own emotions and expect nobody to notice. _Donny said sternly, as he glanced from both Godzilla to Cyndi---Donny could not believe how similar both Godzilla and Cyndi were, they had the same thought patterns and self-beliefs.

Godzilla hissed and looked away stubbornly, not wanting to listen to the pathetic human's words. It was humanity that brought him into this terrible existence, it was humanity that attacked him relentlessly---deep down Godzilla had no trust for humans, excluding Cyndi and at times, Miki since she was close to his father.

_He can help you…he's helped me so much already…_Cyndi commented, trying to boost Godzilla's trust of Donny.

Hearing Cyndi actually supporting Donny's words perked Godzilla's attention slightly.

_You…trust him?_

_Yes I do._ Cyndi replied confidently.

Godzilla who was still uneasy managed to at least stare in Donny's direction. In the beast's mind, this was still the same human who attacked him years ago. The memory of the white haired demon was seared into his mind---the human who could literally throw him around like a rag doll at the flick of a finger.

_I'm not the white haired demon anymore my friend…I am Donny, I help protect what is good in this world. _Donny assured Godzilla, after noting the sensation of fear coming from his memory.

Godzilla remained silent, and just continued to stare at the humans.

_I know how you dislike humanity for turning you…into this atomic creature. And how you hate them for attacking you every time you want food…But truth be told, everything happens for a reason. You were meant to be who you are, and you should not be ashamed of it, or feel anger because to it. _ Donny explained as he stepped closer to Godzilla upon the mental plane, not having to fear the radiation he gave off in reality.

Cyndi felt tears gathering in her eyes as she felt the pain of Godzilla's past beginning to surface. She recalled delving into his memory and seeing fire….chaos…and the most painful sight of all, his father's death. She wanted nothing but to take all of his pain away, so he could live a more peaceful life. Cyndi also recalled Godzilla also possessing some of the memories of his father who died back in 1995. She remembered seeing hideous and vibrant creatures in which he battled.

_We feel abandoned by humanity…by the ones we love…_Cyndi said as she read Godzilla's thoughts. Making it appear as though they were thinking the exact same thing.

_But you aren't. You are loved by me…I am family…_Donny smiled as he placed his hand on Cyndi's shoulder gently.

He then turned back to address Godzilla.

_You have saved this world so many times from destruction. Humanity owes you a lot…it's just that they don't realize it out of fear of you. Be an ally to humanity, not an enemy. And you do have a family…you have us. Godzilla…I care for you more than you realize---you have just as much right to live in this world than any other living being…_

Cyndi felt tears run down her cheeks as she listened to Donny's words. She could feel Godzilla's emotions becoming less angst-filled.

_I have a feeling you have more family than you realize…_Donny whispered as he projected an image of a flying creature onto the mental plane. A beautiful pink hued insect with long tails extending from her wings glided majestically above both Psychics and Godzilla, _Technically, Modra Aquaila can be considered a half-daughter since you loved her mother. Plus Modra was family as well---so technically you are not alone…_

Godzilla could feel tears welling in his own eyes as he saw Modra's gentle face pass through the mental plane in a beautiful aura of sparkling light. He could feel her very presence comforting him in some deep emotional way, yet he knew that this was the work of Donny's power. It had been several years since he felt any sense moisture in his burning eyes.

_Don't blame yourself for a decision that wasn't made by you…Yes…Modra made that decision alone. She chose to sacrifice herself. _Donny assured as he felt Godzilla's pain being released.

The saurian mutation almost smiled as he stared down upon the two humans. From their perspective, it looked like Godzilla was crying since liquid could be seen trailing down from his eyes. Large droplets cascaded down and slapped against the ocean-surface like pearls from the sky.

Donny smiled, knowing that he had done a good job at ridding the kaiju of his troublesome feelings, and he glanced back down at Cyndi---who was recovering from her emotional moment. To Donny, it seemed as though both Godzilla and Cyndi shared a very deep emotional connection, not just a telepathic one.

After inhaling deeply, Godzilla's expression became calm and passive---which was something Donny had never seen. Slowly, the beast lowered his large maw down to the human's level upon the Psychic plane.

_I have never had a human who barely knows me… help me like this…_

Cyndi smiled and wrapped her hair around her body playfully, an oblivious habit she had since she was a small child.

_See Godzilla, not all humans are evil. _she giggled, admiring Godzilla's cute face. To her Godzilla was more like giant cat

_Thank you, Donny. _Godzilla nuzzled Donny with his nose, nearly knocking the Psychic over. On the mental plane the mutated dinosaur's flesh felt somewhat dank and gooey---knowing that in reality he'd be suffering the onset of radiation poisoning.

Both him and Cyndi laughed at the friendly gesture. Godzilla attempted to laugh like a human as well, although it came out as more of a elongated grunt due to the size of his vocal chords.

_You're welcome…my friend. _Donny whispered as he placed his hand on Godzilla's nose, staring deep into the beast's dark eyes and admiring their complex color. He never imagined that he'd be sharing an empathic moment with one of the most infamous kaiju of all time.

He then faced Cyndi once again. Somewhere deep down inside her, Donny could feel hope and glee surfacing. Part of him knew that it was because he had allowed himself to venture into Cyndi's world----a place where most people did not go, a place that is always restricted to only her. For Donny, Cyndi had completely let down her barriers, and fully trusted him with her imagination.

Despite how much Donny had helped both Cyndi and Godzilla with their emotions, there was something he had learned as well. As he stared deep into Cyndi's eyes, the Psychic realized that just because he was attracted to the male gender did not mean that he could not love females. There was something in Cyndi that made him feel accepted and understood---something that was difficult finding when it came to men in Donny's life. Unfortunately though, a woman could not provide the entire plethora of love that the empath desired.


	6. The Four Elementics

The steady flapping of Z's cloak echoed through the dark hallways as the dark Psychic made his way around a corner in the Diet Building. Behind him walked two special guards---human guards who had bent to his will long before he had even began his conquering spree. The icy cold complexion of Z's face under the dim florescent lights seemed to give the entire hall a frigid feel.

By that time, Z's forces had torn apart the entire city in search of Psychics and humans who would not bend to his will. Some of which naturally bent to his will after being tormented mentally---or being threatened with King Ghidorah's absorbing ability. Regardless the circumstance Z always managed to gain the upper hand when it came to people's weaknesses.

"So did we finally apprehend them?" Z asked sternly, glancing over his shoulder at both of his guards as he continued to pace down the hall at a relatively fast velocity.

Z knew that one of the greatest threats to him aside from Donny and the select group of his friends, was a quartet of born elemental Psychics. While he didn't know that much about him, his operatives relayed the information that these Psychics originated in America, where they'd battle evil and crime with their own unique powers. Z had speculated that they'd be a problem when they were sent to Japan by the United State's government to assist the civilians.

_United States…_Z muttered telepathically to himself, _Oh after I finish with Japan…they are next._

"Yes we have, sire. We have them down on the ground floor, bound and in a cell. Their powers are contained with psionic inhibitors." one of the guards informed.

"Very good." Z chuckled as he signaled both of them to leave, allowing him to tread down the stairs onto the ground floor himself.

As soon as the dark Psychic entered the room, the florescent light in the stairwell slowly molded into the soft light of light bulbs. The tart smell of iron and brass tickled Z's senses and he smiled gloatingly---knowing that he housed hundreds of innocent Psychics and humans on this floor of the building.

As Z passed by each dark cell, the resident within them cowered under the demonic shadow the Psychic cast. Z could feel their fear---it was the only emotion he could purely sense, giving him at least one slight empathic trait that his counterpart possessed. Fear tasted sweeter than sugar to him; he enjoyed basking in a person's terrified aura, it completed him in some twisted manner.

At the innermost portion of the ground floor, a large vault used to at one time contain government papers and other important sovereign objects, housed the most threatening Psychics. With a flick of his finger, Z unlatched the locks using his telekinesis smiling at the metallic sound of the clicking releases.

At the farthest reaches of the room, Z could see four individuals lying on the floor bound by ropes with psionic inhibitors placed on their craniums. He smiled as he observed each of them. A female with long blonde wavy hair who had very long legs, a shorter male with bluish black hair, another female with reddish brown hair, and finally a female who was a bit more built with medium reddish curly hair. Oh it was definitely them….Z knew that these individuals were the ones he was looking for. He could feel the essence of each element lurking in the room like a stagnant gas.

"The Four Elementics I presume?" Z whispered pleasurably as he stepped up toward the bars of the confinement cage.

He was met with silence, the four individuals stared at him blankly until the taller girl decided to open her mouth.

"No…we're the Adams Family, we have no clue who you are talking about…" the blonde female replied sarcastically.

"Aw, you must be Avia Summers. A.K.A. Miss Sarcasm who has the fiery personality as much as she has the element fire flowing through her viens." Z replied with his own sarcasm.

The four Psychics remained quiet, knowing that Z did after all know who they were.

"You are Sara Peters, you possess power over water," Z pointed toward the curly red head, "You are Steven Edwards possessing the power of earth, in the form of shockwaves and slight tectonic manipulation," Z pointed toward the bluish black haired male, " And you are Olivia Sauberan, wielder of air and electricity," Z pointed toward the straight brown haired female. "You four are the Elementics, don't fane ignorance with me---I maybe evil but I'm not stupid. Far from stupid as a matter of fact---I was clever enough to capture you four, truly a prize."

"Alright ass, how did you know about us?" Sara Peters questioned sternly while trying with all of her might to break free from her restraints.

"Oh my." Z chuckled as she closed his eyes and inhaled, as though he was taking some sort of energy in, "Is that fear I feel from all of you?"

The four remained silent and glanced at each other cluelessly.

The dark clairvoyant wore a demented smile on his face while slowly laughing in the depths of his throat.

"Not used to being the ones in confinement? Well get used to it, cause you'll be confined for a good long while." Z threatened as his voice transformed from a maniacal laugh into a stern rasp, "Unless…you four decide to aid me in helping rid the world of Psychics and people who support them."

An elongated pause separated Z's proposal from the Elementics' response.

"You expect us to help you? Kiss OUR asses." Steven spouted angrily, summoning an angered glance from Olivia. Despite her deep love for him, she disliked his sudden outbursts of anger.

Z laughed and placed a hand on one of the bars, supporting his weight against the iron material.

"You were always the feisty one weren't you?"

"We're not helping you." Olivia somberly said in a calm voice, enforcing what Steven said in her own collected way.

"Then you'll have to die, can't say I didn't offer to save your lives." Z chuckled while smugly walking away from the bars. The platinum-haired Psychic's footfall echoed throughout the vault and then the hallway outside until his presence disappeared behind the doors of the stairwell.

The four Elementics stared at each other nervously as they felt a cold draft washing over them. Each Psychic had never been exposed to such a situation. Being prisoners was not something they did on their free time. Normally all four of them were powerful enough to escape any sort of confinement, however the situation with Z had convinced them that they were not the most power Psychics in existence.

Avia swung her head and flipped her wavy hair away from her face while staring up at the ceiling, trying not to injure her neck or head with the Psychic inhibitor.

"Well we obviously aren't as invincible as we normally think we are…" she commented quietly as she glanced at her fellow Elementics.

Steven sighed as the words coming from Avia's mouth sort of irritated him. He did not want to believe that they were not as strong as they had originally felt. Their confidence in their strength was what allowed them to advance to literal 'hero' status in the states.

"We are invincible, we just got ourselves in a little tight spot. Nothing we can't get out of." Steven said as he attempted to break his own bindings. Physically, he could not break free of his restraints, so his last hope was within his power. Unfortunately, in order to use his power Steven required his hands---shockwaves had to come from a physical action, not a mental one.

"I doubt we can break through these, honey…Even if we use our powers the inhibitor prevents us from performing our abilities…" Olivia whispered as she felt the cold brace over her cranium almost digging into her scalp.

"This is so ridiculous…how did we GET into this situation….and more importantly how are we getting OUT of it?" Sara asked nervously as she writhed in her restraints.

"There's gotta be something we can do…." Steven growled in annoyance as he too writhed in his restraints, attempting to use physical force to remove them.

Avia stared down at the floor and contemplated the situation. She knew most of her life that her and the other Elementics were some of the few strongest Psychics in the world. Z was only accustomed to dealing with weaker Psychics who did not wield the sheer elemental powers that they did.

"I wonder...if we can overpower these Psychic inhibitors somehow…" Avia presented as she turned toward her comrades, undoubtedly attracting their undivided attention---allowing them to relinquish their stress for a hopeful moment.

"Well it is possible that this white haired guy doesn't know the extent of our powers….he only believes us to work as individuals claiming to be apart of a group. What he doesn't know is that we are more powerful when all four of us are together." Sara explained as if she reached an epiphany.

"So we can concentrate as hard as we can….amplifying our powers and combine them together?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. This dude will not underestimate us again." Steven laughed as he felt more at ease.

"Lets not get too hasty just yet…lets wait till it gets deeper into the night. Freako will not suspect us at that time…" Avia said as she leaned back against the wall, awaiting the perfect time to take action against.

****

Z smiled hideously as he passed the giant dome housing his beloved King Ghidorah. If there was anything he enjoyed, it was watching Ghidorah devour his prey. While it wasn't gory or disgusting to watch, it was still blood-pumping. Z admired the beast like a God, he wasn't the only one focused on conquering the Earth now---King Ghidorah was on his side. In his mind, the dark Psychic knew just how powerful King Ghidorah actually was---powerful enough to even challenge him perhaps more than his enemies could. Z's relationship with Ghidorah was a critical one, and he knew that it was of prime importance that he stay on good terms with the beast.

Three innocent Psychics met their deaths beneath King Ghidorah's looming shadow as Z watched on. The beast always fed at least twice a day on the essence of Psychics, granted they still did not bear enough energy to completely satisfy him---only the planet's mana could do that. The beast's roars shook the complex as the energy given off from the Psychic's remains diminished into thin air. The hydra seemed to savor the taste of his victims---and basked in the power of their energy.

Ghidorah hissed and seethed as he found that he had no more prey before him to satisfy his needs. However Z knew that he had four powerful Psychics at his fingertips to feed Ghidorah's growing hunger for power, either way they would be contributing to his cause somehow.

"Don't worry my friend, you'll have the Elementics very soon." Z chuckled as he flipped his platinum white hair over his shoulder and stepped out of the doorway. A sly smile spread across his face as he imagined the four Elementics being devoured by Ghidorah---and eventually Donny's closest friends. If there was anything Z wanted to accomplish, it was making Donny's life as miserable as he possibly could without killing him.

No sooner did Z turn around a corner, he was jostled onto the floor by intense quaking that tore through the entire building. Once the quick tremor stopped Z stood up and peered back into the hallway, wondering what had happened. For a brief moment, he questioned whether King Ghidorah had escaped and finally decided to leave Z's partnership. That suspicion was proven wrong when he stepped back into the door way of the dome---King Ghidorah remained in his same restful stance like a statue. What else could have caused the entire building to shake...surely it was not an earthquake….Instantly, Z assumed the worse---someone had either broken into his establishment, or broken free from their confinement.

As blaring alarms began to go off, Z closed his eyes and concentrated on the disturbance. Deep within his mind, he could see himself speeding through the halls and floors of the building---scanning for the source of the disruption. For a brief moment the entire building and everyone in it appeared as the screen of a video game in the Psychic's mind.

Z knew something was wrong when he finally scanned the basement floor, and seeing that the Four Elementics were no longer in their vault cell, the bars were melted off and torn apart plus the vault doors were completely ripped from their hinges. Smoke shrouded the rest of the room, clouding Z's sight.

"I need several security guards to meet me at the basement floor….we have escaping Psychics!" Z cried out as he ran toward the stairs, making his way toward the basement.

****

Avia turned around and placed her hand on her hips, admiring what her benevolent pyrokinetic flames did to the bars. The iron oozed onto the floor as smoke rose from it due to its high temperature.

"Damn I'm hot." she laughed sarcastically while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Steven also ogled over his own power---it was his shockwaves that ripped the vault doors from their hinges. They hadn't left yet since they knew Z was on his way to prevent their escape.

"Wow…our little idea worked…apparently we are strong enough to overload these weird head things…" Olivia muttered under her breath as she tossed her Psychic inhibitor onto the floor, causing it to clatter against broken steel and iron.

Sara felt her heart sinking as she listened to the pleading cries of hundreds of Psychics, being alarmed by their escape and wanting to be saved as well.

"We need to free them…" Sara whispered.

"We aren't powerful enough to free them, Sara….we can't confront Mr. Freaky and his minions….we need to get out of here…" Steven responded confidently as he cut off Sara from her next sentence.

"Um guys…I don't think we're getting out of here so easily….Creep is on his way down here…get ready to attack." Avia whispered, "He's very powerful we must be careful."

"Together we are the most powerful…" Olivia said as all four of the Elementics hunched closely to each other.

No sooner did the quartet get into their positions, they could hear several foot steps pacing deep within the smoke filled room. Nervously, they held their breaths and cringed until they could see the silhouette of a man emerging from the clouds.

"So you four broke free….I'm not surprised, you are some of the most powerful Psychics in existence…" Z chuckled while emerging from the thick smoke, causing the foggy substance to trail behind his cape and robe like wafts of fog.

"And it took a rocket scientist to figure that one out!" Avia chuckled sarcastically as she wiped ash off from her outfit preppily.

Z glared at the tall blonde and a smirk smeared across his pallid face. Out of all the Elementics she annoyed him the most, he could not stand snappy disrespectful women.

"I grow tired of your incessant mouth." Z threw his hand forward, knocking Avia backwards onto the cold cement floor with his telekinesis. The young woman yelped as she landed directly on her back, her long legs sprawled out around her as she gasped.

"You son of a bitch!" Steven cried out as he stepped in front of Sara and Olivia---wanting to protect the women from the vile Psychic.

"Damn…you are as arrogant as I am. How cute." Z chuckled, while folding his arms sarcastically. "For a short little pip squeak you sure are yummy, your little girlfriend must be lucky."

Steven growled under his breath as he threw his hands forward roughly while jerking his wrists. From the palms of his hands, a potent shockwave spread across the room in Z's direction.

The malevolent villain grunted as the powerful kinetic blast slammed into his body, throwing him several meters across the room---tossing him out of the vault violently. His white hair was shrouded underneath the baggy cloak as he struggled to get up off from the floor.

"Mess with my girls, damn right I'll be arrogant…" Steven muttered with frustration as he twirled around to check on Avia---who was getting up while at the same time winking at Olivia.

"Steven!" Olivia cried as she remained watching Z, who was getting up and walking back toward the four Psychics. Before Steven turned around, Olivia stepped in between him and the demonic fiend.

"You'll die with him, sweet pea." Z cackled as he threw out one of his hands, releasing a crackling bolt of electricity from his palm and fingers.

Smiling, Olivia slapped the electrical blast away, dissipating it as it deflected away from her hand. Smoke and sparks shot from her fingers----yet it did not cause her any pain.

"You obviously didn't know that I too possess electrical properties, even though you claimed to." Olivia replied calmly as she threw out her hand, releasing an electrical bolt of energy of her own.

The energized blast lanced into Z's chest, causing him to stagger backwards. He cringed from it's potency, however it did not injure him. Smoke drifted from Z's cloak as he reopened his eyes and stared toward the four Elementics with rage glowing in his pupils.

"Enough…time to feed my beastie!" Z laughed as he released a very powerful Psychic blast without moving a finger, throwing all four of the Elementics into the far wall. The kinetic wave was so powerful, that it ripped chunks of the concrete out of the floor and knocked some of the beams down from the ceiling.

Each of the Elementics felt their breath compressed out of them as they hit the surface violently, nearly cracking the cement behind the force of their weight.

"I am not to be underestimated….stupid children…." Z seethed.

As Z slowly paced back and forth several meters in front of the writhing Psychics, Sara was the first one to recover from the potent blast. Quickly, she scanned her surroundings, hoping to find something that produced enough water in order for her to wield her own abilities. After nearly giving up hope, the curly red-head noticed a couple long pipes that lined the ceiling directly above the dark Psychic. In one of the pipes, Sara could sense water and in the other she could sense sewage. A devious smile spread across her face as ideas shot through her mind.

"I don't see any bodies of water down here, my dear." Z threw his head back and laughed as he believed Sara's attempts were pathetic.

"Water is everywhere, smart one." Sara chuckled, "You've given us enough shit, now I'm going to give you some back, enjoy!"

Sara squinted her eyes and concentrated intently on the pipes above the cloaked fiend. Z widened his eyes and tried not to laugh. The more Sara placed her concentration upon the metallic pipes, the more she could feel the water and sewage flowing through them. She was aiming to shatter the pipes due to too much substance and pressure. The metal casing containing the liquids was thick, however Sara finally broke through it. Torrents of waste mixed water exploded directly into Z's face and chest. The pressure was strong enough to lift him off from the floor and careen him beyond the vault doors and into the hallway. In a matter of several seconds, fesses and other vile liquids began to fill the room.

"Good heavens…never mess with Sara.." Steven laughed as he tried avoiding some of the cloudy water.

"Come on guys, lets get the hell out of here!" Avia hollered as she twirled her hand and lunged it upward, releasing a potent blast of dancing flames---blasting a large perforation in the ceiling causing it's contents to shatter all over the room.

"Olivia my dear, care to give us a lift?"

"Gladly…" Olivia replied abruptly.

The meek and mild Elementic raised her hands slowly until they reached shoulder level. As she stared upward, a powerful gust of wind whipped underneath of quartet---lifting them off from the flooding floor and up through the ceiling. Olivia used her power over the wind to conjure a spiraling cyclone, literally tearing the building apart around them.

Before Z managed to recover himself, the Four Elementics were lifted out of the entire building by Olivia's convulsing tornado---allowing them to escape together.

Luckily for Z, he managed to muster enough telekinetic power to preserve the rest of the building after the tornado's impressive wrath---he could not afford to lose his only stronghold.

"I'll haunt all four of you to your deaths…." Z seethed under his breathe while he stared far into the dark sky in the direction of the diminishing tornado.

****

Miki Saegusa's frowning face sighed in the light of a flickering candle as she sat at the bedside of Koji Shinjo. As Dr. Okayama tended to his terrible burns, Miki's sullen eyes gazed on as he struggled to breathe under the tremendous pain he was feeling. Deep within Miki was teetering on the edge of paranoia and utter heartbreak, she could not bear to watch him like this.

Every now and then, Okayama made sure she glanced at Miki from time to time with a positive expression painted on her face. Despite her attempts at remaining positive, Miki could feel Shinjo's very life slipping away. Deep down she knew that Z had grown more powerful, nd that the effects of his energy was taking a major toll on Koji's body.

Faintly, Shinjo opened his fatigued eyes and stared up at Miki. As much as the Psychic attempted to display the façade of being calm, Koji knew that his condition was serious and worsening by the hour.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" he gasped, trying to get enough air to whisper the question.

The very question seemed to choke Miki even more, however she tried her hardest to refrain from shedding tears.

"You aren't going to die….Dr. Okayama will help you---you just need rest."

Shinjo smiled and chuckled until being struck with the agony of moving. Okayama felt herself grimace at the sound of Miki's words, the Psychic was so dependant on every one of her actions.

"You've never been good at lying…"

"We'll find a way to save you….please hang on….remember…we have a wedding to look forward to." Miki stammered while trying to not let her voice waver with tears.

The Psychic cringed as she noticed Shinjo's terrible burns singed across his stomach and chest. They were not ordinary burns though---it was as though some sort of infection was developing in Shinjo's body as a result of his exposure to Z's energy. Bluish liquid covered the wounds, nearly making Miki nauseated.

"I'll be back, love." Miki kissed Koji's forehead and nodded at Okayama, signaling her that they needed to talk about the man's health.

Miki covered her eyes, trying not to burst out in tears as both her and Okayama walked out of the cavern room and into the main cavern. The flustered doctor made sure they were away from everyone else so attention wasn't drawn to Miki. She knew that the slightest leak of information pertaining to Shinjo's health would cause a chaotic uproar since everyone was on edge as it was.

"What…is wrong with him Frances?" Miki's face was flushed with fear as she turned and stared at her close friend. "Why doesn't these burns look like real burns?"

Okayama could feel a stone thumping in her throat nervously as she listened to Miki's question. As much as she wanted to save Shinjo, she was aware that his condition was very critical.

"I…am not exactly sure…" Okayama whispered with a depressive and helpless tone in her voice. "Whatever he was hit with…has given him some sort of infection….what was he hit with?"

"Some sort of energy bolts…" Miki replied as she felt her voice choking.

"There must be something in Z's energy that causes infections in the human body….or he is able to manipulate his energy to deliver different types of reactions…" Okayama speculated as she wrapped her arm around Miki and embraced.

No sooner did the two women embrace, Miki released all her sorrows and began to sob. Okayama found herself on the very verge of tears as she patted the woman's back---hoping to reassure her that there was still a chance of Shinjo pulling through.

"I'll do everything I can Miki…it's the least I can do for you." Okayama whispered as she let go of Miki and smiled---trying to defeat the tears.

Miki tried to display a fake smile as she left Okayama's side, venturing back over toward

Shinjo's bed---where he rested on the verge of death. It was exactly what Z had wanted, to cause more suffering.

Donny found himself standing outside of the cavern entrance staring in at Miki and Shinjo. As much as he wanted to go in and comfort his dear friend, Donny realized that Miki needed time to be with Shinjo. He could feel Koji's agonizing pain, with every breath he drew Donny could feel the man's life slipping away. It was as though Z's evil had literally poisoned Koji's body.

With a fretful sigh Donny turned and exited the cavern entrance, paced through the main cavern and stepped outside where he felt the swift wave of humid air wash over his body like an ocean tide. Several meters away Damien leaned against a tree, admiring the beautiful weather. Donny saw him and smiled; though without stopping. Damien smiled and winked blissfully while trying not to blush. There was just something about Donny that caused his heart to flutter unceasingly; something he had never felt before. For him it was like floating on a cloud of feathers, weightless and soft---he really liked him and from what he could tell Donny felt the same way.

As Donny disappeared into the depths of the forest Damien's smile diminished. Even though he began to develop feelings for the Psychic, Damien knew that he could not hold in his secrets forever---Donny wasn't the only one holding back.

"Donny, what's wrong?" Cyndi asked as she had to literally run to catch up with her dear friend. A bright smile formed on her face in the presence of her dear friend, she loved their usual long talks they'd have out in the woods.

"Shinjo….is dying….and I think a piece of Miki will die along with him…." Donny's heartfelt words broke Cyndi from her gleeful thought.

Cyndi felt shivers as the image of Shinjo dying rushed through her mind. Never in her life was she exposed to so much death and chaos compared to the previous four or five years she was among other Psychics. A small part of her wanted to be free of the darkness she was being exposed to---she wanted to take off and run deep into the wilderness and be free of the malevolent people trying to hurt her and her friends.

After losing herself in deep thought, Cyndi's sight came back into focus only to find Donny staring directly down at her, attempting to get her attention.

"I know this situation is very disheartening…." he stated.

"Yeah.."

Donny fought back his tears and wrapped his arm around Cyndi. Together they admired the archaic beauty of the forest, hoping to rid themselves of the negativity that surrounded them. However their peaceful moment was cut short when Commander Aso and the Elias followed them down the path and made their presences known. Like always, Donny was pleased to see them yet he knew that they probably brought negative news due to the emotional vibes they gave off.

"Donny…Cyndi….we have an important mission for you." Aso interrupted as he grimaced grudgingly.

"What's going on….has Z released all hell yet?" Donny chuckled sarcastically, hoping to relieve a bit of the tension in the social atmosphere.

"No…not yet. "

Soft breezes of wind caressed the Psychic's faces as Fairy Mothra and Garugaru floated weightlessly above their heads with the Elias perched upon their backs.

"We felt a lot of instability around Tokyo recently---and we just received word that four powerful Psychics escaped from Z's confines." Lora explained efficiently as she placed her hands on Moll's shoulders, however very gently, not wanting to knock both her and her sister off from the mystic insect.

"Four Psychics? Do explain." Donny replied as his curiosity spiked.

"They are called the Four Elementics." said Belvera.

"Elementics! I have vaguely heard of them, but I thought they were only a legend or myth."

"Yes…each of them possess select powers over their chosen element. Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Aside from us and you guys---they are some of the most powerful Psychics in the world. So it's no wonder they escaped Z. All together, the four have tremendous power." Moll explained as she smiled, enjoying the fact that something had worked against Z's plans.

"What….do you…want us to do?" Cyndi asked.

"Bring them here."

"So you want us to go look for these people? Why do I have the feeling that they are going to mistake me for Z?" Donny asked as a deep breath exited his lungs in an elongated sigh.

"That is why you must be on your guard, Donny. These Psychics are very powerful and could easily kill both of you if threatened." Moll stated, feeling confidence in Donny's power.

Donny rubbed his forehead uneasily as he pondered about how he was going to approach the Elementics. He knew that they just got done dealing with Z's---they wouldn't exactly be welcoming to a Z 'look-a-like'.

"So where can we find them?"

"They are near Hakone village, not too far from here." replied Aso as he nodded, wishing both Donny and Cyndi luck.

"Whoa whoa! Wait…why is it just Cyndi and I going? If we get in trouble we have no way of getting out of there….why not send Joe and Sahra? They at least have teleportation on their side." Donny commented, not halting Aso unfortunately for him.

The Elias smiled at him.

"Telekinesis isn't just good for shielding and offensive strikes….you'll find this out soon." Lora snickered as she squinted her eyes with amusement.

"Good luck."

"Joe and Sahra are resolving issues of their own and Miki is suffering a loss….you two are our only hope of retrieving these four critical Psychics. Fear not, for we will teleport you there---but remember, you have the ability to come back." explained Moll with confidence glistening in her eyes like the tiny star dusted sky above them.

With a wave of each of the Elias' hands, Donny and Cyndi vanished in a veil of shimmering light.

In the quiet hush of the night, the Elias remained perched upon their steeds, gazing in the direction of Tokyo across the high tree canopies.

"I fear…for Humanity." Lora whispered as she lowered her head mournfully.

"I have feared for Humanity ever since their dawning on this planet." Belvera added somberly as her hair flopped behind her in the wind.

Moll acknowledged her sisters' words and fell silent for several long minutes. Her long dress fanned in the wind as Fairy Mothra's wings slowly flapped. In all the silence, all she could hear was the steady flapping of Fairy and Garugaru---and the rustle of the leaves below.

"I fear as well." murmured the wise fairy as she turned her head slightly acknowledging the fact that she was addressing her sisters, however not letting her eyes off from the far horizon. "We mustn't let our fear overtake us. We must look at Mothra as our example---for she never gives up even during the most impossible circumstances. No matter what happens to us…it is our duty to protect this world, but it will not be an easy battle to win."

Lora and Belvera felt almost captivated by Moll's wise words until her last sentence reminding them that the battle would be difficult----even possibly life threatening. Fearfully, the three sisters sat upon their steeds quietly, witnessing the dawn of the new day….

****

Everybody deep in the cave remained asleep even until the very first rays of the sun began to display their glory upon the eastern horizon. However not everyone was asleep, Joe and Sahra were the only two exceptions---the night for them was a long and difficult one.

Throughout the night, the Psychic lovers remained in each others' minds discussing the situation and what the possible outcomes were going to be. The haunting past had returned and metaphorically slapped Sahra across the face.

_I feel responsible for a lot of this…responsible for King Ghidorah remaining alive…We should have destroyed him instead of letting him fester beneath the mountain…I should have known he would have returned somehow…_Sahra's telepathic voice echoed throughout the mental plane as she sat in a field of grass in an imaginary meadow with the moon shining down brightly upon both her and Joe. Whenever they sought refuge within their minds, that was the place they'd always return to.

_You don't need to blame yourself, Sahra---it's not like you had control over it_. Joe replied, not enjoying the site of his wife being in the state she was in.

_But I DO blame myself…I was the one leading the Psychic army against the Xilians six years ago…I should have foreseen it! _

Joe remained silent and pondered for a moment while playing with some of the wild flowers that dotted the ground around him.

_Then it must be my fault for not being there for you during those times…instead I was sulking over in the U.S…taking care of the home we have…_Joe replied, trying to take the guilt off from Sahra and placing it upon himself.

_Joe stop…you know it wasn't your fault…_retorted Sahra.

_Then why do you blame yourself? In my opinion…I think Donny is responsible for most of this…after all Z is pretty much his darker side. If it wasn't for his overuse of power Z would not exist… _explained Joe as he grimaced while thinking of Z.

Sahra shot a glance at Joe, displaying her irritation.

_How can you blame Donny? Z was accidentally created because Donny saved us ALL against Arc'lus…it was hardly his intention of this happening. _Sahra replied, trying to remain calm. _I can't believe you'd blame our best friend._

Joe smiled and released a sigh.

_That's exactly how I feel about you blaming it on yourself. You did not intend on this happening. Remember…blaming yourself basically blames Mayonaka as well…_

Sahra sat in silence, never considering that blaming herself actually blamed Mayonaka as well since it was she who originally battled King Ghidorah.

_I suppose you're right…_Sahra muttered, _I just wish…things would work out for you and I---I know we are married and together, but it has been our dream to have children and a family…At least in the manner we've wanted. Yes we have a son…but it isn't really a family if we can't spend our lives all together. Instead he is cooped up at my parents still. And has been for months!_

_We still have each other…_

_I know…but having children and a family was OUR dream…and now we are in our thirties…we aren't the teens we were so many years ago. Devin is almost an adult now, and we barely spent any time with him when he was a child because we were always busy…_Sahra said with frustration in her mental voice.

_Dreams always have the possibility of coming true. _Joe smiled, while wrapping his arm around Sahra warmly and holding her close. _Someday we'll have a family like Eric and Diana…I promise. Granted even they don't get to spend much time with their kid._

Sahra let the tenseness in her body go as she rested within Joe's warm grasp. Together they remained resting upon their peaceful mental visage until the complete rise of the morning sun. It was their only relief from the fake life they were living.

****

"God damn these stupid ass picker plants!" Donny cried angrily as he brushed his arm against a large thistle plant that jutted out of a bed of bushes.

Cyndi covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at Donny's pain and hoping not to show him of her amusement---even though the Psychic knew she found it funny, she could not elude his empathic powers.

"Funny eh? How's this for funny?" Donny flicked his finger and tripped Cyndi with his telekinesis, causing her to topple over and slam her buttocks onto the ground right on top of the thistle weed.

After a sharp yelp of pain from Cyndi, both Psychics broke down laughing and snorting. Despite all the stress that had been going through their lives, sitting down and having a good laugh always helped them be rid of the terrible foreboding feeling that constantly plagued them.

"We are so hilarious." Cyndi giggled while trying not to lose her control through laughing. Throughout her entire life her father always yelled at her for laughing, if she found something funny she'd laugh for a long time which would annoy him greatly. She was somewhat discouraged that Donny would feel the same way; however, she wasn't surprised when he too fell to the ground laughing as well.

Donny stared at Cyndi intently and admired her long slender head of hair that reached all the way down to almost the ground. Donny recalled her telling him that her hair had not been cut in almost her entire life---which amazed him.

Despite how much joyful feelings Donny possessed in Cyndi's company, he found his mind yet lingering upon Damien. Over the previous few months he and Damien had been on the verge of becoming a couple---but it never reached that point in their friendship. Although no relationship of a loving standard was reached, Donny knew that there was a general affinity between both he and Damien. There was not a single person in his life that he cared for like he did Damien---Cyndi, Sahra, and Miki came very close though since they seemed to understand each other very well. Donny felt fear when it came to confronting Damien, the Psychic could sense a dark void within the fellow empath---something which he could not put his finger on. He figured that he was overreacting and sensing things that weren't actually there.

"Thinking about Damien?" Cyndi asked as she smiled, trying her very hardest not to let go of her joyous facial expression.

"Yes."

"He is very…mysterious."

"Indeed he is." Donny chuckled as he found his eyes losing themselves within the depths of the forest. "Part of me wishes…that I could understand what that gaping void was within his heart…"

"If you two love each other…." Cyndi said almost with a sigh, but still not letting go of her positive tone, "Then you'll figure it out soon enough---I feel…it was meant to be."

Donny felt a weight lift off from his shoulders as he heard Cyndi's reassuring words. Over the years he had grown to trust her intuition and faith. After all, she did bear the power of foresight; despite the fact it was a new power Donny had complete faith within Cyndi's ability to wield it and possibly see his future.

As the two Psychics began to feel comfortable with discussing the subject, a sharp gust of wind tore through the forest----knocking both of them onto the ground violently. Trees uprooted and snapped around them, narrowly missing their huddled bodies.

"What the hell!?" Cyndi cried as she braced her head, trying to prevent herself from having a meltdown as a result of being startled.

"Listen.." Donny concentrated acutely as the wind died down. Far off in the forest he could hear voices, at least three or four different voices. "I think it is the Elementics…lets go find them, but quietly."

Donny and Cyndi picked themselves up off from the ground and brushed the dust and leaves off from their clothing before slowly and cautiously darting off into the woods.

****

"God damn wind plays hell with my hair…." Olivia grumbled as she ran her hands through the brownish strands that seemed tangled due to her tornadic form of transportation.

"Yeah…I know how that feels…" Avia replied, trying to untangle hers as well.

While her, Olivia and Sara conversed about their hair; Steven leaned against a tree and recomposed himself from the spiraling flight. Despite how much he loved Olivia, her tornadic cyclone nearly made him sick to his stomach. He was never fond of the turbulent motions the transporting storm induced.

Once Steven began to regain his composure, he found himself staring into the forest. Beneath his feet he could feel the slight tremor of footsteps in the distance, conveniently his powers allowed him to feel slight vibrations in the soil even from something as light as a human.

"Um guys…I believe two people are coming…I can feel the vibrations from their feet. They are making their way toward us…and fast…" Steven whispered.

"Who could it be?" asked Sara, trying not to think of the worse possible thing it could be.

"It's probably Z….QUICK…take shelter behind the trees!"

The four Elementics quickly jolted into the forest, camouflaging themselves in the dark underbrush.

Donny emerged from the thick shrubbery with Cyndi following closely behind. Both Psychics tried to be quiet yet they failed since there was so much dead underbrush and foliage to trample through. A tiny clearing was directly in their path. Through the thick canopies the bright rays of morning shined through onto the dew drenched grass.

"Um…hello…Elementics?? I've come to help you!" Donny's voice echoed throughout the forest, almost startling Cyndi. There was always something about how he spoke when slightly afraid, he seemed to incorporate a bit of wit in his voice.

Utter silence followed his echo.

"I have…a bad feeling.." Cyndi quivered in a peculiar stance as she huddled away from Donny near a tree.

"We are not alone.."

Chills rose up Donny's spine as he sensed the presence of four Psychics, undoubtedly the Elementics.

"We're here to help, you needn't hide!"

Donny and Cyndi paused for a moment to listen for a response. They could not hear anything aside from the light rustling high in the tree tops from the morning breeze. After the passing of several seconds, a light rustle in the bushes behind them crackled loudly. Donny swung around only to find a 5'2" dark haired male standing several meters away, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Boo!" Steven yelped as he paused and smiled before throwing his hands forward---releasing a powerful shockwave.

Before Donny could defend himself against the powerful blast, the quaking airborne force slammed into him throwing him a dozen meters deeper into meadow. The Psychic remained airborne for several seconds until he finally was smote against the rough gravel-like dirt, flinging dust and clods of sand into the air.

"Hey cupcake!" Sara Peters cried out as she emerged from the forest, addressing Cyndi's quaking form.

With a swirl of her hand, Sara mustered kinetic energy and formed it water molecules until it became a solid stream of liquid blasting in Cyndi's direction. The Psychic screamed as the watery spiral sped toward her at amazing speeds eventually striking her directly in the chest throwing her into a tree trunk violently. Cyndi struck the tree with such force that leaves and limbs fell from the young deciduous canopy upon impact.

"Cyndi!" Donny cried as he regained his breath and picked himself up off from the ground.

No sooner did Donny take several steps, the tall slender Elementic Avia stepped out in front of him---standing between him and Cyndi. A serious and demeaning glare gleamed from her face as her glamorous blonde hair flailed in the wind.

"Get sick of your natural color Z? You have brownish- black hair now…" Avia snapped sarcastically as her very eyes turned into flaming orbs. The powerful pyroclastic Psychic threw her hand forward, releasing a trio of fiery spheres.

Donny raised his hands in a defensive manner, hoping to divert the blazing material away from him. To his surprise, instead of creating a telekinetic barrier Donny raised off from the ground and floated a dozen feet in the air. Nervously he writhed in a weightless form as the Avia, Sara, and Steven gathered below him with perplexed glances on their faces.

Donny thought to himself; _The new power…just as the Elias said…_The Psychic could remember the words of the three tiny fairies. _Levitation is my new power…_A smile warmed Donny's face as he felt the cool wind blow through his soft hair.

The levitating Psychic felt as though a great weight was lifted from him when he discovered this ability. However his sense of clarity did not last long. Donny turned his head and noticed one of the Elementics hovering right next to him smiling deviously---a separate one from the three he had already encountered.

"Not used to flying yet? It takes awhile to get used to it…" Olivia chuckled to herself as she raised her hands---whipping a small gust of wind, knocking Donny back onto the ground.

The empath fell directly on his back and found himself robbed of breath once again. Sand and leaves covered his face as wind continued to stir.

"Kay guys lets finish him…"

Avia and Olivia took a few steps toward Donny, who was still recovering from his fall. Sara and Steven remained concentrating on Cyndi who still seemed to be knocked unconscious.

"What the hell!? I am not Z!" Donny hollered, with frustration in his voice.

"Don't try to play games with us, asshole…" Avia sniped while again flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"If you'd let me explain…"

Donny was cut off in mid sentence as Avia blasted a wreathe of flames and while at the same time Olivia released several strands of potent electricity. Quickly he rose to his feet, nearly tripping and falling head on into the fatal Elementic energy. Luckily he gained his balance and threw out his hands. An energized shield formed around Donny's hands until it extended around his body, protecting him from the onslaught.

"I am not Z! My name is Donny! Stop attacking me!" Donny shouted as he was nearly blinded by the light the fire and electricity emitted as it slammed into his shield like waves of water against a shoreline.

Avia nor Olivia regarded his plea, instead they continued to pump more and more of their Elementic energy into their violent assaults. Both women found it surprising that this Psychic could hold off their most powerful abilities. For a moment the idea of this person not being Z crossed their minds, however both Elementics came to the conclusion that he looked too much like the demonic Psychic not to be him. More and more energy poured from their hands, yet the psychokinetic shield protecting Donny remained strong.

Donny deep down could sense their emotions, and knew that they were literally convinced that he was Z. Whatever happened in Tokyo, he figured that these four Psychics had a very bad encounter with his alter-ego.

Donny's thoughts lost their aim when spears of energy ricocheted off from his shield and blasted into the forest, causing random explosions all around them. Gobs of flame and electricity doused the ground in front of him like energized lava, charring the soil.

"ENOUGH!" Donny shouted both telepathically and out loud. Angrily, the dark haired Psychic built up his energy and burst the protection shield. The energized barrier detonated with such force that it threw Donny, as well as Avia and Olivia several meters in opposite directions.

An explosion lit up the forest brighter than the light of the morning sun. Sod and chunks of grass tumbled back onto the ground after the quaking detonation subsided. Steven and Sara darted off toward their fellow Elementics as Cyndi managed to crawl over to Donny's side. Smoke and dust drifted across the battlefield, making sight nearly impossible.

"Donny…are you ok?" Cyndi jostled his side while coughing.

Slowly, Donny turned and opened his eyes faintly. It was obvious that he had the wind knocked out of him from the blast. For a moment, his vision was scattered and it seemed like he was staring through broken glass; however, it cleared as he rose and sat up with Cyndi's assistance.

"I'm fine honey." Donny whispered, his words barely discernable.

Both him and Cyndi peered over at the four Elementics, watching as Olivia and Avia recovered from the violent blast as well. Steven stared at their two Psychic nemeses with hateful rage in his eyes---Donny could feel nothing but utter fury coming from his emotions. The empath quickly lost his patience, and stood.

"Why are you people hell bent on destroying us? I am not Z….my name is Donny!" Donny shouted.

"You sure look like Z." Steven fumed, trying not to release another shockwave.

"We'll prove to you that we aren't. Just hear us out, please." Donny pleaded as he turned and nodded at Cyndi. She was the only one who could show them who they really were, and prove that Donny was in fact not Z.

"I am….going to take us….on a journey through our past. Please….do not be frightened." Cyndi whispered timidly as she closed her eyes eerily and folded her hands.

In a flash of light, the Elementics found themselves in the dark world of the Psychic plane. Sara squeaked nervously as the ground beneath her faded into a black void, yet somehow all four of them miraculously remained standing on something solid and invisible.

_You are on the Psychic plane. A place in which we can see the past, present, or even future at times. _Donny's voice echoed mysteriously through the blackness.

The Four Elementics stood next to each other as close as they possibly could, somewhat nervous at the mental explanation they were being put through. They did not know that this power even existed, they had only known the powers they manifested and the power of the person they sought training from.

_I possess the power of memory manipulation, and premonitions. Telekinesis as well but I prefer the deep mental stuff. _Cyndi's telepathic voice giggled.

The sound of Cyndi's laugh gave the Elementics a bit of comfort. After all, they knew that if it was really Z attacking them, he could have killed them by now---and most likely would have fed them to King Ghidorah.

_Cyndi, take us back to the beginning…where Z…first came into being…_Donny's voice echoed almost somberly. Donny made sure that the Elementics could feel his exact emotions through his empathic projection power.

The scene vanished as quickly as the woodsy scenery did at the beginning of the mental melding and molded into a flashback from Donny's memory. The Elementics found themselves standing in the very auditorium that Donny had found himself battling the Xilian leader; Arc'lus, six years before. They stared on in utter fear as the quartet watched Donny rise above his nemesis---literally bathed in white light.

_It was here, that I discovered my true powers. In our fight against the Xilian armies that plagued Batan Island all of us found that we had greater power than we originally realized. I was always afraid of using my abilities up until that point when the life of my friends was threatened…_Donny explained as he almost felt pain from reliving the experience.

The Elementics could see and feel the fear in Arc'lus' face as Donny rose above him, dousing him with the glimmering light of a star. His long white hair whipped in the psionic winds as a maelstrom of debris and other materials spiraled around them like a tornado. Naturally the Elementics could not feel this, it was all an illusion after all. All they could feel were the emotions, and they could hear the words exchanged between Arc'lus and Donny.

"_What the hell…are you?" _cried Arc'lus as he quaked with fear as Donny slowly raised his arms.

"_I am a human…"_

Arc'lus writhed in utter terror.

"_This is our planet, you are not welcome!" _Donny cried while raising his hands angrily.

As the battle ensued, the Elementics noticed how Donny began to appear more and more like Z. The almost deathly facial expression, the long platinum white hair. More and more rage filled Donny's eyes, until eventually Arc'lus incinerated completely. After the horrific visage, the recollecting scene faded back to the black void-like plane.

_Everyone thought I died in this battle, the entire building collapsed and I was gone. _echoed Donny's voice, _But that was not the end._

Cyndi allowed another one of Donny's memories to take shape in the Psychic plane. A forest-like scene much similar to the one they were actually standing in unfolded---however the trees were more dense. In a single beam of light, a cloaked figure loomed---and in a small clearing, Miki Saegusa, Koji Shinjo, Sahra Rau, and Asuka Okiichi stood.

"_Who are you?" _Koji shouted as his gaze pierced through the forest, _"Show yourself!"_

The cloaked person slowly lifted his hand, and pulled back the hood that shadowed his face. A flowing wave of white hair draped across the person's back and shoulders. He opened his eyes and stared at the company eerily…his eyes and a face that seemed all too familiar to them.

"_Do you not know who I am? Have I been forgotten with that much ease?" _he asked as his voice echoed through the forest. The familiar face smiled effervescently, as though he was addressing his family.

"Donny…" Miki's voice echoed. "We thought you were dead…"

Mysteriously, Donny stood motionless under the ray of light peeking down from the tree canopies. His white hair glistened like the snows on the highest mountain peak.

_I didn't die in the first place. _Donny's normal telepathic voice interjected as the scene seemed to slow down almost as though time had stopped briefly, alerting the Elementics. _Something in me had unlocked my true power---and I protected myself from the death and devastation around me. However to my friends dismay and my own…there was more to me than what met the eye…I was actually…partially possessed by the Psychic, Z. A life form spawned in my Psychic mind…a new conscious mind._

The Elementics' jaws dropped, they could barely process all of the information that was being thrown at them. Thankfully, they felt a strange vibe that these two Psychics were telling the actual truth.

_Aside from some unusual vibes from me, my friends took me back to the E.S.P. Institute, not knowing what had happened to me at all…They didn't question anything, to them I was alive and that was all that mattered…_

Once again, the scene slowly began to mold into a new world. It was a large hallway inside the E.S.P. Institute. Cyndi's past self nervously paced through the hallway, trying to avoid other people who might get in her way or intimidate her. Distress touched her face as she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway.

_I was contacting her, telepathically…Or…Z was, to be correct._ Donny interjected, giving an explanation for her facial expressions.

Cyndi quickly swung around the corner and gazed at the spot where the mysterious voice was coming from, it was the Psionic Stabilization Room, a room she was all too familiar with. A man sat inside the room, motionless with closed eyes. Cyndi pounded on the door of the mysterious dark chamber---attracting Donny's attention inside.

As Cyndi continued to knock on the door, she could hear rustling around the corner and before she could hide, a tall sixteen year old boy rounded the corner and glared at her. Cyndi nervously backed up and braced her back against the door. Despite Cyndi's age advantage over this kid, she was still a lot smaller than he was.

"_Hey, what are you doing by this room, you freak! Your powers are probably fake, why would you need to use this room, you are nothing but a nobody!" _cried the boy as he grabbed Cyndi by the arm and threw her onto the stone cold floor, forcing her to yelp in agony as her head smacked the cement.

Donny's face lightened up with suspenseful curiosity as he heard the thud from Cyndi's fall and he watched the kid continuing to go after her.

"_This is where I remembered an event in my past. Rage filled me while watching this boy attack this innocent girl, and I could recall a time when I nearly killed someone back when I was in high school because they were picking on my friends and I." _Donny telepathically provided insight into what was going on before the Elementics' eyes.

Donny's face began to glow with hatred as he continued to hear Cyndi's fearful cries of pain and pleas for help. His eyes were glowing a bright blue and they seemed to shine into the dimly lit room. An aura of psionic energy resonated around his body, which provided even more luminescence. The Psychic controlling generators on the ceiling of the room enclosed Donny within a telekinetic bubble, and he struggled violently inside the barrier. Designed to control an over excess of power, the generators succeeded in containing the Psychic for the moment.

"_STOP IT!" _the Psychic cried as he raised his eyes upward, concentrating on the generators. In mere seconds, the machines began to quake and shatter, sending sparks streaking through the air and machine parts tumbling onto the floor.

Donny's face grew dark and demonic, wearing a fiendish smile as he began to pace slowly toward the door of the dark room. With out any trouble, Donny concentrated his eyes upon the door and smiled, ripping the iron barriers off from their hinges and shattering the metal with his telekinesis. As soon as Donny's glowing body entered the doorway, Cyndi and the male teenager swung around fearfully, hearing the demonic sheering grind of the metal being ripped to shreds.

"_You are a fool, leave the young woman alone…" _Donny's voice growled as the Psychic raised his hand and slammed the young man into the wall violently, and held him pinned to the concrete surface with his psionic abilities. The struggling teen screamed in horrific agony as Donny advanced upon him. The sheer power of the Psychic's telekinetic powers caused his nose to tear inside and start bleeding profusely, cause blood to seep down his face and dribble onto the floor like crimson rain drops.

"_Donny stop!" _cried Sahra's voice from the end of the hallway. Donny turned and could see Miki, Sahra, and the Elias speeding their way toward him.

"_Do not interfere!" _cried the empowered Psychic, sending a wave of magnificent telekinetic force surging down the hallway toward them, knocking them all across the floor---including the Elias. As soon as he saw that they were down for the count, Donny turned his furious yet delightful concentration back upon his victim, who continued to struggle for air.

"_Stop this at once!" _cried three unison voices. Before Donny even realized it, the Elias were back in the air, and hovering near him. He could feel them trying to access his mind, and he immediately revolted.

"_Stay out of MY MIND!" _he sent a psychic surge toward the trio of fairies, pushing them backwards ever so slowly as they tried to block it with their own protection magic.

"_Donny, control yourself at once, this behavior is illogical, this is not who you are!" _cried Moll as the Elias successfully defeated the wave of telekinetic energy. Moll's words seemed to sink into his mind, and they made instant sense, allowing him to release the boy---who fell onto the floor limply.

Donny's face went from demonically dark back to normal as he found himself collapsing onto the floor, gasping fearfully at what he had just done. He covered his face and began to writhe upon the floor in guilt.

"_Oh my God what have I done!?" _Donny's voice cried out in an echo as the scene slowly diminished back into the black void.

_It was then I discovered that there was something in me that was ominous…something that could control my body and mind. That was Z. Probably the moment where Z's power hit its zenith…was when I had the guts to actually confront Godzilla. I would have severally injured him if it wasn't for Cyndi and the Elias stopping me…_

The Elementics glanced at each other in amazement, they still could feel a bit of perplexity in their minds. After all this was the man who was being manipulated by Z at one point in his life, how much could they trust someone who was so easily manipulated?

_I understand your suspicion, but I assure you---Z is no longer apart of me. Now…I have one more memories to show you…probably the one that was the most frightening…_

Once again the scene molded and shaped into the office of the previous Japanese Prime Minister. The room seemed a bit stuffy and silent as a rigid man in his late forties sat behind the sovereign desk.

"_Prime Minister Koizumi….we have to talk, now!"_ Commander Aso blared in a grudging voice as he entered the room with Sahra and Donny following closely behind.

"_I figured you would come, Commander Aso." _replied the Prime Minister in a slightly sarcastic tone as he turned around, releasing the window curtains which fell back in their normal place like feathers.

Donny stared acutely at Koizumi, trying to reach into the middle-age man's mind. He found it easy to gaze into him. Donny's new powers allowed him to do such things with ease, however Z's influence inside him allowed him not to care for a person's privacy. Normally, every Psychic was bound to a code of not entering a person's mind without their permission.

"_You gave Saradia the Godzilla cells didn't you?" _Aso questioned as he slammed his hands upon the desk, cause a surprised gesture to be shown from the security guards.

"_Yes I did….it was necessary for Japan's survival, now do not combat my decision, or I'll have you thrown out!" _the Prime Minister retorted before Aso could get another word in edge wise.

"_This isn't about Japan's survival, is it?" _Donny interjected as he continued to glare at Koizumi.

"_Who is this Aso? Instruct him to keep his mouth shut in my presence."_

"_This is Donny Winter and Sahra Rau, two of the E.S.P Institute's best Psychics." _explained Aso as he gazed at themwith pride.

Koizumi chuckled and leaned back in his chair, as if the idea of Donny and Sahra being Psychic's amused him in some sense.

"_Psychics…overrated and fake….that's all I have to say. They are a disgrace to society!" _insulted Koizumi as he stared back at Donny and then Sahra.

"_We Psychics saved this country against the Xilians and basically saved your sorry ass." _Sahra commented with annoyance in her voice.

"_I've never believed your Psychic nonsense."_

"_If that is so, then why don't you tell us who you really are, Prime Minister Masanobu Koizumi?" _Donny angrily spat as his glare glazed Koizumi's face.

Aso and Sahra turned and glanced at Donny, wondering if he really knew what he was talking about.

"_He is not what he seems, my powers allowed me to know that almost instantly." _Donny explained as he continued to gaze at Koizumi. The Prime Minister remained silent and skeptical of Donny's actual abilities.

"_Very well allow me….Koizumi is not only the Prime Minister of Japan….he is also the leader of Saradia….how clever." _whispered Donny in disgust.

Cyndi made the scene fast forward several minutes with her power, once again startling the Elementics.

"_No you won't…..kill them!" _cried the Prime Minister dramatically.

The Saradian agents raised their machine guns and prepared to fire. Before they pulled the triggers, both guns were ripped from their hands and shredded apart by a mysterious invisible power. The remaining parts of the weapons clinked and fell onto the floor as the agents stood in amazement.

Sahra glanced over at Donny and noticed his hair levitating, signifying that he was using telekinetic powers. A dark aura of energy resonated around his body as he seemed almost lifeless.

"_What are you doing?" _cried Koizumi as the papers on his desk flew around in a violent whirl wind.

Donny cringed as he tried to control the anger within him. He knew that the fury represented Z's personality trying to break to the surface again. The Psychic could hear the demonic voice in his mind, trying to discourage and weaken him. The battle within him was so great that he could barely utilize is normal senses.

"_Aso…Sahra, get out of here….I'm losing my control." _Donny stammered as he tried to maintain his mental coherence, but was beginning to fail. His body shimmered under a blue aura, and telekinetic wind began to pick up in the room the windows shattered and the concrete floor around the Psychic began to tear. Furniture in the room began to move around aimlessly in the lasso of the psionic energies.

"_Guards stop him!!" _Koizumi cried frantically.

As Donny turned around to confront them, one of them threw a punch and clipped the Psychic's face. Donny didn't react out of pain, instead he reacted out of anger. The powerful telepath turned his furious gaze back onto the security guards. He slammed both of his hands into their chests faster than lightning. There was such kinetic force behind the shoves that both men were impaled through the concrete walls in the back of the room, sending chunks of debris flying across the room. Donny finally turned back around and stared at Koizumi.

"_Damn Psychic!!" _cried the middle-aged man as he fell down into his chair fearfully.

"_Donny, control yourself!" _Sahra cried as the telekinetic wind blew her hair around in her face. She tried to concentrate on Donny, but the sheer force of the energy almost blinded her psionic abilities.

With a slight glance from Donny a massive wave of telekinetic energy blasted in Sahra and Aso's direction, knocking Aso half way across the room. Sahra however managed to muster enough energy to deflect the psychic blast and remain standing in order to confront her friend.

"Donny, do not let Z control you!"

"Fortunately, he's already in control," Donny growled as he continued to concentrate on Koizumi's fearful form, "you will understand the power of us Psychics."

Koizumi found himself growing weightless, he began to float into the air in Donny's telekinetic field. Like a frightened child, he began to cry out for help, hoping that Aso or Sahra could render some assistance. Unfortunately for him they did not come to his aid, Donny's power prevented them from doing so. Slowly, Koizumi could feel the bones in his own body cracking and shattering under the telekinetic sheer. A terrible scream burst from his mouth that would have shattered the windows if they still would've been intact.

Sahra's eyes widened as she stared on in terror as Donny continued to mutilate Koizumi slowly. His death-shattering cries of agony pierced her very soul. A cyclone of psychic energy spun through the room as the larger bones in Koizumi's body began to break. After hearing enough of the tormented screaming, Donny thrust the Prime Minister through the concrete wall like the guards before hand---a deafening scream came from Koizumi's mouth as he fell through the wall and plummeted out of the building. As Donny turned to leap out of the window, he was stopped by Sahra grabbing onto his leg and knocking him back onto the floor.

Abruptly, the scene faded, and eventually the Elementics found themselves standing back out in the real world---not on some mental mindscape.

"Now do you believe us?" Donny asked somberly as he tried to shake himself of those rather disturbing memories.

Avia stared over at Steven, noting that his anger level had calmed. Sara and Olivia also appeared calm, yet a little shaken up by the experience they just faced.

"We believe you." Avia whispered with a sullen expression in her eyes.

"Thank you." Cyndi replied politely as she fixed her hair and brushed off her clothing.

"We are all that's left of a group of Psychics and civilians who escaped Z's forces. We would be eternally grateful if you'd join us, I know you can take care of yourselves but there is no other safe haven for Psychics in Japan anymore…" Donny pleaded as he slowly crept up to the Elementics and smiled at them as if he had known them for years.

The four Psychics glanced at each other, still with silence preventing them from actually saying anything constructive. The very act almost made Donny paranoid. He could not figure out if he was feeling their paranoia about the situation or his own fear.

"Well….I frankly don't want to run into Z or that big golden pet he has." Steven muttered grudgingly as he nudged Avia in the arm, trying to get a response out of her.

"I agree…"

"As do I…"

Olivia and Sara concluded, leading to all three of them staring at Avia.

Avia glanced at them, then turned back and stared down at Donny and Cyndi. Her soft wavy hair blowing in the wind delicately as she contemplated.

"Yeah…anything's better than going back to Mr. All Powerful Jackass From Hell." Avia snorted from laughter as she flung her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, then let us make haste. We must get back to Mt. Fuji before Z's little helpers discover we're here."

"Well then hold on tight guys." Olivia announced as Donny and Cyndi huddled near the Elementics. The Elementic of Air raised her hands and mustered a powerful spiraling gust of wind---lifting all six of them off from the ground and high into the sky. The tornado spiraled through the forest and blew off toward the dormant towering volcano, leaving a trail of dust and falling foliage in its wake.


	7. Reign of the King of Terror

Z slammed his hand upon a table as the friendly reminder of the Elementics' escape continued to plague his mind. He knew that he was a force to be reckoned with---yet it sickened him beyond all imagination that the Elementics escaped under his fingertips.

"Ha…no matter. The Elementics may have gotten away, but they aren't the main threat." Z giggled under his breath as he stared at his reflection in the window.

Z's mind drifted. He found himself wondering why his top most experienced infiltrative Psychic has not returned yet. He almost missed him, and his charming attributes. If there was anything Z loved, it was his lust for other males---especially this one, who possessed the power of emotion.

"I bet that traitor turned against me…No matter, he'll be punished when he returns." Z growled to himself as he winced angrily.

The dark emperor closed his eyes and folded his arms, feeling the evil within the city scintillating his senses. Over the previous few years, Z had grown to admire the hard work he had done. It took a lot of his power to overrun Japan and implement his plans. Snaking his way through the political structure was tedious and irritating. Eagerly though, he looked forward to implementing his ideals throughout the entire world even though he knew that it wouldn't happen over night. Ruling the world would take a lot of his energy.

"It starts now." Z whispered to himself as he wore a sly smirk on his face. Without any delay, he proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall. No sooner did he start walking down the dimly lit corridors, two of Z's top assistants joined him.

"We were instructed by King Ghidorah to feed him our strongest Psychics….he has grown more powerful." One of them explained with stealth in his voice.

"Good…" Z said snidely, "Too bad we couldn't feed him the Elementics! Only then would he be powerful enough to stand against Mothra…and the other Psychics."

"He is already very powerful…"

"I don't know if it will be enough…"

Z threw his arms down angrily as he stomped through the doorway of the enormous dome housing his beloved ally. The enormous three-headed hydra loomed in the darkness of the room yet his golden scales seemed to give off their own luminescence. The beast appeared as though he was resting with his necks lowered and coiled around each other. His draconic wings folded around his body as though he were using it as a blanket.

_So my friend, do you have a satisfactory amount of power at the moment? _Z asked telepathically, not taking his eyes off from the golden kaiju.

King Ghidorah seemed to be mustered from his slumber at the sound of Z's mental voice. The demonic beast hissed and growled as the red shine illuminated within his eyes casting an evil glower throughout the entire dome.

_Yes…those Psychics are a lot more filling than children…much more delicious…_Ghidorah's slithering voice echoed in response.

_See I was right. After you consume all the Psychics in this world, then you may target the children---so we won't have to worry about the pathetic humans rising in their petty attempts at stopping us. Perhaps you can even absorb the kaiju who will be battling against us…like those who previously defeated you---Mothra…and Mayonaka. _Z cackled to himself as he slowly paced farther into the dome.

King Ghidorah released a breath of air as he heard the names of the two kaiju.

_I do not know if I'll be able to absorb either of them…their energy is too pure. I can only absorb people or kaiju who are not completely pure. _

Z paused for a moment.

_Nevertheless, the more powerful you become, the easier it'll be for you to defeat them…to get your revenge._

Ghidorah responded with a slight nod of his center head.

_But until you get your revenge…we must lour the Psychics…and Mothra or Mayonaka to us. It is the natural urge of the Elias and the others to want to help innocents…if we harm innocents, they'll come right into our realm. _Z explained as he moved his hair out of his face mysteriously.

_Yessss…_Ghidorah hissed with malicious gratification. _I also want to have my way with Godzilla…I've always wanted to finally annihilate him._

_All in good time, now go my friend…and lay waste to this city. While you're doing so I'll try tracking our lovely friends…_Z requested as he laughed.

The white-haired Psychic slowly stepped backwards as the three-headed dragon unraveled his necks and stood at his full height---barely grazing the top of the one hundred-fifty meter dome. The beast unfurled his wings slowly until they reached their full span. King Ghidorah's wings were so large that they stabbed into the side of the dome, bursting the concrete and metal in the walls causing the entire edifice to crash down around him. Z however remained in the Diet Building where he would be safe from the crashing debris.

A tornado of dust spiraled around King Ghidorah as the dome completely settled into piles of wreckage. The light of the late afternoon sun glinted off from Ghidorah's reflective scales as he raised his maws high and released a powerful growling roar that echoed off from the buildings throughout the city, announcing his mighty presence in the world.

Z wore a proud grin on his face as his hair half covered his appearance. Watching the mighty three-headed beast made him feel powerful---and destined to carry through with his plans.

"At last….it begins.."

****

Miki's head sunk lower as she grew more and more tired while being at Koji's side through his ill condition. The previous night was long and endless for her. Miki felt as though she was in a spiraling vortex careening out of control. Every moment that passed she could feel Koji's life slipping away piece by piece.

Shinjo gasped in agony as he tried to open his eyes. Miki cringed out of fear as she felt his rigid breaths. From the way it sounded he wasn't getting any satisfying bit of oxygen. It seemed as though Z's infection was denying him of just enough air---making the process even more strenuous for the man.

"Frances…is there anything you can do?" Miki grasped Koji's hand as she turned and glanced up at the Doctor with tears staining her pale face.

Okayama could feel a lump forming in her throat as she met Miki's sullen tearing eyes. After they had evacuated the G-Force facility all of her supplies were either stolen or lost, all she had was a few bags of gauze, some band-aides, a stethoscope, and a bottle of cough medicine.

"I wish there was my friend….I don't have any pain killers…" Okayama's heart sank as she feebly attempted to make Shinjo more comfortable.

Suddenly, Shinjo began to stir more as he became more aware of what was going on around him. He could slightly feel the warmth of Miki's hand touching his.

"….Miki.." he whispered faintly.

Light returned to the Psychic's face as she heard Koji's voice, it had been hours since he uttered a word.

"Hush love. I don't want you to waste too much energy."

Shinjo laughed as he opened his eyes completely, trying to relieve himself of the haziness in his sight. The aura in Miki's beautiful eyes reminded him of the first day they had met so many years ago. That first glance that signified them that they had a genuine affection for one and other. That day on Baas Island was like a dream to him regardless of the circumstances at that time that seemed like forever ago.

"Miki…I know I'm dying…"

Miki closed her eyes and bitterly tried not to listen to those words.

"I've loved you from the day I've met you….and I will love you even into the afterlife…wherever it may take me." Shinjo whispered in gasps.

"Don't say that!" Miki cried, alerting the attention of several people outside of the cavern room.

Donny, Cyndi, and the Elias loomed in the cavern entrance watching them.

"Miki…you know I speak the truth…..I….I….won't be here much longer….whatever Z hit me with…..it's destroying me…" gasped the G-Force lieutenant.

Miki wiped the sweat off from her forehead as she nearly became frantic for her lover's life. It was as though he wanted to die---Miki imagined that he must have been in such severe pain. She turned and stared at Donny who she knew was an empath.

A cringing frown was expressed on his face as he tried to block Shinjo's tumultuous emotions, however they seemed too strong and overpowering for him to do so.

"Miki…." Shinjo's cracking voice attracted the Psychic's attention once again as she rubbed her hand down his arm.

"Yes honey?"

"There's….something we must do….before I….die."

The very mention of Shinjo's death sent currents of pain and agony through her body. Miki could not bear to imagine what life would be like without her soul mate---the man she knew for at least twenty years.

"Please….marry me….we've waited so long…I can't bear to imagine myself dying without us actually being together…without being able to call you my own…." Shinjo's voice trailed off as he started coughing and choking from the demonic poison invading his body.

Tears streaked down Miki's cheeks, her heart pounded in both excitement and fear.

"Yes, I'll marry you….I've wanted to ever since the day I met you…..but I've…been afraid to admit it." explained Miki, trying to wipe away her tears with her shirt sleeve.

Shinjo let out a breath of relief and he smiled with what strength his cheek muscles had left. He could feel the deadly infection destroying his organs one by one---it became so much harder for him to breath; however, he was determined to marry the woman he loved.

Koji squinted his eyes and could see the Elias floating majestically in the doorway along side of Cyndi and Donny.

"Can you preside over our wedding, my friends?" gasped Shinjo, knowing that the Elias had the ability to bind the love of two humans better than anything else could. After all, he remembered the serene wedding they held for Eric and Diana Hadley four years in the past.

The three sisters gazed at each other with surprise, not expecting the man's request at his late hour.

_It's the least we can do for them…_Lora suggested telepathically as she glanced from Belvera back to Moll.

Moll stared directly across at Belvera, and nodded gently with a wise yet loving expression painted on her face.

"Yes we will." whispered Moll, signaling Fairy and Garugaru to float farther into the cavern room toward Shinjo's bedside.

Miki smiled delicately as the trio of fairies stepped off from their steeds and stood next to Shinjo's other limp arm on the bed. There was something about the Elias that always inspired Miki--she thought that perhaps it was their determination to make the world a better place. She admired that a quality in them. No matter how awful things were, they were always hopeful.

Donny and Cyndi slowly entered the cave, standing directly behind Miki.

"From the very day I met you both….I knew the love you possessed would carry even beyond these dark times…" Lora smiled, feeling the love and passion in both of their hearts. If there was anything she adored, it was the love carried within the human heart, mind and soul. Even though humans could do such terrible things, Lora knew that they possessed the greatest ability to show compassion for other things.

Moll smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister warmly. "You may state your vows Miki."

Miki took a moment to regain her emotional composure, sniffling the sense of sadness out of her system. She moved her body closer toward Shinjo's and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Koji….from the day I met you way back in 1994.…I knew that it was our destiny to be together…You've been there for me even during the darkest times…..and I can think of no-one who has dedicated themselves to me as much as you have." Miki bit her lip and could feel more tears rushing to her eyes and running down her soft swollen cheeks, "You have my heart….you always have….you are my dream and my hope….I vow to be with you even into the farthest reaches death."

"Now you, Koji." Belvera whispered solemnly.

Shinjo took a deep breath and hoped that he could muster enough strength to site his vows.

"…Miki….my beautiful angel…"

Miki blushed instantly and tried to stare into his eyes without breaking down into more tears.

"You have completed me….for so many years…..I know we've had hard times….but our love for each other has defeated the troubled moments in our relationship…." Shinjo took a deep breath and felt a sharp jab of pain in his chest. Aside from releasing a small grunt, Koji continued to press on with his vows confidently and lovingly. "Your eyes are my heart and soul….I know I may not be….a Psychic like you….but sometimes I feel as though I can feel the innocence and love in your heart by just looking at you."

Donny smiled and closed his eyes slowly---almost feeling euphoria from the words that were said. Empathically he could feel each and every emotion coming from all those present. There was pure love in the air, laced with the pain Shinjo was undergoing, yet the love seemed to overpower that feeling.

"You complete me….and I'll be here for you even when death takes me…." Shinjo concluded as he felt the urge to cry, yet could not feel the tears running down his cheeks due to his failing nervous system.

The Elias joined hands while forming a line and stared at the two lovers, their hearts swept up in the joy secreted by their vows.

Lora smiled and stepped forward elegantly. She tossed her hand forward, releasing a shimmer of blue glistening magic upon the bodies of both Shinjo and Miki---representing the aura of love, her key trait in the Elias Triangle.

"Let the love you both harness carry on as long as you live, and beyond into the afterlife. Never abandon it, for it will help you even during the darkest times---such as this. Love is the binding force within all our hearts….and I feel that it is very strong in your hearts."

Lora bowed and stepped back in the line the three sisters formed. Slowly with her head held high, Belvera stepped forward next. From her hand she tossed an aura of sparkling purple hued magic onto the bodies of the two lovers, representing the courage she harnessed within her noble soul.

"Let the courage inside both of you guide and protect you through the difficult times ahead. It is the force that allows us to face the world and all its darkness. Even beyond this life---I feel that courage will always be within your souls. Never let it go…."

Belvera lowered her head, showing respect yet not bowing to the full extent of Lora's bow. She stepped back into the line, and allowed Moll to step forward who bore a wise and intuitive smile on her face. She gently raised her hand, displaying a glistening cloud of crimson magic. Steadily the wise fairy blew the mystic dust into the air, allowing it to settle upon Miki and Koji's bodies.

"Let the wisdom and intuition in both of you guide you through all dark and light contingencies through the times ahead. Wisdom is the force that allows us to see beyond what we see with our eyes---it allows us to become aware of the knowledge within reach of our minds; a power the extends beyond the fabric of time. Never abandon it."

After Moll stepped back in line, the three fairies joined hands and recited their traditional binding words proudly:

"_Today and forever_

_Let their happiness cease never_

_Through the dark and through the light_

_Bind them in spirit and sight_

_Guide them down life's path_

_Avoiding evil's wrath_

_Courage, wisdom and love binds_

_Connecting all of marriages vines…"_

Lora giggled, "You may kiss your love."

Miki giggled as tears continued to poor endlessly from her eyes. She felt such pity for Shinjo when she realized that he did not have the strength to pick himself up and kiss her. He grunted and moaned as he struggled to do so, however he was not successful. He tried to form an expression of humiliation as he remained bed-ridden, gazing at Miki longingly.

The Psychic wrapped her arm around the back of Shinjo's upper back and neck. She raised him with all her strength and they both met each others' lips passionately. For a couple minutes the two lovers embraced compassionately. For one moment in their lives they felt as one person---their dream of being married had come true. Despite Shinjo's intense agony, kissing Miki seemed to take all of that anguish away from him.

"I love you…." Shinjo nuzzled her neck gently.

"I love you too…."

Miki released Koji from her grasp and laid his head back down on the assortment of pillows. The moment of affection touched her heart and she smiled elegantly. Koji stared directly at the cavern ceiling, and Miki was expecting him to glance into her eyes. The joyful expression on her face quickly changed from complete happiness, to utter fear.

"Koji…" Miki placed her hand on his face. She felt nothing but cold pallid skin.

"Shinjo!!" Miki raised her voice as she jostled his body, trying to get his attention.

Dr. Okayama rushed to Shinjo's side, and placed her stethoscope on his chest and listened carefully. She heard nothing but silence.

Quickly, she took off her ear pieces and placed her two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. Again, there was nothing.

Miki gazed up at Okayama with utter distress and sadness in her eyes, hoping that there would still be a spark of life within her lover. Frances shook her head somberly and closed her eyes as she stepped back into the shadows of the cave, trying not to weep.

Miki instantly knew that Shinjo was dead---his skin grew so cold that the Psychic almost felt as though the entire room lost its heat. Tears gathered in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she buried her face in Shinjo's chest---mourning his untimely death. Miki felt as though her heart had been ripped out and stomped upon.

A lump formed in Donny's throat as he watched his dearest friend cradling her deceased lover. Miki's emptiness stabbed at the empath's heart and Cyndi could tell by his facial expression. Trying to remain strong, Cyndi wrapped her arm around Donny's arm and clung close to him, hoping to help him feel better.

"Guys…can I be alone with him for awhile? Please…." Miki whispered while sniffling and wiping her tears away. Her face was shadowed from everyone's sight as she begged to be alone.

Donny, Cyndi, Okayama and the Elias exited the cavern slowly, allowing the Psychic to mourn her loss alone.

Instantly, Donny noticed the Four Elementics standing far off away from the other Psychics, he had forgot that they were present since he was caught up in Shinjo's condition. Donny could feel the uncomfortable emotions coming from them, they weren't exactly social people since they were such special and coveted Psychics.

Regaining his composure, Donny smiled at both Cyndi and the Elias as he quickly strode toward the four nerve-wrecked people, hoping to actually introduce them to the rest of the Psychics---but he could not muster the strength, Miki's loss was also his loss.

Moll raised her head, being able to feel the very touch of evil against her skin and mind. Her skin crawled and she felt shivers going up her spine. Miles away the wise fairy could sense a terrible event taking place.

"Do you guys sense that?" she whispered, turning to face her two sisters.

"Oh no…" Lora gasped.

"King Ghidorah…." Belvera chimed in, feeling the same foreboding emotions that her sisters were feeling.

****

Far off in Tokyo, fires lit the darkening skies as twisting yellow gravity bolts tore the city apart. Buildings were literally incinerated until they were mere piles of rubble. King Ghidorah's mighty form circled around the districts surrounding the capitol building, releasing continuous storms of gravitic energy onto the fretful remaining civilians.

The three-headed beast hissed and roared pleasurably as he listened to the innocent cries of the dying people below. The red aura from the towering flames bursting out of half destroyed edifices glinted against Ghidorah's reflective golden scales, almost making him appear as bright as the moon in the clouding night sky. After circling around several more times, leveling at least a dozen more skyscrapers and buildings, King Ghidorah descended from on high---landing in the midst of his desecration. His red demonic eyes savored the flames and smoke that remained from his decimation spree.

Dust rose in the beast's wake as he slowly fanned his wings, toppling over more half destroyed buildings. King Ghidorah's mighty roar bellowed across the city, striking fear into the hearts of those who remained behind.

King Ghidorah noticed a human fleeing through the maze of rubble a few hundred meters in front of him. Ghidorah focused his demonic mind upon this human, and instantly noted that she was a female, pregnant with a child. The woman screamed in utter terror when she realized that the fiend had his eyes focused on her. Their sanguine glow shined down upon her and she could see the silhouette of her shadow on the ground in front of her. The thick smoke and dust in the air choked her to the point of collapse, leaving her unable to escape.

King Ghidorah slowly prodded his way through the wreckage until the woman was lying directly at his feet. The dirt-ridden Japanese girl screamed in utter terror as the beast lowered it's center head over top of her body. King Ghidorah's mouth was so close that the wind from his inhaling and exhaling nearly lifted her and threw her back onto the pavement. The kaiju's breath did not possess a smell, nor was it warm---all she could feel was the frigid wind coming from the demon's heartless interior.

Wanting to savor her taste, the hydra opened his maw and slathered his tongues across her flesh, slamming her against the concrete. The rough texture of the beast's taste buds scraped the woman's body until she bled from multiple regions.

Before Ghidorah consumed his prey, he wanted nothing more than to torment her into submission. Telepathically he reached into her mind and projected different scenarios of her demise---frightening, deafening, gory scenes that would churn the stomach of any human. Not only did he project the images, but King Ghidorah also projected every single ounce of pain that would be associated with such a murder. Eventually from all the mental and physical trauma, the woman blacked out and went limp in the shadow of the mighty King of Terror.

Now that she was unconscious, King Ghidorah inhaled---converting the woman's flesh into energy particles that he absorbed. Not only did he devour her, but he also ingested her unborn child---obtaining the energy from both.

In a few short seconds, nothing remained of the human. King Ghidorah had absorbed her entire essence. The beast hissed in disdain as he barely felt his power level rise from the particularly weak specimen, he enjoyed absorbing Psychics more often due to the fact that they provided a more significant concentrated amount of energy.

After taking a moment to groan about the pathetic energy he received, Ghidorah continued on his destruction spree---searching for more Psychics and powerful beings that would be able to quench his thirst for power.

Not far away from the battle site, Z gallantly watched his beloved ally wreak havoc upon what was left of the trademark city of Japan. He knew that it was only the first of many cities to feel the effects of his power. Z realized that his greatest threat were the resisting Psychics and Kaiju, other than those small variables the forces of any other country were no match against the power he and King Ghidorah possessed

Impatiently, Z continued to probe the surrounding areas for his Psychic Infiltrate, wanting to recall him to give him new orders. With an alluring expression on his face, Z called out to him.

"_Come out come out wherever you are…I have new business for you…Damien…"_

****

Damien raised his eyes as he felt Z's presence touch his mind. Of all the times he knew that moment was not a good time to be disturbed by him since him and every other G-Force member and Psychic were present at Koji Shinjo's funeral service at the summit of Mt. Fuji. His eyes closed, and he could feel himself being forced into the Psychic plane by Z's power.

The dark Psychic's face molded into a livid form in the sky of the Psychic plane, staring deeply down at Damien's nerve-wrecked form. Z could sense the fear projecting from Damien's mind and found it pleasing.

_You know I love the taste of your fear…_Z smirked and chuckled telepathically.

Damien sighed and lowered his head.

_What do you wish, sir? _

_God I love it when you call me sir…reminds me just how much of a low life you actually are, EMPATH. If there's anything I hate…it is emotional Psychics…like Donny…_Z replied snidely.

Damien did not look at Z, instead he looked away and remained silent.

_I can't believe this…I know the feelings you have been developing for that lowlife Psychic! _Z's appearance transformed from his large facial image to a full-body manifestation of himself allowing him to grab Damien by the neck----forcing him onto the floor of the plane. Frantically, the empath choked and attempted to break free but was subdued by Z's strength. _Do your job…crush Donny…or I will torment you like you've never been tormented…_

Damien cringed and bit his lips, trying not to release tears. Deep in his heart, Damien did not want to hurt Donny at all---he loved him. After roughly kissing him, Z's form diminished, and Damien's sight returned to the funeral setting.

Donny glanced at his potential companion as he opened his eyes and took in a sharp breath. Despite Damien's empathic ability and being able to shield---he could sense great fear coming from him.

"Are you ok, you don't look well?" Donny leaned over and whispered, while trying to remain concentrated on the funeral service.

Damien rubbed his forehead as though he was in some sort of pain.

"Yeah…just a wee bit of a headache." he replied, almost not even releasing a whisper.

Donny raised his eyebrow curiously, and was aware that he was lying about his condition. However, since they were at Shinjo's service, he decided not to burrow even more deeply into Damien's emotions. After a few months of knowing him, Donny was aware that he did not like people reading his feelings. He did know that Damien had a dark past that he would never go into detail about. Donny figured that he too was haunted sometimes by his past.

"Oh…okay." Donny whispered in an unconvincing tone.

After the service concluded, almost everyone noticed Damien leave uneasily from the proceeding---not even viewing the wooden casket with Shinjo resting peacefully within it. Almost everybody mistook it for grief over Koji's death. Before pursing him, Donny took a moment to grieve for Shinjo and embrace Miki before leaving. An assuring smile from his dear friend convinced Donny that she would be alright.

Quickly, the empath caught up to his love interest far in the seclusion of the woods. With all his might, Donny sped past Damien and stood in front of him---gazing at him with intense curiosity regarding why he darted out of the funeral service like that. Damien's face was cast in shadow as Donny tried to search for the emotion in the empath's heart, yet finding nothing but a storm of several different feelings.

"What is going on?" Donny asked, moving closer toward his beloved. Despite how close they were, they never considered themselves as being in a relationship. Deeply, this bothered both Donny and Damien since they cared for each other.

"Nothing…"

"There is something…I am no fool!" retorted Donny jokingly

"Enough!" Damien shouted randomly, shoving Donny away forcefully, trying to get away from him.

Damien's frustration utterly astounded Donny to the point that he nearly broke into tears. For him, there was such a fine line between rage and being crushed. He needed answers.

"Get your little ass back here, damn it!" shouted Donny while he outreached his hand and grabbed for Damien's back, pulling him back with his telekinetic power.

With anger, fear, and sadness in his eyes, Damien turned around and stared deeply at Donny. The use of the Psychic's telekinesis sent Damien into a rage, and he projected every ounce of his anger into his empathic counterpart.

Donny felt a wave of traumatic emotional stress wash over him, bringing him to his. Images and flashes of Damien's angry face sped through his mind in a matter of seconds as he closed his eyes and clutched his chest. Eventually the rage Damien projected empathically transformed into sadness as he quickly sped away deeper into the forest, escaping Donny's presence.

As Damien's distance grew farther, Donny could feel the projected anger and sentiment leaving his heart. After he re-opened his eyes, tears and agony filled them. The man he loved stabbed him deeply in the heart, and worse yet, Donny could feel an evil veil being projected from Damien---giving him the knowledge that Z was probably involved. It was blatantly obvious that most empaths did not have the ability to project their own emotions onto others forcefully like that. Donny knew that Damien had an advantage over every emotion-bearing being now, with the power to project and amplify emotions he could easily kill or overwhelm somebody into submission. If somehow Z was behind it, Donny knew that he had to learn the same emotive techniques in order to counteract his lover's abilities.

Trying to compose himself, Donny buried his crushed heart, turned around and paced back toward the cave-dwelling.

On his way, the young dark haired Psychic encountered both the Elias and the Elementics, exchanging questions and answers in the veil of the tree canopies outside of the cave mouth.

"Thank you for telling us all you know of the situation with Z." Moll gratefully stated as she smiled, it was critical to the resistance that they knew of his strategies.

Still the Elementics found themselves captured by the abruptness of the current situation, things for them had been moving at such a fast place. One moment they were at the submission of a psychotic mad-man, the next moment they were being greeted by a triad of tiny fairies riding a moth and a dragon.

"This is so ridiculous…" Avia grumbled to herself as she adjusted her outfit into a more comfortable position.

"What?" replied Lora, catching Avia's comment with her intense hearing abilities.

The blonde Elementic blushed and smiled, knowing that Lora had caught her comment. However, she was still set in stone with how she felt regarding their situation.

"I said, that this is ridiculous….this entire situation…"

"We understand that things have been really abrupt for you four lately. But you mustn't let yourselves be defeated by it." Moll countered Avia's response.

"What do you expect us to do? Miraculously understand and want to tag along with everything? To be honest…I preferred being back in America than being over here in this foreign hell hole!" Avia spouted, noticing the other three Elementics nodding in her favor.

"We don't expect anything from you, other than your loyalty. We know who you are…each one of you…and we know that you value the safety of innocent people, am I right?" Moll questioned calmly and collectively.

"You do have a point…" Steven murmured grudgingly as he inched himself closer toward Olivia.

For a few long seconds, both the Elias and the Elementics remained silent. The diminutive fairies were aware that the gifted Psychics were stirred up by the recent events. They knew that everyone was stirred up, Z's plight to conquer the country had impacted all of the them.

"I know we're powerful…but what could have possessed Mr. Psycho to capture us?" Olivia questioned, breaking the silence.

"You four are powerful…take a guess." Belvera mumbled lazily as she leaned her head against Garugaru's neck, forcing the tiny mechanical dragon to growl cutely at its master's touch.

"What she means…is that Z wanted to use all four of you as energy to fuel King Ghidorah's hunger for power. From what Miki and Joe described when they tried to save Asuka---King Ghidorah completely absorbed her spiritual essence, and eventually her physical essence. You Elementics are some of the most powerful Psychics in the world, if Ghidorah were to absorb any one of you…we'd all be in grave danger." Moll explained efficiently, until something caught her senses. The wise fairy turned and faced the eastern horizon toward Tokyo.

Soon after, Lora and Belvera felt the same ominous sensation touch them as well. Ice cold shivers rose up their spine as they turned to Moll.

"What…the hell is that?" uttered Belvera, trying to breathe in order to shake away the sensation.

"Whatever it is…it is…terrible…I think Ghidorah has stepped up his attack…this feels more awful than what we felt earlier…" Lora added, while holding Moll around the waist with her arms nervously.

Donny as well could feel the horrific sensation. For a few moments he could sense the painful emotions of thousands of people meeting their deaths. It only added to his agony from losing Damien. Every now and then, Donny could see flashes of Z's face blazing through his mind as clear as they had been when he was under the dark terror's influence.

"Z must be angry that we have the Elementics….and he doesn't." stated Donny in only a whisper as he watched Cyndi, Miki, and Commander Aso emerging from the cave entrance.

"He has released King Ghidorah upon the city….I doubt Tokyo will be his last target…" Aso announced in his typical grudging voice, letting the company know that he had received information from American military forces.

"He must be stopped!" cried Miki, still reeling from the loss of Shinjo. Her tear stained face stood out among the Four Elementics, Cyndi, and Aso. It looked as though she had just went through hell and back again---which was probably true from what Donny could feel from her emotions.

"We'd stop him…but unfortunately Japan does not have an active military any longer!" Aso retorted, trying not to sound angry at the guilt stricken woman, "Z has completely destroyed any hopes of a military…he has taken over this country's capital…..and he is spreading his forces toward every large city in Japan. I'm surprised he hasn't found us yet! China, the United States, and Korea are sending forces in hopes of counteracting Z's plans…."

Silence crept into the hearts of the Psychics, all that could be heard was the whisper of the wind through the tree canopies, and the distant thunder from the distant destruction taking place in the once technological capital of the world.

"Japan may not have a military….but that doesn't mean she is defenseless. Have we forgotten the kaiju in the world?" Moll questioned, hoping to light the flame of hope into their hearts.

"Mothra will always be here to protect!" Lora added positively.

"As well as Mayonaka, Modra Aquaila and even Godzilla….who have remained loyal to our cause for many years." interjected Belvera, picking her head up finally.

Aso's aged face seemed to wear a smile for the first time in many months.

"Hey! And you have us on your hands! Our sexy Elementic asses will give douche-bag a run for his money!" Avia snickered as she skipped around in place randomly, trying hard not to trip and fall.

Her random action forced a laugh out of all present.

Cyndi, after laughing hysterically, stepped forward timidly.

"Just…in case anybody….is curious….Godzilla is already….on the move."

"What? Really?" Aso inquired almost excitedly, never did he think hearing Godzilla's name would excite him.

"Yes…he could sense King Ghidorah….after all….they have encountered each other before…." Cyndi explained, while trying not to take too much attention toward herself---she always made it her priority in regard to keeping track of Godzilla's movements.

"We should call Mothra." Lora recommended, while placing one of her hands on Moll's shoulder.

Moll nodded, and turned to face Belvera, who also nodded in favor of Lora's plan.

Commander Aso smiled and quickly retreated back into the cave, announcing to everyone present that the Elias were summoning Mothra. Excitedly, the remaining civilians and Psychics cheered the benevolent Goddess's name as they crowded toward the cavern entrance in order to witness the miraculous sight of the fairies summoning the mighty deity.

"Geez…you'd think these people were gathering to watch some amazing movie or something…" Avia joked, nudging Sara and staring toward the people.

"Come my sisters, let us call Mothra!" Moll exclaimed as she commanded Fairy to take to the skies, with Garugaru following closely behind.

Excitedly, the entire crowd of people gathered around Donny, Cyndi and the Elementics---all wanting to bear witness to the magically rumored summoning of Mothra.

The Elias darted high into the clear crisp night sky where the moon displayed its mighty disk shaped form. Several hundred meters below them, the cone-shaped peak of Mount Fuji loomed against the dark background of the massive forests lying against the legendary mountain. The elegant pearlescent rays from the moon rested upon the fairies' faces like mystic angels as they raised their hands in preparation.

"Moll….I have….a bad feeling about this…" Lora whispered as the trio of priestesses reached higher altitudes. By this height, they could see the very fires in Tokyo sprawling into the sky.

"What do you mean?" Belvera questioned grudgingly, wanting to get the summoning song over with. Even though the courageous fairy could sing like her sisters, she did not value the talent as much as they did.

"….It took great power in order to defeat King Ghidorah last time…..what if Mothra does not have the power to do so this time? What if we have to watch yet another one of our guardian's die?" Lora whimpered, feeling herself choking back tears.

Moll could definitely feel how concerned Lora felt regarding the situation, in fact she too felt the same---however she tried to look beyond the set backs. As the wind at the high altitude gracefully caused her hair to flow elegantly, Moll turned to her sisters and smiled.

"We must have faith in Mothra. No matter what happens, this is our duty…."

At long last, the trio of magical sisters raised their voices in song. Allowing their melodic voices to pour across the sky mightily.

"_Mosura…_

_Mosura…!_

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

As their final word echoed across the world, sparkling spheres of energy surrounded them and rotated about their glowing bodies. The rainbow hued particles amalgamated into a ball of spiraling magic that continued to revolve around their diminutive forms.

Moll, Lora and Belvera's bodies shined their perspective colors pertaining to the special quality each of them possessed. Moll's wisdom being red, Lora's love being blue, and Belvera's courage being purple. Together, their energies poured into this ball of pure mana, causing it to propel off into the sky beyond.

Down upon the mountain, the Elias could be seen so brightly that they nearly appeared as a phosphorescent star in the night sky. And their voices could be heard surpassing all the sounds of the natural world.

Again, the Elias began to sing one final time.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

Together, the sisters stared on proudly as their final syllable echoed across everything they loved dearly---the world. Deep in their hearts and souls, they knew Mothra would hear their call and fly to their aid once again.

****

Z clutched his chest as he felt the Elias' voices carrying on the wind. He knew what song it was they were singing---it was the melody that would possibly bring his greatest fear into perspective.

Out of all of his enemies, Z was aware that the Elias and Mothra were the greatest force of good in the world---therefore they were his greatest threat.

With a nervous smirk on his face, Z reached out toward King Ghidorah's mind.

_My friend….our enemy will be showing herself soon….we must be prepared…_

_****_

Deep in the South Pacific, Infant Island's ancient form stood out against the oceanic celestial vista. The humid breeze across the water carried the melody of Mothra's Song deep into the island----followed by the spiraling sphere of energy the Elias had conjured. Deep into the island's dormant volcanic chasm the energy darted, lancing into the forehead of Mothra Virgo's sleeping body.

The melody of her beloved fairies echoed through her mind, forcing her eyes to come alive in a brilliant array of blue colors resembling thousands of tiny sapphires. Mysteriously, Mothra's cave temple began to light up under the mysterious glow of her eyes.

The insect Goddess fanned her wings as she could feel the cool rays of the moon against her dorsal, shining from the perforation in the ceiling above. Slowly her mighty body rose into the air, stirring a cloud of flower petals and dust upon the alter she sat upon.

After the deity cleared the volcanic crater, the moon's bright rays instantly reflected from her greenish blue scales, sending beams of reflected moonlight in the number of thousands high into the sky---announcing to the world that she once again had risen from her slumber.

Without any delay, Mothra took high into the sky, leaving a trail of dusty sparkling scales in her wake. She knew of the evil that crept across the world, and she knew that it was time for it to be exterminated before it would destroy everything she held so dear.


	8. Healing the Wounds

Ever since Koji Shinjo's funeral, Donny could feel a cloud of angst and repression sinking over the remaining Japanese civilians and the Psychics. The more and more he contemplated about their situation, his mind solely came back to the sensations he felt from Damien before he forcefully departed. In pain, Donny grasped his chest and tried so hard not to feel everyone's emotions and thoughts.

It was true that most of the populous around Mount Fuji had quickly gotten over Asuka and Koji's demise. However, one person's feelings stabbed Donny in the heart like no other. The Psychic who seemed to be losing everyone dear to her---Miki Saegusa. It was by unfortunate circumstance that she had to watch both Asuka and Shinjo die a painful death.

Even though Donny was reeling from everyone's emotions, he knew that it was his obligation to be there for his friends---especially her. Donny and Miki knew each other ever since their pen pal days when they were children and it pained him to see her this way. Miki had to wait such a long time in order to marry Shinjo, he recalled her expressing her regret in regards of not marrying him years before. Now it seemed as though her regret had come to life in the form of Shinjo's untimely demise.

Donny felt as though he was slowly drowning in a sea of bottomless emotions and sensations. There were moments where he felt like a caged animal, unable to express himself. Other moments he felt as though he possessed the very wings of Mothra---he could fly freely anywhere even into the depths of space.

Despite this euphoric sensation, the memory wrought from his ordeal with Z five years previously brought him back down into the deep sea trench his mind and heart thrived in.

Again Donny received a mental draft from Miki's emotions, nearly bringing him to tears from the intense agonizing pain and heartbreak she felt. It was time for him to confront her, and be there for her.

Donny turned and felt the cool nightly wind catch his hair, providing him with an extra boost of life and inspiration. Calmly, he followed Miki's emotional trail until it lead him deep into the forest at the very glade he found himself reeling from the loss of Damien. Under the thick brush, huddled against the trunk of a young black pine, Donny found Miki cradling herself.

For in an instant, such heartbreak filled Donny's soul that it nearly overwhelmed him. Surprisingly he found an unknown source of strength deep down that helped him move onward.

Miki felt so alone and helpless. To her, the darkness of the world seemed to consume every fiber in her being. Donny knew though that she wasn't alone, and that she'd always have him at her side.

"Miki." Donny whispered, attracting the attention of her tear stained face.

The Psychic recoiled and tried to hide her face in embarrassment. Miki often was really shy when people saw her crying.

"You needn't hide from me, my friend."

Miki slowly un-hid her face and tried to wear a smile, however her pain and turmoil simply overwhelmed the gesture. She had just lost her soul mate---and her only opportunity to be truly happy with another man for the rest of her life.

"It's hard…very hard." Donny stated as he knelt before his dear friend and placed his hand on hers, "Don't let Shinjo's death destroy you….he wouldn't want that."

Miki sniffled and wiped her tears away. She knew Donny was right, however the bleak idea of living the rest of her life without Shinjo nearly drove her insane.

"Why…is everybody I love dying?" Miki wept while gazing at the moon, admiring its beauty even during her pain, "First Asuka…and now Koji…"

It took several moments for Donny to actually muster an answer.

"Because evil is taking them away from us."

"Why the hell is evil always destroying us? WHY!?" cried Miki, nearly losing her own self control.

Donny cringed as he felt Miki's sadness and frustration melding together.

"Because we are one of the only remaining forces of good on the planet that can actually stand against them."

"Well I'm sick of being one of the only forces, Donny. Being the upholders of good is doing nothing but destroying everyone we love….who'll be next to die? You….Sahra…Cyndi….the Elias?" Miki's voice cracked as she once again broke down into tears.

Donny knew that Miki had a good deal of truth to what she said. Their dedication to protecting innocent people would probably be their demise----however he knew that somebody had to obligate themselves to such a cause especially since evil seemed to be so diverse during their time.

"You are right, my friend. That doesn't mean we must give up though." smiled Donny as he took and put Miki's hand in his----clenching his fingers around hers' sensually. "No matter what happens, we'll always stick together----we'll always be there for one and other, even beyond death. Don't let this evil be the thing that defeats you in the end."

Yet more tears ran down Miki's swollen cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Donny and hugged him tightly. There was something in her heart that really admired his new power to literally take pain away.

"I love you, my friend." she whispered.

"I love you too…and I always have. Shinjo will always be with us, even when we least expect him to be." Donny replied confidently, almost feeling tears in his own eyes as he rubbed his hand on Miki's back---comforting her pain into submission. He could literally feel her heartfelt agony leaving her body and being consumed by his empathic power.

Oddly for Donny, this was a moment that he needed. For the longest time he felt that both him and Miki had grown farther apart---their emotions together seemed like some sort of re-establishment of their friendship.

"You'll never be alone as long as I'm alive." Donny whispered into Miki's ear as he slowly raised himself and smiled down upon her glowing face. Her tear stained expression still displayed some of it's beautiful angelic features despite the weeping-forced trauma that battered her features.

"Donny!" a feminine voice echoed through the woods, originating from the direction of the cave.

Donny turned back to Miki and laid his hand upon her head.

"Stay here my friend, and heal."

Donny and Miki's eyes met warmly before he turned and sped off down the path back toward the cave. The sharp humid wind bit at his face as foliage lashed out around him. In the clearing ahead, his eyes fell upon Cyndi crouching in the fetal position on the ground---suffering from an autistic meltdown with several other people gathered around her frantically. The sheer emotion coming from Cyndi and the other people nearly knocked Donny over; however, he found the strength to resist it.

"Back up everyone! Give her some room!" Donny hollered as he ran up to Cyndi's side, waiting to see if he she wanted assistance or not.

The small woman flailed in disorientation as she shook and quivered. A cold sweat broke out on her body, the very vision in her mind nearly drove her insane.

Despite her eyes being open, Cyndi's conscious mind was inverted inward to the point that she was standing upon the mental plane. Before her was a great horizon filled with fires and destruction.

_You may be powerful…but I can use your premonition power to my advantage…_an eerie familiar voice cackled in the distance.

Cyndi instantly recognized it as Z's voice. Alas he had discovered a way to break her latest mental defenses. The violence and evil in the projected image that swamped her mental plane seemed to become more and more intense.

An image of King Ghidorah's mighty body flew over destroyed cities. Screaming fiery humans bellowed in utter pain and panic as they tumbled around on the streets and in the buildings. As Cyndi tried her hardest to shut her mind off---all that she could hear was the piercing cry of the tri-headed dragon.

_You may be able to get away from me…but you'll never get away from the destruction King Ghidorah and I will create…mark my words sweetie. _Z's face appeared in Cyndi's sights right before she found herself unconscious.

"Cyndi!" Donny jostled her nervously as he felt her consciousness retracting deep into her mind. "God damn you, Z!"

Everybody around Donny and Cyndi could feel the effects of the Psychic's anger being projected as a result of his empathic powers. First he noticed Aso and Sahra cringing as if they were experiencing pain.

Quickly Donny realized what he was doing and calmed himself. It had occurred to him that he did have Damien's projection ability, although it wasn't as blatantly destructive.

"What the hell is going on?" Aso asked angrily.

Donny took a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"Z attacked her mentally….causing her to have a meltdown." Donny explained as he rubbed Cyndi's forehead, hoping to take her fear away. Her face was cold and clammy from the experience she had undergone. The empath could not figure out why Z kept targeting her all the time. Was it her innocent personality? Her power? He did not know, but he was determined to find out.

"When will Mothra be here?" inquired Aso impatiently, breathing profusely as if he had just ran into the clearing.

"She'll be here soon." Moll replied, "Godzilla stirs in Tokyo Bay….so I suspect that he will encounter King Ghidorah before Mothra will."

"Great…lovely…WONDERFUL! So now Tokyo will not exist by the time they are done!"

Belvera laughed and rubbed her forehead, finding Aso's consistent complaining a tad bit irritating.

"Like there's anything left already?" she sarcastically replied, "Would you rather have Tokyo destroyed, or all of Japan?"

Aso paused for a moment and sneered at Belvera's snide question. As much as her attitude annoyed him, Aso knew that she was right. Why not stop the destruction at Tokyo and prevent in from spreading to the rest of the country---or even the whole world?

"Tokyo, of course."

"Yeah…I thought so." Belvera snickered as she gripped the reigns on Garugaru's dorsal.

Donny's face remained melancholy as Aso and Belvera exchanged comments. Deep down he could feel that the battle would not be contained within Tokyo. As the wind gently blew threw his hair, he could feel the ominous presence of Z lurking in the trees. The dark Psychic was so mentally close that Donny almost could sense his very thoughts. Nothing but revenge, frustration and impatience darted through his mind---Z's emotions were indeed powerful. After narrowly defeating Z a few years in the past, Donny began to wonder if the Psychic Resistance would be able to stand up against him again after all of the power he had accumulated.

If there was anything Donny was sure of, it was that he was not going to let Z control his mind again. Over the past five years, the Psychic's strength grew considerably and after dwelling on the traumatic event in his life, he came to the conclusion that he needed to build up his defenses. Donny knew that he would eventually encounter his dark twin once again---except the next time he would not have the Elias watching his back with all of the chaos that was going on.

Donny covered his face, attempting to bury his thoughts from Z's ever watchful mind's eye. All he could hear and feel were the emotions of the individuals around him---a sea of tumultuous emotions that smothered him.

_As much as I'm not apart of you…I am still here…_Z's voice echoed in the leaves, leaving Donny paralyzed by the memories. Random images of Z's dark eyes flashed through the Psychic's mind as his voice continued to echo.

_You have no power over me any longer, be gone. _Donny sternly replied as he intensified his mental shields---completely knocking Z's presence out of his mind.

Donny opened his eyes and found that most of the congregation had left, all that remained were the Elias, Cyndi, Miki, Sahra and Joe. They stared at him as though he had been in a coma for several minutes.

"What happened?"

"Z came to me." replied Donny as he fixed his gaze upon the trees above, making sure Z was not spying on them.

"He knows where we are…" Cyndi gasped, the color now back in her face after the encounter she had with Z's mind. Her grayish eyes focused on Donny's face, almost as though she could feel what he was feeling in some form.

"He is growing more powerful by the moment….I fear he'll find us." Donny uttered as he turned and stared at the Elias, knowing that they, Mothra, and Godzilla were their only hope of survival.


	9. Seige Beyond Reckoning

A cold smoke filled breeze wafted into the window that Z's sullen form stood in. His icy white hair sat on his shoulders and gently flapped mysteriously in the wind. The dark Psychic's eyes remained fixed upon King Ghidorah's golden phosphorescence distantly decimating everything in the mighty capitol of Japan. A peculiar smirk formed across his face as he smelled the scent of death on the air and felt the sensation of fear streaming into his mind.

All that seemed to plague his mind were the past dictators that threatened history before him. In particular, Adolf Hitler's face seemed to appear in his mind's eye. There was a moment where Z felt superior to even his infamous dictation.

"I laugh at how weak even humanity's dictators were…." Z whispered to himself in a light chuckle.

Z envisioned a future where he ruled the entire planet---where his power was so great that even other worlds feared him. Despite his confidence, Z was aware that he must not allow the cloud of pride distort his judgment. No, he would not let what happened to Adolf Hitler and others of his dictating stance happen to him.

"He was a fool, I will not make the same ridiculous mistake regarding power obsession that he made."

A knock on Z's office door brought the demented man out of his nostalgic thought. He could sense who was on the other side of the door, and ushered him in.

"Come in, Damien, I have been expecting you."

The door creaked open and the young handsome face of Damien Fallon stepped through the door. Bags were prominent under his eyes, his rugged appearance suggested that he had to brave King Ghidorah's destruction in order to reach the headquarters of Z's maniacal empire. The weight of the empath's heart seemed so heavy after what he had to do in order to rid himself of Donny. Finally, Damien had actually managed to love someone in his dark and somber life---but his obligation to Z forced him to protect his lover's life through leaving him.

"You did the right thing. I don't know what you ever saw in that pathetic excuse of a Psychic." Z growled under his breath as he walked around Damien slowly, keeping his dark eyes fixed upon the empath.

"I saw love. You took it away."

"Love!? Love does not exist! It is a ridiculous hope in the heart of all people!" Z retorted.

"Only because you revolve around lust. It's not like you're even capable of feeling love." Damien interjected smugly in a calm and collected voice.

Angrily, Z swung his arm back and slammed Damien in the back of the head---knocking the empath onto the carpeted floor violently. The carpeting burned the Psychic's arms as he skidded across it, nearly smacking his head against the desk.

"You are right," Z chuckled, "However I grow tired of you back-mouthing me, empath."

Damien slowly managed to raise himself onto his knees and wiped the blood from his mouth. The sanguine liquid left a bitter taste on his lips, making him cringe. His mind seemed to be in a whirlpool of thought and emotion that seemed indiscernible. Everything seemed to be spiraling down for Damien: his love life, his freedom, and even his own will.

"I suggest you make up for your failings….or it'll give me yet another reason to destroy everything in Donny's life---and eventually him." Z cackled as he bent down and grabbed onto Damien's hair, forcing him upward violently.

"Give in to me, and I'll spare him."

Damien cringed and grunted as he could feel Z tearing out strands of his benevolent Irish hair. He'd rather die than bend to Z's will; however, he did not want to see the one person who meant the world to him ever suffer.

"….I freely give myself to you…only if you don't hurt Donny." Damien barely uttered as his body grew limp in Z's grasp.

Z snickered deep in his throat.

"Good, now that's what I wanted to hear."

With a flick of his finger, Z slammed the office door, blocking what was about to take place in his office from the view of his guards or any other person. Only he would be thinking of such an evil deed to commit---after all, Damien had finally pledged himself to him, giving the dark Psychic ultimate power over the love sick empath who wanted nothing but to see his lover spared from suffering.

****

Massive flames glazed the clouds as King Ghidorah's incandescent body glided over the highest sky scrapers gracing the city, leveling each building into a crumbling mass of heaped rubble. The remaining civilians that were alive scurried and hid under the farthest reaches of the buildings---hoping to escape the deathly slaughter that the three-headed hydra concocted. His broad elongated wings sliced through buildings and wafted through clouds of smoke. Z's alliance with him inspired the beast to wreak havoc like he had never wreaked.

_The world will die…like it was supposed to millions of years ago…_his hissing telepathic voice uttered.

****

Foolish, that was how Donny felt. Throughout his life there was always something that held him back from finding the only thing he had ever wanted, the emotion love. Such deep emptiness filled his heart and soul as he paced up the slopes of Mt. Fuji until he came to the frost line on the mountainside.

At this altitude, he could see the remaining buildings in Tokyo standing. Fires painted red glossy colors across the eastern horizon, making it almost appear as though the sun was rising; however, it was not a glorious event such as that, but entirely the opposite. The idea that Tokyo was being mutilated seemed to deepen Donny's turmoil even more---he could do nothing against the alter-ego that had caused him so many tribulations in the past. Powerless he was, defenseless at the very moment. The black veins of doubt and horror grasped his soul around the neck and choked him unceasingly.

The pain in his chest due to Damien's departure made him feel as low as death itself. As the cooler winds from the high altitude carried his misty breath away from his mouth, Donny closed his eyes and sat in the Indian position on the cold sand. The empath's dark hair gently blew in the wind as he stared deeply at the stars above him.

"Grandma….I wish I was with you…" he uttered, with tears gathering in his eyes as he remembered the soft embraces he received from his deceased grandparent, "Anywhere but this loveless world…"

As an empath, Donny always felt impelled to assist other people with their emotions and life issues. He received the opportunity to make so many people happy with themselves, and he knew that he would do the same in the future.

"If I survive that long that is…" Donny mumbled, still pondering on the thought.

There were days where he yearned so passionately to be held in someone's arms, or to hold someone else. His powers struck fear into every male he displayed interest in, forcing them away from him in a heartbeat. Donny bore such amazing gifts and talents, however everybody he wanted to be with shunned them, or used them against him.

Donny's mind wandered deep into his memory, where he could remember one of his past dates four years before---slightly after the first ordeal with Z had concluded.

The Psychic could see the image of him and Michael Jameson sitting outside by a fountain in the gentle glow of the beautiful night-time lights in Tokyo. The memory made him cringe and nearly burst into tears, it was the night Donny's fifth date turned him down.

"_I can find better…"_ Michael sighed as he turned away from Donny, _"I don't know why I thought I could love you…a Psychic…a bastard creature."_

Donny remembered the sensation he felt. Utter loss. Complete pointlessness.

The motions of Michael's lips as he muttered the words filled Donny's mind.

"_You are certainly not good looking enough for a guy like me, and you are too passionate," _Michael continued, thinking of more excuses, _"The Psychic and Empath aspect is ridiculous, you are just….a downright freak…No offense…"_

"_So…I was nothing?" _Donny memorial form questioned without breath or strength in his voice.

"_Pretty much…I seriously don't know how any guy could like you. Who wants to date someone who knows them better than they know themselves?" _Michael asked critically, making the distance in which he sat from Donny even greater. Donny listened to Michael's voice accurately, and recognized that it almost sounded the exact same as Z's.

The question ricocheted through Donny's mind, for he did realize that it was a valid point. The empath was so open and knew so much about his love interests' emotions.

"_Understanding means nothing?"_ Donny gasped.

"_You were nothing…I realize now that you were just a sexual interest---nothing more. You don't get it…you were NOTHING! Have a good life, living in the mountains or something where you'll be alone forever, nothing will want your undesirable ass…" _ Michael's voice faded off as he rose, and walked away---disappearing in the depths of Tokyo's crowded streets.

Undesirable.

The word echoed in his mind as Donny opened his eyes and regained his sense of reality. Of all the good he had done in the world, of all the times he had protected all that is known as good---he felt as though he had nothing to offer the male gender. Donny felt as though his sexuality was his greatest curse. Love, was his greatest ally, and his greatest enemy. Steadily over the years more and more men told him similar excuses, and shunned every aspect of him.

Damien marked the fifteenth time that the potential of love had stabbed him in the heart. However, part of Donny knew that Damien did care for him---but why didn't he say anything?

"Why didn't he!?" Donny shouted, ripping clods of dirt from the ground in rage as a result of his telekinetic powers. Randomly, the dirt clods fell back onto the ground lifelessly.

Eventually Donny's rage slinked back into turmoil again. His body grew limp and cold in the sands of the dormant volcano. His mind could not fathom why he felt this pain, or if he would continue feeling it constantly. All Donny knew is that he had to let himself fall into the claws of sleep, it was his only way of escaping the mental agony that plagued him. The only way of attaining any form of inner peace.

There he remained, alone and curled in a ball on the dank sands---hoping to find a better reality in his dreams.

****

A random fireball seared through the air and slammed into the dirt---throwing soil and sparks several feet. Smoke remained and drifted slowly as Avia flipped her hair back and tied it in a bun. The six foot woman blew the smoke from the palm of her hand in a sniveling manner as she smirked elegantly.

"I find it funny watching you blast fireballs all morning…" Steven commented, rolling his eyes as he held Olivia in his arms---still trying to wake himself up from the deep sleep he had undergone the night before.

"Avia has a lot of time on her hands." interjected Sara as she giggled, who also was just waking up from the restful sleep.

Avia turned around and curtsied sarcastically, as if she were providing action packed entertainment for her fellow Elementics.

"Well, I might as well waste my time practicing my aim…..It's not like I have a man to practice anything on….unfortunately." smiled Avia as she swung around and began throwing more fire balls.

"Wouldn't we all love that?" Sara sighed as she glanced at Steven and Olivia, rolling her eyes sarcastically---noting their happy relationship while at the same time noting that both her and Avia did not have a relationship.

Despite the amusing conversation that was taking place, Olivia remained silent and distant---naturally being the most mentally secluded person. The idea of Sara, Avia, and Steven leisurely disregarding the country's situation seemed to irritate her. They did not really display an understanding of the complexity the situation contained.

"Why the hell are we here?" she finally spoke, attracting the attention of the other three.

"Libby?" Steven questioned, "What's wrong?"

"This whole damn situation is what's wrong!"

Avia halted her fire practice and retained a serious expression on her face as she gently sat in the Indian position, concentrating her full attention upon her fellow Elementic. Sara too gave her complete attention.

"This whole situation with that psycho path named 'Q' or whatever…."

"You mean Z?" Sara corrected Olivia, inducing an angered glance from the Air Elementic.

"…Is a little dangerous don't you think?" Olivia finished after pausing for a moment.

"Yeah…but we have to fight, or we'll die babe." Steven replied, holding her even closer.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the comment and forced herself out of Steven's arms, standing next to a tree somberly while at the same time moving to lean against it. The very image of their demise rushed through her mind. Oddly enough, she usually was the most mental stable one out of the quartet; however, the entire situation seemed to frighten her.

"I feel that the Psychics are using us because they are short in numbers." whispered Olivia.

"Nah…" murmured Avia, "We are Psychics---no different than they are, and they want us to help them stop this madman."

"Not to mention, the Elias requested our help….they are priestesses to the protector of the Earth! Is that not enough proof that they actually need our help?" smiled Sara as she glanced from Steven to Avia, then up at Olivia.

Olivia turned and tried to wear a smile of her own.

"I just hope we aren't making a mistake…It's not like we chose to be Elementics" she muttered almost breathlessly while pondering the unfair idea that all four of them had inherited their power through succession. Whenever one Elementic died or lost their power, it was rewarded to someone meant to obtain it.

"Mistakes are formed within the hearts of the doubtful." a strong feminine voice muttered from on high.

Belvera's dark form hovered down upon the draconic steed Garugaru. She stared at the four Elementics with perplexity yet confidence in her eyes---displaying her grasp over the courageous trait she possessed in the Elias Triangle.

"How can we not be doubtful?" Olivia replied with a bit of frustration in her voice, "Of all the creatures, I'd expect you fairies to understand that---you have been alive for millions of years."

"She means that if we are always doubtful---we will make the mistake more easily." Steven nodded as he stared from Belvera to Olivia.

Belvera strained her eyes in surprise as she glanced at Steven---who was actually supporting what she said. A human agreeing with Belvera, it was almost unthinkable in her opinion. The dark fairy could feel that Steven had many of the same beliefs regarding humanity that she had---that humans were untrustworthy and would destroy everything. Usually Belvera remained silent about her beliefs around Moll and Lora, and she also knew that despite her distrust of humanity, she too was charged with the duty of protecting the race and keeping the natural order of things in balance.

"Exactly." muttered Belvera as a smile formed on her face while she came back into reality from her deep thought.

A moment of silence elapsed as the four Elementics and Belvera stared at one and other. That is until Sara broke the wave of absent conversation.

"So why aren't you with your sisters in the meeting with Commander Aso?" she asked.

Belvera chuckled.

"Bah, those meetings get really irritating. I always let my sisters handle those---unless I'm forced into going through those dreaded humane routines."

The four Psychics giggled a bit as Belvera made a funny expression on her face, expressing her dislike for meetings.

Belvera knew that if the rebellion were to have any chance against Z and his forces---all the Psychics needed courage. Who better than her to deliver that trait?

****

"Chinatsu! Will you please stop disagreeing with everything I have to say!" Aso blared as he tried to refrain from literally strangling Professor Gondo.

"What!? We've been here for days…we need to head farther west away from Z's forces in Tokyo." she replied skeptically finally making her opinion heard after remaining quiet during most of the fleeing.

"That's not the point. If we move away from these caves, Z's forces will find us. We must stay in shelter!"

"Stay here and die of starvation…? Some days I wonder if you have any brain cells left…knowing your past in G-Force, probably not." Gondo snidely replied as she turned away and stuck her nose in the air.

"Will you two just get married already!" Sahra snapped after holding in her anger for some time---for the previous several minutes Joe had made a valiant effort at attempting to calm his lover.

Married.

The word stabbed Miki's mind like the talons of an eagle. Flashes of Shinjo's face blazed through her imagination at the time of his death. The deepening feeling of loss filled her heart for a brief moment as she realized that she'd be living the rest of her life without him.

"Miki?" Gondo waved her hand in front of the Psychic's face, attempting to get her attention.

"Oh…sorry." Miki's eyes followed Gondo's hand as she snapped out of her thought. Uneasily, she remembered what Donny had told her and attempted to remain positive and strong.

"You have not submitted any suggestions." Aso noted dryly while folding his arms.

"Yeah…I'm sorry….I've been a little scatterbrained lately."

Aso became extremely uneasy, it wasn't often that Miki grew that distant and silent.

"I can't afford you to be this way Miki! Seriously, snap the hell out of it!"

Everyone present stared at Aso with utter surprise, angered expressions formed on the faces of the Elias and Miki herself.

"Excuse me, Commander." Miki abruptly stated as she left in a fit of frustration, not wanting to deal with the middle-aged man's grudging attitude.

Gondo turned and stared directly at him, her eyes darting like a couple flaming arrows.

"What ridiculously insane idea made you do that? SHE JUST LOST THE LOVE OF HER LIFE, YOU ASS!" Gondo slapped him across the face, resulting in an angered yet defeated glance from Aso.

"Enough! All of you!" Moll raised her voice and stood upon Fairy Mothra. Lora was surprised by this gesture due to the fact that Moll did not stand while riding the insect very often.

The Fairy of Wisdom was well aware that the rebellion could not function if everyone's emotions were unstable. She needed everyone to work together.

"You both need to get hold of yourselves…Let Miki deal with her problems---we all have suffered great loss, her loss has probably been the greatest." explained Moll in a more considerate and caring voice as she stared off down the path where Miki was seen quickly pacing away.

"We need to focus on stopping Z." Lora added, attempting to think of something to add to her sister's persuasive words.

Both Aso and Gondo let out an elongated sigh.

"There are too few of us….and do you think Mothra and Godzilla will be able to stand up against King Ghidorah this time?" Aso inquired, making a desperate attempt at calming himself.

"Well…they have worked together before." Joe added, hoping to not attract too much attention.

A small pause interrupted their conversation as each of them contemplated the situation.

"Cyndi, what do you think? You are the closest person to Godzilla here, you have been in deep contact with him." Moll smiled elegantly, showing the Psychic that her opinion was valued in the group. Over the past couple days Moll noticed that Cyndi felt a little out of the loop since nobody ever turned to her for advice or for her opinion. The young autistic girl was probably the most important member of the Psychic group, her powers were unique and allowed her to perceive beyond the reality of human sight and intuition.

For the entire conversation, Cyndi had remained in the back by the cave entrance leaning against the rock face. Part of her had hoped that nobody would have noticed her presence; however, another part seemed overjoyed that Moll had actually asked for her opinion.

"Godzilla….is….in fury…" uttered Cyndi, trying not to shake nervously from performance anxiety in front of the group. "He…is still….grieving Modra's death."

"Modra….?…I had nearly forgotten." Aso muttered, still amazed at the fact that Godzilla actually felt love for another creature.

"I…have pleaded with him….but he only wishes to fight out of…..revenge…" added Cyndi somberly, remembering the heartache Godzilla felt after losing Modra, "Donny too has tried to clear his emotions with….his power….but Godzilla's pain runs so deep…he's reverted back into his angry state…"

"Well…at least he is against Z and King Ghidorah…." noted Sahra, attempting to grasp some sort of positive strand of hope out of Godzilla's situation.

"Where is he at?" asked Gondo, with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"He should be near Tokyo…..he cut off his communication with me." Cyndi sighed.

"Why the sigh hun?" asked Sahra warmly as she stared deeply at Cyndi.

Cyndi remained silent, and could feel herself fighting off the tears that wanted to collect in her eyes. They grew heavy with sorrow as she managed to tilt her head over and glance at Sahra.

"I don't want him…to get hurt." she whispered sullenly.

Cyndi was well aware that her concern for Godzilla would be laughed at and frowned upon by everyone else. They did not share the same emotional bond with Godzilla as she did---aside from Miki who once held a similar bond with the saurian kaiju's father. For a moment she contemplated the idea of actually running after her comrade; however, Cyndi knew that Miki needed to be alone. The sheer amount of stress and emotion she was undergoing nearly overwhelmed Cyndi---and she did not know where Donny was so he was unable to render assistance.

_Oh Godzilla…I wish you were here now…I feel like you've abandoned me…_Cyndi stretched out her mind and let her voice echo out into the world, hoping that Godzilla would hear her.

Cyndi waited several minutes for a reply, but found nothing but the vile sensation of evil on the air.

_Damn it! I wish you'd just listen…_Cyndi let her head hang low somberly as though she were defeated and removed herself from the group as the others continued their discussion.

Farther up on the mountain Donny rose wearily, catching the first rays of the morning sun above the low lining smoky clouds in the east. The tortuous night he had spent alone remained constant in his memory as he managed to raise himself off from the frigid soil, brushing his cloths off gently.

Slowly Donny stood and faced the rising sun, trying to find some ounce of beauty within its gleaming corona. Unfortunately the night had wrought a sensation deeper than the black canvas of the mental plane. The absence of love in the Psychic's life seemed to send him careening beyond the reality he knew into a darker more complicating place. The pain born in Donny's loveless past reared its ugly head once he realized that Damien was not likely ever going to come back to him. Again, another chance at being in love or even finding a companion was evidently destroyed. Part of Donny wanted nothing more than to focus on fighting his counterpart, the very concept of finding love seemed so non-existent to him that he wouldn't have cared if he was the last man on the planet.

Then Donny's mind began to wander toward his friends; in particular, the ones having relationships. He tried his hardest to imagine the loyal devotion Joe and Sahra shared, the passionate love Eric and Diana basked in, or the dear sense of fulfillment Steven and Olivia experienced. Donny could only experience so much through feeling other people's emotions. He did not want to merely feel their feelings, he wanted to experience them for himself!

"I know I'm good enough…." he whispered to himself, "I know I'm good enough." he repeated, acknowledging the fact that he was worthy of finding the love he desired.

That memory of Michael made its appearance in Donny's mind once again, granted it was still shadowed greatly by the pain Damien's departure had created. Burying the thought, the empath began to pace down the mountain back in the direction of the cave dwelling, trying his hardest to forget about the grueling night of excruciating past experiences he had to endure.

****

A warm fog hung thick in the air as the shadowed body of Mothra Virgo streaked through the dense clouds of mist like a mother flying to rescue her child. She could feel the torrents of evil pouring from the north---which fueled her drive to rid the world of it's presence even more.

The deity could feel the strength and power of the Earth's mana flowing through her body as each stroke of her wings propelled her at an even greater velocity. The thick humid air did nothing to inhibit Mothra's flight---in fact the insect found the sensation to be one of the only remaining things comforting her on the eve of the great battle she knew would take place. There were moments where Mothra doubted her own ability at stopping King Ghidorah---or even Z for that matter. After all, Mayonaka's potent power was not enough to actually destroy the three-headed hydra years ago. How could her power accomplish anything more than that which had already been attempted? The Guardian knew that only time would tell.

A cold draft surged under Mothra's wings, bringing her out of her thought. She recognized this decrease in temperature as the drafts of wind that blew over Batan Island, the home of one of her kindred. Among human scientists, it was common knowledge that Batan Island had very peculiar wind currents circulating above its mountains that were relatively unknown. Mothra expressed a hint of gratification when she remembered the ancient Batanian Legend that explained the reason for these currents. It was always rumored among the Indians that these awkward currents were caused by the wings of their guardian Modra as she gracefully danced among the stars at night.

While Mothra knew that her cousin Modra did not dance among the stars, she knew that her the air currents from the insect's wings did play a slight variable in these awkward winds, giving Mothra the instant realization that Modra Aquaila was near.

Several thoughts and ideas passed through Mothra's mind instantly as she began to ponder the idea of actually asking her younger cousin for aid in the upcoming battle. Despite her positivity toward this speculation, Mothra was well aware that the death of Modra Aquaila's mother would be the great variable in deciding whether or not she'd join the rebellion. Unfortunately, another variable plagued Mothra's mind. If she took the time to confront Aquaila about the situation, it would be potentially wasting valuable time that she could be using to battle King Ghidorah. Although the deity began to fret regarding that factor, she also realized that Godzilla's presence recently dawned and that he would be a significant threat to Z's plans.

Whatever the risk, Mothra knew that she had to plea with Modra in hopes of winning her allied force in the battle. After all, against this great of threat, any kaiju assistance would be needed.

Mothra raised her eyes skyward and let out a short stout screech as she folded her wings and dove down past the foggy clouds---revealing the vast mountainous greenery of Batan Island below her.

****

King Ghidorah's necks lashed about as he threw himself into several half destroyed edifices---destroying what was left of them. The cries and screams of dying people fueled the dragon's rage and contempt for the pathetic race. While some humans he simply crushed, King Ghidorah absorbed the very life essences of others. Dooming their souls to an eternal torment as long as the beast existed.

Throughout the entire destructive process, King Ghidorah remained in constant contact with Z's mind telepathically. Even to the point where they both would have conversations with each other about their plans.

_After Tokyo, I want you to destroy Yokohama, Nagoya and Osaka._

_Yes, Z. What will you do though? _King Ghidorah responded almost snidely, feeling as though he was doing all of the dirty work.

_I'll crush the rebellion so we do not have anymore Psychics to deal with. _Z replied, assuredly confirming his plans with his ally. _You can deal with the large cities as well as the kaiju that cross your path._

_Speaking of kaiju…_King Ghidorah whispered as he turned his necks and faced toward the bay. _ I sense the presence of another…_

Z chuckled.

_Yes…Godzilla has been lurking under the ocean for hours---pondering what to do. It's quite quaint that his mind is so open….it's like staring through a glass of water…_

_Shall I make him remember who the real King is? _King Ghidorah asked, salivating at the idea of inflicting torment upon his legendary enemy.

Z paused for a moment to contemplate the question.

_Sure, why not. Give him a good lesson, then start destroying the rest of the cities. After that, I'll deal with our jolly green giant. _laughed Z as both he and Ghidorah severed their links.

King Ghidorah released a cackling hiss as his golden scales reflected the glimmering fire that whirled around his body while gliding into the air almost as if he were floating. Smoke and debris spiraled around the hydra as the air currents from his wings stirred immense amounts of material. He sat his lizard-like eyes upon the bay and knew that his enemy strategically hid himself there.

King Ghidorah's wings fanned almost majestically as his bulk hovered over the decimated city until he reached the waters that calmly touched the shore. He could see the ripples in the waves where Godzilla's body swam beneath the surface. Not to mention, he could sense the mental signature of the Earthly beast---which gave Ghidorah a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The very sensation that Earth kaiju gave off disgusted him. King Ghidorah felt that he was far more superior when compared to other kaiju, and he enjoyed flaunting his malevolent beauty.

The water directly under the beast's flight path rose as his anti-gravitic waves distorted its surface, causing random currents and massive surges. No sooner did Ghidorah disrupt the waters, a giant appendage flailed out of the waves until submerging itself once again.

King Ghidorah hissed and cackled maliciously as he could discern Godzilla's tail flinging about---signifying him that the beast was nearly ready to rise from his ocean deep. His mouth nearly watered at the idea of tormenting this foe, after all, Godzilla had been relentless with King Ghidorah in the past---nothing gratified him more than the idea of gaining the revenge he deserved.

Finally, a roar sounded. Blue atomic fire danced out of the water and pierced the sky with its shimmering incandescence. Shortly thereafter, Godzilla's face emerged from the waves; water drained off from his mouth with as much pressure as the metric force Niagara Falls produced. The beast's dark brown eyes stared up into the sky as his arch nemesis displayed his golden beauty high in the night. Pain, rage, and loneliness seemed to glow within Godzilla's expression; no doubt a sum of emotions that had built up over the previous few years.

Godzilla bellowed a low disgruntled roar as King Ghidorah gradually lowered himself onto the water's surface, planting his alien feet into the warm liquid. No sooner did the beast touch the water, Godzilla instantly felt an ice cold current surging through the sea towards him, as if it were an attempt on King Ghidorah's part at discouraging the saurian king from the oncoming battle.

Like always, King Ghidorah's height rose at least sixty meters above Godzilla's own stature. It was something the atomic beast always abhorred---he always had to look up at his golden nemesis, making him feel considerably inferior due to the fact that he could not stare at his enemy face to face. He often felt the same way with Mothra back when they were enemies. Granted she did not have a ridiculous height, although her wings were extremely massive---Godzilla was the size of only one of those gossamer appendages. Unfortunately for him as well, King Ghidorah had an enormous wingspan almost as massive as Mothra's. Yet another thing that made Godzilla feel horrifically inferior against the three-headed dragon.

"_Feeling inferior like always, my old friend?" _King Ghidorah's cackling roar bellowed across the bay in an arbitrary attempt at discouraging and insulting the Monster King.

Godzilla merely replied with an angered and annoyed bellow that bore less potency than the hydra's. Furiously, the monster clawed the ocean floor with his feet in a desperate attempt of controlling his anger before he made the mistake of making the first move.

Ah, but King Ghidorah was no fool; he could read Godzilla almost as easily as he could read the minds of mere humans.

"_What's the matter Godzilla? Have you not recovered from the death of that poor pathetic insect?…Or are you still wallowing in your own grief and anger stemming from your daddy's death?"_ King Ghidorah reared his heads back and snickered.

Godzilla's blood nearly boiled within his veins as he put all of his strength toward keeping his anger under control. He knew that King Ghidorah's words were getting dicey, and that they were treading on a path that still remained an injured region of the monster's heart.

"_Oh! How I wish I was the one that had drained the life from her---I love nothing more than seeing the pain and guilt in your eyes…I mean…after all, you do blame yourself for Modra's death don't you?"_

Godzilla felt his heart tearing into shreds as King Ghidorah brought upon unearthed emotions from deep within his soul. Godzilla did blame himself for Modra's death, he had adopted the idea that he could have done something to save her from her inevitable end. For some odd reason King Ghidorah knew exactly how to hurt the saurian beast emotionally.

"_Stop it…before you regret it…" _Godzilla uttered from the depths of his throat, relentlessly trying to control himself.

King Ghidorah hissed sarcastically as his six red eyes glowered down upon Godzilla.

"_Isn't it quaint?" _a smile formed on King Ghidorah's center face, _"the world refers to both of us as 'King'. You as the: 'King of the Monsters' and myself: 'The King of Terror'. I'm starting to believe that I have earned my title."_

Godzilla stood up straight, trying to keep his dignity intact and wondering what point King Ghidorah was trying to make.

"_A true 'Kaiju King' does not protect the human race…A true 'Kaiju King' does not wallow in self-pity, and MOST of all…a true 'Kaiju King' does not fall in love. You are nothing but a concoction of humanity's foolishness---nothing but a mindless, emotionless murderer…And that is what you will forever be…" _King Ghidorah chuckled until he finished his thought, "_I liked you more when you weren't a human pet…when you were actually able to be an independent force of nature. Mothra and the others must have tamed you well…"_

Godzilla imagined a silver spire slowly piercing what was left of his already decimated heart. His fury and sanity slowly poured out of what was left of his mind and he felt nothing more than the inane desire to inflict the most intolerable harm upon King Ghidorah. Energy streaked around the beast's body, and his jagged spines began to flash brightly.

King Ghidorah did nothing but nod pleasurably at his dirty work. He could feel Godzilla's utter rage and pain---Ghidorah found it to be a delicious energy source.

In a matter of seconds, a bright pulsating energy blast escaped Godzilla's jaws and seared toward King Ghidorah's massive golden carapace. The very force of the beam caused the water to kinetically explode and evaporate as it neared its target.

The three-headed dragon did not even brace himself, nor did he do anything else to prepare for the atomic onslaught. Finally, the blast hit him with a force as bright as the mid-day sun. However, as the shining impact point lost it's overbearing brightness, King Ghidorah could be seen standing with the beam surging into his chest---fobbing off the energy as if it were merely tickling him.

This ability to shield from Godzilla's atomic blast made the saurian beast think again about the enemy he was dealing with. This indeed was not the Futurian King Ghidorah who easily was injured by his father's wrath---nor was this the Grand King Ghidorah who was evenly matched against the Monster King's power during the Xilian War. No…this was a King Ghidorah who's power seemed limitless.

Trying not to think of his enemy's power, Godzilla attempted to pump more of his energy into the destructive atomic fire emanating from his gaping jaws. This could not be happening---especially not to him. Godzilla was always able to defeat King Ghidorah, and now he finally found a Ghidorah who was powerful enough to resist his mighty power.

"_You have no idea how long I have waited for this!" _King Ghidorah's voice reigned above the pulsating blaze that attempted to pummel his body.

The fiendish celestial creature raised his heads and roared as he released a massive shockwave from his body, dissipating Godzilla's atomic ray while throwing him into the water violently. Waves of ocean exploded while the shockwave surged across the water's surface no different than the results an intergalactic supernova, toppling Godzilla instantly.

Godzilla gasped as his vision of the starry sky became clouded by water. He could feel his body throbbing in agony in response to the deadly weapon his enemy had utilized.

King Ghidorah with his stealthy legs and wings leapt out of the water and planted his feet in the ocean in the vicinity of Godzilla's writhing body. His mouths foamed and drooled in anticipation as he snidely devised a torturous action. Finally, in a swift manner, King Ghidorah raised one of his feet and thrust it onto Godzilla's torso violently. A squealing moan gurgled out of the water as bones in Godzilla's chest cracked and shattered under the dragon's strength. The turbulent water above Godzilla's agonizing body slowly faded into a deep sanguine as the splintered bones stabbed through the King's body

Godzilla lurched in fear as he felt one of the splinters narrowly missing his heart and lungs. The very sensation of his bones shattering sent Godzilla into the most painful overload he had ever felt. There was a brief moment where the anguish was so great the he was half-tempted to beg for death---although he knew that that was what King Ghidorah desired.

Godzilla made several attempts in efforts of halting the terrible torment; however, King Ghidorah's weight was too great. The atomic mutation's time was running out---he knew that if he didn't put a stop to the torture, his entire rib cage would cave in and destroy his heart, lungs, and possibly his second brain. Quickly, scenarios went through his mind. Godzilla knew his atomic breath was completely neutralized due to King Ghidorah's shield---not to mention physical attempts in overpowering King Ghidorah were inept due to the fact that the pain was too great.

Godzilla felt himself losing control…losing control of the limbs in his body and the life invested within his internal organs. The very fiber of being in his body seemed to be slipping away---he knew that death was near. Part of him was wanting to end the suffering and be with Modra and his father in the kaiju afterlife---wherever that would be.

Darkness took his sight, and Godzilla saw nothing but a void. A terrible streak of terror surged into his thoughts as he wondered whether or not the black wasteland was the kaiju-equivalent of hell. The beast feared the emotion of loneliness, he feared living his afterlife in the oblique black that surrounded him.

Like a terrified child, Godzilla curled up in a ball to the best of his ability and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the terrible sensation would go away. The only thought on his mind was the question of why he could not die and remain peacefully dead.

Suddenly, Godzilla felt the warm touch of a hand upon his shoulder. Slowly and uneasily, he opened his eyes and found Cyndi standing next to him smiling with tears glistening in her eyes. Something in her ethereal face seemed to bring Godzilla back out of that terrified, lonely mindset. He could not figure out why she was there…especially at such a moment when death was so near. Could it be that this human actually was a true friend?

She stared at him with such confidence in her eyes---a determination that Godzilla had never noticed within the autistic Psychic. Without any hesitation, Cyndi wrapped her arms around the beast and held him close. His cold scales seemed warm against her angelic touch, allowing him to feel more alive than he had before.

_Don't give up…it's just the weight of the world…_Cyndi recited the words of one of her favorite songs.

Godzilla could feel tears gathering in his eyes at the very beauty of the words. He was well aware of Cyndi's fondness of music---especially that song "You Are Loved".

_You are loved my friend…and whenever your heart is heavy…you know I'll definitely lift it for you…always._

Tears trickled down Godzilla's cheeks and dappled upon Cyndi's dark blue blouse, he felt as though his heart was being healed, albeit slowly. Nobody had ever established their care for him since Modra's demise.

_I should never have ignored you…_Godzilla whispered…barely able to articulate the words.

_You let me into your heart when you needed me, and I respect that…_she replied, holding him even more tightly.

Godzilla slowly stopped crying, and began to think of Cyndi more and more---mainly her personality…and that strange angelic star in her eyes that seemed to remind him of the love he once felt.

_You know what?_

_What?_

Godzilla and Cyndi released their embrace and stared into each others' eyes.

_I know Modra is always with me…because she is in you. I see it in your eyes._

Cyndi's heart lurched, and she blushed in many various shades of red. However, as much as she was gratified by this comment, the Psychic knew that she did not have very much time left.

_I give you the life you deserve…because you certainly deserve that and more…_Cyndi whispered as her image slowly faded---along with the black void, revealing the murky blood stained water that clouded his gaze once again. For the first time, he felt as though he had the power to confront King Ghidorah.

King Ghidorah continually cackled as he proceeded stomping upon Godzilla's chest, attempting to literally shatter his entire rib-cage. Oddly though, Ghidorah could feel the temperature of the water covering Godzilla's body growing---and he could sense something peculiar happening underneath of the bloody liquid.

"_My dear old friend…your atomic breath will do nothing against me…you've tried…"_ King Ghidorah laughed incredulously.

To King Ghidorah's surprise, rays of light began to shine through the murky crimson water. He could feel the water at his feet becoming super heated; granted the intense heat did not injure him due to the gift of being able to fly through space and surviving solar heat.

Suddenly, the water beneath King Ghidorah exploded and a massive wave of atomic energy thrust itself beyond the bounds of Godzilla's body. Unfortunately for King Ghidorah, his shield could not protect him from such kinetic blasts. The three-headed beast was thrown off from his feet a couple hundred meters away from Godzilla---tossing him directly into the bay, sending waves of water billowing high into the nighttime air.

No sooner did King Ghidorah fall, Godzilla rose from the crater on the ocean floor that was created from his trampling and nuclear pulse. Pain stabbed at Godzilla's chest as several grisly bone fragments protruded from the region; blood continued to dribble and squirt from the injuries; luckily though, his regeneration would gradually heal the terrible sight.

Godzilla managed to tread through the waters, even though he found it very difficult standing up straight with pieces of marrow piercing his carapace from the inside.

King Ghidorah's sight returned after the peculiar paralytic effect from Godzilla's nuclear pulse wore off. As soon as his vision cleared, the first thing the hydra's right face could see was Godzilla's foot coming down with full force, stomping on its neck. King Ghidorah writhed in agony as he felt his right neck buckling under the force---the first thing that crossed his mind was sending this creature into the very hell that King Ghidorah could create.

The draconic beast's center head rose out of the water and lurched toward Godzilla with its teethed mouth gaping wide. The King of the Monsters was not letting King Ghidorah gain the upper hand though, instead he swung around and slammed his thick tail into the golden appendage---knocking it back into the tumultuous waters.

Continuously, Godzilla began to batter and kick at King Ghidorah's fidgeting bulk, attempting to keep the great three-headed beast under the water.

Much to his dismay, the water's surface exploded as three twisting yellow gravitic bolts spiraled from King Ghidorah's mouths, lancing into Godzilla's side; throwing him with such force that the beast crashed into the water several hundred meters away. The saurian King's painful cry was muffled by the churning waters as he felt the terrible sensation the gravitic energy had inflicted. Every cell in his body seemed to burn agonizingly before his muscles went limp under a tingling form of paralysis.

In vain, Godzilla attempted to move his body however he continued to almost weightlessly sink to the bottom of the bay.

A wall of water billowed high into the sky as King Ghidorah burst from the waves; revealing his drenched body. The water pouring from his scales seemed to amplify the eerie glow they had already emitted. Angrily he panted and glared in Godzilla's direction. All that remained of the Monster King was the foaming gurgling water left by the carbon dioxide bubbles from his erratic breathing.

Rage, and contempt burned through the demon's fiery heart. This was the final time Godzilla had angered and humiliated him. The final time that the atomic wretch had made the mighty King of Terror look insulted.

"_No more." _muttered King Ghidorah as he began treading through the water toward Godzilla.

_Do not kill him…I need him. _Z's raspy voice echoed through King Ghidorah's raging mind.

_But…_King Ghidorah stammered.

_If we want to get to the Psychics…and eventually destroy the real prize; we'll need Godzilla. After that, I'll let you have your way. _Z explained before quickly leaving Ghidorah's mind.

King Ghidorah attempted to harness his anger until a time came where he could destroy his enemy. However that did not mean Ghidorah couldn't have his last triumph during the current battle by violently delivering Godzilla to Z.

The draconic alien slowly made his way toward Godzilla; who laid before his feet lifelessly upon the murky bay floor. The idea of finishing off his paralyzed enemy seemed so tempting to King Ghidorah that his mouth watered in a brief moment of anticipation as he played scenarios through his mind.

Reluctantly, the golden beast reached down beneath the water with his two outer mouths and grasped onto Godzilla's shoulders. The very taste of Godzilla's flesh made King Ghidorah almost nauseous---Earthly creatures had such a poor physical taste; although Ghidorah did know that their souls were absolutely delicious. Which was the only thing that made kaiju and humans the slightest bit appetizing.

After stabilizing his grip upon Godzilla, King Ghidorah's wings lifted both of their bodies out of the ocean in one mighty beat. Water drained off from both of the kaiju violently as the cooling night air crisply dried their carapaces. Godzilla remained limp as King Ghidorah's center head roared mightily; as though he were announcing his victory over the saurian creation.

After reaching the edge of the city, King Ghidorah released Godzilla from his grasp, allowing him to aimlessly plummet into the man-made metropolis---where he met a cluster of small buildings with a mighty crash; sending pillars of dust and debris several hundred meters into the sky.

After making sure Godzilla was completely inept of any physical activity, King Ghidorah released one more final cackle before darting off in a south-eastward direction….toward the fretting city of Yokohama.


	10. The Ultimate Tormentor

"Cyndi?"

Absolute silence emanated from the young Psychic's body as Dr. Frances Okayama stood over her anxiously; with Commander Aso, Chinatsu Gondo, and Sahra Rau standing nearby.

"Cyndi, can you hear me?" Okayama continued as she felt for the girl's pulse in her neck.

"Is there a pulse?" questioned Aso, hoping that he was not losing yet another friend.

"Yes, but it's faint."

"I wonder what happened; do you think Z did this?" Gondo added as she stared down at Cyndi with immense concern in her eyes.

A moment passed while Okayama continued to monitor Cyndi's life signs---nothing was said from anyone.

"I…don't think so." Sahra finally broke the silence. "Didn't the Elias hint toward the idea of King Ghidorah and Godzilla battling? Perhaps they were battling and the effects from what happened did this to Cyndi since she does have such a close link with Godzilla."

Aso and Gondo nodded in unison.

"Can you contact her unconscious mind?" Aso inquired, staring at Sahra, hoping that she'd have a solution.

"No, I've tried. She is too deeply recessed."

"Hmm, maybe Donny's empathy can…" Aso was cut off in mid-sentence.

"She is in pain…"

All of them turned around and found Donny standing in the cave entrance---looking rugged as though he had just been fighting with something. His eyes were sullen and blood shot and his stance was slouched. It was as though something had drained the life from him; however, nobody was really certain what his problem was.

"Donny, are you alright?" Sahra asked, stepping over to her comrade and guiding him into the cavern.

"Yes I'm fine…my empathic powers seem to have sky-rocketed in the past few days; and now I have to be careful or I'll find myself levitating eight feet off from the ground…" Donny joked, disregarding what was really bothering him deep down.

"Well we've been told that our powers will grow from the day we were born." Sahra noted positively.

Donny managed to lean himself against the wall where he put his hands around his arms, attempting to contain his body heat.

"My whole ordeal with Z years ago has almost accelerated my powers---this is far from natural, Sahra." replied the empath in a realistic tone of voice.

Sahra nodded, realizing that Donny's power had indeed increased. She noticed the same change in Cyndi as well.

"It was meant to happen, my friend. I know that is hard to believe, but it was."

"I know." Donny sighed as he stared at Cyndi's resting body, trying not to explode at the seams from all of the sensations he felt from her. Donny was well aware of the terrible emotions Damien was forced to feel on a daily basis---it almost made him feel closer to him.

"Where is Damien, if you don't mind me asking?" Sahra smiled, obviously reading the thought on Donny's mind.

Donny stared at her, with a painful expression on his face---wishing that she had not inquired such a question.

"He's gone…for good I fear."

Sahra did not question anymore, for the tone in her friend's voice gave her the idea that he was already in severe pain in result of whatever had happened.

Outside, the Four Elementics and several other people partaking in the rebellion stood and watched the glowering skies in the northeast where Tokyo stood. When the wind silenced, everyone could hear the eerie thumping of the destruction taking place even farther away in Yokohama.

It was as though war drummed its beat in the east. A terrible and fear-striking sensation that inflicted endless shivers up the spines of those who resisted Z's evil.

Several hundred meters in the air at the summit of the mountain, the Elias gazed on as they could see the fires of Tokyo, and even Yokohama rising high against the opaque black of night. They were fully aware of Godzilla's condition---and the evil that was spreading.

"Mothra…we need you…please hurry.." Lora gasped as she wrapped her arms around Moll's waist, hiding her face from the terrible sight of burning cities.

****

Mothra's multi-faceted eyes cast their mystic rays upon the fog surrounding her as she soared above Batan Island, still feeling the awkward air current that flowed high above the ancient island. The entire isle seemed to be cast under a shadow of absolute silence and fear---knowing what was going on in the world Mothra knew that it was to be expected for such a powerful and mystic place to feel uncertainty. After all that had transpired with the previous Modra a few years before, and the death of Chief Torbysnief, it is no wonder why the Batanians wished to be secluded.

Mothra turned her head and stared toward the far interior of the island where she could see a chain of mountains. The largest, Mount Modra, stood tall above the others and cast its slightly ominous shadow upon the rest of the valley. Mothra knew that that is where all Modra's thrived during their reign of power over the island.

The Earth guardian beat her wings mightily, carrying herself at a faster velocity, descending upon the chain of mountains that were nestled at the feet of the dormant volcano. Mothra admired how similar Batan Island was to Infant Island---granted she knew that modern civilizations lived on Modra's island and not her own. Mothra's inhabitants died out long ago.

Mothra made her way up to the summit of the mountain, where she found Modra Aquaila perched upon a large plateau extending up from the center of the crater. The young deity's wings were resting alongside the insect, dangling off from the sides of the flat rock formation. The divine being's eyes seemed tired and almost melancholy as she gently took notice of Mothra's presence.

Attempting to display herself in a presentable fashion, Modra brightened her eyes and fanned her wings slowly; sending a cloud of dust in every direction that slowly settled down in the crater below. Aquaila's antennae moved into a more perked position, hoping to delete every insinuation of her current feeling.

"_Hello Mothra…what brings you all the way over here?" _Aquaila asked almost in a whisper.

Mothra stared deeply at Modra as she perched herself on the edge of the mountain's crater, balancing herself carefully. Her giant multi-colored wings shined brightly in the night along with her eyes as she attempted to formulate a response.

"_Are you well, Modra? You seem…disheartened…" _Mothra inquired, carefully reading her cousin's emotions.

Even though Modra was trying everything in her power to display a sense of confidence and majesty, Mothra knew better. Her advanced powers granted her the ability to see beyond the body's shell.

"_Oh yes…I'm fine…just a little fatigued." _

Mothra continued to stare at her with perplexity.

"_You are burdened by something…is it the tragic situation that is taking place in the world?" _asked Mothra, hoping to get a more eloquent and logical answer from her relation.

Modra's eyes wandered away from Mothra and stared deeply at the eastern horizon out over the rest of the island and the far sea.

"_I try not to trouble myself with the trivialities of the world." _she replied almost coldly.

"_I find that hard to believe, Aquaila. You, like me, can always sense the evil and danger the world is facing----our species cannot simply block that sensation. If we could, the world would never have guardians." _

Modra paused for a moment before turning her eyes back upon Mothra.

"_I choose to rid myself of the evil…my people and I live much more peaceful lives in that manner."_

Mothra raised her wings and released an annoyed chirp that echoed across the mountain, disturbing the dead silence that once plagued the area.

"_Modra…why are you talking like this?" _asked Mothra with a bit more stern flare in her voice.

Modra ignored Mothra's question and stared at the stars high above.

"_Modra! Answer me if you have any sense of divinity left within your heart!" _Mothra screeched angrily.

"_Because I can!" _Modra strongly retorted as she sent rocks and chunks of volcanic soil plummeting from the plateau under her angry psychokinetic field. _"Why is it that you have come Mothra? I'm sure it isn't to aid in my general well-being, nor is it to comfort me."_

Mothra was silenced out of sheer surprise at Aquaila's selfish comment. Never before has she witnessed a creature of good speaking out of selfishness and self-pity.

"_I came to ask for your assistance against the dark forces in the north. But I guess your heart lies elsewhere…and not with protecting the planet." _Mothra replied with furious sarcasm in her voice.

"_You're damn right. To hell with this planet, Mothra! I don't know why you meaninglessly attempt to protect it when you know guardians like us will face inevitable fates like my mother! Or become insane like Godzilla…." _streaks of red hues blazed through Aquaila's eyes as she angrily spoke.

Mothra's face eased as she began to realize what burden plagued Modra's heart. In fact there was a moment when the insect Goddess belittled her own judgment for not realizing the situation sooner.

"_You're still grieving for your mother's passing, aren't you?" _

Modra stared at Mothra with absolute astonishment in her eyes.

"_How dare you make assumptions about my feelings!" _Modra defensively replied.

"_And how dare you deny your own emotions, Modra Aquaila…I would have expected better than that from you…"_ Mothra interjected almost in the middle of Modra's sentence; however, stating it in a calmer voice yet conveying the same point.

"_I don't expect you to expect anything from me, you are not my mother!" _retorted Modra, displaying the attitude of an adolescent.

"_Your mother would be disappointed in you…"_ whispered Mothra, almost feeling pain from having to say that, _"would she not want you to rule this beloved island with the same majesty and power that she possessed?"_

Modra growled deeply at Mothra's rigid comment, trying to contain herself from actually lashing out at her cousin physically.

"_Don't…speak of my mother.."_ pleaded Modra as she felt her voice quivering with sorrow.

"_Modra…your mother loved you…the least you can do is carrying on her legacy of protecting the island and her world."_

"_STOP." _commanded Modra with booming fury, her telekinesis sending shocks throughout the entire mountain.

"_I know the truth hurts…but the world needs you, Aquaila."_

"_Stop, Mothra! PLEASE! I don't want to protect a world that destroyed my mother!" _gasped Modra, feeling fearful sorrow in her young heart.

"_The world didn't destroy your mother." _Mothra stated coldly.

Modra raised her wings and floated above the plateau, revealing the silky exterior of her beautiful appendages that seemed to wave around her like a bride's gown.

"_I will hear no more of your words, Mothra…be gone."_

In a fitful rage, Modra Aquaila darted off deep into the night sky in the opposite direction of her island, disappearing somewhere upon the southwestern horizon.

Mothra Virgo remained stunned and motionless as the beating of Modra's wings slowly diminished into the bone chilling silence that originally conquered the setting. She felt almost hopeless when she realized that one of her most powerful allies was not going to assist her.

Shaking herself free of the negative thought, Mothra knew that the fate of the world rested in her power. Without any indecision, the mighty Goddess fanned her wings and darted off into the night as well; determined to save the world like her ancestors did so many times before.

Unbeknownst to Mothra or Modra, Chief Ta'Kra crept from behind a large rock face and stared at both benevolent kaiju flying in opposite directions. He, like the Batanian leaders before him was gifted with the ability of being able to interpret the vocalization of Modra and other similar kaiju like Mothra. Deep in his young mind, he knew that something was not right and that a darkness stirred across the sea.

Without any hesitation, Ta'Kra turned and began to run down the mountain path on his way to Modra's shrine---where he would wait there for his Goddess.

****

The bitterness of blood stained Damien's mouth as he gently opened his eyes, feeling excruciating pain throughout his entire body. From his waist down, Damien could barely feel anything at all.

Suddenly, a frigid draft from the open window nearby sent chills throughout his body as his vision cleared. This was when Damien realized that he was absent of all clothing excluding a pathetically tattered shawl that was draped around his body. It was barely enough to cover his private areas.

"Ah, you're awake." a raspy voiced whispered on the other side of the room.

Damien managed to sit up as the pain continued to stab into his back and chest. He could see Z's silhouette sitting in a chair at the end of a black obsidian glass table. Smoke wafted from a glowing cigarette that the dark Psychic puffed on constantly.

Agony belted Damien's heart as his short term memory returned, reminding him of what had transpired hours before. The young empath felt nauseous as he attempted to blot the miserable images of Z's demonically hormone-driven face out of his mind.

"You….bastard…" uttered Damien, barely able to even muster the strength to whisper the words.

Z chuckled to himself as he sat his smoldering cigarette back onto an ashtray sitting on the edge of the table.

"Oh come now, you're going to insult me after we just had a wonderful bout of sex? That's hardly reassuring." Z rolled his eyes as he rose from the chair and stood in the dim light that shined in from the smoldering fires across Tokyo.

"That's…not sex….you took advantage of me!" Damien cried as tears welled in his eyes as Donny's pleasant face flashed across his mind.

Again, Z burst out in laughter.

"You enjoyed it for awhile…"

"I did not!! You are sickening!"

Z's face molded from an excited grin into a scornful scowl.

"Sickening?…I know you are attracted to me….you were attracted to that ridiculous counterpart of mine." Z noted in a disgusted voice as he stepped closer.

"You certainly are not Don…"

"I PHYSICALLY AM Donny!" Z cut off Damien in mid-sentence as he lurched forward and grabbed the empath by the chin and brought him close to his face.

Damien could feel the foul of Z's breath against his nostrils as he closed his eyes, not wanting to stare into his dark pupils.

"You…are not Donny…you are nothing like him. He is kind-hearted---and would not harm people for the sheer pleasure of it…" Damien stammered as he coughed up more blood.

"You choose to forget….Donny is the reason I even exist. He is evil for allowing evil to be born in that case. Should he not be punished for my creation?" Z questioned, attempting to twist the concept of good around on Damien.

Damien remained silent as he stared at the floor and bit his lip, trying not to explode with sheer anger and frustration---contemplating on whether or not he should project those sensations at Z.

"Oh my dear boy…do not attempt to project those emotions at me---I already have dominion over them." Z whispered, sensing Damien's thoughts, "why not use those powers for something better?"

Z bent down and ran his hand up Damien's bare leg seductively, sending arousing yet fearful shivers through the young man's body. Despite how much he hated Z's successes at being sexual with him, part of him also felt Z's satisfaction empathically---giving him the smallest sensation of satisfaction as well. Part of him hated Z and another part lusted over him---the darkness and danger was so alluring.

"Lets say…if you want me to….spare Donny's life, and the life of his friends….why don't you project your emotions at him…..emotions like…" Z threw out his hand and released a bolt of twisting energy into Damien's chest. "This!"

Sparks darted everywhere as Damien slid across the floor and slammed into the far wall from the energy's powerful kinetic force. The shawl wrapped around his body smoked as the young Psychic grunted in utter agony.

"Project your pain."

Another blast of spiraling blue energy lanced into Damien's body, forcing the empath to scream out in anguish as he braced himself against the cold carpeted floor.

"You Psychics always amuse me….no really! You seriously do!" Z laughed, "now what was it you were telling me earlier?….Oh! That you were about to find actual love?"

Z laughed maniacally as he released a couple more bolts of energy into Damien's body.

"Love, my friend, is more destructive than it is rewarding. LOVE is what will bring both you and Donny to your demise, LOVE is the poison that contaminates humanity's beverage!" Z hollered with irritation as he kneeled down and braced his hand roughly around Damien's chin once again.

"Stop…that isn't true!" Damien cried out, gasping for air and reeling in pain.

Z's bright platinum hair waved in the wind eminating from the open window as his dark eyes stared deeply into Damien's fearful pupils.

"Love…is…not…real….And if you believe in it, you'll die by it." Z murmured seductively, "Why not teach Donny that lesson….or do you want him to die from his own pain?"

Z laughed as he continuously bombarded Damien's body with energy bolts, feeling satisfaction at his slave's painful cries.

Several seconds later, Z halted his onslaught and stared down at the smoldering body of the beaten empath.

"Until you decide to do as you're commanded, I'll let the pain argue with you as you sit here…..besides….I have bigger enemies to deal with at the moment." Z chuckled as he turned around; not letting his gaze leave Damien until he exited the room, leaving the empath nearly lifeless upon the floor.

****

Sirens echoed throughout the evacuating city of Yokohama as a golden star appeared in the north-western skies---signifying King Ghidorah's rapid approach. The slight hum of his anti-gravity flight sounded in the distance as he cackled and roared

"_I will tear this city apart…" _Ghidorah wore a demonic smile on all three of his faces, savoring the fear he could feel in the city below.

The mighty Yokohama Landmark Skyscraper loomed high against the night sky above all of the other edifices in the city. The bright red blinking lights cast an eerie crimson glow against the thin low clouds that gathered above the building.

King Ghidorah's three heads snaked around as he swiftly dove into the sky above the concrete manifestation. His massive golden body reflected the city lights like a demonic angel descending from the heavens, hovering directly above the famous landmark. Without any hesitation, the beast lunged downward and slammed his entire weight against the top of the skyscraper. Rapidly, each of the top levels of the building caved in like dominos and shattered into shards of cement and glass. Fire and sparks erupted from the interior of the complex---casting a frightening red glow up on King Ghidorah's malevolent body.

Ghidorah wanted nothing more than to start his mighty onslaught by the destruction of one of the tallest buildings in Japan. After savoring more of the civilians' terrifying cries, King Ghidorah swooped down and grazed his wings over smaller buildings; destroying each and every one. Clouds of dust and debris rose into the black sky as the golden dragon began to douse more edifices with his potent gravity blasts---nearly incinerating an entire block of street.

After satisfying his urge to destroy everything with his energy blasts, the gigantic beast spread his wings and descended into the city, landing amongst yet another collection of small buildings. This section of the city caught his interest instantly when he realized the crowd of several hundred people scurrying through the streets screaming chaotically. The very weight of King Ghidorah's mass against the streets was enough to send tremors through the earth---knocking the entire crowd onto the cold pavement.

Ghidorah's mouth watered in anticipation as he gazed at the scurrying people before him; feeling all of the fearful energy dancing all over. He would not make their deaths so easily though, the dreadful hydra wished to play with his food before he devoured them all.

With a simple thought, a massive yellow dome folded from the ground overtop of the screaming crowd---holding them all captive within the dragon's grasp. The spherical container convulsed with energy until it molded into a more liquid appearance.

"_I will savor your deaths…" _the beast's cackling raspy voice cried out as the colors of the dome began to alternate into a bluish hue, signifying a change of the climate inside of the psychic manifestation….

****

Sahra Rau took a deep breath as she sat next to a dimly lit red candle, attempting to clear her mind of the dark sorrows that were currently plaguing her. For the previous couple days, neither her nor Joe uttered the slightest word to each other. Like everyone else, the recent rise in evil has dampened her once brightened heart.

Throughout the entire night, Sahra had maintained close telepathic contact with her deity, Mayonaka, knowing that at some point she may have to call upon her power in order to aid in fending off this evil. Despite this precaution, Sahra was not sure whether or not she should call Mayonaka. If there was anything she did not want to lose other than Joe and her close friends---it was Mayonaka.

Across from Sahra sitting at a rock-like table, Diana Hadley sat primly and brushed her hair---dazing off into her own world, thinking of her family and hopefully bright future away from the evils spawning in Japan. Over the course of the past couple days her and Eric tried their hardest to maintain their discreetness and distance from the rest of the civilians.

"So um…how's Deric doing?" Sahra randomly asked, attempting to snap herself out of her trance.

Diana's eyes perked as she heard the name of her five year old son, and turned around.

"I…haven't seen him in several months…" Diana somberly whispered, "I'm glad he is in good hands at my sister's though back in the states."

Sahra wore a warm smile, but deep down the pain of not being with her own child stabbed her heart in multiple places.

"You will see him again, don't worry." Diana gleamed as she turned her bright gaze toward Sahra, signifying her that she read her thoughts.

Sahra found it amazing how quickly Diana had regained some of her powers over the previous four years---her specialty in the realm of telepathy and clairaudience always impressed everyone back during their school days, granted she still had difficulties expressing her abilities.

"So…has Deric demonstrated any E.S.P. abilities?"

This particular question caught Diana off guard. She was never fond of her own Psychic ability; after all, look at the predicament her gifts had gotten her into. An evil madman wants to destroy everyone and everything possessing the same abilities.

"I hope not.." she whispered.

Sahra's eyes widened in surprise, "Why?"

Diana released an elongated sigh and stared at the rocky floor beneath her feet.

"Because that means he will always be in danger….Z will hunt him down like he's been hunting us and every other Psychic." explained the young mother.

Diana fell silent as she tried not to think of losing her only child. "I'll bind his powers if need be….The younger the child, the easier it is to do that."

Sahra's mouth fell open in surprise.

"You shouldn't deny him of his gift, my friend. Besides….what if we need him someday to defend the future against evil?" asked Sahra, feeling tension in her own voice.

Diana glanced at her with utter fear in her eyes.

"I don't want him to live in fear like us."

Sahra smiled gently and placed one of her hands on Diana's shoulder, hoping to reassure her.

"He won't have to live in fear if we defend the present."

Diana glimmered with hope as Sahra warmly hugged her. Despite her ability to display hope for others, Sahra did not have any remaining for herself. Her mind lingered about the decision she had to make. Summon Mayonaka, or not? She was caught in a clairvoyant conundrum.

"I can see how that is complicating." Diana snickered as she smiled at Sahra, sensing her very thoughts and issues.

"I figured you'd sense that." Sahra joked, nudging her dear friend, "I just…don't know if I should put Mayonaka in harm's way."

"Well." started Diana, "What would Mayonaka choose? After all….don't we want to save the present in order to protect the future?"

Diana's words really managed to captivate Sahra at that moment. Her eyes brightened and she began to realize just how much her own words she stated to Diana made sense to herself.

"Thank you my friend." Sahra swiftly blew out her candle and rose to her feet confidently.

_It is time…_she whispered to herself while stepping outside of the cavern, pacing past Joe and Eric who stood next to the entrance, chatting casually.

Joe stared at her, sensing the very thing that was on her mind as she trailed off down the path with her dark brown hair waving in the midnight breathe.

As she reached the edge of the forest where the beautiful landscape met a treacherous cliff, Sahra took in the full depth of the scenery and closed her eyes. Joe, Diana, and Eric had followed her to this point.

No sooner did she outstretch her hand, Joe's fingers grasped around it. He wanted to let his beloved know that they were one during these trying times. Sahra felt as though the world was at her door step, and it was time that she made her voice known in it's protection.

_I call upon you, my beautiful Mayonaka…_Sahra opened her mind as far as it would go, until she could see her sleeping guardian in her mind's eye, resting upon the ancient Yaku Island in Southern Japan.

"_Vivacious Guardian of the Land and of the Sea,  
Hear us now with our imminent plea.  
Show yourself and let us behold,  
The destined path that has been foretold._

Guide us to find our rightful path,  
Save us from this sinister wrath.  
Protect us now with your heart of true,  
Help us now to start anew.

Mayonaka, protector of all,  
Bring us peace with your vivacious call.  
Set right that which the world has made wrong,  
We call for your aide through your Guardian Song.

Sweet Guardian of the Earth and Sky,  
Hear us now with our imminent cry.  
Come to us and let us hear,  
The world is safe when you are near…

'

Sahra opened her eyes, her telepathic voice yet echoing through the dark sky---hoping that her beloved deity could hear the song of her Cosmique Feé.

****

Deep in the south of Japan, Yaku Island stood motionless in the crystalline night as the moon dipped farther in the western horizon. The mystic song Sahra sung echoed in the wind as the thousand year old trees whispered along with the mysterious tune. From the depths of the island, another star rose---Mayonaka had risen.

****

A large iron door squealed and slammed as Z swiftly treaded out into the night. He descended down the front stair well of the Diet Building as gracefully as a dark angel. His black cloak waved in the wind majestically as he made his way down onto the littered sidewalk. Smoke clung thickly in the air, still remaining from King Ghidorah's prior onslaught.

Z inhaled deeply, and smiled at the scent. The white-haired devil enjoyed the aroma of destruction and fear, it was what fueled the fires within his demented soul.

Several feet behind Z, two lower level Psychics armed with special armored vests and guns followed closely; cautiously scanning the surroundings---not knowing what would attack them outside of their stronghold.

"Sir, it is dangerous out here. Should you be running about?" one of them asked, showing concern for his master.

Z let out an elongated sigh, "I pretty much take over the entire country…and here you're worrying about me stepping out onto the street. You are so lucky I do not break every bone in your body for underestimating me."

The guard quickly maintained his respect and silenced himself.

Confidently, Z continued to make his way down the street until he found a large mound of wreckage littering a giant crater.

"Ah ha! There's my prize, boys!" chuckled the dark telepath as he literally leapt into the air, celebrating his find.

Far beyond in the crater, the motionless body of Godzilla rested lividly. He could barely open his eyes, despite the fact that his heart still remained fired for battle. The beating he took from his arch nemesis humiliated the beast and nearly drove him mad.

Godzilla growled, moaned and writhed in pain while attempting to free himself from the heavy wreckage. Behind Z, the two Psychics cowered in fear, not wanting to suffer the atomic wrath the King of the Monster's could wield.

Z rolled his eyes as he both savored and detested their fear.

"Get out of my SIGHT!" he shouted, listening the anxious footfalls of the Psychics running back toward the Diet Building.

After relieving himself of the irritating morons, Z turned his concentration back upon Godzilla, who now managed to open his eyes faintly.

"Aw! Good morning sunshine!" Z chuckled sarcastically as he raised his hands, levitating into the air until he rose to Godzilla's eye level.

Godzilla hissed disdainfully, recognizing the face of the Psychic that had once tormented him both mentally and physically.

"Gee Godzilla, is that the way to treat your host? I think not!" Z laughed once again, "You always…seemed like such a grumpy beast, yet I seem to admire you so much."

"_Shut up…you pathetic human." _Godzilla seethed as he gasped for breath underneath the debris.

Z put his hands on his hips, and smiled at Godzilla.

"Here's a tribute of my admiration." Z outreached his hand, and clenched his fingers into a fist, forcing Godzilla to cry out in sheer agony from the mere action. The beast's entire arm went limp as the entire bone structure within the appendage shattered like a piece of glass.

"I know you have regeneration, and it'll heal---but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this."

"_I HATE YOU!" _cried out Godzilla, bellowing out an even more painful cry, wishing that his regeneration negated the anguish.

Z let out a chuckle as he flung his hair behind his shoulders.

"Aw, thank you! The feeling is mutual." Z thrust his hand forward, hitting Godzilla directly in the mouth with a telekinetic blast of energy. The force was so great that it thrust the saurian beast back at least a dozen meters---flinging up dust and chunks of wreckage.

_Funny how you seem to hate me…I'm not the one who let your beloved Modra die…_Z's voice echoed within Godzilla's head as the demonic Psychic stared at him with a malevolent smile spread across his face.

"_I didn't let her die!" _Godzilla blared, hoisting himself off from the ground causing tons of debris and wreckage to cascade from his body back into the city, throwing more dust into the air.

"Say whatever you wish…you are no different than me…allowing people to die---hell even killing people!" Z yelled, savoring his way with words.

Godzilla angrily spat a short blast of his atomic breath in Z's direction; however, it was merely slapped away by Z's psychokinetic field.

"You are a murderer….don't you think it is ironic just how much alike you and I are, my friend?"

As Godzilla prepared to release another blast of his atomic ray, Z outreached his hand and clenched his fingers into a fist once again, shattering the bones in Godzilla's other arm completely. The beast fell to his knees, squealing in agony as his newly regenerated arm cradled his newly crippled arm.

"_I swear by my power, I'm going to kill you!" _grunted Godzilla, nearly falling over once again from the ridiculous pain.

"Nice threat, not scared big boy." Z chuckled as he slowly levitated himself closer to Godzilla, staring him directly in the eyes once again, "I will spare your pain and life if you do but one thing for me."

"_I will not do anything for you!"_

"Whoa, why don't you shut your mouth and hear me out first!" Z flipped up his hand, snapping Godzilla's mouth shut, "I know that you know where the Rebellion is hiding."

Godzilla growled and hissed at Z, obviously attempting to resist his words.

"Ah yes…I know how close you are to that Cyndi girl---that memory manipulating bitch!"

Godzilla hissed even more angrily at the insult toward his best friend.

"Now…tell me where they are at."

"_Go to hell!" _snapped Godzilla, turning his face away from Z.

The dark Psychic let out an elongated sigh.

"I try to be reasonable…I try to be sweet…but they just don't get it do they?" Z whispered to himself, "FINE then! Allow me to find them for you."

Z thrust his mind's scope into Godzilla's psyche, forcing the great mutation's eyes to role back into his head due to loss of consciousness. A vast array of images and memories flashed through the beast's mental eyes to the point that it nearly gave him a sensory overload. Z no doubt knew that whatever he did to Godzilla would most certainly affect Cyndi as well since both shared such a close mental relationship.

_Come on you fat-ass dinosaur…let me find that girl you adore so much! _Z's telepathic voice cackled as he dove even deeper into Godzilla's mind.

Godzilla attempted to resist Z's mental power with all his might, but it seemed as though more force fueled the dark Psychic with even more power. Z could sense a trail of Psychic particles that were left behind by Cyndi's telepathic remnants.

"This will be too easy." Z chuckled with his physical voice as he continued to close his eyes and concentrate.

Z continued to follow this trail of Psychic particles and through his ability to scope the location of the telepathic echo; he finally discovered Cyndi's whereabouts.

Upon the mental plane, Mount Fuji's ominous beauty displayed itself in all its majesty, and the trail of Cyndi's telepathic echo disappeared somewhere in the forest level of the mountain.

_Ah! So that's where they've been hiding…why didn't I discover this before? _Z's telepathic conscious laughed hysterically while attempting to follow the trail right to its source.

Suddenly, a gust of wind threw Z out of his deep trance as Godzilla managed to regain his composure through a massive roar that literally quaked the city. The great beast released a quick burst of his atomic ray out of his mouth directly at the demonic Psychic. Luckily for Z, he managed to protect himself within a telekinetic shield before the atomic energy hit him; however, the force was so great that it still threw him at least several meters back onto the ground.

Pain stabbed throughout Z's body as the smoke cleared, his cloak was singed from the intense heat and dust covered his entire body while he slowly picked himself up off from the ground. With a slight smirk on his face, Z chuckled and brushed the dirt off from his cloak.

"Wow Godzilla, I've never known you to pull sneak attacks like that." Z laughed as he glared up at the atomic saurian kaiju, who was now standing and gazing down upon his hated enemy, "I guess that just means your brain isn't the size of a pea after all. Haha, more like the size of a blueberry."

Godzilla hissed and roared out in utter fury at the insult. There is nothing more Godzilla hated than having his intelligence insulted---it almost hurt him as badly as the memory of losing his father to his own energy source. Everything Z had done up until that moment made Godzilla's blood literally boil with frustration and anger.

"What are you doing to do big boy? Kill me? Torment me? Haha, I'd love to see you try!" Z cackled as he placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

Godzilla's spines flashed like lightning, charging the very atomic energy running throughout the beast's veins. As he prepared to release his nuclear breath, Godzilla felt an intense pain within his throat. Squealing in agony, he gasped for breath as an invisible force prevented the build up of energy from being released.

Z smiled as he clenched his left hand.

"Doesn't feel good when your special power is held back, huh?" Z laughed as he continued to clench Godzilla's throat even more tightly with his telekinetic grasp.

The saurian king could feel his chest and stomach becoming agonizingly hot, the atomic energy boiled and gurgled within the beast's bosom like a smolder volcano preparing for a cataclysmal eruption. The only thing going through Godzilla's mind at the moment was the thought that his father had experienced this horrifying pain before he died.

"How does it feel to feel the pain your father felt before he died?" Z questioned sarcastically, reading the beast's thoughts.

Godzilla tried with all his might to contain his atomic energy, but the more he attempted the more agitated the volatile substance became.

"You served your purpose, pathetic creature." Z muttered emotionlessly as he glared at Godzilla's struggling form.

With a flip of his hand, Z released a very potent telekinetic burst of energy that literally threw Godzilla's entire mass several hundred meters back into the city---clouding him underneath a sheet of dust and debris. No sooner did the beast's body hit the ground, a massive earthquake hit the city.

"I have more pressing things to worry about at the moment---finding the rebels, and dealing with a growing power on the horizon." Z whispered as he swung around and slowly paced back toward the Diet Building.

Feeling proud of himself for conquering Godzilla as well as two major cities in Japan, Z treaded up the footsteps of the Diet Building. No sooner did he enter the dark interior of the building, two Psychics immediately approached him.

"What is it?" Z somberly questioned, feeling slightly annoyed by their infringement upon his prideful moment.

"It is…Mothra…" one of them said nervously.

"She's been sighted at least thirty miles off from the Eastern Coast of Shikoku---flying directly toward the interior of Japan." the other Psychic completed the report.

"Is she?" Z whispered with a slight slyness in his voice, "Did you know…that Mayonaka is not far behind either?"

The two Psychics glanced at each other and wore a negative frown on their facee, feeling embarrassment toward their lack of understanding toward Z's power of life force sensitivity.

"We are…sorry sir."

"Bah….I don't want to hear it right now. No matter….King Ghidorah will deal with them both. Right now…we must deal with the Psychics." Z muttered as he marched down the dark hallways and entered a stairwell.

"How…exactly are we going to deal with them?" one of the Psychics asked nervously, quivering in the mighty presence of his master.

"Well….they have one of two choices….join us…or die. Or I suppose we could convert them by force mentally….like what I've been doing with my dear sweet little Damien." Z chuckled to himself as the elevator halted and opened, revealing Z's conference room directly on the right side of the hallway.

After dismissing the two Psychics, Z causally entered the conference room, still noticing that Damien was sitting against the wall where he had left him.

"Aw, still lying there?" Z laughed to himself as he paced up to the window, admiring the destructive scene, "So do you want Donny to suffer, or will you help me?"

Damien's pupils glanced up at Z in an extremely exhausted manner, noting that the Psychic had been put through utter mental trauma due to the dark Psychic's capabilities. Despite how grim the situation seemed, Damien knew in his heart that he had to do everything to protect the life of his potential love---even if it meant taking his own.

"I will do as you….desire…" gasped Damien in a fit of frustration and sorrow mixed together.

"Good…that's what I wanted to hear." Z laughed as he took Damien by the chin and violently kissed him, forcing the young man to yelp out in pain.

"I'll summon you later."

Z threw Damien back onto the floor, and swiftly swung around, making his way back into the hallway---where Damien could hear the dark Psychic running. Without subterfuge, the Empath simply had no other choice but to give into Z's wishes and inflict hurt upon his dear friends, all to save Donny.


	11. Mothra's Perseverance

Cyndi anxiously rose from the cold rocky floor she slept upon bathed in clammy perspiration. Her skin crawled with the hypersensitive feeling of thousands of prickly needles stabbing every inch of her body. The Psychic's sight became tunneled and she could hear the slightest stir of the people sleeping at ever corner of the cavern. Cyndi could feel the icy hands of Z's Psychic mind reaching out to her through Godzilla's link with her. His evil brushed up against her skin like an Arctic breeze.

Without any sense of where she was, the young girl stood up and stumbled out of the cavern---falling toward the grassy verge boarding the entrance. However; before she fell, Cyndi was caught by Steven who had just woken up at the sound of her stirring and grunting.

"Um…are you okay?" he whispered, loud enough to wake Olivia who slept right beside him.

Cyndi could feel Z's deathly hands gripping around her neck Psychically, forcing her to belt out a blood-curdling scream.

"He's HERE! HE KNOWS!" she cried repeatedly while rolling on the ground, cradling her neck.

Donny instantly woke up and glued his eyes upon the writhing girl before him. Cyndi's emotions lashed out like an angry lion and attacked him, nearly throwing him back onto his resting place.

"Cyndi, don't let your emotions control you!" Donny cried out as he managed to rush to her side and place his hands upon her quivering moist forehead. The empath could feel Z's presence reaching out toward his mind even; however, his power of empathy protected him.

With all his might, Donny took what dark emotions Z embedded with in Cyndi's mind and siphoned them out of her with his powers. Everyone gathered around and watched in horror as a thick black smoky cloud emerged from Cyndi's mouth and nostrils---no doubt being that fear and terror Z inflicted.

The empath could feel himself growing dizzy from the effects of the dark murk fogging the air. His mental grasp seemed to be similar to the poison that so agonizingly killed Koji Shinjo. Eventually, the pitch black cloud of dark energies dissipated in the wind.

Quickly, Cyndi opened her eyes and could feel the immense relief of being parted from the dark power.

"He…knows….where we are…" Cyndi whispered to herself, feeling nothing but utter fear and failure at the same time.

Those two emotions slapped Donny in the face like the hand of an angry mother.

"….I can understand the fear Cyndi, but you needn't feel ashamed….Z forced himself upon you." Donny gently helped Cyndi off from the ground, catching the first glimpse of the sun's rays as it rose upon the smoky horizon.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? Z is going to come for us!" Aso blared, rubbing the sleepiness out of his groggy eyes. "Are we going to leave?"

Everyone gathered around remained silent and did not possess the courage to give Aso an adequate answer.

"…..Well…I don't feel like losing anymore of my dear friends, thank you." a sarcastic voice muttered behind the small crowd.

Miki leaned up against a tree near the small clearing, staring at the rising sun coldly. The Psychic found no beauty in the sun's light, in fact---she found nothing. And what was even more disturbing, Donny could not feel anything from her at all. It was as though she had completely suppressed her emotions under a wall of thick defenses, far beyond even Donny's empathic reach.

"You finally say something after days without any social contact---and all you have to say is something witty and sarcastic….gee, we need that right now." Aso grumbled as he ripped off one of his badges and threw it onto the moist ground ignorantly. Gondo elbowed him in the side, reminding him to treat Miki with respect especially after what she had gone through.

Miki simply ignored the grudging man.

"We haven't the time for bickering, my friends." Moll stated sternly as the Elias descended from the tree canopies, still perched mightily upon their steeds.

It was common for everyone to express hope and gratification at every instance the Elias made their appearance; however, the company remained solemn and bitter for the first time.

"We mustn't give up hope." Lora smiled, hoping to insert a little positivity into the surrounding social atmosphere.

"Hope!?" Steven yelped in the background, where all four of the Elementics were standing in an even line. "We have fought this creep…and he is EXTREMELY powerful!"

"How can we have hope when it seems as though everyone around us is falling one by one? That Asuka girl….Koji…..and now Donny's Damien? Even he is gone." Sara added, nodding at Steven.

Avia and Olivia glanced at their elemental counterparts, but did not decide to say anything.

"Yes…he is powerful. But that doesn't mean he can't be defeated." Sahra added to the conversation eloquently, "Donny, Miki, Cyndi and I have fought him…..he does have weaknesses and is not invincible."

"Nevertheless….I'm sure he is a lot more powerful than he was years ago." Olivia muttered under her voice.

"Yeah…we barely escaped Mr. Ass's lair." Avia rolled her eyes, referring to Z with her decisive insult.

A slight chuckled revolved through the group of civilians at the Elementics' insult, lightening the mood ever so minutely.

"If you people don't start showing some courage….we'll never defeat the evil and avenge the deaths of our friends." Belvera commented coldly, eyeing her sisters and awaiting their following words.

"There is a great deal at stake right now," Moll broke the unending silence and stared at the Elementics directly, "Z has unleashed King Ghidorah upon Tokyo….destroyed it….and now he is wreaking havoc upon Yokohama where he has erected his bio-acidic dome. Meaning he is going to start consuming people for their spiritual essence."

"Where is Godzilla?" asked Professor Gondo, showing great concern at the Elias' news.

"He….has been hurt by both Z and King Ghidorah…" whispered Cyndi, feeling her heart throbbing in pain at the memory of both events. "Why do they always PICK on him!?"

Donny gently brushed the dirt and leaves out of her hair.

"I'm assuming that is how Z found out about our location---he used the link between Godzilla and Cyndi." he interjected, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"It is." Lora replied as she placed her hands on Moll's shoulders.

"My friends….please do not despair…there will be a time for that. Right now we need to flee this area before Z's forces find us." Moll then began to smile, "Mothra is on her way…I have faith in her as should you all."

"Mayonaka is on her way as well." Sahra added positively, "Not to mention I'm sure Kuragari is not far behind."

Joe nodded and confirmed the awakening of his guardian wolf as well. Much like both him and Sahra, Mayonaka and Kuragari always knew where each other were.

"How will we escape?" Dr. Okayama nervously questioned as she glanced at Gondo, who was about to ask the same question.

The Elias smiled at each other, and then turned to face Joe.

"Joe and ourselves have the power of teleportation. With some work, we can teleport everybody out of here in a few hours." Belvera explained as she rolled her eyes at the humans' inability to put the puzzle pieces together.

Joe shrugged his shoulders sternly when he realized that he was suddenly volunteered by the Elias. Part of him wished that somebody else besides him possessed the power of teleportation---it would make his job no doubt a lot easier.

"We must start with transporting the defenseless---the civilians." Lora commented, nodding and smiling at Joe who went back into the cave in order to commence the evacuation.

The rest of the company followed slowly behind Joe and the Elias, eagerly waiting their chance to travel teleport to a place where they'd remain safe. Donny took a quick glance in Miki's direction, who still remained standing against that tree. He could feel the deep wound within her heart due to the loss of her beloved. The empath could almost feel a frigid cold sensation emanating from her state of mind, hiding her beneath an even thicker cloud of confusion and conflict.

Instead of approaching his friend in need, Donny decided to press on and give her a bit of distance. He knew that she had to move on beyond the loss of Shinjo, even though he'd always be with her it was by the might of her power that she'd be able to overcome such a thing.

As soon as Donny and the others passed on, Miki found herself faintly staring at the delightful Elementic couple; Steven and Olivia. Only they and the other two Elementics did not follow the other congregation---they preferred remaining outside and out of the cave. The two lovers embraced and snuggled as the sun began to rise above the dark clouds upon the eastern horizon. For a brief moment it appeared as though the spreading pain and tribulation had not affected them.

Miki closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment, before opening them back up and staring once more. In them, she could see something dear that she had lost---the ability to share love with another. Memories flashed before her eyes, reminding her of similar situations where her and Shinjo found themselves embracing passionately. Miki could feel his presence, and could almost discern the sensation of feeling his arms around her body.

"Miki?" Sara Peters piped her voice in a caring manner, bringing the young Asian out of her recollection.

Miki opened her eyes once more and turned her attention toward the water Elementic.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Miki nodded without whispering a word in response. This act managed to catch Avia's eye, who stood next to Sara observing the swift sunrise.

"Is the lover's fire but a dim ember amongst the black of night?" questioned Avia, in a very Shakespearian manner. If there was any form of literature the Fire Elementic enjoyed, it was the passion of William Shakespeare. To her it seemed to capture a quality that she felt modern literature did not possess.

Avia's choice of wording brought a small smile to Miki's face and she managed to stand up straight instead of leaning against the tree.

"I suppose."

"That's not an answer." Avia replied, placing her hands on her hips demandingly.

"Koji?…You miss him." Sara added as she took a deep sigh and stared deeply at Miki.

"Yes, of course I do.." Miki felt her heart tearing once more as she remembered his death.

"He may be gone, love, but I can feel his spirit among us---he will always be watching you. And there will be a day where you see him again. I know the loneliness hurts, believe me, I know how you feel to some extent." Sara smiled as she folded her arms, allowing her curly red hair to fall across her face gracefully.

A slight gleam flashed in Miki's eyes after uneasily listening to Sara's wise words. Even talking to this Elementic made her feel as though she was floating peacefully upon waves of water. Each of them had an understanding of their selective elements more than anybody could possibly imagine. Water was no doubt in her expertise, in fact, water often personified human emotion.

"Thank you." Miki smiled, while trying to hold back her tears. Sara's ability to connect to a person's emotions shattered the wall of ice that blocked Miki's stout heart. More memories of Shinjo sped through her mind, in particular, a memory of her and him embracing one and other under a setting moon. The sensation of comfort and joy was painted on her face as she closed her eyes---savoring the beautiful moment.

"The memories will always be there." Avia smiled as she turned and winked at Sara positively.

Miki gazed deeply once more at Steven and Olivia, who in all of the chaos, made time to enjoy the beauty of their love. After taking a deep breath, the young Asian removed herself from her leaning position and walked off toward the cavern, feeling slightly recovered from her temporary dark place.

****

The seas billowed and split as Mothra's lightning-fast wings beat in the humid Pacific air. Her majestic sapphire eyes shined out into the deep night---the evil plaguing the world rendered the time of day unknown, shadowing everything in a cloak of darkness. Mothra could see a great veil of cloud emanating from Tokyo in the distance. A red glowing hue lined the atmospheric pollutants, signifying that destruction and devastation had taken place.

_Good Gaia…I hope I am not too late…_Mothra thought to herself, feeling the very foundations of the Earth weakening as a result of the evil that infested it.

Deep in her mind, Mothra could feel the presence of her fairies---she was aware of their plans of evacuating the innocents away from Mount Fuji in order to evade Z's potential attack. She was thankful for her Elias---they always were on the same page she was.

_So many things are now set in motion…_Mothra contemplated to herself telepathically, organizing her thoughts as she flew closer and closer toward battle. Upon the mental plane, she could see the different scenarios taking place throughout Tokyo and Yokohama, _King Ghidorah attacks Yokohama…Z prevails over Tokyo…his minions advance on Fuji…yet there is no symbol of further assistance on the horizon…Mayonaka and Kuragari have risen thankfully, yet Aquaila has abandoned her legendary cause…how I wish I could fix every problem that crossed my path…I'm always expected to fix everything._

Mothra could feel her heart growing weary of everything, which worried her beyond words. While there was always a part of Mothra that seemed confident and hopeful, a darker more shadowed side of her knew that various strings were being pulled in the realm of good. For the first time in her life, she felt slightly powerless, and unable to achieve the goal she wished.

_I must not lose hope…_Mothra contemplated as she neared Yokohama, noticing the flames and smoke billowing into the sky.

Mothra's multi-colored body stood out angelically against the back drop of thick dark clouds. She could feel the evil fibers that King Ghidorah exuded and knew that he was reigning his demonic soul upon the city below.

Mothra's heart jumped with both hope and doubt stabbing at her emotions. Her memory was fond of the two previous incursions Ghidorah made. One of which took nearly all the power Virgo's mother possessed. And now that Mothra Leo was gone, Virgo was very unsure whether or not she possessed the power that her mother utilized. How could she face such a great and powerful evil such as King Ghidorah? Most of all….alone.

_I guess I have Mayonaka and Kuragari to help me…and possibly Godzilla. _Mothra seemed to let a sigh as the images of the three kaiju she thought of swept past her mind's eye. She knew that she could not defeat this growing evil on her own, it would require an effort from the entire world. But would that even be enough?

Mothra's gaze shot toward the interior of the city as a mighty explosion lurched into the sky. Blazing fires darted toward the clouds, casting a resentful red glow upon the entire city below. Mothra could sense every ounce of fear projecting from the hearts of innocent people scurrying through the streets---attempting to escape King Ghidorah's destructive glory. She could also feel the lives of dying people slipping away slowly, a terrible painful death. The celestial dragon was capturing humans and slowly siphoning their life forces away in order to fuel himself.

_Sickening…how can something use such an important and sacred part of a creature for nourishment? I cannot let this evil continue…_Mothra cringed as she continued to feel and hear the painful cries of humans suffering.

****

King Ghidorah growled gutturally as he closed his eyes, continuing to absorb the life essences of the innocent civilians he captured and held within his prison-like dome. The spherical container undulated and molded into different shades of hue as the beast proceeded with his malicious feeding.

With each human spirit that entered his body, he could feel his power increasing ever so slowly. To King Ghidorah, each of these small advances brought him closer to achieving the ultimate power he had always desired. Granted the idea of sharing that power equally with Z did tend to annoy the dragon, he learned that without the dark Psychic, he would never have been brought back out of his buried captivity as a result of his battle with Mayonaka a few years before. Now; however, things would be different. King Ghidorah knew that he would not allow such a thing to happen again---all kaiju who defeated him in the past would beg for death before their untimely end.

Abruptly, King Ghidorah was brought out of his avid fantasy by a swift breeze that traveled through the city. The wind had completely switched opposing from the northwest to southeast---something powerful was approaching, he could feel. A familiar presence that had haunted him in the past….his bitter enemy, Earth's paradigm of good.

"_She's here at last…" _Ghidorah hissed under his breath as his three heads began looking off in different directions like writhing snakes, scanning for some sign of this rising power.

Mothra strategically concealed her vibrant body in the smoky thick clouds covering the city, beyond King Ghidorah's piercing gaze…waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She knew that he could sense her presence---it was quite logical, of course the two leading powers of good and evil could sense each other.

Growing agitated, King Ghidorah halted his spiritual absorption and focused all of his concentration upon the sky. High above the city, the clouds swirled and convulsed ominously spouting off random bolts of lightning.

"_The herald of Gaia.."_ Ghidorah uttered gutturally.

Melodic voices carried on the wind as the clouds began to build even more. This mysterious song sounded familiar, King Ghidorah had heard it before.

"_Mosura…ya…Mosura…"_ the diminutive voices sang, beautifying the very foundations of the Earth in the midst of King Ghidorah's evil.

"_Damn it! Show yourself! I know you're there somewhere…" _

No sooner did King Ghidorah shout out his demand, a bright cascading bolt of golden energy exploded from the cloud's interior. The energy traveled so quickly that King Ghidorah could barely track it with his sight. Finally, after several fast seconds that seemed to last for hours, the bolt lanced right through King Ghidorah's body with such force that it threw the hydra several hundred meters back into the city. His massive body became concealed under clouds of dust and mountains of exploding debris as his body finally impacted.

The convulsing ball of energy that had traveled right through Ghidorah's carapace careened back into the sky, before molding into Mothra's angelic body. As her wings spread mightily over the city, the insect Goddess could see the massive biological dome undulating near the area in which Ghidorah was previously standing.

"_My priestesses, I have a very important task that requires your attention!" _Mothra cried out as she concentrated upon the mental plane within her mind. In the midst of the black void, Mothra could see her three avatars focusing on her mental image intently, awaiting the task she seemed so set on completing.

_I need someone with teleportation power to save these people confined within King Ghidorah's dome. I have the beast at bay for now, but he will recover very soon. _Mothra announced in a calm voice, not wanting to startle the Elias---who were already under a great deal of pressure.

_Yes, Mothra---we shall be there soon, we are still removing some of the civilians from Mount Fuji, Z's forces are advancing there. _Moll's telepathic voice explained.

_We may have to leave some of them at Fuji if we are to save the people in Yokohama…_added Belvera.

_We'll try our hardest to save both. _Lora concluded as the mental plane diminished back into the cityscape.

Mothra fixed her eyes upon the area King Ghidorah was concealed in and began to fly circles around it, keep close watch over his actions so her fairies and the Psychics had an ample amount of time to save the civilians in both locations.

_****_

The few remaining Psychics and humans mainly consisting of G-Force personnel, the Elementics, and other Psychics gathered in the small glade outside of the Fujian cave, preparing for their opportunity to teleport from the area. The Elias hovered high over them, quickly scanning the area with their gaze in order to assess whether or not they had missed any civilian, unfortunately their sight did not pierce far.

"Z's forces are not far…I can feel them.." whispered Miki as she and Chinatsu Gondo stared at Joe---knowing that he was the only Psychic outside of the Elias possessing the power of teleporting.

"We should check once more to be sure there aren't any people left!" Sahra halted Joe before he raised his hand, the proceeding indication before he ended up using his teleportation.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment shadowed by silence. Who would be the one to stay behind a few extra minutes and scout the area for other stragglers?

Miki took a glance at Olivia and Steven who were still holding onto each other, almost as if they feared something would tear them apart. Their close connection sparked something within Miki that always kept a smile on her face.

"I'll stay." she whispered.

"I'll go with you!" Gondo wrapped her arm under Miki's arm, assuring her that she would not be alone during the perilous scouting.

Commander Aso stared at both of them with concern laced in his once apathetic yet grudging facial expression.

"Are you both sure?"

The girls nodded in response.

"Very well…but be safe, we shall return to teleport both of you." Moll stated, wearing a smile, admiring the two women's courage.

Once again, before Joe gestured to use his teleportation, he was halted by yet another distraction. Dr. Frances Okayama removed herself from the small gathering of people around Joe and stood next to Miki and Gondo.

"I'll go with them too. Three is a charm." she giggled while taking off her mauve glasses and fastening them to her jacket. Okayama wanted to pay some sort of respect to Miki after her unbearable loss and she figured that staying and assisting would making the Psychic's time a bit easier.

Gratefulness gleamed in Miki's eyes as she glanced from Gondo to Okayama---two good friends who both played a major part in her life.

"It'll be dangerous." the Psychic warned.

"After all we've been through already…do you think this is gonna stop us?" Chinatsu joked as she nudged Miki in the arm with her elbow.

"Yeah…you Psychics can't have all the fun!" Okayama added, mustering light laughter from the congregation.

Miki found herself at a loss of words, these two women were the last two she'd expect to face danger. Part of her found them incredibly foolish for making such a choice, yet at the same time Miki knew that she was being a hypocrite---in all actuality, wasn't it foolish of her to be staying behind too? Despite the amount of ridiculousness invested in her plan to stay behind, she knew that it was a noble cause on all three of their parts.

"Go my friends, we'll be fine." Miki nodded and smiled, assuring their hearts.

The young Asian scanned each one of her friends with her gaze---until she locked eyes intensely with Donny who was staring at her with a type of assured concern in his pupils.

_I will be okay, we both have our paths…we must take them. Do not feel guilty for leaving me behind…_

Donny's eyes brightened as he heard Miki's voice echoing within his mind. For the first time in his life Miki demonstrated a type of empathy that Donny had never seen before. It gave him a comfort he had never felt from her.

Olivia and Steven showed particular interest in Miki's decision, since it seemed radically different from the way the Psychic was conducting herself earlier. Not to mention, they noticed how she looked at them every time they were together.

_Why is she doing this, Libby?_ Steven questioned.

_I don't know…whatever it is…she is different than she was awhile ago after her husband died. _responded Olivia, feeling a cold draft on the wind, signifying a peculiar presence on the air.

_Steven, we are going to stay here. I fear they will be outnumbered…Miki is going to need our power. _Olivia stated as she then opened her mind to both Avia and Sara in order to inform them of her plans, _You guys should go with the other Psychics---they may need your help; we'll remain here in order to protect Miki if need be._

_Are you sure..? We are more powerful when together._ questioned Avia, almost not liking the idea.

_Avia is right…however I can see the logic in your idea. _Sara added, submitting her input.

_If anything goes wrong…make sure you fly to safety. After what has been going on lately with X…or whatever his name is…we can never be sure what happens. _commented Avia, knowing that the plan had its potential.

_Make sure you keep in close contact with us. _Sara concluded as she listened to Joe give the warning of teleportation.

Olivia and Steven carefully snuck behind the congregation and concealed themselves behind a couple trees, awaiting the departure of their comrades. They did not want to alert Miki to their presence, so it was absolutely imminent that they escaped her watchful eye---as well as her accurate mind's eye.

Donny's eyes still remained concentrated on Miki's as he faded into a bright shimmer of light under Joe's teleportation. Eventually, him and the others were completely gone---leaving them alone in the forest. To the three women, the entire environment seemed to be so much more vast than it was before.

"We must hurry and scout around…I can sense the presence of a great power…and it is approaching." Miki quickly took Chinatsu and Frances by the arms and began scuttling down the path through the woods, hoping to complete their task before whatever power was approaching found them.

****

Sahra wrapped her arm around Joe's as she felt her body growing weightless as a bright light flashed before her eyes. She could feel her stomach lurching painfully, teleportation was not her favorite form of travel. In fact, throughout her entire marriage to Joe, whenever he proposed traveling via-teleportation she often refused.

Finally the light faded from Sahra's eyes, the massive scenery of the Yokohama Bay Bridge stood out amongst the black clouds. Joe and the Elias had successfully teleported the entire group of civilians to a safer location, hopefully beyond Z's grasp.

"Look, it's Mothra!" cried Diana as she pointed toward the interior of the city, where she could see the deity circling high above the smoke and fire.

"Yes…she is watching King Ghidorah very carefully, he is knocked out for the time being." Lora interjected as she nervously ran her hand down her thigh, a habit she found herself doing whenever she was nervous.

"And while Mothra does that, we have a task of our own to perform." added Moll, ordering Fairy Mothra to turn around, allowing the Elias to face the people. Garugaru too circled around.

Nobody in the small crowd of people seemed too thrilled about what Moll had to say, after all they had been through, being sent on some sort of task did not seem very appealing. Several people perished in the previous week and a half, none of the humans could imagine what would happen within the next week.

"What else could we possibly do…?" Aso grunted as he leaned up against a concrete pillar that supported many of the bridge's wires.

"I'm sorry Elias…but have we not lost enough people?" Eric Hadley added with some annoyance in his voice as he held Diana closely, "I think we need to just get out of this damned country…"

Moll took a deep breath and glanced at Belvera who was watching her intently.

_I told you they'd never be willing to support us. _the darker fairy whispered telepathically, not taking her sullen yet fiery eyes off from Moll.

_They are discouraged…it is only natural for them to feel this way. _Lora replied, defending her sister in a very child-like manner.

Belvera rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

_Is that what you always think, Lora? That humanity is just whiny little children unable to grow backbones? I am so sick of the discouragement excuse!_

Moll raised her hand, silencing both of her sisters' thoughts. Things were getting very tense among both the civilians and her sisters, Moll knew that she had to keep a level head in order to resolve everything.

"We are all in this together. Do all of you want your friends to have died in vain? If we don't stop Z, or at least what is going on in this city, many more people are going to die." the wise fairy announced as she petted Fairy's fuzzy head.

A hush went through the crowd of civilians, so quiet that the fires burning within the city beyond could be heard crackling---along with the steady wing beats of Mothra.

"I…still blame this entire fucking situation on that Donny…" one of the older men grumbled in the back of the crowd.

Donny shook his head negatively and stared down at the waters below.

"If it wasn't for him…that psychopath would not be alive!"

"Silence yourself!" Belvera hollered, shooting her intimidating eyes in the direction of the man, causing several of the other civilians to whisper amongst themselves suspiciously.

The man's words really made Donny start thinking about whether or not everything was his fault. After all, Z was spawned by the Psionic energy within his mind. Part of him felt responsible for every life Z and King Ghidorah claimed….their painful cries echoed through his empathic gift.

Deep within his mind's sanctum, Donny could feel Z's presence mocking him. The penetrating eyes of the demonic Psychic pierced Donny's soul, almost as if he were trying to remind him of his origins. That deep sinking feeling stabbed through the Psychic's chest as he continued to stare down at the waters below.

_It's your fault, you're to blame for everything…_Z's voice echoed distantly.

"It isn't your fault." Moll whispered as she stared deeply at her dear friend below, breaking Z's mental voice, "Sometimes things happen without us being able to control them. Some things are even beyond our power…or even Mothra's power."

Donny could feel tears in his eyes as he listened to Moll's insightful words, while at the same time feeling Cyndi's arm wrapped around his back.

"I agree with her." Cyndi mumbled, hugging her dearest friend closely.

"I feel as though I could have done more to stop him….and now wonderful people like Koji…Asuka…Asuza…Aoki….and Kuroki are dead…" Donny whispered each of their names somberly.

Deep down though, Donny felt as though he was receiving an even greater punishment for Z being created in his mind. The absence of the happiness he sought….the gap in his soul that so many of his comrades possessed: love. The images of previous love interests passed through the Psychic's mind again, and the pain left behind by each rejection seemed to amplify his agony at the moment.

Uneasily, Donny slowly turned his head until he caught a glimpse of Joe and Sahra intertwined within each others' embrace---and as he moved his sight even further, Diana and Eric who were engaged in a similar physical conglomeration fell into his gaze. Amongst the terrible hardships, Donny could feel the endless deepening love the two couples possessed---it overjoyed him and discouraged him at the same time.

Lora could sense the pain in that sanctum of Donny's emotions due to her specialty being love. As much as she enjoyed love, the blue-garbed fairy was well aware of how painful it could be. Lora's hair frothed in the wind as she let out a deep sigh, finding the current circumstances overwhelming.

_You mustn't give up on love…_Lora telepathically whispered, signaling Donny's attention. He stared at her with intense yearning and desire, yet could not express what he felt in words.

Without any warning, Mothra's mighty screech distracted everyone from their individual thoughts, attracting their attention toward the interior of the city. The Spirit of Gaia knew that King Ghidorah would not be detained for long, so time was of the essence in regards of rescuing the innocent civilians trapped within the beast's digestive dome.


	12. A Heart Destroyed

The forests on the slopes of Mount Fuji maintained a deathly silence as Miki, Chinatsu and Frances speedily dashed through the dew-drenched foliage, hoping to escape Z's forces as well as saving any remaining people who were left behind, even though none had been found.

Thoughts rushed through Miki's head as her legs throbbed in pain due to the intense running.

_Where is Joe and the Elias? Why have they not come back to get us? _she fretted while attempting to retain enough attention to scan the forest for remaining civilians.

"I don't think there's…anymore….people, Miki." Chinatsu panted as she started to slow down in hopes of catching her breath, leading to Miki and Okayama eventually halting their steady dash.

"We can't really stop guys…aren't Z's cronies around here?" Okayama gasped, bracing her hands on her knees and hunching over out of sheer fatigue. Her once white medical coat was stained with dirt and blood---the typical fate of most of her wardrobe.

Miki paused for a moment in order to extend the bounds of her powers.

"Oh God…I can sense them. There are at least a dozen Psychics searching for us…and some of them are quite powerful---two of them are as powerful as I am." Miki explained nervously as she opened her eyes and turned toward her comrades with utter fear quivering within her eyes.

Suddenly, a gun shot echoed behind them in the forest. The three women leapt into the air, being very careful not to scream and signal their enemies.

"Run…" Miki whispered loud enough for them to hear her as she began to dash once again down the path, being closely followed by Chinatsu and Frances.

Their hearts pounded within their chests as the sound of footfalls thumped behind them. Eventually their legs could carry them no longer, and they resorted to hiding in the bordering trees. Miki could feel the shrubbery on the ground scraping her legs as she stumbled in the faint light. While she was on the path, Miki knew where she was going; however, ever since she entered the bounds of the forest the landmarks became foreign.

"Miki! How long are we going to run!?" cried Okayama, her voice being muffled by the wind racing past Miki's ears. She could feel her white nurse coat flailing in the wind behind her, getting caught on branches and tearing.

"Miki!" Gondo hollered just as Okayama finished her question. Her heart leapt from her chest as she noticed that the control of the situation seemed to be slowly dying away---the enemy was quickly closing on them, and even hiding seemed hopeless.

No sooner did the three women enter the forest, they found themselves stumbling into another small clearing. Miki could feel her body stinging and knew that her legs and sides were scratched and bleeding.

After taking a brief moment to catch their breaths again, the three women proceeded toward the other edge of the clearing.

"Guys look!" Gondo shouted, pointing toward the trunk of a large black pine tree.

At the base of the tree, the tattered body of a young child rested limply. The ground was stained with his blood and his hair was ruffled.

"My God…I hope we aren't too late…apparently there were civilians left…" Dr. Okayama mumbled as she followed her medical instincts and rushed over to the young child's lifeless body. Her tattered medical trench coat tarried behind her as she fell to her knees and placed her fingers on his neck, attempting to feel a pulse.

Miki gasped nervously, feeling a very ominous sensation that made her hair stand on end. Something was not right, and she knew it before either of her comrades. The air seemed to grow ice cold and the fresh scent of forest became stagnant.

"Frances…something's not right, we need to go…" uttered Miki as she grabbed Chinatsu by the arm and tugged at it, hoping to persuade her that what she felt usually was correct.

As Okayama turned the child over so he was resting on his back, she stopped moving in order to feel for his pulse once again. After moving her fingers around his neck for a moment, she could feel the child's heartbeat. A sigh of relief came out of Frances' mouth while she turned and smiled at her dear friends.

"He's alive." she whispered, with joyful radiance in her eyes.

Miki met her glance with a negative frightened headshake as she and Gondo backed away, gesturing her to do so as well.

"Will you two stop! He's just a little boy! We have to get him out of here!" she cried, running her hand through the boy's messy hair.

No sooner did Okayama turn her gaze back toward the boy in her arms, his unconscious body vanished. The solidity of his body transformed into the grass and dirt Okayama knelt upon.

"What in bloody-hell!?" she shouted while quickly rising to her feet, staring at the ground where his body once rested.

Within mere seconds, the foliage on the boarders of the small meadow began to rustle, eventually revealing two silhouettes that emerged mysteriously from the leaves. Finally, Miki's fear had risen---the power she felt finally made its appearance. One of these dark figures was tall in stature, and the other one shorter at about shoulder length to the tall one.

"You should have listened to your friend…ever hear of projection? Yes…that child was merely a projection of something to lour you here…" chuckled the taller man.

"Frances, run!" Miki whispered roughly as she felt the muscles in her body tensing fearfully.

"There is no place to run…" whispered the taller shadow, raising a metallic device from his belt region and pointing it toward Okayama. The steel of the weapon glinted in the dim light, and Miki instantly knew that it was a gun.

Fear paralyzed both the Psychic and Chinatsu as they stared at Okayama, who was also froze in place. Miki could feel a cold sweat trickling down the arch of her lower back as she tried to devise a way to rectify the doomed situation. Okayama and the two men were merely a dozen feet from each other, so running from the situation was not an option. Plus, it was likely that they were surrounded, Miki knew that there were more than just these two individuals.

"Who the hell are you people!?" Gondo hollered, distracting Miki from her thought.

A moment passed before either of the two men replied.

"It is me…" the shorter man moved closer, closing the gap half-way between himself and Okayama.

The three women gasped, finally being able to discern the facial features of this person in the faint light. Originally, they had assumed that it was Z; however, it was a more familiar face.

"…Damien…" Miki whispered, finally realizing what was going on.

"Why are you with them!?" spat Gondo.

Chinatsu's anger toward him sent spears into Damien's chest, feeling her emotions proved almost as overwhelming as dealing with his own pain. His empathic gift always reminded him that sometimes it was a curse---in fact, he always believed it to be nothing but a curse.

"Because I had no other choice…I'm doing it for…" Damien was cut off in mid-sentence by his counterpart, who shoved the young empath out of his way, nearly tossing him onto the ground.

"Shut the hell up…Z was right when he told me that you always become soft when being in the presence of friends!"

Okayama's fear climbed beyond paralysis when she realized that the gun was now pointed directly at her. Her heart pounded in her chest and nearly choked her.

"Please don't do it…" Gondo whispered, changing her voice from the demeaning anger it once was into an innocent timid plea. She grasped onto Miki's hand in terror, hoping that what she assumed would happen wouldn't come to pass.

Several moments passed in absolute dead silence.

"Better to die by my hand…than Z's." the towering Psychic squeezed the trigger with all his might, and watched as a bright flash of heat, gun-powder, and metal exploded from the barrel of the pistol.

Miki and Chinatsu screamed as the blaring gunshot echoed through the Fuji forest. Their fear overtook them so quickly that all they could hear was the thud of Dr. Frances Okayama's body slamming into the cold soil.

Smoke drifted everywhere in the midst of Okayama's limp and bleeding body, Damien clutched his heart in utter horror as he felt the life of the woman leaving her body. Never had he felt the death of any person, it only made him despise the burden he bore even more so.

"You…you killed her…" whispered Damien…feeling nothing but regret.

"Yes I did…a job you should have done---don't fool us…I know of the power you possess." replied the Psychic, nearly chuckling as he shot a glimpse at Damien slyly.

Miki turned her attention toward Damien as tears gathered in her eyes, finding a bit of curiosity out of what the Psychic mentioned regarding the empath's power.

Thoughts raced through Damien's mind as he stood in the midst of the dismal scene, facing both the friends of his potential lover, and the enemies in which he swore his employment.

_A difficult choice…isn't it? _

Damien felt himself pulled inward by the might of a dark power. Of course Z would use the situation to his advantage, the empath figured that.

_Kill a friend…to save a lover? Or kill the lover…and save a friend? I knew you would not project your emotions at Donny…so now I want YOU to cause his pain by destroying what he holds dearest…his friends…_Z's raspy telepathic voice whispered melancholically.

Damien remained silent, still not knowing what to do.

_Ah yes…I can feel your anger…and fear. Funny how I can feel it so potently despite how far away you are._

The empath closed his eyes, attempting to shake Z's presence from his thoughts and emotions; however, Z's manipulative telepathy did not let go.

"_If you want the Psychic Resistance destroyed…why don't you do it by yourself?" _Damien retorted wittily both with his telepathic voice and physical voice---making him appear to be talking to himself in the eyes of Miki and Chinatsu.

_Why should I waste my energy when I can derive the pleasure of success from watching you destroy them for me? _Z's voice cackled, shadowing Damien's mind even more so than before, _Your power causes the greatest suffering…when used correctly._

Beyond the mental world, Miki even in her deep sorrow could sense that something was not right. She could detect a great deal of Psychic energies emanating from Damien's mind, ominous energies.

_You are powerful…and only can you use that power if you give in to that anger and fear…_Z urged.

"No!" Damien physically shouted as he cringed.

_As much as you despise using the darker spectrum of your abilities…you know that it gives you great pleasure…draining the life from your opponent…or better yet…taking what they feel…and increasing it beyond their control…_

"Fuck you! Get out of my mind you sick bastard!" Damien hollered, casting himself onto the ground.

"Z…" murmured Miki as she sniffled, still holding onto Chinatsu's hand tightly.

_Release your rage…Donny is dying…the ones you love…are leaving you at this very moment because you are not using your power…_Z chuckled malevolently.

Damien writhed in utter confusion, rage, and pain as images raced through his mind. Images of loss, death and destruction. He could feel himself losing in the mental battle against Z---the world the demonic Psychic was creating slowly destroyed the empath from the inside out.

_Donny never loved you…all he wanted from you was emotional support and pathetic friendship. He destroyed who you are…but I am GIVING you a chance to be who you've always wanted to be. I am giving you the chance to destroy that pointless moral ideals that dictate your life…I am giving you the chance to taste freedom! _Z spoke persuasively, knowing that his words were swaying the empath slowly, but surely.

"I…use my power to help people…not hurt them…"

_Yes…but what does that get you? Do people help you in return? They ignore you don't they? You are nothing to them but a shoulder to cry on…a mat to walk upon. I AM giving you a purpose…_

"…I don't expect them to help me…" Damien's voice quivered as tears drained from his eyes.

_Ah but you do…wouldn't it be nice for someone to bring you out of your pain once in awhile? NOBODY will be there for you…..you will always feel that unending death known as loneliness._

"No…Donny helped me…"

_Then explain to me why he abandoned you? Why did he not come to your rescue when you came to me? HE left you. His friends were more important than you._

"No…"

_Yes! Even he could not help you…he used you._

Damien reared his head back and screamed as loud as he could. The sheer power within this emotive outburst nearly overwhelmed his counterpart, Miki and Chinatsu with the empath's feelings.

_It is not evil to use your power…I am here to help you, Damien…I am hear to guide you into a better future for humanity…USE your power. _Z's voice echoed away, leaving Damien spiritless and furious.

The young empath opened his eyes slowly, revealing the fires of rage and torment deep within his blackening soul. He did not know what to believe anymore; however, Z seemed to have an answer he sought. Z revealed to him a path that seemed to be effortless and beneficial.

Damien's counterpart began to smile as he stared down upon him.

"Ah, Z finally got to you…I bet you're not a pushover now!" he laughed.

Slowly and eerily, Damien stood, turning his fiery eyes toward his laughing consort. The empath hated nothing more than people mocking him and his powers.

"Haha…I'm sure you've heard the little saying 'I'm laughing to death', I wonder what that feels like." Damien chuckled as he focused his eyes upon the laughing wretch.

The man continued to laugh until it nearly became hysterical. Tears spilled from his eyes in utter amusement, yet he still did not know what he was laughing about---it was almost as though he laughed for no apparent reason.

"Isn't it fun busting a gut?" snickered Damien, feeling the sheer complexity of his empath power flowing through him and amplifying the emotions of his supposed comrade.

"HAHA!….Please…stop…HAHA!! I can't stop laughing!" the man collapsed onto the ground and writhed under the claws of once was thought a positive emotion.

Miki and Chinatsu watched on in horror, feeling intimidated and terrified by the unending laughter. Their sorrow for their dead friend was shadowed by this unrelenting fear.

Damien focused his concentration even more intently upon his defenseless target, feeling the delight in slowly tormenting his enemy into submission. The sensation of absolute emotional release send shivers through the empath's body as he slowly extended his hand, pointing it in the direction of his hysterical counterpart.

"I…make…laughing…unhealthy…" Damien poured all of his rage out of his heart and projected it directly into the man.

The Psychic screamed bloody-murder as his body went into manic convulsions as a result of the relentless emotions bombarding his heart and mind. Foam and vomit seeped out of his mouth as his eyes went dark, soon followed by his body completely freezing in shock.

After feeling the life completely drain from his victim, Damien turned his blazing eyes toward Miki and Chinatsu. Uneasily, the two women backed away from the eerie Psychic.

"Damien…control your powers….they aren't meant to be destructive like this…" Miki murmured as she quickly moved Gondo behind her with her arms in a protective manner. "Don't let Z turn you into a mad-man!"

Damien laughed as he put his hands on his hips smugly. Miki could see how quickly the Psychic had changed within a matter of minutes. Despite his demeaning and ferocious expression, Miki could see the innocence and love remaining within his eyes.

"You are not a killer, Damien." Miki tried her best to remain calm, "your power was not meant to destroy!"

"Shut up about how I'm supposed to use my power! It is my power…I can use it in what way I wish!" he retorted, lowering his head until his brown bangs dropped over his eyes.

"Miki do something!" hollered Chinatsu as she cowered behind her dear friend.

Feeling her comrade's fear and not knowing what to do, Miki thrust her hand forward abruptly before Damien was able to concentrate his mysterious power. The empath was tossed backward several meters, throwing him violently against the trunk of a tree. He grunted while feebly falling back onto the forest floor after being released from Miki's potent telekinetic energy.

Catching his breath after having the wind knocked out of him from the blow, Damien raised himself off from the ground and faced the two women once again.

"Nice try….but not good enough." Damien closed his eyes, and could feel Miki's fear, loss, and emotional disarray instantly.

Again, Miki threw her hand forward, releasing another lash of telekinetic energy. This time; however, it did not even phase the empath. Instead of taking the powerful blow, Damien threw his hand forward and deflected the kinetic energy directly back at her.

The two women screamed as Miki's very own telekinetic force threw them onto the cold ground. Chinatsu could feel her body aching unimaginably as the powerful blow drug them both across the rough terrain. Miki met her final impact at the bottom of a large tree trunk where she laid for a moment attempting to regain her senses. Miki could taste the blood draining in her mouth as her head hit the ground violently. Lights danced across her vision in a moment of disorientation before she managed to raise herself again.

"Chinatsu, are you okay?" Miki stammered as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Apparently neither of you know how the power of empathy works…" Damien interjected, disrupting Miki's thought and attracting her attention. Bitterly, the Psychic's eyes flashed in Damien's direction. "If I can feel your emotions, I can deflect any of your powers."

"Obviously they can do more than that…" whispered Miki with disdain in her voice as she glanced down at the dead man lying next to Okayama's limp body. "I can't believe you killed a man…I never thought you were capable of such a vile act!"

"Oh please…spare me the speech about morality. I grow tired of people like YOU telling me what is wrong and right about my powers!" Damien retorted, establishing his point once more.

"What happened to the kind loving Damien we once knew?" Chinatsu slowly crept up from her resting place, rubbing her wounded arm.

"He died…when Donny's love for him died."

Miki gasped, and instantly knew that the empath was not thinking clearly. Even his grasp on reality seemed shadowed by the twisted words fed to him by Z. It was true that Miki underestimated the true power of an empath---Damien was immune to all of her abilities as long as he could sense what she was feeling.

"Donny still loves you....what the hell are you talking about?" Miki replied, attempting to establish the point that Damien did not know what he was saying.

The empath's furious facial expression only grew more ferocious, he did not want to think of Donny at all and Miki only provoked his anger.

_Make her suffer… you know what to do…_Z's voice echoed distantly in the back of Damien's storming mind.

Despite his insurmountable anger, part of Damien still regretted what he had to do. He wanted nothing more than to use his powers freely; however, this manner of usage did not originally cross his mind. Each time Damien had second thoughts about his actions, Z's voice penetrated his mind and reminded him of the pain he felt. The demonic Psychic was both his ticket toward freedom, and ticket into slavery.

"I'm sorry I have to do this…" Damien reluctantly raised his hand in preparation.

_They've manipulated you…they've abandoned you…they should pay for their actions, Damien. Use your power!_

"Damien don't!" Miki cried, nearly interrupting Z's mental voice within his mind.

_Do it…they are responsible for your pain…use your power…_

"It's all YOUR FAULT!" cried Damien as he raised his hand and concentrated with all his might, feeling the raw empathic power surging through his veins.

Death instantly passed through Miki's mind as she closed her eyes, preparing for an overwhelming surge of emotional energy. Fortunately for her, several seconds passed and she slowly opened her eyes realizing that nothing was happening. She exhaled deeply and felt relief.

A loud thud hitting the ground from behind startled Miki. Damien seemed poised in his concentrative position, maintaining a very distinct stance. Each second that went by seemed as though hours were passing---Miki could feel a doubtful terror mustering in the pit of her stomach as she managed to muster the courage to turn around. There before her, Miki could see Chinatsu Gondo's body convulsing very similarly to Damien's colleague.

"Chinatsu!" she cried, falling to her knees and taking the woman into her arms. Chinatsu's intense writhing nearly knocked the Psychic onto her side as she continued in the struggle to control her dear friend.

Damien wore a small smirk on his face as he watched his powers taking control over Gondo's fearful emotions. He was transforming her genuine fear into a terrible destructive beast that began destroying her from the inside.

Gondo's face grew incredibly pale as she stared blindly at the sky, coughing up blood while still convulsing from the unbearable amount of fear destroying her. Miki's terror and horror became hysterical as tears bled from her eyes.

"STOP IT!!" the Psychic cried as she threw her hand into the air with all her might, sending a potent telekinetic blast toward the empath.

Miki fed all of her anger and hurt into her powers, knowing that her emotions would intensify her abilities. The telekinetic blast tore the ground in between both Psychics as it surged toward its inevitable target. The young woman never felt such a potent blast emanate from her abilities, part of her felt very confident that she could release such powerful surges but up until that point she had never tried.

Damien eyes grew as he felt the power manifested in the blast that was within mere seconds from hitting him. He found it difficult concentrating on Gondo and Miki at the same time; the obvious flaw in his power.

Finally, the telekinetic surge slammed into Damien. Unfortunately though, his empathic power channeled that telekinetic blast back at Miki as well, sending both Psychics flying through the air in opposite directions. Both of them hit the ground violently after being thrown several meters.

A couple minutes passed before Miki began to stir, managing to recover from the potent deflection. She rubbed her head faintly as the Psychic regained her sense of cognition. The force of her impact was so hard that it required her to take a few minutes to actually recall what had happened.

Miki's heart stopped instantly when she realized what had taken place. Reluctantly, she raised herself from the cold soil and stared at the body lying several meters in front of her. Chinatsu remained motionless as blood still seeped from her delicate lips. Her eyes were poised lifelessly open, and a terrified expression remained on her pallid face.

"No…" whispered Miki as utter heartache lashed at her soul.

The battered woman rose to her feet and stumbled over toward her dear friend's lifeless body. Gondo's sanguine ichor stained the patchy grass beneath her and seeped into the dark volcanic soil.

Miki felt like sobbing, but her eyes were robbed of tears due to the fact that she had cried so much in the last week. Ever since her parent's died, the Psychic had never felt so much loss. First she lost her old school friend Asuka Okiichi…then the love of her life Koji Shinjo….then Frances Okayama….and finally…her dear friend Chinatsu Gondo.

"I'm so sorry…" Miki wept as she wrapped her arms around Chinatsu's neck, holding her nearly in her lap.

"I'm…so….sorry…" Miki broke down and finally managed to retrieve some of her tears, her utter heartbreak was so deep now that she could not imagine it even healing. "Why are the ones I love always taken from me?"

Each death she witnessed seemed to weigh down on her more and more. Now she was alone out in this wilderness at the whim of Z's vengeful forces. Deep within her heart her blood boiled at the thought of Z being the cause of all of this death and chaos. Unfortunately, the Psychic did not have the energy to bear retribution oriented thoughts toward her enemy. Miki was tired of fighting---after all it achieved for her was the death of her loved ones.

"I could have saved them…" the Psychic muttered under her breath as the image of each of her loved ones passed through her mind.

"Get up and fight….are you going to let your loved ones die in vain?" Damien's voice cracked, showing that he was now under Z's full control. When the empath talked, it barely sounded like his original voice.

"I don't want to fight anymore…" Miki lowered her head and stared down at the face of her dead comrade, regretting nearly everything in her life up to that point.

Damien stood in completely disarray, clearly anticipating Miki to be in absolute rage after losing yet another friend.

"What the hell kind of Psychic are you? At least your friends stood up for what they believe! Just think of how disappointed Shinjo would be….not fighting in his honor…" Damien chuckled.

Miki remained silent for several seconds before mustering even the energy to respond.

"I am beyond your foul words now…..Z." Miki slowly turned her head and stared at Damien with her tear swollen eyes, seeing right through the identity cloak Z used in the form of Damien.

Z was at a loss of words, and one of the main things on his mind was the whereabouts of his other minions. There originally was several other Psychics or converted civilians surrounding the area and none of them showed up.

With anger boiling in his veins, Damien focused his attention back upon Miki's disgruntled form. He paced forward a few steps, feeding off from her underlying agony deep within.

"Well…I suppose I might as well just put you out of your misery….oh wait! You'd be feeling even more misery before you die." Damien laughed sarcastically as he raised his hand and begun focusing on Miki.

The Psychic just remained sitting in her position, staring off lifelessly toward some random direction within the forest---purging her mind of all reality and reverting every thought onto a time where she was happy. Miki did not care about anything anymore, not even for her own well-being. Her heart had been butchered so much by loss that she became the very definition of loss.

As Damien prepared to concentrate upon the delirious woman with his empathic powers, the earth beneath him began to shake violently, casting him onto the ground amongst the convulsion. Shortly thereafter, the wind began to pick up slowly---beginning with the slightest rustle of leaves in the tree canopies and resulting in a fairly strong breeze possessing enough power to strip the foliage from the branches.

Miki found her interest peaked when she glanced up into the dark sky. Lightning danced through the air as the Air Elementic, Olivia, descended majestically yet ominously with electricity streaking across her body. Miki could feel the static running through her body as the delicately landed next to her, finally making her appearance. Lightning forked and crackled through her hair as her glowing blue eyes peered angrily at Damien.

No sooner did Olivia appear, Steven darkly emerged from the edge of the forest with a peculiar green aura surrounding him, indicating his control over the Earth beneath him. Slowly, he paced forward and stood next to Miki on the opposite side across from where his lover stood, creating cracks in the ground with each footfall. Both Elementics knew that they had stayed for a reason, and that was to help their friend in distress.

"Wanna kill her? Gotta get through us first." Steven snidely murmured as he glanced confidently toward his lover.

"Well, well, well…" chuckled Z through Damien's mouth, "looks like the Elementics have come out to play…well…at least two of them."

Olivia felt an iron blade stabbing through her heart as she glanced at the three bodies lying on the ground, dead. The expression on Miki's face informed her of how delusional the Psychic was after witnessing these deaths. The Elementic sighed as anger brewed within the pit of her stomach. The familiar face of Damien was not going to stop her from doing what she needed to do, and she knew that Steven likely reflected the same sensations.

_He killed at least two of them…_Olivia whispered telepathically as she glanced at Steven with her peripheral vision.

_God I can't believe this happened…I want to kill that bastard…_Steven replied, feeling the bitter anger growing inside of him.

Olivia lowered her eyes and wondered if she too wanted to destroy both Damien and Z for their vile actions. She didn't deny the onslaught her rage could induce, but she also knew that creating deliberate death and destruction would not be logical---that was not the purpose of their powers.

_There has been enough death, my love…we just need to stop things here…and get far…..far away from this place…" _replied Olivia, showing for remorse for the dead before her.

Damien taking a few steps forward managed to distract both Elementics, attracting their attention.

"Excuse me…I was about to kill this pathetic excuse of a Psychic, allow me to finish." Damien raised his hand, and proceeded to concentrate.

"Oh no you don't!" Steven cried as he threw both his hands forward, releasing a kinetic shockwave from his palms, barreling toward the expectant empath.

Miki's eyes enlarged as she realized what would happen once the wave came into contact with Damien's powers. Conveniently for him, he was prepared for an attack from either Elementic---their moment of reflection gave him enough time in order to scope out their emotions. No sooner did the shockwave hit his empathic emotional barrier, it reflected directly back toward the three unsuspecting Psychics.

There was no time for them to react, the shockwave hit them head on, throwing each of them at least a dozen meters backward. Miki eventually hit the ground raucously, Olivia was thrown into the trunk of a tree with such force that it knocked several branches from the canopy, and Steven was tossed into a tree trunk on the opposite side of the clearing, sideways.

Steven gasped for breath as he raised himself off from the ground, trying to regain his composure after the powerful blast. His first thought went out to Olivia, whom he found was getting up just as easily. Miki however was not so fortunate, she was knocked unconscious

"Aww, is the poor girl dead yet?" Damien joked as he advanced on the Elementics.

"You are unwise to joke about death---it may just come back and bite you in the ass." Olivia whispered as she began to levitate in air, causing a wind to brew from her weather manipulating powers. Majestically leaves and branches danced around her as her anger brewed a storm.

_Apparently his empathy can reflect our powers…I did not know empaths possessed that ability. _Olivia telepathically stated as she glanced down in Steven's direction. _I'm going to try something first…if this doesn't work, then we'll think of something else. Stand at a safe distance my love._

Olivia threw out her hand and released a potent bolt of lightning from her hand, which was instantly reflected by Damien's power as she suspected. Quickly, the Psychic absorbed the energy back through her hand before the electrical strike hit her.

_Plan B…use abilities he can't deflect…_Olivia stated as her eyes began to glow brightly. Electricity crackled through her mystic hair as she raised her arms, causing the wind to intensify---an ability too vast for Damien to deflect.

"Get him!" Olivia cried as she increased the wind intensity until Damien was thrown onto the ground by it's sheer strength.

With all his might, Steven slammed his fist into the ground, sending a massive tremor through the earth directly beneath Damien. Rocks and chunks of sod exploded from the ground, battering the empath consistently until he could barely see his opponents. Eventually he was completely overwhelmed by dust and chunks of rock to the point where he was cast to the ground once again.

"Libby quick, get us out of here!" Steven hollered as he rushed over to grab Miki.

Olivia raised her eyes toward the sky, and cast her vision upon the dark thick clouds above them. With all her power, the Psychic summoned a churning tornado from the highest reaches of the stratosphere.

"To Yokohama we go!" Olivia cried as the spiraling cyclone sunk from the clouds and enveloped the three Psychics.

Before being snatched into the air by Olivia's powers, Miki managed to open her eyes slightly as she found herself weightless in the leading edge of the cyclone. The last thing she saw before being encompassed by the clouds was Chinatsu Gondo's fear-stricken lifeless face remaining motionless against the increasing darkness….


	13. Clashing Titans

The starlit night followed the slender feathered wings of Mayonaka as she glided through the thick black clouds covering the capitol city of Japan. The pungent stench of smoke stabbed the wolf's nostrils as she descended beyond the cloud face and entered a fire red sky over the darkened city. The sheer amount of destruction across the metropolis was enough to make Mayonaka gasp and nearly lose her majestic and petite aerial balance. The deity could smell the demonic powers of King Ghidorah in the already sweltering stagnant air. Her silky black fur frothed in the nightly wind as she descended and planted her feet delicately upon the destructed terrain once designated Tokyo.

There was an evil as great as Ghidorah thriving within the city, that much Mayonaka could sense. At the same time she could feel a familiar presence in the back of her mind---her lover Kuragari was awake and making his way northward from his Antarctic resting place. Part of her felt assured in knowing that he and Mothra were coming, she wouldn't have to face all of the darkness alone.

Mayonaka's audits perked as she heard a low grunting howl from across the city. Quickly, the great wolf pranced across the wreckage and smoldering flames. Her acute eyes were focused upon a dust cloud that hovered over a distinct area directly across from the capitol building---a landmark that was all too familiar to the canine Goddess.

Again the monstrous voice bellowed, signaling Mayonaka to move even faster, to the point where only the aura of light from the star-markings on her body could be seen. She continued to dash through the city, until the Goddess reached the dark and writhing body of Godzilla.

At first, the wolf seemed almost startled by this beast's appearance, she did not expect to encounter Godzilla of all creatures.

Weakly, Godzilla's pupils rose until they found their sites sat upon Mayonaka's mystic black body. He attempted to release a roar; however, it came out as a mere moan that barely escaped the depths of his throat.

"_What on Earth happened here?" _whispered Mayonaka, gazing toward the capitol building, feeling a rush of cold air caressing her nose, signifying the presence of evil.

In an attempt to reply, Godzilla moaned again, cringing as the very movements of his jaw and eyes. Compared to his canine comrade, the King of the Monsters felt overwhelmed with guilt and utter inferiority and Mayonaka could sense this. Whatever happened to Godzilla, Mayonaka knew that his will was broken.

The guardian barely brushed Godzilla's thoughts when images of the battle with King Ghidorah and the torment Z inflicted upon the beast rushed past her mind's eye, leaving her with a tinge of sudden anxiousness. The face of Z seemed burned into her memory, even though she had never encountered the madman. Mayonaka could not figure out what this dark Psychic wanted---despite the countless number of times Mothra and her consulted regarding his nuisance.

Since the city was basically dead and conquered, Mayonaka's concern prioritized with Godzilla's well-being. Every moment that passed seemed to ominously loom upon her mind, the dark deity knew that Z was near---and that he was waiting for her to make a move against him.

"_We must leave this place…" _Mayonaka whispered in a low pitched growl as she tore her gaze away from the Diet Building.

Gently, Mayonaka wrapped her maw around Godzilla's tough skinned neck almost as if he was a young wolf pup, tight enough that she could feel his pulse. The deity fanned her wings, giving her the ability to carry Godzilla's massive hulk across the wreckage gently. Mayonaka's purplish blue feathered wings danced on the wind as she finally managed to successfully drag Godzilla into Tokyo Bay---sending waves billowing onto shore from the utter massiveness of both kaiju hitting the water's surface.

Shortly after Mayonaka released Godzilla from her grasp, she stood knee deep in the warm waters and stared down at the beast with care yet still bearing an ominous gleam in her eyes.

"_Swim away from here…don't let the evil behind us torment you any longer." _Mayonaka took a deep breath as she gave Godzilla a little spark of her energy---in hopes of allowing him the strength to actually swim.

Proudly, Mayonaka turned and beamed her gaze toward the clouded sky. With one swift beat of her wings, the colossal mammal darted back into the heavens, leaving a clash of waves in the midst of her down-drafts.

Faintly, Godzilla stared on until Mayonaka could be seen no more. Part of him was grateful that the caring guardian brought him out of the clutches of Z's torment. Unfortunately thought, bitterness still poisoned his soul as he managed to muster enough strength to push himself toward deeper waters---eventually becoming completely submerged beneath the dark waves.

Z's mind carefully monitored Godzilla until he barely became noticeable in the depths of the bay. Despite the fact that he lost both Godzilla, Miki, and the rest of the Psychics, the dark emperor still remained inherently proud of himself. While Z stood anxiously staring out of the window at the decimated city, there were several things on his mind. It was only a matter of time now until he destroyed Miki from the inside out---which would eventually lead to Donny's destruction as well. Also….Z reveled in the fact that he managed to sway Damien completely to his cause---by unearthing his dormant empathic powers.

"It's only a matter of time now…" Z whispered, smiling as he let his platinum white hair trail across his face as the wind wafted through window.

"A matter of time until what?" one of Z's darker minions piped in as he stood in the doorway far behind him. "We lost Godzilla…is that not a bad thing?"

Z rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Nothing annoyed him more than irritating pathetic individuals who did not believe in his cause, not to mention idiots who brought him away from his shining moment of realization.

"You lesser Psychics always have had quaint minds….just like those idiot civilians. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand, Ayden." murmured Z as he slowly turned his head toward the Psychic minion, flashing him with those fiery red eyes shaded by a dark complexion.

Normally Z had not ever referred to Ayden by his name; he usually just glanced over and summoned the Psychic telepathically. There were not many Psychics that had enough power to actually impress the high standards of Emperor Z, Ayden was strong-hearted and proud---however his power was limited to feeling the presences of beings, and sensing what specific powers other Psychics possessed. As much as Z did not want to admit it, without Ayden he would never have located the Elementics. As passive as his powers were, Ayden was still a valuable resource at Z's disposal.

"Leave my presence….now."

Ayden took a deep breath, the sensation of failure and disappointment snaked its way into the Psychic's heart. He wanted nothing more than to impress his master; however, he could never seem accomplish that.

****

King Ghidorah's voices bellowed as he slowly rose from his resting place, shaking away the sensation of absolute paralysis in result of Mothra's energized convergence with him. He had almost forgotten the deity's longstanding ability to morph into a literal bolt of energy, it annoyed him that he did not possess that same ability because he could have used it to conquer so many worlds.

Quickly as the dust settled, Ghidorah began searching for Mothra's sickeningly benevolent form. Despite the fact that he could not see her, the mammoth three-headed beast could sense every fiber of her being. He knew that Mothra was close, so close that he could feel the drafts created by the insect's fanning wings.

The King of Terror hissed at the soft humming of Mothra's flight, knowing that she was still somewhere high above the city.

"_If you are such an amazing fighter…why don't you show yourself, Mothra?" _King Ghidorah bellowed, sending his hissing cries echoing off from various buildings.

Several seconds passed by, and Mothra's wing beats grew even louder.

"_If you are such a powerful creature…then why can't you find me?" _Mothra replied wittily right before the insect dived down from the sky directly behind King Ghidorah.

Just as the draconic kaiju began to turn around, Mothra dug her claws into the back of the beast's center head violently. The insect's massive wings covered even Ghidorah's bat-like wings with their sheer size, giving her the slight advantage of being able to maintain her flight while holding onto him.

King Ghidorah roared furiously as Mothra began to flap her wings slowly, dragging the beast forward and slamming him directly into another sky scraper head first. Before hitting the edifice as well, Mothra released her enemy and darted back up into the sky.

No sooner did King Ghidorah's faces meet the concrete and glass, a wreath of gravitic energy exploded from the falling building, completely vaporizing the wreckage before it caused any bodily damage. The sheer complexity of the explosion sent shards of super-heated material raining down upon the silent city.

"_If you think pathetic tactic like that is going to stop me Mothra, you are in for a rude awakening…" _King Ghidorah's demonic voice trailed off as he levitated into the air slowly, ascending beyond the thick clouds of dust remaining from the decimated skyscraper.

Mothra Virgo's multi-faceted eyes instantly focused on King Ghidorah's brightly glowing body as it rose higher into the air. Quickly she began running ideas through her mind, and came to the conclusion that her energy-based offensive weapons would have no effect on the dragon. Thankfully, Mothra Leo's memory was imprinted in her mind which reminded her of Ghidorah's special energy shield.

Suddenly, Mothra's heart jumped when she realized three streams of twisting gravity bolts crackling toward her. The very air around the kinetic energy seemed to grow stagnant as it snaked its way toward Mothra, who still gracefully glided through the air. With one flap of her mystic wings, a cloud of shimmering blue-hued scales hovered in the air around the insect.

Thankfully, the cloud of reflective energy particles protected Mothra against King Ghidorah's deadly barrage. When the gravity bolts touched the scales, all of the energy contained within the offensive weapon began to dance in the form of electrical surges from scale to scale. Abnormally, Ghidorah's bolts began shooting away from the powdery fog in random directions into the city, instead of being directed back entirely at the beast.

Even though the scales protected Mothra from the fatal offensive, the city felt the affects of the terrible weapon. Granted the point of impact was a couple hundred meters away from the insect, Mothra could still feel the powerful gravitic currents given off by the impacts. It was so strong that it pushed her backward slightly, disrupting her flawless flight.

Angrily, King Ghidorah sneered at his enemy. He had almost forgotten the common special ability each Mothra possessed---the ability to reflect energy based attacks. Swiftly, the three-headed dragon maneuvered around Mothra who proceeded to fly forward, placing herself in King Ghidorah's previous position and evading a potential physical blow. Without hesitation, the gossamer winged Goddess pursued her enemy, smiting her body against his dorsal.

Ghidorah began to lose his aerial bearing; however, he did not allow himself to be thrown into the city like before---he corrected his error in flight and ascended once again until he was literally eye to eye with his enemy.

Mothra was completely caught off guard by King Ghidorah's abrupt move. One moment she was flying freely, the next she found herself staring at the demon directly. His three heads snaked their way around Mothra's body until she was completely engulfed, only her wings extending beyond the beast's bulk.

Relentlessly, Ghidorah thrust his heads around and slammed into Mothra's delicate body, casting her down into the city. She fought endlessly to try and regain her composure but her plummet was too fast---her body eventually met the side of what remained of the Yokohama landmark skyscraper, completely obliterating it with her weight.

King Ghidorah cackled as he listened to Mothra's body hit the concrete violently, sending shockwaves through several city blocks. He glided through the smoke-screened air, laughing and mocking his opponent's failure. Unfortunately for him, his moment of glory was short-lived when Mothra's majestic body rose from the dusty abyss like a phoenix rising from death.

As Mothra's body floated higher until she was equal with King Ghidorah's altitude, bolts of electricity and scales danced from her wings---providing a shield of protection against any of the demonic beast's projectile weapons.

"_Your achilles heel will always be your arrogance, Ghidorah…" _Mothra growled, concentrating intently upon her enemy.

King Ghidorah proceeded to advance upon Mothra, knowing that he couldn't penetrate her scale cloud with his weapons. No sooner did he begin to move, an invisible kinetic force shoved him backward. While the beast did not tumble into the city, he still remained utterly surprised by Mothra Virgo's power.

_Telekinesis…I had no idea a Mothra could move things with its mind…_King Ghidorah muttered to himself telepathically, before being shoved back a little farther by the invisible kinesis.

Hissing with fury, the three-headed dragon knew that Mothra was capable of creating more powerful bursts of telekinetic energy, she was teasing him. Ghidorah began to envy this potent ability; however, he knew that if he absorbed enough Psychics that eventually he'd be able to use a more powerful form of telekinesis---powerful enough to even move Psychic kaiju as powerful as Mothra.

Before Ghidorah could make his next move, he could hear the distant voice of Z calling out to him on the back of his mind, he could sense a feeling of urgency in the demonic Psychic's voice.

_Quick…deal with Mothra…there are two other kaiju on the way…Mayonaka and Kuragari!_

At the very mention of Mayonaka's name, King Ghidorah's interest was peaked---oh how he wanted to get revenge upon this mammalian creature for defeating him once before.

Z's distraction provided a window of opportunity for Mothra to attack her enemy. As Ghidorah continued to converse with his evil counterpart, the deity jolted forward with one great flap of her wings---directly slamming herself into King Ghidorah's abdomen violently. As soon as she came into contact with the beast's scaly exterior, her claws dug into his flesh, causing him to bellow out in agony. Steaming crimson blood oozed from the beast's wounds as Mothra continued to mangle his chest.

Swiftly, King Ghidorah's left slithering neck latched onto Mothra's wing with its maw, attempting to tear the insect off from the main body. The proud Goddess could feel a stab of pain shoot through her right wing while she was ripped from the beast's body. Fretfully, Mothra flailed in a vain attempt at releasing herself from King Ghidorah's vicious grasp; however, his grip proved to be too strong for even her might.

At this moment, time seemed to slow down as Mothra and King Ghidorah's eyes met. Fury surged through the insect's multi-faceted pupils, and rage as well as sadistic pleasure flared deep within the dragon's six eyes.

Yellow spiraling energy crackled through the horns on King Ghidorah's other two heads---the third was obviously occupied with holding Mothra in place. At that moment, the deity's heart stopped when she realized the pain she was going to feel.

Two twisting bolts of gravitic energy exploded from King Ghidorah's gaping mouths, Mothra could smell the stench of the searing power right before it lanced into her writhing body.

Far out across the bay, the Elias and the rest of the Psychics watched on as a massive explosion lit the skies, shortly followed by Mothra's smoking body plummeting back into the dusty city below.

"Mothra!" Lora cried as she squeezed Moll's shoulders in utter fear, feeling the life force within the Goddess dwindling.

The thud from Mothra's impact send shivers up the Elias' spines, part of each of them felt an inane fear when faced with the terrible evil they had to battle. This was the apex of their fear toward the darkness that plagued the world. Throughout their entire lives evil tried to devastate the world---this was one of the only occurrences where evil was attempting to annihilate the world on many different fronts. Nevertheless, the diminutive fairies knew that they needed to stay true to their qualities in order to see the situation through safely with the human race.

Sahra grasped Joe's hand tightly as she listened to the ongoing battle. Never in her life had she felt such hopelessness---aside from the time when Joe left her to join the military those many years ago. Her mind slowly drifted back to that moment, she could remember each grueling moment she was away from her beloved.

"Sahra." Joe's voice broke her train of thought.

Sahra's eyes rose and met with Joe's charming face. His expression was that of pain with a tinge of fear.

"I have to start teleporting people out of that dome with the Elias….It will be dangerous…I'm not expecting you to go with me." whispered Joe, holding Sahra close with one arm.

"Of course I'll go with you….we've come this far together haven't we?"

"Indeed we have." Joe brushed his long wavy hair out of his face and turned to stare up toward the Elias---who were still reeling from Mothra's pain.

_I'm afraid for everything…the whole world, Joe. I'm mainly afraid of losing you because you are my world…as is our child. Look at all the people we've lost so far…_Sahra made her emotions known telepathically.

Joe nodded and held her even closer, _You won't lose me…this I promise you._

A smile formed on his beloved's face as she embraced the warmth of his body. It was a moment that Sahra did not want to let go of---for the past year or so, retaining a moment strictly for her and her husband was nearly impossible. Evil was always on their tails, chasing them away from any sign of a normal life they once had.

_We'll have the life we've always wanted. _Joe added confidently, noticing that Donny was right next to him, no doubt feeling the couple's emotions.

The empath's heart sank as he watched Sahra and Joe's proximity becoming closer. Part of him wished that they knew just how deeply alone he felt. So many of his friends had relationships---they all knew the meaning of companionship and loving desire, he did not.

As Joe and Sahra kissed, Donny turned away and stared off toward the destruction toward the interior of the city, feeling almost as though facing the pain of the destroyed city was less painful than seeing the very sensation that seemed to be constantly absent in his life. The faces of each past potential lover blazed through his mind---igniting a sense of failure within Donny's heart. Especially the most recent potential love…Damien. That fiery anger within his eyes and the pain behind that façade remained fresh within Donny's memory.

Part of the empath still remained dedicated to the potential he had for experiencing some sort of affection; however, another part of him despised it with every fiber of his being. The loving visage before him gave him great joy and utter disgust at the same time. Of course though, he would not mention a word of this to either of his friends---Donny knew that it was a poor time to bring his pain to the surface.

As the Psychic's mind wandered, Miki became the center focus of his thoughts. He knew exactly what she was going through as a result of losing Shinjo. Part of Donny was somewhat aware of Miki's current situation---more individuals were lost; however, he did not want to risk informing anybody else for the sheer fact of not wanting to discourage people.

Mothra's mighty screech brought Donny out of his thought, and attracted everyone's attention. Flashes of light ignited across the sky over the city as Mothra and King Ghidorah battled deep in the billowing smoke clouds.

Violently, the insect Goddess battered the beast with her beating wings, nearly throwing him backwards among the strong air currents. Acutely though, Ghidorah managed to keep his aerial bearing by combating Mothra's gusts with gusts of his own.

Both great kaiju slammed into each other violently, attempting to overwhelm the other with their physical blows. Smoke wafted and clouds billowed as their great wings tore through the air mightily. No matter what happened, both Mothra and King Ghidorah seemed to match each other's abilities, at least in regards of aerial brawling.

When the three-headed hydra found that his physical prowess was useless, he resorted to spewing his golden twisting gravitic blasts. Like thunder, they crackled through the smoke screened air toward their target.

Mothra's eyes flashed in anticipation, time seemed to slow for her as the gravity bolts seared toward her delicately floating form.

The deity without any hesitation raised her forward claws in a grasping motion, psychically ensnaring control over King Ghidorah's gravity beams. The beast's eyes angrily blazed as he felt his control of his own weapons waning. Luckily for Mothra, she managed to halt the vile weapons several dozen meters in front of her until they were literally frozen in mid-air.

Mothra certainly was not stupid, and this established that idea more so in Ghidorah's mind. Her clever use of her telekinetic powers saved her from a terrible battering; however, she still remained in harms way as long as those blasts were still moving toward her, albeit very slowly. This window of opportunity gave Mothra a chance to plot out ideas regarding her well-being in the situation.

Remembering other encounters with King Ghidorah, Mothra knew that none of her energy-oriented offensive weapons worked against the beast due to his energy shield surrounding his body. If her energy wouldn't work…then maybe his would.

King Ghidorah stared at Mothra as he continued to thrust more of his energy into the slow moving gravity bolts---however no matter what he did the energy did not escape Mothra's telekinetic grasp. Deep within his heart he knew that his enemy was plotting some sort of witty maneuver, sadly he did not know what to do in order to counteract Mothra's mind.

Mightily Mothra fanned her wings and chirped as her eyes flashed once again---sending out their own aura of light combating that of the luminescence in the gravity bolts. With another swift motion of her forelegs, Mothra slung the motionless energy back toward King Ghidorah's fretful form.

With fear in his eyes, the beast attempted to back away---his heads and tails flailing chaotically. Unfortunately for him the blasts were far too fast, even faster than his own spitting force. Quickly the beams twisted and churned until eventually they penetrated King Ghidorah's energy shield, concussively lancing into his body violently.

Three massive explosions erupted from Ghidorah's carapace as the beast was sent careening back down into the city where he met the concrete in a ferocious impact that sent tremors through the depths of the metropolis, shattering several structures in the vicinity.

****

An aura of light shimmered as Joe, Sahra, Donny, and the Elias teleported deep into the city near King Ghidorah's digestive dome. Brilliantly its surface undulated and molded into different colors as it continued to house the innocent civilians. The dome seemed very large, nearly as tall as a twelve story building and as wide as a football field's length.

Sahra's heart pounded within her chest as she grasped Joe's hand firmly as he led both her and the others toward the dome. A swift warm wind from the pulsating surface tossed the young woman's hair around as the Elias stopped all of them abruptly by flying directly in front of the pair.

"We must be careful, this dome not only contains people, but it can also capture individuals as well. It is a sort of living creature that King Ghidorah spawned." Moll explained as she stared at the moving surface with disgust in her eyes.

"Yeah…I remember vividly." whispered Belvera, recalling the time she and Garugaru were captured by the dome many years before.

"We must get those people out of there before King Ghidorah consumes them!" Lora piped in, hoping to speed the process. She recalled quite accurately their last encounter with King Ghidorah's dome, she too was captured and possessed by the dark powers the beast utilized.

Donny squinted as he felt the insurmountable fear of the people within the heaving dome. By now, those civilians had been captured for over a day---the Psychic were somewhat surprised that so many of them had survived the tremulous interior.

"They are terrified." he whispered with barely any feeling in his voice.

"Joe, do you have the power to teleport them from out here?" Moll questioned as she glanced at him swiftly, hoping that they would not have to go inside of the dome.

"Let me try teleporting in there first." Joe gently broke his hand from Sahra's, smiling at her with assurance in his expression. Still staring at her, he diminished in a shimmer of fading light, leaving Sahra with a feeling of utter loneliness stabbing into her heart.

For a moment they watched the dome uneasily, wondering if Joe had gotten inside safely. Before they were able to breathe easily, a flash of light glimmered across the dome's exterior as Joe's half-energized form bounced off the surface. Some sort of unknown barrier prevented him from penetrating the dome's fluctuating membrane.

"Joe!" Sahra hollered as she nearly leapt out into range of the dome, being held back by Donny.

Violently, Joe was thrown onto the ground at Sahra's feet after finally materializing out of his teleportational form. The dome's exterior grew rigid and convulsed at an increased pace after Joe had interfered with it. Without any fear toward what could happen, Sahra lurched forward and grabbed onto her lover's hand.

"Quick! We have to get away!" hollered Belvera as miniscule veins began to form across the surface of the molding dome.

Suddenly, before any of the Psychics could escape, at least a dozen tiny sanguine tendrils slithered from the dome's surface and snaked their way rapidly toward the unsuspecting individuals. Each tendril eventually split into several smaller tendrils.

"Uh…I don't think escaping is an option at this rate. Any suggestions, Elias!?" Donny hollered with a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

The diminutive fairies released their small daggers from their sheaths defensively as the tendrils continued to descend from the dome. Lora hid herself behind Moll nervously, not wanting to face the darkness that King Ghidorah had created.

Before the tentacles lassoed themselves around the Psychics, Sahra with her clever rashness threw up her hands and erected a telekinetic shield around her, Donny and Joe---who still seemed disoriented from his contact with the dome's surface. With a great thud, the tendrils slammed against the shield's surface, causing the energized bubble to resonate and distort chaotically. Their physical force nearly threw Sahra onto the ground; however, she managed to keep herself poised.

"Sahra…I believe….the dome can absorb Psychic energy…" Joe whispered faintly under the intense noise emanating from the battle between Mothra and King Ghidorah as well as the slithering tendrils crashing against the shield.

Sahra knew that he was right when she began to feel her energy slowly depleting. Quickly, her arms began to grow weak to the point that she could no longer hold them up. Soon afterward, her legs gave out. Sahra collapsed faintly onto her disoriented fiancée, sharing in the disorientation.

"Sahra!" yipped Donny as he quickly stood in her place, replacing her telekinetic shield with his own.

"Elias! Where are you? These things somehow stripped the energy from both Sahra and Joe---I don't know how long I can fend them off!"

Donny could not see the Elias through the distortions in his telekinetic shield caused by the tendrils' constant writhing. He felt as though he was the only one still sentient enough to fight, and that worried him. Several seconds passed before Donny could feel the tendrils siphoning his energy away slowly. Never in his life had he seen a creature with the power of literally absorbing Psionic energy out of being in contact with an energy barrier.

Donny's strength waned more and more until he could feel a delicate chill fall across his skin. Opening his eyes, the Psychic could hear a gentle yet powerful howl resonating through the night sky. The steady flap of massive wings sounded brought a storm of dust as Mayonaka swooped down from the clouds.

"Mayonaka! Sahra! Mayonaka's here!" Donny shouted as a smile formed on his face in utter relief.

Energy streaked through the wolf deity's wings as she charged her prime weapon. Seconds later, her mystically enamoring moon beam exploded from her maw mightily, devastating the entire dome with its immense power. As the spherical entity disintegrated, flares of sparks and flashes of lights blazed---casting Donny onto the ground beneath a massive kinetic shockwave. Windows in surrounding buildings and cars shattered in midst of the powerful force.

Mayonaka briskly dived between skyscrapers elegantly until Mothra and King Ghidorah met her gentle eyes in the city below. Instantly, the wolf caught Mothra's eyes and if she could smile as a human, her face would have been smiling from wing to wing. Throughout the entirety of the battle, Mothra and King Ghidorah had been evenly matched---Mayonaka being included would tip the balance in Mothra's favor.

The wolf's wings folded brilliantly as she descended, prancing across the concrete roads. While still being one of the largest kaiju, even her size was exceeded by that of Mothra and King Ghidorah. Mayonaka was somewhat surprised by the three-headed beast's mass, he seemed a bit larger than he was before when they last fought, and more powerful.

Monstrously, King Ghidorah flailed his heads in the direction of Mayonaka's presence, sensing yet another pure being advancing. Slowly, his right head remained focused on Mothra while the other two turned toward Mayonaka directly behind him.

"_I figured you'd show up eventually…wherever Mothra is you aren't far behind…you're like a pathetic loyal dog…" _King Ghidorah insulted snidely, his eyes glowing with rage at the site of the divine wolf.

"_What's wrong with being a loyal dog? At least I have friends…unlike you." _Mayonaka retorted with as much snide flavor in her voice as Ghidorah had. The wolf halted her approach and stood in the midst of the destructed city, wafting the smoke away from her with her purple feathery wings.

King Ghidorah chuckled to himself, doing away with some of the rage that plagued his senses.

"_I guess the human Z could be considered as my friend."_

"_If he manages to last long enough to call you 'friend'." _Mothra replied calm and collectively.

A louder more obnoxious laugh escaped the dragon's maw as his other two heads faced back toward Mothra's hovering body.

"_Normally…I would underestimate a lowly human as well…but Z is not just simply human…he is one of the most powerful Psychics I have ever encountered…one worthy of my friendship and ally-ship." _

Mayonaka made her best try at ignoring King Ghidorah's pathetic responses, not wanting to confront the idea that he and Z were united. It seemed as though only her, Mothra Virgo and possibly Godzilla were the only kaiju rallying against the dark forces that were rising steadily. However, that train of thought seemed to derail when Mayonaka opened her mind farther beyond the city. A chilling hush fell over the city that even began to warrant Mothra and Ghidorah's attention.

Gradually, the air began to grow crisp and frigid---until the kaiju could see the steam escaping their selective mouths. Deep within Mayonaka's heart, she could feel a very familiar and comforting presence on the wind. A sensation that her and her Cosmique Fee was well aware of….love.

"_What the hell…why is the weather changing so quickly? I've never seen this before on any planet…" _Ghidorah stammered as he raised his eyes toward the cooling sky.

Mothra's eyes met with Mayonaka's, and she nodded with a slight tinge of positivity in her action. Both guardians were well aware of what was happening.

"_All good is rallying against the evil that rises…" _whispered Mothra, as she too began to raise her eyes skyward, casting their multi-faceted sapphire glow into the dark.

As the three kaiju exchanged thoughts, Donny, Sahra, and Joe slowly raised themselves out of the wreckage that buried them. Their heads throbbed in agony as a result of the explosion and the energy the dome's tendrils had absorbed.

Donny and Joe exchanged glances as they both helped Sahra out of her own resting place, brushing the dust and pebbles off from her clothing. All three of them were surprised once they realized that the dome had been completely destroyed by Mayonaka's power. To their relief, dozens of people could be discerned lying in random places where the dome had once stood---all of them unconscious from the near-fatal blow. Men…women…children, King Ghidorah had no preference when it came to murdering.

Fairy chirped faintly as the Elias descended from on high, who had also been battered by the explosion. Garugaru's left wing seemed severally singed by extreme heat---and was almost completely dysfunctional. Belvera knew that he would require maintenance at some point when the free time reared its head.

Moll held Lora's hand as the wind blew the hair from her face almost mannishly once she noticed the people lying everywhere.

"Teleporting them out of here should be easier now that the dome is gone…thank goodness Mayonaka showed up on time." Moll stated as she turned and smiled toward Sahra---knowing that she and Mayonaka had some sort of plan originally.

"Goodness…why is it so chilly all of a sudden?" questioned Lora as she snuggled up next to Moll's warmth.

"I've been wondering that same thing…" added Belvera as she caressed Garugaru's singed carapace.

Joe wrapped his arm around Sahra, attempting to keep her warm---eventually Donny was included once Sahra extended the invitation to huddle close. Deep down the empath could feel Joe's minuscule amount of discomfort with having him at such a close proximity to his wife. Granted Donny could not understand since he was not interested in women in the slightest.

Joe closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp air deeply, as if he enjoyed the sensation of brisk temperatures.

"He's here, isn't he?" Sahra whispered as a smile began to form on her face. By this point in their relationship, she could read Joe's exact thoughts and he hers.

"Yes."

"Who is here!?" Lora yelped, expressing her hate for not knowing what was going on.

"….Mayonaka's lover….my guardian…" whispered Joe almost cryptically with a hint of suspenseful flare in his voice.

Joe turned his eyes skyward at the sound of a mighty howl that echoed from the heavens. Piercing from the thick clouds came the draconically winged wolf, Kuragari. Shimmering ice particles rained from his white body as the Antarctic mammalian descended in a sharp dive.

Quickly, Mayonaka turned and caught the majesty in the eyes of her lover causing her face to instantly brighten. Despite the destruction and evil before her Mayonaka finally felt secure and safe in the presence of her mate. King Ghidorah hissed hatefully as he noticed and felt the love radiating between the two kaiju.

Brightly, Kuragari's grayish white body seemed to glow against the dark backdrop of the clouds, giving him an almost angelic appearance as he lightly pranced across the city similarly to how Mayonaka had earlier. The canine's wings faded from black to deep purple, and sounded rough as the wind surged across them unlike Mayonaka's soft flowing feathers.

Passionately, Mayonaka extended her wings and embraced her lover affectionately. Mothra stared on at the beauty the two kaiju basked in, seemingly disregarding King Ghidorah's malicious presence. A slight tinge of uncomfortable flavor crossed Mothra's emotional palate as she watched the two kaiju enjoying themselves…it was something she never understood.

"_Sickening…utterly sickening._" King Ghidorah spat as he turned away, staring toward Mothra. _"I will never understand why love is so important on this planet…certainly one of this world's lesser qualities."_

Mothra's antennae twitched as she chuckled to herself.

"_I'm sure you think that because you are jealous of the fact that you can experience what love really is. Even you seem to fear what is unknown or different than you, Dragon." _Mothra replied wittily, attempting to get a rise out of her enemy.

Whilst Mothra and Ghidorah exchanged witty comments, Mayonaka and Kuragari enjoyed their brief moment of unification. Gently, Kuragari wrapped his leathery wing around his lover and held her close, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He did not care how dangerous the current situation was---he was going to enjoy the presence of his companion whether King Ghidorah liked it or not.

_I'm so glad you're here…we spend so much time apart my love…_Mayonaka whispered as she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of Kuragari's fur.

_I know…_the icy wolf's telepathic voice echoed, _it's unfortunate that we must see each other again under these circumstances…it seems as though evil never sleeps in this world. How I wish we could just leave this place…and live our lives together somewhere where evil cannot breath or even thrive…_

While Mayonaka found that idea to be thrilling and tempting, she knew that she could not give up her duty as one of Earth's guardians. Unlike Kuragari, Mayonaka did not choose to remain entirely neutral---instead she considered herself to be pure.

"_Mayonaka, Kuragari, Look out!!" _Mothra cried as a crackling gravity bolt muffled her voice, throwing the great guardian insect into the city.

The wolves quickly whipped their eyes forward and turned their attention toward their enemy, who cackled delightfully as he watched dust and debris rising from Mothra's impact.

"_Love…it is your planet's weakness, and I will not tolerate your affectionate displays any longer." _King Ghidorah rasped as he firmly stood his ground, standing mightily before his two mammalian enemies.

Mayonaka found the beast's words to be down right untrue and sickening. Confidently she wrapped her wing around Kuragari's, hoping to get a rise out of Ghidorah.

"_Love is our world's greatest strength…it helps us realize to savor every moment in our lives, and understand the meaning of companionship!" _she retorted.

"_Until one of the lovers die…leaving the other one's heart vulnerable and destroyed."_ Ghidorah noted, staring directly at Kuragari.

Several seconds passed until Kuragari wittily broke the silence with a chuckle.

"_Why do I get the feeling that you're saying this because you are not capable of experiencing love?"_

King Ghidorah took the icy wolf's question to heart for a moment, until eventually disregarding it completely.

"_Pathetic emotions of those natures are best not felt. Besides…I'm not a creature who experiences love for enjoyment…I DESTROY love. In fact…I've destroyed greater love on other worlds than that of this planet." _King Ghidorah cackled as his heads snaked around one another, _"Oh you have no idea how thin of a line there is between love and hate. Or even love and agony…how I would enjoy showing you both._

Once again, Kuragari laughed while at the same time digging his paws into the concrete beneath him.

"_The only thing you're going to show us is how big of a boom you make after you're destroyed." _the wolf gibed.

"_Arrogant words from an arrogant creature. You may feel like you're indestructible in your little icy environment way down under…but you have no idea who you are dealing with…at least your little spat of a mate has an inkling of my power." _King Ghidorah replied with a deep guttural chuckle emanating from his stomach.

Kuragari did not let his enemy's words intimidate him, his first priority was protecting his mate anything else was secondary. The icy canine would not make the first move, he'd wait for King Ghidorah to start the battle that he felt was approaching.

_I think I'll test this arrogant piece of flesh…this shall be interesting. _the three-headed hydra whispered to himself telepathically while glaring deeply at both kaiju.

Quickly after barely releasing the thought, King Ghidorah spat a crackling gravity bolt from his center head, instantly targeting Mayonaka who was not expecting this straight-forward attack. Rashly rushing to his lover's protection, Kuragari through himself in harms way and allowed the sizzling bolt of energy to pelt him across the shoulder, throwing him violently upon the ground at Mayonaka's feet with it's potent gravitic force.

Mayonaka howled out in utter fear as she watched smoke rising from her beloved's fur. An elongated groan escaped Kuragari's mouth as he made a commendable attempt to rise back up in order to battle. In utter agony, the beast collapsed back into the pile of wreckage he created.

King Ghidorah began to advance toward his injured enemy. His body lumbered back and forth massively as his golden scales glinted the fiery light around him. There was nothing more the beast wanted than to rip the love away from the kaiju counterparts.

Sadistically, Mayonaka released a bellowing roar, something that King Ghidorah did not expect to escape the maw of such a petite and beautiful kaiju. Using her wings as catapults, Mayonaka leapt forward and latched onto the dragon's center head as he began to reach toward Kuragari with his snake-like maws.

Recoiling, King Ghidorah bellowed his echoing cries as steaming crimson blood oozed from Mayonaka's vice-grip around his neck. The wolf cringed as she tasted the beast's foul ichor burning around her mouth. Despite this stinging acidic liquid stabbing at her mouth, Mayonaka found Ghidorah's attack of her lover to be irrefutable. With all her might, the deity tugged and yanked at King Ghidorah's neck until blood literally began to shoot from the wounds---smearing the sanguine substance across the surface of nearby buildings.

Seconds later, King Ghidorah could feel another powerful jaw wrapping around his leg, tearing at his flesh very similar to Mayonaka's furious mauling. At the dragon's feet, Kuragari raucously tore at the gold scaled appendage until blood flowed profusely onto the concrete below. The wolf's icy teeth sent not only pain, but paralytic chills into King Ghidorah's swaying body.

"_You are going to pay for all the death you've caused, King Ghidorah." _Mayonaka growled under her breath as she continued to maul Ghidorah's neck.

Amongst he moaning and agony, King Ghidorah managed to chuckle deeply.

"_Not until I cause a bit more pain…" _gasped the dragon.

Mayonaka's eyes widened for a moment as she thought about what the beast said. Before she could react, Mayonaka felt a sharp stab of pain in her right foreleg, and shortly after, another sharp pain in her left wing. King Ghidorah's two outer heads had latched onto both the deity's wing and leg with the razor sharp mouths. Blood spattered from the wolf's appendages as she cried out in utter agony.

Kuragari hearing the cries of his beloved rose to his feet and released a crystalline beam of energy from his mouth lancing directly into the dragon's left wing, freezing it completely under a layer of thick ice. King Ghidorah's center head roared out in confusing and anger once Mayonaka released him from her grasp. In a matter of seconds, the energy harnessed in King Ghidorah's body shattered the ice completely---sending thousands of tiny shards raining down into the wreckage around him.

"_Ice isn't going to stop me…I am used to the frigid temperatures of space…" _Ghidorah cackled, staring deeply at his brutish nemesis who seemed surprised that his weapon did not have as much of an effect that he assumed it would, _"I'm wondering…can a creature so used to the cold handle a bit of heat?"_

Swiftly, King Ghidorah opened the mouth of his center head and released several blasts of yellow crackling gravitic energy. The streams of kinetic force detonated across multiple areas on Kuragari's body with such force that it threw him several hundred meters backward, smiting him against a half standing edifice.

"_Kuragari…" _Mayonaka whispered, gasping for air as King Ghidorah tightened his hold over her.


	14. No More Games

"Let her go you god damn son of a bitch!" Sahra cried as she tightly clung to Joe, attempting to turn her eyes away from the torment she was witnessing.

Unfortunately, her voice fell on King Ghidorah's deaf ears. Joe turned Sahra's face toward him by lightly holding her chin. While at the same time he was concerned about Kuragari and Mayonaka, he knew that saving the civilians was their top priority.

"Mayonaka and Kuragari can handle things on their own, my love. After all…they are powerful guardians of this world…our task is to save the civilians." Joe whispered gently in her ear.

"Enough people have died because of this." Donny added, shaking his head disdainfully as he thought of all the destruction that took place.

Reluctantly, the trio along with the Elias prepared to deliver the unconscious citizens from their darkest doom.

****

A light haze lingered in the air as Z stood in the Prime Minister's office, staring out across Tokyo's smoldering remains. His white hair hung loosely across his neck and shoulders as he folded his arms, awaiting Damien's return. While part of Z was satisfied that the situation was going as planned, he still wished his pet empath would have delivered Donny to him like he wanted. The dark Psychic could sense that his enemy was not with Damien---he came without any sort of reward.

Several minutes passed before the office door slowly creaked open, a young man peered through the door cautiously.

"Ah, you're back…finally." Z whispered, somewhat grudgingly while slowly turning around.

Damien opened the door uneasily and walked in. Dirt covered his face and a few areas on his clothing seemed tattered no doubt from the battle. While cringing, the empath held his arm---no doubt a wound from the battle he had just endured. Blood ran down his elbow and dripped across the floor as he leaned up against the door pane.

"Well done…except for the fact that Donny is not with you. Did you even project your pain at him like I originally wished?"

Damien did not answer, instead he painfully turned away---feeling the full affects of his injuries and the pain of having a person's death on his hands. He found it unthinkable that he fell victim to his powers so quickly, it nearly made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh come now, my little boo. Death is but another part of humanity's pathetic life. You should be proud of your awesome power---even Donny doesn't know how powerful empathy is." Z explained as he folded his arms and stared at the defeated Psychic.

"I'm not proud…I killed someone. Does that even phase you?" Damien raised his voice slightly, showing some signs of irritation.

Z put his fingers around his chin for a moment, as if to portray the idea of deep thought.

"Hmm…not really. But anyway!" he chuckled, slamming the door shut behind Damien with his mind, "You and I need some….personal time…I've been long overdue."

Damien froze in his tracks for a moment until he realized what the dark Psychic was trying to say. Uneasily, the empath backed away until he found his back hitting the door. Deep within Z's glare, Damien could see what the wretched demon craved---he lusted over the empath. In fact he could do more than see, he could actually feel the arousing emotions that Z exuded. Swiftly Z leapt over the table and stood in front of Damien sadistically.

"You know you want to surrender yourself to me…" Z whispered as he pinned Damien's arms behind him and breathed upon his neck. "An empath's weakness is other people's emotions…and I'm sure you are feeling quite conflicted about what I'm projecting right now."

Damien shivered as he felt Z's cold lips pressing against his jugular. He wasn't quite sure what was worse, feeling the intense pain from his injuries…or feeling the fear and arousal Z projected into his mind. Despite the conflict, part of Damien simply wanted his domineering leader to have his way and be done with him. The innocent battered young man never felt so defiled and disgusting in his life---especially after letting Z treat him this way sexually. He literally wished death would find him and end his misery.

"Enough games…lets get to the point." Z grabbed Damien by his sides and threw him onto the conference table violently, knocking the wind out of his already beaten body. _That goes for you as well King Ghidorah…_Z extended his mind, _Show them your true power…_

Z leapt onto the table and knelt powerfully above his squirming victim, staring down at him with a demeaning glare. The dark complexion around his eyes seemed to enhance the bloodshot red glowing from the area. The fear and arousal he projected seemed to stab at Damien's sensitive empathic nerves so potently that it nearly incapacitated him.

"Why…are you doing this? Do you not have an ounce of sympathy in your heart?" Damien uttered, hoping to derail Z from performing the unthinkable.

Z thought for a moment, folding his arms sarcastically.

"And what made you think that there's a heart in this body? Sympathy is for the weak-minded….it is a reason why humans are so pathetic. They let their feelings of passion and intuition get in the way of their raw primal emotions."

Damien cringed as he felt the cold surface of the table stinging his cuts and bruises. The pain was almost unbearable, and those sensations were things Z was fed from. He tried with all his might to resist the tempting urges that his nemesis projected---the sexual desire he could feel empathically nearly overwhelmed him.

"Please…stop." gasped Damien as he winced in utter confusion and terror.

A seductive sadistic smile formed on Z's face as he absorbed more and more of Damien's latent emotions.

"I want you to project everything at Donny….let him feel the pain you are feeling….if you don't….I'll torment you until you literally beg for death." Z whispered with a slight cackle in his voice as he grabbed Damien by the sides and ripped his pants off from his body, tossing them onto the floor like a rag.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway bordering the former Prime Minister's office, Ayden slowly paced by with fatigue blatantly showing in his eyes. Suddenly, he became startled at the sound of passionate screaming coming from the office. A male's voice cried out in complete agony along several other emotions. Ayden was no empath, but he could surely detect what emotions there were, and he preferred not to think of it. He knew that Damien was undergoing his deserved punishment; however, to Z it was merely a delicious reward.

Quickly, Ayden continued on his way down the hall, attempting to ignore the screams that struck fear even into his soul.

****

Donny's heart thumped in his chest as he continued to watch on as King Ghidorah held Mayonaka off from the ground by the wing and leg, prolonging the wolf's anguish. He could feel it…every once of pain that kaiju was experiencing seemed almost overwhelming. Every now and then Donny noticed Joe's body fading in a shimmer of light as he teleported two citizens at a time out of the area---the Elias too were flying high above, teleporting a few people at a time. After the energy draining battle with King Ghidorah's dome, all of their powers were depleted considerably---it was the main reason why the teleportation was taking so long.

At the back of Donny's mind he could hear faint cries of agony resonating across the mental plane. Every once in awhile he could see Damien's face imposed across the black abyss. Eventually, Donny began to feel the pain the empath was experiencing---slowly it began to increase. He could almost see what Damien was seeing and feeling….the utter horror nearly overwhelmed him completely.

Suddenly, the Psychic was brought out of the terrifying trance by Sahra's hand lightly touching his shoulder. Donny opened his eyes and found Sahra staring directly into them with concern in her own pupils. Lightly her hair wafted in the wind created from the battling kaiju in the background.

"What's the matter hun?" she whispered, carefully sitting Donny down onto a slat of half-destroyed concrete.

"It's Damien…I can…feel his pain and fear…."

Before Donny could explain anything further, Mayonaka's howling cry could be heard echoing across the city as King Ghidorah ripped a chunk of flesh out of the wolf's wing, tossing the piece of feathered material onto the ground. Sahra gasped as she watched her beautiful deity writhing in her enemy's grasp.

"_You have no idea how many years I have waited to do this…"_ King Ghidorah's cackling voice rasped as he tightened his grip. _"I want you to feel death before it meets you…"_

With one hefty motion, King Ghidorah threw Mayonaka with all of his might. What he didn't expect though, was his mammalian enemy being caught by his most wretched foe…Mothra.

Before Mayonaka fell faintly into the city, Mothra managed to clasp her insectoid legs around the wolf's dorsal---catching her before she met the concrete and glass of several jagged buildings. To Mothra's surprise, Mayonaka was relatively light in comparison to some of the other kaiju she had carried in the past.

King Ghidorah hissed and growled as he watched his age-old nemesis carrying away his prey. At first thought he could have attacked her with his offensive weapons; however, Mothra had acted swiftly by implementing her reflective scales which provided defense for both her and Mayonaka.

Far away from the battlefield, Mothra placed Mayonaka gently in a park-like setting---knowing that the small collection of trees would be a more comfortable place than rugged wreckage. Faintly, yet with strength still in her eyes, Mayonaka stared up at Mothra with spirit.

_I almost feel like I failed…_the wolf whispered telepathically, trying not to irritate her wounds by actual vocal conversation.

_Nonsense…one can never fail as long as they try…and you tried your hardest…and you still have fire within your protective soul. _Mothra replied with assurance in her eyes as she covered the wolf with her wings---allowing her healing scales to cover her wounds.

Mayonaka took a deep breath as the scales touching her maims caused a light sting; however, they eventually completely numbed those areas. Lightly, the wolf leaned her head back and rested for a brief moment---that is until the howl of her lover alerted her attention.

Kuragari blasted his icy projecting ray several times in King Ghidorah's direction, hoping to distract him away from his mate. Despite his frigid body, the Antarctic wolf's blood boiled in his veins at the mere thought of the torture his enemy inflicted upon Mayonaka crossed his elusive mind. It was now or never…Kuragari knew that he had to protect his lover, in fact he reiterated the fact that that was more important to him than ever saving the world. Mayonaka was his world.

In a swift manner, Kuragari galloped through the wreckage before he took to the skies with his draconic wings extended mightily. The air around his body chilled all the way down to the freezing point, causing fog and vapor to form around his carapace as he flew. Eventually the entire sky right about the city seemed to be doused in a thick layer of fog---almost as if the smoky clouds above had fallen from the sky.

Secretly deep in his mind Kuragari chuckled to himself, it was his sole intent to surprise his clueless nemesis. With extreme speed, the frigid wolf dived down through the fog, his course completely concealed by his clever weather manipulating abilities.

King Ghidorah, despite Kuragari's assumption, was not foolish---he knew what his clever enemy was plotting. The massive beast flapped his wings mightily, lifting him into the air slowly while blowing the fog away from his body at the same time.

By the time Kuragari reached Ghidorah's supposed location, he was surprised to find that the golden dragon had vanished. Quickly he jerked his head back and forth and listened acutely for the flapping of King Ghidorah's wings---but to no avail, once again the dragon proved his intelligence by using his anti-gravity flight to negate the sound of his wings.

Several seconds later, Kuragari found himself slamming violently onto the concrete face first. King Ghidorah in his own witty mind decided to use the wolf's surprise attack tactic against him and slammed into Kuragari from behind.

"_Clever strategy…too bad it won't work on me." _Ghidorah rasped as he landed, plowing his heavy weight into the pavement below him.

Several hundred meters away, Mayonaka cringed in agony as she felt the pain her lover was enduring. She felt nothing but guilt since she could not help him---the wolf did not have the physical strength after the wounds Ghidorah had inflicted upon her. Every moment she heard her mate's cries of anguish, a piece of Mayonaka's heart seemed to die.

"_Mothra…we have to help him. I can…feel his pain…Oh good Gaia…" _cried the wolf as Mothra nestled her in her gossamer wings.

Mothra used her wings to prop herself up so she could see over the small buildings while on the ground. King Ghidorah towered over Kuragari who seemed to be writhing in the wreckage. The deity's heart reached out to both Mayonaka and Kuragari---she knew that it was far from easy watching a lover being mutilated by a terrible enemy. It seemed almost like a fate worse than death.

_The song…_Mothra whispered telepathically as she raised her eyes skyward, feeling the presence of her three beloved avatars nearby. She could not sit any longer and watch this demonic terror continue his reign…she had enough games. The world seemed to be falling into shambles in front of her very eyes and she realized that something had to be done about it.

Not far above the two kaiju, the Elias flew stationary upon their steeds while gazing down at their beloved Goddess. All three avatars could hear the voice of Mothra in their mind, calling to them for assistance---for the first time the deity called out to the callers.

"She's crying…" Lora whispered with tears in her eyes, noticing the utter desperate expression on Mothra's face as she stared upward toward them. She knew that if Mothra had tear ducts, she too would be weeping. "We have to help her…"

Moll stared deeply at her guardian as Lora placed her hands on her shoulders, for a moment the fairy of wisdom seemed to disappear into the depths of her own mind. She wondered if saving Japan was even possible at that moment…after all the things that had taken place coming out even alive seemed so undesirably hopeless. Despite that feeling Moll knew that she had to uphold the pillar of hope within the Elias Triangle. While she knew that it was her solemn duty, part of her grew so tired of trying to be hopeful during times that seemed so hopeless.

"Moll?"

Lora's voice broke Moll's concentration, and she slowly turned back toward her younger sister and Belvera who was flying farther behind them. Lora's facial expression was that of hopelessness as well, it seemed to fuel Moll's doubtful depth even more. This is something Belvera took acute notice to because she was not used to her sisters dawning defeated facades. The courageous fairy always seemed to be the skeptical one when it came to humanity, and even Mothra's ability.

"What would Mothra do if she were in our position?" she whispered as Garugaru flew next to Fairy Mothra.

Moll and Lora slowly turned their attention toward their elder sister, finding a tweak of wisdom in her voice.

"She would continue the fight…wouldn't she?"

Moll nodded as a half smile formed on her face. Lora responded with a mere nod.

"We can't give this up, my sisters. As much as I tend to despise humanity I know it is our duty to protect them no matter what costs find their way into our lives. We can't lose hope…because the people and the whole world for that matter looks to us for hope…" Belvera lectured with a hint of passion in her voice. A sapphire glow shined on the fairy's face from Mothra's multi-faceted eyes as she continued to stare at the deity.

"Wow…Belvera…" Lora commented in awe as she stared at her sister with immense surprise, she could not believe that the once stubborn self-centered Belvera was saying such things.

"Surprised?" mocked Belvera as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe just a little." replied Lora while folding her arms and staring at her elder sister with curiosity.

"Well somebody has to keep you guys level headed when you lose your marbles---I can't be the insane one all the time. Now come on…don't we have to sing?" Belvera muttered, expressing her disdain for exercising her vocal skills.

Moll shook her head and sighed at her sister's crude jokes at the most critical of times, although she did admire them for loosening difficult moods. Confidently the fairy of wisdom stood, and raised her hands.

"_MOSURA!" _her voice echoed, while waiting for her sisters to prepare themselves, each of them standing.

"_MOSURA!!" _they all sang out harmonically, allowing their voices to stretch through the undying night around them. Fairy and Garugaru ascended higher into the midnight sky, allowing the fairies' voices to carry on the wind.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

As the luminescent fairies' echoed into the depths of the bleak landscape around them, Mothra raised her eyes skyward and could feel the energy beginning to surge throughout her body. Mayonaka stared on in awe as she listened to Mothra's song echoing around her---truly a beautiful experience to say the least, she almost could feel the energy surging through her veins as well. Once again, the Elias began to sing Mothra's magnificent chorus:

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

As the Elias finished their lyrical beauty, all three sisters stared on benevolently as their Goddess extended her pearlescent wings toward the sky. Aqua colored beams of energy surged across Mothra's body as she could feel the mana pouring into her heart and soul. With overwhelming divinity, Mothra stared down at Mayonaka passionately while at the same time caressing the injured wolf with the tip of one of her wings.

"_I promise to protect him, and preserve the love you both have for one another." _ the insect whispered as she fanned her wings magnificently, lifting her body off from the ground---stirring a dust storm in her wake.

As the deity swung around, the image of Kuragari and King Ghidorah violently battling was set in her mind. Her wings, which were still glowing with radiant green hued energy, carried her delicately yet swiftly across the decimated city. Loudly the insect released her battle cry, attracting the attention of both kaiju. Like a streak of lightning, Mothra darted toward the three-headed menace.

Gravity bolts danced from King Ghidorah's mouths as he desperately attempted to stop Mothra from her determined course. The sizzling blasts of energy cascaded around Mothra as she folded her wings like a hawk and spiraled through the chaotic energy---completely maneuvering out of harm's way amongst the pulsating bolts.

As Mothra continued to spiral in a steep dive, she met King Ghidorah's chest head on knocking him backward several hundred meters. Losing his balance after Mothra swooped back up into the sky, the celestial dragon toppled backwards onto a series of small buildings---completely devastating their structures.

Kuragari used Mothra's distraction to his advantage by showering the writhing demon with shards of icy crystals. While he knew the beast could resist the utmost frigid temperatures, Kuragari had every intention of making Ghidorah's life absolutely miserable. After all…he put Mayonaka through terrible agony---Kuragari partially felt the need to exact his revenge.

No sooner did King Ghidorah make an attempt at raising himself from the ground, Kuragari pounced on him with all of his weight---knocking him back down violently. Viciously, the brute continued to tear at King Ghidorah's already open wounds, forcing the demonic hydra to screech a bone-chilling cry. His necks jostled and snaked around chaotically, attempting to apprehend the attacking canine; however he failed once Mothra again joined the battle. Raucously, the great insect clasped her three pairs of sharp-clawed legs around King Ghidorah's center neck. Without any mercy, Mothra began to send potent energy charges into the beast's open wounds through her touch---causing an even more pain filled response from the flopping dragon.

The golden hue once held in King Ghidorah's scales lost their gleaming luster as concrete and buildings shattered around him as he continued to writhe under the grasp of both Kuragari and Mothra. To his dismay, King Ghidorah could feel the strength in his appendages weakening to the point where he could not even feel them.

At this point in the battle, King Ghidorah completely closed his mind until he could not even feel the effects of the outside world. All he could see around him was the black abysmal mental plane stretching out before him. In the event of his death, King Ghidorah knew that the void of the mental plane was his only solitude---for it reminded him of the depths of space he used to journey through while traveling from planet to planet. The silence….the utter voiceless impression of death seemed to exude from space….and he felt that same odd comfortableness in the mental plane.

Eventually, this absolute peace for the foul demon was disrupted by the sound of Z's mental voice from a distance calling out to him. King Ghidorah had no other choice but to listen---after all it was the only other presence that coexisted with him upon this conscious level of thought.

_King Ghidorah…why have you allowed this to happen? Have you forgotten just how powerful you are? _Z badgered telepathically, hoping to persuade the beast into fighting back against either Mothra or Kuragari.

King Ghidorah did not answer, he simply acknowledged the fact that Z was there.

_Use your power of spiritual consumption._

King Ghidorah's attention seemed a bit more acute at the very moment Z had mentioned that newly acquired power. It worked on humans and Psychics….but could it work on fellow kaiju? Or other beings?

_Yes it would. _Z finished Ghidorah's thought, _The power would not work on Mothra or Mayonaka…they are kaiju who are purely good…however…Kuragari is not purely good…he is more neutral---that makes him susceptible to your spiritual consumption. JUST imagine how powerful you'll be after absorbing a kaiju!_

King Ghidorah thought for a second about the possibilities of his powers actually working in the manner that Z predicted. It would be the end of his consistent humiliation---the incessant defeats he had to endure.

This small spark of hope brought King Ghidorah out of the inward trance he was in. Once again, he was aware of reality and what was taking place beyond the safe bounds of his mental shielding. Before the dragon could even begin to think about attacking Kuragari, his first priority was getting Mothra out of his way. Too long had the insect poisoned his hope for victory, too long had she stood in his way of ultimate power.

All three of King Ghidorah's mouths opened in a fit of rage, releasing three concentrated blasts of gravitic energy aimed point blank at Mothra. Two of the ravaging beams tore right through one of Mothra's wings---sending chunks of glowing gossamer material raining down into the city. The other beam pelted Mothra directly in the thorax, causing a massive explosion that threw her away from King Ghidorah completely----tossing her into the city near Mayonaka.

Kuragari halted his attack as the blood-curdling cry of Mothra echoed throughout the entire metropolis---a cry that he had never heard in his entire life. For a moment Kuragari remained paralyzed until he turned back around only to find King Ghidorah's three heads snaking around his icy body. Swiftly, the dragon used his necks as whips, knocking Kuragari into the wreckage below him.

Slowly, King Ghidorah rose from his resting place with a looming evil gleaming in his eyes. As Kuragari proceeded to raise himself from the ground, he was knocked back down by a surge of energy emanating from Ghidorah's extended wings. It was almost as if some invisible force was holding him against the cold destroyed wreckage. The wolf's wings were pinned down, taking away any hope of escape.

As Kuragari turned his dark sullen eyes toward King Ghidorah who still was looming above him, the dragon's center neck lowered itself until its face was at eye level with the brute. Kuragari could feel time almost stopping as his enemy opened his snake-like mouth directly in front of his face, unfortunately the icy mammal could do nothing but adhere to the sight before him.

"_What…the hell…are you doing to me?" _Kuragari gasped as he felt himself growing limp.

Eventually, Kuragari could not feel his legs at all. What remained of his appendages seemed to be gleaming energy particles that began to spiral toward King Ghidorah's gaping mouth---gradually disappearing into the depths of the vile beast. Part of Kuragari feared this ability before his eyes---what was King Ghidorah consuming? There was no doubt in his mind that his spirit and physical body was being converted into pure energy.

Unfortunately, Kuragari began to panic as his lower half became the next portion of his body to be converted into pure energy. He knew that there was nothing that could be done now….his end was near….and it pained him that he would not be meeting his demise nestled in the wings of his lover. Kuragari began to fear less as he felt his body deteriorating---because he knew that he fought for what he loved and believed in.

Whimpering endlessly, Mayonaka painfully crawled in the direction of her beloved. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she watched on while her soul mate was being consumed by the vile planet killer. Mayonaka's muscles ached and her wounds stung while dragged herself against the jagged wreckage around her. She knew that she had to somehow get to Kuragari before he completely diminished.

"_Ghidorah…stop! Take me…I'm the one who caused you so much humiliation…please…don't take Kuragari!" _Mayonaka extended her paw in the direction of her lover as the remaining strength in her legs gave out---rendering her completely immobile.

"_Kuragari!" _she howled, flailing her wings while attempting to move.

Using what remaining strength he had, Kuragari managed to lay his head back and turn his eyes in the direction of his mate. Almost seeming completely delirious to what was happening to him, that same sparkle glistened in his eyes that Mayonaka had originally fallen in love with in the beginning. In his moment of death, Kuragari bravely stared upon his lover with compassion and adoration, assuring her that he was dying for a noble cause---for her.

"_I love you…_" he whispered faintly as his face de-materialized completely, transforming into pure energy.

"_I…love you too…" _Mayonaka barely uttered, becoming overwhelmed at the sight.

Tears drained from the deity's eyes as she watched the last particle of Kuragari's soul disappear behind King Ghidorah's closing jaws. Not only was her lover dead, but his soul was also locked within a killing machine.

Once again, Mayonaka raised her head skyward and howled at the full moon buried beneath layers of thick cloud cover. The moment Kuragari died she felt as though part of her died with him---the most important part of her---the heart. Nothing but pain filled every facet of her body, and deep down within her spirit, utter fury festered.

Mayonaka's howling caused Mothra to come back into consciousness instantly. Pain stabbed at her wings and thorax as she faced King Ghidorah's direction. In the pit of her stomach, the guardian insect could feel the pain of a thousand hearts ripping to shreds. She knew what had happened---she had failed at upholding the promise she had previously established to her dearest friend. The promise to protect Kuragari at all costs.

Suddenly as Mothra gazed on, she could see and hear Mayonaka exploding from the wreckage, growling relentlessly as she began mauling King Ghidorah's open wounds. The massive wolf's wings flailed while lunging forward, nipping at her enemy's center neck violently. Crimson ichor splashed from the deepening wounds on Ghidorah's carapace, soaking Mayonaka's fur completely.

Mothra steered her eyes away from the ongoing battle toward the burning city in the midst of the fighting. For the first time in her entire life she could not figure out why everything was happening. King Ghidorah was not only killing humans and kaiju---he was also preventing their souls from moving on. Instead the beast pleasured himself through binding them inside his vile body. There was nothing Mothra hated more than a creature that interfered with death, manipulating it in the name of self benefit..

It would be long until Kuragari's energy fed King Ghidorah's thirst for power. There was no way of knowing how destructively devastating the beast would be after that.

****

Joe clutched his heart as he knelt on the ground with tears streaming from his eyes like overflowing rivers. The death of his deity sent an unbearable pain throughout his mind, body and soul. Like Sahra's connection with Mayonaka, Joe's connection with Kuragari was equally strong. Not having the wolf's consciousness being shared in Joe's mind nearly overwhelmed the Psychic to no end---it was as worse than losing a limb.

While trying to remain as calm as she could be, Sahra wrapped her arms around Joe's waist from behind in an attempt at comforting him. She too could feel the pain of Kuragari's death---both Joe's agony as well as Mayonaka's. Sahra imagined what it would be like to lose Joe, since Kuragari was the wolven embodiment of the Psychic. Tears gathered in her eyes as images of losing her beloved flashed through her mind---until she painstakingly blocked those sensations from her agonizing mind.

Donny could not believe what had just transpired. He knew King Ghidorah was powerful, but the fear factor of the wretched kaiju increased as soon as he absorbed another potent kaiju. The empath had no other choice but to blot the emotions from his friends and the other monsters from his mind---on top of his own mental anguish, bearing the burden of theirs seemed nearly impossible.

With a disheartened glance, Donny turned his eyes up toward the Elias who seemed equally surprised.

Lora buried her face in her hands in utter horror, finding fear in the visage that had just taken place. Moll also felt the same terrifying chill although she did not allow it to phase her as potently. Belvera simply wore an angered pucker on her face as she continued to watch the battle.

"What the hell…was that!?" Belvera hollered, startling her sisters.

"Obviously, King Ghidorah has grown more powerful….and will become even more powerful now that he's absorbed Kuragari's energy." Moll explained as she turned to address her siblings uneasily.

"Do you think Mayonaka and Mothra can stop him?" Lora interjected, barely using any power in her voice.

"There's no way of knowing…"

A moment of silence separated the thoughts exchanged amongst the three sisters. Despite all of their dedicative pondering, they could not think of a solution to this ongoing dilemma.

"We need to do something for god sake!" cried Belvera, kicking Garugaru's side angrily, forcing the mechanized dragon to roar. "We can't just sit here and expect the problem to solve itself---we need to fight back!"

Lora rolled her eyes, not wanting to acknowledge Belvera's consistent desire to fight and cause destruction. Of all the times to demonstrate recklessness.

"Perhaps she's right, Lora." whispered Moll, reading her sister's thoughts and feeling her emotions.

"What!?" Lora retorted.

"Lora…we need to do something or else we are going to lose this battle---if we don't fight back we won't make a difference at all. There is only so much we can do through watching the kaiju fight the battles for us." explained Moll in a calm and collected voice, hoping that her younger loving sister would see the logic in Belvera's opinion.

"What's the sense in senselessly causing more death?" Lora commented, trying not to seem negative in the slightest.

"There has already been an insurmountable amount of death…we need to prevent anymore death from occurring." Belvera explained very cynically. Even though she was never fond of humanity, Belvera knew that this amount of pointless death seemed unwarranted.

A gust of smoke filled wind blew through Moll's delicately tied hair, causing her to cringe in the midst of the ongoing battle. There was no doubt in her mind that the situation at hand had to stop. Morality was being twisted, people were being mindlessly slaughtered, and Psychics were being either killed or captured. The fairy of wisdom could not remember a time when so much evil was happening---the thought nearly overwhelmed her.

"Shall we make our way toward Tokyo?" Belvera questioned with a flare of impatience in her voice.

"Why Tokyo!?" cried Lora, still not understanding the complexity of the plan her sister had drawn out in her mind.

"To stop Z." Moll replied as she patted Fairy on the head---alerting the steed to fly, abruptly ending the conversation.

With stealthy speed, both Fairy Mothra and Garugaru took off and darted north-westward---toward Tokyo.


	15. Agonizing Realizations

Miki Saegusa faintly opened her eyes as she felt the press of cold concrete against her skin. The drained Psychic had no idea where she was until Cyndi and Commander Aso's faces appeared in her line of site. Uneasily, Miki made an attempt at lifting herself from the chilly rough surface below her; however, she feebly fell back down.

"Don't move…you need rest…" Cyndi placed her hands on Miki's shoulders, assuring her that she wasn't in any condition to be moving. Despite the autistic Psychic's nearly cold personality, her warmth seemed to show during critical times. Just like that day in class where Miki defended Cyndi from that bully, the injured woman realized how precious of a person Cyndi was.

Commander Aso turned away from Miki with concern showing in his eyes, and faced Steven and Olivia who stood in a dimly lit corner watching them.

"What the hell happened over at Fuji after we left? Where is Okayama and Gondo!?" he cried, feeling emotion taking over his voice.

Olivia rubbed her forehead with angst as she perceived the older man's furious yet terrified expression. The Elementic wanting nothing more than to tell him of the horrible events that transpired however she could not. Instead, Olivia let that responsibility fall to Steven. He felt more comfortable explaining difficult information.

"Well…" Steven began as he folded his arms and uneasily stared out at the battle taking place at Yokohama's interior, "Dr. Okayama and Professor Gondo were killed…by darker Psychics---one of them being Damien…"

Aso's eyes fell sullen and somber as he listened, he could not believe that two of his dearest friends were gone.

"Please tell me…how they died…"

Steven felt a lump forming in his throat as he was forced to relive the event. Olivia wrapped her arm around her lover, knowing that the situation wasn't easy on them either.

"Okayama passed quickly…we heard her get shot…as for Gondo…"

"Empathy killed her…" Miki cut Steven off in mid-sentence, finally showing some form of coherence. Weakly, the Psychic gazed up into Cyndi's eyes with utter pain and heartbreak in her expression---nearly divulging an emotional response from her. "She was mutilated to death by her own emotions….until it killed her…"

Aso's mouth dropped, and Cyndi's eyes widened in utter shock.

"How in the hell can empathy kill? And why HER?" the frustrated Commander hollered at the top of his lungs.

There was no answer to Aso's question, only a sulking silence haunted everyone's hearts. Deep down Miki could feel the pain of the experience she just endured; however, after the events of the past week---or however long it was for her, she realized that even the most wretched pain seemed to have no impact on her. The Psychic was paralyzed emotionally, she could not distinguish the difference between positive and negative feelings. Miki's thoughts always brought her back to Koji Shinjo---and how she would be married if he were alive. Rage seemed like such a desirable emotion to accept. Unfortunately, the very concept of expressing such a sensation appeared too treacherous.

Faintly, Miki once again closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep in Cyndi's arms. Closely, the autistic Psychic held the woman. By that time everyone wanted to just sleep through the rest of the ordeal.

Within seconds of contact with Miki's skin, a blaze of images surged through Cyndi's mind. The Psychic plane unfolded before her mental eyes and she could see a faint image of Miki breaking down and crying in the midst of Okayama and Gondo's dead bodies. Instead of panicking at the images she was seeing, Cyndi realized that she was experiencing yet another advancement of her powers. The moment she began to see things from Miki's eyes, the Psychic knew that she was seeing her dear friend's past. After experiencing a premonition several days before, Cyndi had no doubt that she also had the potential to see into a person's past. Granted it seemed very similar to Cyndi's memory manipulation---this type of post-cognition seemed more elaborate. Unlike seeing things from an outside perspective during her usual delving into people's memory, she was the person experiencing the event.

Suddenly as the image switched, Cyndi could see Damien standing directly ahead of her through Miki's eyes. Before she could grasp the sensations of the post-cognition, the image drastically changed to the point where the Psychic could see the spiraling cyclone conjured by Olivia. Cyndi felt weightless in the midst of the spiraling clouds.

"Cyndi?"

Quickly, Cyndi opened her eyes as Aso placed his hand on her shoulder gently. The young woman inhaled deeply as the wind was nearly knocked out of her by the vividness of her vision .

"What happened?" Steven asked cluelessly, still in the arms of his lover.

Cyndi remained silent for several seconds while still trying to grasp all of the imagery she had just witnessed. Unlike her other powers, seeing into the past and the future seemed completely draining and disorienting.

"I…saw Miki's past….I saw Okayama and Gondo….dead…" she finally murmured under her breath. "And…Damien…"

"Tell us what else you saw!" cried Aso, shaking the young girl's shoulder violently.

Cyndi became overwhelmed as the rigid man continued to jostle her already disoriented body. Uneasily she pulled her arms closer to her chest until it looked like she was clutching herself in fear. Aso did not notice the young woman's actions and continued to pry the information out of her.

"Hey, cut that out!" hollered Steven as he stepped up and grabbed Aso by the arm---pulling him away from Cyndi's sullen form.

With a completely perplexed yet terrified expression on his face, Commander Aso backed away and placed his hand over his face. The bags under the man's eyes seemed to grow heavier and darker as consistent stress and doubt filled his mind. Aso knew that he was getting too old for action like this. It had been days since he last ate a good meal, had a restful sleep, or even a nice warm shower. Unfortunately from his early days in the Japanese Self Defense Force, he knew that war meant the deprivation of daily needs.

"Commander, you should go rest while you have the chance." Olivia said as Aso sulked while walking away slowly.

Just as Aso left, Avia and Sara dashed up to meet with their counterparts. Originally the idea of the Four Elementics breaking apart frightened them but after seeing that all four of them were able to function independently, they felt more at ease. Despite this sense of unification, the sensation of regret and loss seemed to be weighing heavily upon their mind. Seeing the expressions on the civilian's faces along with the people they were already acquainted with sent them spiraling downward emotionally.

Standing at the edge of the civilian crowd, Diana Hadley remained motionless as she watched on somberly---feeling sympathy for Miki while at the same time feeling the dark cloud of emotion that already hovered over everyone's head. Her mind wandered far beyond the situation at hand. There was nothing Diana wanted more than to be back in America---spending time with her son Deric, who was only four years old. She regretted being away from him for so long---it had been several months since she had even caught a glimpse of her lineage. Eric seemed less distressed about spending time with his son; however, Diana still knew that the absence bothered him as well---at least she hoped it bothered him, sometimes Eric was incredibly cryptic with her.

Reluctantly, Diana sighed until she felt the soft touch of her husband on her arm. With a vulnerable expression on her face she leaned into Eric's arms and rested her face upon his chest---wanting to fade away from the death and destruction around her. The only image in her mind was a complete family reunited peacefully without having to worry about evil or Psychic complications. Part of Diana was relieved way back when she pushed away her Psychic powers in hopes of living a normal life in society. Unfortunately, she finally began to realize just how important a gift her Psychic powers were to her. Like every gift destined to be expressed, Psychic powers fade when they are not utilized.

Diana stared deeply yet somberly as she watched Cyndi cradling Miki in her arms with the Elementics standing above them. In them she could see the potential of what she could be---one of few powerful Psychics who utilized their power in order to help innocents, or simply make the world a more livable place. The vile taste of regret dried her mouth as she closed her eyes and inhaled the smoke-drenched air.

"What is it?" Eric asked gently as he caressed her face with the back of his hand, hoping to comfort her aching heart. "I can tell something's bothering you."

Diana lowered her head and faced her Psychic comrades once more, feeling tears gathering in her eyes yet still maintaining the strength to hold them back.

"Look at them…"

Eric turned and gazed toward Cyndi, Miki, and the Elementics.

"They make a difference….and they are able to stand up to this onslaught…." whispered Diana, her voice choking up.

"Yeah? Do you feel that you can't?" replied Eric in a light whisper.

"Exactly…I feel like I have forgotten myself entirely. Ever since I graduated high school I let myself go---I buried my Psychic gifts and now I barely have any. I can barely sense a THOUGHT from any other person!" cried Diana, frustration and sadness surging through her veins.

"You have other gifts."

"I did…" interjected Diana, "I used to be an artist….and now I don't even do that any more. I'm only in the way now…another innocent civilian that my Psychic friends like Sahra and Donny have to worry about losing."

"Babe, don't be so hard on yourself." urged Eric as he held her closely.

"I should never have given up on myself….if I wanted to live a normal life I should have embraced myself!"

Diana took a deep breath and gazed back toward the six Psychics. A slight shiver ran up her spine when she noticed the Elementic Avia staring directly at her. Something about the blond haired pyrokinetic Psychic caught her attention, granted she wasn't entirely sure what it was. After making eye contact for a few seconds, Avia turned away and continued her conversation with Sara as if nothing had happened.

Even though Diana's Psychic abilities had diminished over the years, she still had a sense strong enough to tell that something was bothering the fiery Elementic, something that was not obstructing the determination of the other Elementics.

Before Diana could continue her thought, Mayonaka's piercing howl deep within the city distracted her. Instantly an image of Sahra flashed through her mind---disheartening the Psychic considerably. While her dearest friends were out battling the malicious evil infesting the city, Diana was merely clinging to the hem of her lover and fretting over her past, her present, and her eventual future.

_I want my powers back…more than anything…_Diana thought to herself before falling into deep thought while resting against Eric.

****

The image of her lover's demise was fresh in Mayonaka's mind as she lunged at King Ghidorah with all of her might. The pain stabbing throughout her body seemed to disappear once her unadulterated rage took over her senses. Such fury flowed through Mayonaka's veins that the pain of a severed wing could not even stop her.

King Ghidorah bellowed angrily as the wolf battered his faces with her beating wings. His tall bulky body flailed back and forth as he attempted to keep himself from falling. The golden dragon was beginning to grow tired of his enemy's persistence, Kuragari's energy could not become apart of his own fast enough. King Ghidorah could still feel the love between the two kaiju remaining strong despite the fact that Kuragari was dead. Even though that sickened King Ghidorah to no end, he still found it satisfying that Mayonaka was enraged from watching her beloved slowly lose his soul and physical self.

Mayonaka could feel the strength of rage and vengeance running through her veins---it only fueled the burning fires within her soul. If it weren't for her ounce of remaining purity, Mayonaka would have completely given into the darkness of retribution. She could never remember a day in her life where she was hurt to this extent. Kuragari would always randomly disappear; however, the deity always knew that he was out there somewhere---she could always feel his presence.

Now…Kuragari was gone---completely ripped from the world both physically and spiritually. Mayonaka could no longer feel that comforting feeling brought by the brute's consistent close presence. A void of insurmountable proportions was all that remained of Mayonaka's heart and soul---a black deeper than the expanse of the universe. She was so closed to everything and everyone that even close Psychics such as Mothra or Sahra could not even reach her anymore. Mayonaka only had one priority, and that was to avenge her lover's death and release his soul so it could move on without disturbance. A part of the wolf wished that King Ghidorah could just absorb her so she could be reunited with Kuragari. A completely different part of Mayonaka wanted the beast to just destroy her and end her suffering.

"_Aw….going suicidal now? I much prefer battling with you…it makes it much more fun!" _King Ghidorah mocked, managing to read the wolf's thoughts as they both continued to battle.

"_I will destroy you…even if it means taking my own life…" _Mayonaka retorted in a monstrous growl.

King Ghidorah managed to laugh amongst the violent brawling.

"_Very determined…yet very arrogant at the same time. Come now, Mayonaka! I wouldn't expect something like that to come out of such a pure mouth!" _

"_I bet you wouldn't expect something like this to come out of my mouth either…" _Mayonaka mumbled as she reached forward and latched onto King Ghidorah's center neck, placing her maw on each side of his open bleeding wound.

The fowl taste of King Ghidorah's blood sent shivers through Mayonaka's spine as she clamped down on his scales. Summoning all of her power, Mayonaka released a shimmering blast of energy from the depths of her body---completely tearing through King Ghidorah's flesh.

The beast fell backwards in absolute horror as the upper half of his center neck broke off and fell into the side of a nearby building. Conveniently, Mayonaka used her moon beam at close proximity over a wound---preventing King Ghidorah's energy shield from negating her attack.

Steaming red ichor spurted from the severed appendage as Mayonaka broke away and moved beyond King Ghidorah's range.

****

As the battle lingered on, Sahra, Donny, and Joe remained focused upon the situation at hand. Not only was Joe feeling the effects of losing Kuragari, but Sahra was experiencing the violent emotions given off by Mayonaka's absolute rage. She had never seen the beast acting so darkly, although she could understand. If Sahra ever lost Joe she would act in a similar manner---falling into the claws of absolute rage and retribution.

The only comfort Joe and Sahra had at the moment was the warmth of each others' embrace. Unfortunately for them even that comfort seemed to be a waste in the shadow of the ongoing battle taking place. They wanted nothing more than to just disappear and live life as a family away from all of the conflict---having a normal life seemed like a luxury to them.

Donny kept his concentration focused on the battle at hand, wanting to avoid eye contact with both Joe and Sahra. The Psychic knew that he could not afford the reminder of his lack of companionship---especially after experiencing the traumatic events of the past week or so. Losing his potential lover to his arch enemy was overwhelming enough for the empath. Donny's mind began to wander toward Damien, wondering if he was even still alive. Even if he was, Donny knew that there was no hope of falling in love with him like he had originally hoped.

Sahra often felt bad for expressing love in front of her dear friend; however, she was always urged by Donny to express herself no matter what the empath felt. Part of Sahra wanted to take a piece of the happiness she had with Joe and give it to her love-lost friend.

_I hope their love survives beyond this battle…_Donny whispered as he turned his eyes from the two cuddling lovers back onto the battle taking place.

****

Mayonaka stammered as she fell onto the ground like a stone as a result of the damage inflicted from King Ghidorah's gravity bolts. Even though he was missing one of his heads, King Ghidorah managed to remain fixated on the battle at hand. The draconic menace took all of his pain and converted it into absolute rage as he stomped through the wreckage in his path towards Mayonaka's flailing body. Faintly the wolf attempted to rise to her feet once more, but failed when she realized that one of her bones were broken.

"_Ah yes…try to get up my dear…watch yourself fail as your lover did before you…" _King Ghidorah hissed while continuing to advance. _"Speaking of your lover…I am beginning to feel his energy coursing through my veins…"_

"_Bastard…I will kill you…_" Mayonaka retorted in an elongated groan.

"_I figured most of you pure kaiju by now would realize how far hatred gets you…only evil can utilize the power invested within hate. Now then…maybe I should give you a taste of your lover's power…"_ energy surged through King Ghidorah's body as he stood in place, focusing his aim on the fallen deity.

He could feel the energy flowing through his body as Kuragari's life essence finally fueled his weakening black soul. King Ghidorah laughed deep within his mind at the power he was feeling, he had no idea that absorbing a kaiju would be so fulfilling. The dragon knew that this was the beginning of a new and unrelenting power. A source of energy he could use to conquer the entire planet---and then some!

As King Ghidorah continued to muster insurmountable amounts of energy within himself, a ball of yellow contorting gravitic energy formed at the center of both of his remaining mouths. As the power continued to gather, the air around King Ghidorah seemed to lose all of its life. Mayonaka could feel the air growing stale several hundred meters away---it was as though King Ghidorah was sucking the life out of the atmosphere.

As soon as he reached the apex of his energy gathering, King Ghidorah threw his mouths forward and released two potent gravitic blasts. Quickly, the two beams pulsated through the air on direct course for Mayonaka's flinching body. The wolf could feel the air crackling ahead of her as the few seconds before impact seemed to drag on for years. Mayonaka closed her eyes as the yellow light emanating from the barrage began to shine against her dark fur. Her mind rushed as she realized her time was coming to an end---death was imminent.

As Mayonaka opened her eyes in order to face her oncoming demise, some invisible force completely knocked the beams off course---causing them to lance into several half destroyed structures, completely incinerating them. The dark wolf glanced toward the sky and her heart filled with joy when she noticed Mothra gliding high above the city.

King Ghidorah followed Mayonaka's gaze and could feel the drafts from Mothra's magnificent wings beating against his body. The beast hissed disdainfully as his eyes set upon the symbol of purity and freedom.

"_Why must you always ruin my desires, Mothra?"_

Mothra released a high pitched chirp that echoed across the sky.

"_It's my job." _she chuckled.

Without taking any hesitation, King Ghidorah began to release gravity bolts left and right in hopes of knocking Mothra out of the sky. Recovering some of her strength, Mothra managed to maneuver her way around the destructive blasts until she found herself at ground level with her enemy. The insect made sure that she was in between Mayonaka and King Ghidorah in hopes of protecting her fellow comrade.

Mothra used all the speed she could muster and smote herself against King Ghidorah's body---knocking him backward. The massive beast toppled over into a mountain of wreckage, shrouding his body beneath a thick layer of dust and smoke. Angrily, King Ghidorah flailed about while attempting to stand once again. His colossal wings extended beyond the cloud of dust as he narrowly rose from the ground.

Mothra released a defiant chirp as green hued energy began to surge through her wings. Strands of lightning exploded from randomized areas on the insect's gossamer appendages as reflective scales began to mix with the rotating dust cloud. Instead of bombarding King Ghidorah with a pointless volley of energy, Mothra focused her energy upon the buildings surrounding the beast---shattering them until an avalanche of wreckage cascaded upon her sworn enemy. Followed by that, an even larger smothering cloud of dust wafted through the city as King Ghidorah's roars became muffled beneath tons of wreckage.

Without delay, Mothra fanned her wings lightly and hovered over Mayonaka's pain stricken form. The insect knew exactly how the wolf felt, in fact she felt very much the same way. Mothra's wings seemed so much heavier than they were when she departed Infant Island. Then again that was the price to pay when being the guardian of the Earth.

_You need to get out of this place Mayonaka…you are severally injured…_Mothra whispered telepathically, noticing the terrible gashes and wounds on Mayonaka's wings and legs.

Despite how painful the wounds must have been, Mothra knew that they did not compare to the wound that devastated Mayonaka's heart. Losing Kuragari was more painful than any wound could possibly hope to be.

_I will not leave…I will kill that beast even if it is the last thing I do…_Mayonaka retorted as she gasped for breath, the image of Kuragari's death still fresh in her mind.

Mothra could clearly sense the darkness that poured through her soul, something that she was not used to seeing from Mayonaka. The bitterness and absolute rage that festered within the wolf's heart sent shivers through Mothra's exoskeleton. The pain of death and loss corrupted her once beautiful personality, poisoning the morals she used to hold so dearly.

_Mayonaka…you must not let the darkness take you…you'll destroy yourself with your inward rage! _cried Mothra, backing away as Mayonaka's face grew rigid and angered.

_You are not…the boss of me…_

Mothra's heart stopped at the sound of Mayonaka's voice. It sounded contorted and corrupted by the same pain that threw Damien into the darkness.

_Please don't do this…would Kuragari want you to be vengeful? _Mothra questioned desperately.

Suddenly, Mayonaka's eyes grew large as she looked past Mothra. An expression of utter horror spread across her face as the insect felt a draft behind her as well as the crackling of electricity.

"_Mothra look out!" _Mayonaka cried as she shoved Mothra out of the way with her wings, and took the full brunt of King Ghidorah's twisting gravity bolts.

Mothra limply slammed onto the ground directly behind the wolf, chirping in surprise as her wings crashed against nearby buildings. As the insect turned her attention up toward Mayonaka, she could see the wolf standing on her hind legs, allowing King Ghidorah's vile energy blasts to tear through her body. Explosions ripped through Mayonaka's wings and upper torso while Mothra finally realized the extent of power the dragon was rewarded through consuming Kuragari's life force.

"_Mayonaka!" _Mothra gasped as she listened to the wolf's pain-stricken screams as King Ghidorah continued to douse her with ceaseless blasts of gravity bolts.

Mothra could do nothing but watch in utter horror as King Ghidorah completely incinerated her beloved comrade. A massive explosion resulted in Mayonaka's howling wake as her remaining energy dispersed into a purple hued aura surrounding the area. Tiny shimmering particles were left behind in Mayonaka's stead, delicately settling back into the Earth from whence they came. Mothra hid her eyes beneath her wing as she listened to Sahra's blood curdling scream both in the physical spectrum as well as the psychic spectrum. Mayonaka's death had also impacted her priestess.

Over on a sidewalk nearby, Sahra fell to her knees as she continued to scream in absolute pain, loss, and horror. Joe attempted to comfort her but he was forced away at the will of his beloved's frustrated and unstable telekinetic powers.

Donny too was shoved away by Sahra's power, informing him that she was hurting more than his empathy could even detect. Glass shattered and lights sparked as the woman cradled her face in her hands while sobbing.

"Sahra!" Joe cried as he grabbed his wife by the arm and held her close, distracting her for a brief moment from the anguish she was experiencing.

Sahra rested warmly against Joe's chest as tears continued to pour from her swollen eyes. There was nothing more painful that not feeling Mayonaka's presence in her mind---it was as though she had lost one of her senses. Joe gently caressed his hand over her hair as he whispered loving words in her ear in hopes of giving her the slightest bit of comfort.

"Oh my God…we have to get out of here…" Donny uttered as he stared up towards the two kaiju nearby. "King Ghidorah's power has grown considerably!"

Sahra and Joe shook off their emotions and stared directly at King Ghidorah who began advancing on Mothra who was still ground-ridden. Amongst the appearance of his hideous wounds, the golden dragon seemed more confident in his advancement; Kuragari's power transferring into King Ghidorah's body was finally complete.

"Oh no…if Mothra is destroyed too…we're doomed…" whispered Sahra, still gasping for air after feeling the immense loss of her deity.

"Mothra, get out of her!" Donny shouted fearfully.

Heeding the Psychic's warning, Mothra's eyes lit up once more as she felt King Ghidorah's advancing presence. The insect knew that the beast's power was slowly increasing by the minute, and after what he did to Mayonaka, Mothra knew that she did not stand a chance against this evil.

"_I have waited so long for this moment, Mothra. Watching the guardian of the Earth slowly die is pretty much the moment I conquer this planet…For ten years I have tried to rip this spherical rock from your grasp…and now I'm so close to achieving that goal…" _King Ghidorah cackled maniacally as he slowly continued to wade through the wreckage toward his ultimate enemy.

"Mothra! Get up!!" Donny yelled once again, feeling terror taking over his emotions completely, "We have to do something to distract that bastard!"

Sahra cringed as she felt Donny's fear intruding upon the chaotic emotions plaguing her mind, heart, and soul. At the same time she could feel Joe tensing up uneasily.

"I think I can do something to distract him." whispered Joe as he raised Sahra's chin with his finger.

Passionately both lovers met eyes and stared silently, only listening to the footfalls of the massive beast merely four-hundred meters away. Sahra's heart began to sink as she began to fathom Joe putting himself in harm's way. She never thought those feelings would return, the sensation of foreboding hopelessness similar to those the Psychic faced when Joe left for the military many years before.

"No." Sahra murmured, while biting her lip nervously.

"Why?" replied Joe, being confused by the woman's response.

"I will NOT lose you again, Joe. Never again. I CAN'T lose you again!" Sahra stressed in an angered tone, blocking all of the emotions revolving around loss from her mind.

Joe sighed deeply and glanced at Donny, hoping that he would chime in and give a little support in his regard.

"I am not making this decision. This is something you two have to figure out on your own." replied the empath, completely turning away. Donny had grown to despise interfering in other people's relationship. On one hand it stressed him out, and on the other hand it made him feel like interfering with other people's relationships filled the emptiness of his lack of companionship.

"Sahra…something has to be done before Mothra is killed….do you want her to suffer Mayonaka and Kuragari's fate?" Joe uttered critically while folding his arms.

"No…but I don't want you to suffer their fate either. Where the hell have you been in the past week or two? People have DIED!" tears began to gather in Sahra's eyes once more as the whole situation began to overpower her emotional control, "Joe…I don't want to fear losing you again…I can't bear it."

Donny closed his eyes painfully, wanting nothing more than to help his dearest friends. Unfortunately, he knew that this was a situation they needed to work out on their own. Time was quickly passing by, part of him wondered if he should do something in order to halt King Ghidorah's advancing---however he did not have the energy to project his telekinetic power at that distance. Nor did he have enough control over his levitation ability, he felt truly helpless.

"Sahra…I have to do something….this isn't only to help save Mothra…but to save both of you as well…" King Ghidorah's roar cut Joe off in mid-sentence, disrupting his thought, "I'm doing this because I love you…"

Joe took Sahra by the hands and pulled her into a close embrace, slowly wrapping his arms around her. The Psychic understood the pain she was going through, and the agony she once experienced. It tore him apart knowing that Sahra was feeling those sensations again. Their bond was so close that he began feeling the same things.

"I would die if I ever lost you…" Sahra barely whispered, clinging onto her lover's shirt. "Please don't go…I'm begging you…"

"Sahra…" Donny murmured gently, knowing that she was going to tear herself apart.

"My love…I'll always be with you…" Joe calmly assured as he gently kissed Sahra. _I love you…_

In a faint shimmer of light, Joe teleported from Sahra's grasp in mid-kiss, leaving her susceptible to the feelings she feared would destroy her. Tears began to trickle down the Psychic's face as she broke down and collapsed, falling into Donny's arms before she hit the ground faintly.

"We must respect his decision, my love. I know it isn't easy…." Donny whispered while embracing his dear friend.

Sahra broke down completely while hugging her Psychic brother as Donny raised his eyes up toward King Ghidorah's direction….wondering what Joe was going to do next.

****

Mothra screeched loudly as she fanned her wings violent, attempting to raise herself off from the ground before King Ghidorah gained another victory. Pain jabbed at the insect's beautiful wings, rendering her nearly flightless. In a last attempt at getting away, Mothra managed to crawl slowly down one of the main streets. With her massive size, she could barely squeeze herself between the half destroyed buildings without causing further injuries to her already battered body. Her wings slid over the tops of buildings, either completely shattering them or breaking the windows under the gossamer material.

"_Oh I can taste the victory…Escape is pointless, Mothra." _King Ghidorah cackled while continuing to plow through heaps of debris, slowly making his way toward the inching insect.

"_Killing me will not accomplish anything, beast." _retorted Mothra, as she slowly turned around after realizing that she'd never get away.

"_It'll satisfy my hate and need for revenge. No more talk…it's time to finish you." _King Ghidorah stood in place, and began to muster the energy billowing deep within his body. The beast could see the faces of all the innocent souls he absorbed as he charged his devastating weapons. Despite the potential fatal wound Mayonaka inflicted, King Ghidorah was able to function effortlessly without his center mind.

A sphere of gravitic energy formed directly in front of the beast as he siphoned all of his power into this singular devastating blast. Mothra could do nothing but stare on in utter horror as she felt the sensation of death's claws wrapping around her soul. The heat the sphere of energy gave off could be felt by the insect who remained motionless a good three hundred meters away from her enemy. Bolts of electrical currents surged across the yellow sphere's surface, at times randomly striking the surrounding buildings.

With a mighty roar, King Ghidorah released the energized orb from his Psychic grasp---projecting it at unbelievable speeds toward his helpless nemesis. Mothra could feel her hair standing as the electrical currents lashed out around the moving sphere like a malignant storm devastating a city.

"_See you in hell, Mothra! I've waited so long….to….see…" _King Ghidorah stopped in mid-sentence as he watched the gravitic blast disappear in a shimmer of light. In a matter of a few milliseconds the awesome accumulation of power was blotted out of all existence.

Mothra gasped as she took in a deep breath. The potent sphere of energy vanished within a dozen meters of ending her existence. But how? She could not figure out how she miraculously was saved from her impending doom.

"_What in the bloody hell just happened!?" _King Ghidorah grew absolutely livid as he noticed Mothra's still-existent form.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, King Ghidorah could see a shimmering flash of light. Eventually the sphere re-materialized and could be seen hurdling toward the very beast that concocted it. The dragon flinched out of absolute horror, narrowly dodging the fatalistic blast of particles. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough when he felt the sphere tearing right through the part of his left wing, causing him to scream in complete agony.

A massive explosion lit the sky as King Ghidorah's wing was torn apart completely by his own power. The sheer force of the concussive shockwave was enough to throw King Ghidorah a couple hundred meters into the side of one of the only standing sky-scrapers, shattering its structure entirely.

"Now that's what I call a taste of one's own medicine." a voice laughed.

In a shimmer of light, Joe appeared on the street directly in front of Mothra, showering the insect with a sly delightful smile once he realized that his plan had worked to his advantage. The Psychic was never completely sure if he had the ability to teleport forms of energy, especially ones of that magnitude, but he pulled it off.

"_I am in your debt…thank you dearly, Joe." _Mothra sang as she lifted her wings slowly in an attempt at shaking the numbing pain from them.

"You must leave Mothra, King Ghidorah is not dead and after consuming Kuragari he has an overwhelming amount of power." Joe warned, speaking slowly and concisely.

Mothra remained silent for a moment while she read Joe's next thought. Unlike most Psychics, the deity found his mental flow to be a lot easier to read due to the fact that he kept his mind relatively organized during conflicted situations---at least of the current type.

"_Are you expecting to stay here and distract King Ghidorah? He is going to kill you, Joe." _Mothra's voice grew stern.

"Well I don't see there being another choice."

Mothra felt a moment of sheer dumbfoundment plaguing her senses, she could not figure out what compelled Joe to take on such an extreme unnecessary risk. Out of millions of years of existence the Mothrae legacy had upheld, most incarnations never could figure out the desire humans possess that possesses them to risk themselves---granted they found it to be a very commendable state of being.

"_What of your friends?…And Sahra?" _

"They understand why I'm making this choice…" replied Joe, feeling a slight air of hopelessness filling his lungs as he inhaled.

An explosion suddenly rang out, startling both Mothra and Joe from their tightly-knit conversation. King Ghidorah's golden body rose from the wreckage while groaning in pain once he noticed the absence of his left wing. The beast's red glowering eyes turned and stared toward Mothra and Joe with hideous maliciousness.

"Mothra, quick…get out of here before it's too late…" Joe urged, while turning and facing the beast.

"_I'm not leaving you here to face that beast alone." _Mothra interjected demandingly.

King Ghidorah continued his advancement, since he figured he couldn't destroy Mothra through using energy weapons, he knew that he had to do it physically.

Joe could tell by the expression on King Ghidorah's face that he meant business. Rage, fury, and absolute hatred flowed through the beast's veins as he stared at the human who interrupted his vengeance. Joe's interference made King Ghidorah despise Psychics even more than he did before.

"_It takes a powerful Psychic to do what you did…I suppose you must be with the gang that Mothra holds to such a high esteem." _King Ghidorah gasped as he cringed in pain, attempting to blot the agony of his severally damaged wing and missing head from his mind. _"I suppose I'll have the pleasure of annihilating you…just as I did to your dear Kuragari."_

Joe held his breath nervously as soon as Ghidorah mentioned Kuragari's demise. He could almost feel the dragon's icy claws of death grasping around his soul before he even did anything. The only thing on his mind at that moment was Sahra, her ethereal smile gazed at him in his mental vision.

"_I love destroying love…" _King Ghidorah whispered gutturally as he stopped and stood in place.

"Mothra…farewell…and be here to fight for humanity another day…." Joe murmured as he swiftly turned and faced the insect. With a quick wave of his hand, Mothra shimmered away under the power of Joe's teleportation---materializing her somewhere on the far edge of the city at the Yokohama Bay Bridge near the civilians and other Psychics.

Uneasily, Joe turned around to face his looming enemy. King Ghidorah was not going to let this Psychic escape his ever watchful gaze, especially one who literally ripped away the perfect chance to destroy the ultimate paragon of good. The beast loathed how humans interfered with every situation that seemed far beyond their grasp and knew that the world would be better off without their infestation.

"Using your energy weapons is useless…I can simply teleport away….or do what I previously did." Joe snickered as he stared at King Ghidorah's damaged wing. "In fact…you seem to be missing more than that injured appendage from what I see…that's just too bad!"

Joe made a baby face and mocked the current two-headed beast as he noticed the missing center neck. As much as he knew that he was being slightly overconfident, Joe felt that it was better being a bit arrogant than completely fearful. But then again having Sahra on his mind seemingly caused him to act in that manner---she was an insurmountable amount of courage for him especially during complicating situations such as the one at hand.

"_Allow me to prove you wrong…"_

Joe inhaled deeply as he felt himself being levitated off from the concrete under the control of King Ghidorah's telekinetic energy. With all his might, the Psychic made vain attempts at teleporting himself; however, King Ghidorah's powers prevented him from engaging his ability. Joe could feel the wind whipping through his hair as he lifted higher and higher into the air until he was at eye level with the demonic beast.

Continually, Joe tried his hardest to teleport out of the dragon's mental grasp and failed each time. The Psychic could feel Ghidorah's hold over him growing more and more, even breath was difficult to manage as each second passed.

****

Sahra ran her hands through her hair with utter terror as she watched her lover struggling high in the air---being unable to escape King Ghidorah's power. Tears poured from her eyes and stained her face even more than before.

"Joe! Get out of there! Keep trying!" she sobbed, nearly hyperventilating.

Donny stood behind her with an expression of complete distress painted on his face, knowing that there was nothing either of them could do to assist Joe.

"Sahra…have hope…please…there's nothing else…we can do…" Donny's voice quivered as emotion overtook him.

****

Joe's heart thumped in his chest as King Ghidorah's left head reached outward until it was within several meters of the Psychic. His hair whipped around as the dragon's icy breath met Joe's skin, causing him to shiver relentlessly. Multiple thoughts of his foreboding death darted through Joe's mind at the speed of light, it was as though he could remember seeing Kuragari's death through the wolf's eyes. And now that same fate was befalling him when he could feel King Ghidorah inhaling---sucking the life out of the Psychic.

"_Very quaint isn't it? Suffering the same fate as your beloved Kuragari…" _King Ghidorah bellowed as Joe could feel his body becoming numb under a mysterious veil of energy.

As Joe began to see his own energy starting to siphon into King Ghidorah's depths, his mind instantly began to revert back into the Psychic plane in order to avoid the painful visage of his own demise.

As the black mindscape of the plane unfolded before him, the depths of his conscious seemed to give him some comfort. Despite it's darkly ominous appearance, it was silent…peaceful…and a place where he could re-find himself. Not only could he find himself, but that was where he could often find his dearest love---Sahra. Slowly, her serene silhouette faded onto the mental plane, appearing as tear stained in her Psychic form as she did in her corporeal self.

No sooner did she find herself staring at Joe, she felt herself become weightless in his arms as he swept her off from the plane as if there was nothing hinting toward his death at all. Joe laughed with glee at the site of his lover's mental presence; however, Sahra did not share the same enthusiasm. A pain stricken frown remained on her face as Joe sat her back down.

_Smile, my love. _Joe whispered telepathically as he wiped the hair out of Sahra's eyes and gazed at her deeply.

Sahra angrily turned away and stared into the black abyss surrounding them.

_How the hell can you tell me to smile when you are risking your life…? _

Joe could feel the anger, frustration, and absolute agony festering within his lover's soul. Something he wished he could fix, but knew he couldn't.

_Babe, please don't batter yourself with your emotions over this…if I do die…this is where I want to be…with you…_Joe whispered as he trailed his index finger down the side of her pearlescent face.

Joe's words drew out even more tears from Sahra's ducts, bathing her face in more rivers of sorrow. Falling out of her moment of rage, Sahra fell into Joe's arms and began to sob relentlessly. Even he began to feel tears gathering in his eyes when the reality of his impending death hit him.

_I don't want this moment to end…_he said.

_Neither…do I…_Sahra replied while gasping.

Sahra inhaled deeply, catching the scent of Joe's shirt and clinging to that everlasting sensation since she knew that it would never exist again once he was gone.

_Please don't leave me like this…I can't face this world without you…I can't LIVE without you, Joe!_

Joe hushed his lover with a passionate kiss.

_I'm not choosing to die, _whispered Joe as he opened his eyes and stared into Sahra's swollen blood-shot pupils.

Joe's non-corporeal self began to distort and convulse once King Ghidorah began absorbing the Psychic's consciousness. Sahra let out a horrific groan as she watched her lover's image briefly fade away. Fortunately, he faded back into existence a few seconds later, confirming that King Ghidorah had not fully consumed him as of yet.

_It's almost time, my love._

Sahra broke down and nearly fell to her knees as Joe feebly caught her. Uneasily they clung to each other as Joe's image began to distort once more.

_I love you…more than anything…and I want you to tell Devin that I love him too…_Joe whispered quickly as he locked lips with his wife once again.

The moment of their shared kiss seemed to last forever in the light of what was happening. Memories of their lives together surged through each others' minds, reminding them of the beautiful life they shared.

Suddenly, as Sahra opened her eyes, she witnessed Joe's presence, love, and comfort being ripped away slowly as his image completely faded from the Psychic plane, throwing her back into the painful reality she regretted living in. Once the light returned, Sahra found herself standing next to Donny in the street.

"My God…oh my god…" he uttered while staring at King Ghidorah.

Sahra turned around with an unbearable pain plaguing her heart as she watched the energy particles left over from Joe's body being completely absorbed into King Ghidorah. The swift snap of the dragon's closing jaws sent Sahra into absolute rage, panic, and agony. Weakly, the Psychic fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her head while weeping uncontrollably.

Tears began to fall from Donny's eyes as well once he realized that Joe was taken by the foul beast. There was nothing more painful than the feeling of Sahra's tumultuous emotions raging throughout her heart. The more and more her feelings continued to grow, various objects began to shatter around them, her emotions influencing her telekinetic powers. Entire vehicles exploded, windows in nearby buildings shattered, fire hydrants detonated---shooting streams of water in every direction. The very pavement around both Psychics began to crack and tear open as Sahra threw her head back and screamed. Utter fury was taking her, the delicious taste of revenge tingled her palate as an immense psychokinetic wave flared from her body---destroying everything in her midst as well as knocking Donny at least a dozen meters into the side of a building.

"I will tear Z's heart out….now that he stole mine…" Sahra exploded and threw out her hand, sending out a Psychic surge so potent, that it literally threw King Ghidorah several hundred meters in the opposite direction---knocking him out cold.

****

Moll sighed deeply as the Elias swooped into the dim skies over Tokyo as morning came once again. The only thought plaguing their mind was the oncoming battle they were about to face with one of the most powerful evil creatures to ever thrive on the planet. It was natural for them to feel a bit on the edge regarding Z.

It wasn't often that the Elias would actually face an opponent head on, but in this situation they knew that it was absolutely necessary. The number of allies seemed to be running thin as King Ghidorah destroyed cities, frightening other countries, as well as annihilating kaiju.

"Terrible things have been happening back in Yokohama…." Lora gasped as she held her sister's shoulders tightly, feeling the sharp tinge in her stomach as she felt death's presence.

The smoky wind clouded the Elias' nostrils as fires continued to rage deep within the city that King Ghidorah had previously destroyed. Every structure that had once stood around the Diet Building seemed to be leveled completely---as if no building stood as high and mightily as Z's new lair.

"I know…" Moll responded, after losing her train of thought.

"Shouldn't we go back and help them!?" Lora cried impatiently, feeling the life of her friends slowly slipping away.

"We could…but I don't think it'd be a good idea…" Belvera piped in, riding up closely on her draconic steed.

"Why? They need our help you guys!"

Moll turned back and stared deeply at her loving sister which immediately silenced her frustrated tantrum. Lora could see that her sister wanted nothing more than to help Donny and the others, but something else was dawning upon her mind.

"Lora…I know…we should help them. I know of what has been happening back there, but that doesn't change the fact that we have our own problems to deal with. Z is gaining power by the minute…and if we don't do something to stop him a delicate opportunity to defeat him could fall out of our grasp." Moll explained as she placed her hand on Lora's arm, assuring her that she knew what she was doing.

Lora let out a deep sigh as she turned and stared at Belvera in hopes that some part of the darker fairy would decide to support her. Although, as expected Belvera did not render her assistance. In this instance she completely agreed with Moll's wisdom which was a rarity in its own right.

"It's time for us to take action, Lora…..we've spent far too much time letting the humans battle the battles we should be fighting…" Belvera commented while trying to insert some compassion and understanding into her voice.

Lora released another deep sigh as she lowered her head and stared at the city below. She could no longer feel the love of thousands of people in the streets---most of them were either dead or serving the darkness that Z had accumulated. Not only were the men and women destroyed by Z's forces and King Ghidorah, but the children Lora loved so dearly perished as well.

"We mustn't let those children die in vain….or anybody for that matter, my sister." Moll brushed a lock of hair out of Lora's eyes and stared deeply at her.

Fretfully, Lora sighed as the wind caught her hair and dangled it in her face once again. Deep down the loving fairy wanted nothing more but to cry---but she couldn't. The evil surrounding her seemed to strangle that luxury from her emotions.

"Lets get this over with…I cannot take this waiting anymore…" Lora gave in and folded her arms stubbornly, trying to disregard the painful emotions that wanted to take over her heart.

Moll stared deeply at her younger sister when she realized how much agony she was going through. Her or Belvera never took to thought just how much the entire situation was affecting Lora….the Elia who had the greatest connection to humanity through love. Losing that connection must have been overwhelming for the diminutive fairy.

After placing her hands on Lora's arm in assurance, Moll turned back around and commanded Fairy Mothra and Garugaru to make way toward the Diet Building---where the sisters would undoubtedly encounter Z.


	16. Sahra's Timeless Fury

Chunks of concrete and ash fault dislodged from the ground around Donny as he attempted to reach Sahra in hopes of relieving her from her immense anger, pain, and utter horror. The entire city block seemed to be tearing apart at the seams at the whim of Sahra's raw telekinetic power.

Donny's hair blew in the psionic winds as he could feel the chaotic emotions plaguing Sahra's heart. Never in his life had he felt such a powerful and disrupting force from a Psychic other than himself. Rage barely even began to describe the unreserved frenzy wielded by the powerful Psychic. Every attempt that Donny made at contacting Sahra telepathically was foiled by a powerful mental shield. The only thing the empath felt every time he found himself reaching Sahra's mind was her bellowing voice.

_Z!…Z! _her telepathic self articulated in a fit of anger, panic, and agony.

As the image of her lover being ripped away from her surged through the Psychic's mind, the rage merely kept growing. Donny began to wonder in the span of several seconds if this is what his friends had to go through when being exposed to Z while in possession of his body. The very thought of not being able to do anything to help Sahra annoyed Donny.

"Sahra stop! You are destroying everything!" cried Donny as he used his own powers to keep himself standing in the midst of Sahra's powerful maelstrom of Psychic energy spiraling around her body.

Donny interfering only seemed to frustrate Sahra even more. Vehicles and street lights lifted from the ground and spiraled chaotically in every direction. A mid-sized SUV was sent hurtling in Donny's direction as psychic currents lashed out randomly. The Psychic's heart stopped as his hazel-colored eyes grew in fear as the large vehicle fell from the sky. Acting out of instinct, Donny threw his hand forward and deflected the oncoming truck before it literally crushed him. As his telekinesis threw the vehicle onto crumbling pavement, it exploded and burst into thousands of metallic pieces that merely contributed to the debris-filled cyclone that spiraled around Sahra's body.

There was nothing he could do. Sahra was completely oblivious to even Donny's well-being at the moment, her grief and anger was consuming her to the point where her powers became entirely unstable. Trees and piping ripped out of the street as the pavement completely disintegrated, adding to the collection of wreckage twisting throughout the tempest of telekinetic energies. A wreath of flame stretched through the cyclone around the kneeling Psychic as flammable materials detonated from remaining wreckage left behind from levitating automobiles.

Donny's shoulder length hair shined in a red aura of light as the fires cast their glow upon him from on high. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he watched the sister he never had falling apart and taking everything with her. He dared not open his empathic ability, lest he fall into the same abyss that she was writhing in.

The sound of crumbling pavement several meters in front of Donny diverted his attention from the flaming shrapnel above him. The ground was literally disappearing and if Donny did not flee, it would take him as well. Levitation seemed to be his only option, despite the fact that he had not mastered the newly acquired power.

Donny's heart thumped within his chest as the pavement continued to literally incinerate within a few meters of his standing form. Without any delay, the Psychic raised his hands swiftly---throwing himself into the air under his telekinetic levitation power. He yelped in surprise as he felt his stomach rise into his chest from the sheer force of the lift off.

Within seconds of becoming airborne, the cement where he once stood disintegrated completely. As Donny rose to at least a dozen feet above the ground, he could vaguely see Sahra's form clenching herself in the center of the psionic tornado. He couldn't decide whether or not he should leave…or somehow intervene before the Psychic destroyed herself.

Unfortunately, that thought was cut short when a large piece of cement slammed into the back of Donny's head---knocking him out and throwing him forward into the telekinetic tornado. Within seconds, his body disappeared in a cloud of burning materials that spun and convulsed at incredible speeds.

Down in the center of the maelstrom, tears flowed from Sahra's eyes like rivers. She braced her hand over her face as she collapsed onto her side as her physical self grew too weak to even support herself. Joe's faced remained carved in her mind's eye, and the moment of his death played in her memory repeatedly. The shock of the pain seemed to linger after she experienced it time and time again.

As Sahra faintly opened her tear soaked eyes in order to see the destruction her powers manifested, she caught a glimpse of Donny's limp form careening through the air along with shards of wreckage high above her. As Sahra focused in on her dear friend, she could see gaping wounds bleeding everywhere from the projecting materials battering his body.

"Donny!" Sahra screamed in one last fit of agony that dispersed the tornadic tantrum disheveling the entire city block.

In every direction, debris and other materials shot out away from the central focal point which was Sahra. Donny too was lashed out by the immense force of the dispersing telekinetic field. Limply the Psychic was thrown onto the hood of an abandoned car, denting the surface and shattering the windshield completely.

"Oh my God!" Sahra gasped in a quivering voice as she weakly crept off from the ground and stumbled in Donny's direction. After losing her one and only lover, Sahra's body lost its motivation and drive---she could barely even move.

Nothing but dust remained in the midst of the torn apart city block. Sahra's face and hair was littered with sand and pieces of material that had dispersed as a result of her powers. What was left of her heart nearly imploded as she gazed upon her unconscious friend limply bleeding to death on the hood of a car. Not only did she blame herself for Joe's death, but she also blamed herself for Donny's current condition. As Sahra crept closer, she could see severe burns singed all over her friend's body. The wounds were so bad that she could barely recognize him---he didn't appear physically to be the friend she once knew.

"Donny…I'm so sorry….god I'm sorry…" just when Sahra thought she couldn't cry anymore, more tears poured from her ducts as she climbed onto the hood of the car in order to see if he was even alive. The metallic creaking of the vehicle echoed across the decimated city block and was the only sound that penetrated the unbearable silence.

In the midst of his unconsciousness, Sahra noticed that Donny was breathing faintly---too faintly. She could feel his life slipping away minute by minute as she pondered any possible things she could do.

When her mind hit a brick wall, Sahra found herself giving into tears once more. She placed her hands on Donny's stomach and sobbed relentlessly, not wanting to face the harsh reality that was lying in front of her. Before Sahra took another breath she watched as her vision went dark. Something had pulled her deep into the mental plane unwillingly; however, whoever did it did not give off an ominous vibe.

Uneasily, Sahra's Psychic manifestation stood motionlessly on the mental plane staring upward into the surrounding black abyss. After it being the final place she embraced with Joe and the place where he was snatched away from her, the timeless void was not an appealing location. What was once a peaceful and calming place for Joe, was a torturous and foreboding place for Sahra.

_Who the hell brought me here!? _cried Sahra's telepathic voice in a fitful rage, _Is it you Z!?_

_Hardly…In the wake of your emotions your power of perception has waned…something I've recently experienced as well…_a familiar feminine voice replied.

Sahra's eyes widened as she tried to place the voice she listened to with a face she knew. When she realized that it wasn't a human voice, her eyes grew large. The familiar presence seemed to grow into a sensation of clarity and understanding.

_Mayonaka…it…it's you? _Sahra stuttered slightly, feeling instantly comforted by her deity's spiritual presence.

_It is indeed…didn't you know that my spirit would always remain with you?_

Sahra smiled as her hair blew in the Psychic wind at the sound of Mayonaka's invisible feathery wings flapping. She could smell the fresh aroma of cedar from the ancient woodland forests from Yaku Island where the mystic goddess once thrived.

_I wish Joe's spirit could do the same as well…If it wasn't for me…he wouldn't be dead now…and now Donny wouldn't be dying either…_Sahra lowered her eyes and felt herself giving way to sorrow once more as she thought about two of the dearest people in her life.

_Then save Donny before it's too late, Sahra…_Mayonaka's voice trailed off majestically once her sentence finished.

_Don't you think I would if I could? _Sahra's voice went from sorrowful to scornful in the span of a few words.

Sahra closed her eyes in frustration. She had went through every possibility in her mind but there was nothing she could do to save Donny. He was injured far too badly, and it wasn't like there was a willing hospital open in an evacuated city.

_You can._

Sahra opened her eyes abruptly, not wanting to admit that there may be a sign of hope. At this rate, her sorrow seemed to have such a powerful hold over her that she didn't want to feel anything else.

_Your abilities grow over time…remember the love you once had…and you will find the power to save Donny…_

The Psychic plane faded around Sahra back into the reality of the decimated city block, and Donny's dying form. Mayonaka's presence slowly left the Psychic to ponder the advice and assurance she had provided. If remembering love was what it took to bring her friend back from the verge of death, then she would do so. Sahra closed her eyes and focused innately on the love she once had in her life as she laid one hand on Donny's forehead and the other on his stomach.

"Please come back to me, Donny…don't die…" Sahra voice quivered in the slightest whisper as she envisioned memories both her and him shared throughout their entire life. No matter how much she focused and concentrated though, nothing seemed to happen. Donny remained as lifeless as before, and Sahra knew that he had to be close to his final moments.

"Damn it!" cried Sahra as she opened her eyes and stared at the dimly lit sky in hopes of being graced by a miracle from the heavens. "Why can't I save him!?"

The Psychic lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she began to weep once more, feeling completely helpless in the presence of her dying friend.

"You were always there for me….and now you are nearly gone…ripped away just like Joe was…"

A single tear fell from Sahra's eye and trickled down until it landed on both her hand and Donny's stomach. The soft touch of the liquid sent chills through her body and tingled her entire hand. Gradually, an eerie warmth faded from the cold that once plagued her fingers. This change of temperature instantly alerted Sahra's attention. Once again, she could hear Mayonaka's voice whispering on the wind, repeating herself:

_Remember the love you once had…and you will find the power to save Donny…_

"I can't lose you…I won't lose you…" Sahra's entire body began to dimly glow as she let all of the pain she had experienced wash away, gradually being replaced by love and determination.

Particles of blue hued energy surged through the Psychic's torso, down her arms, over her hands and into Donny's battered body. Every ounce of energy she gave seemed to ignite a bit more color in Donny's pale burned complexion---the wounds and burns that plagued his body began to diminish.

Sahra's swollen green colored eyes grew large when she noticed what was happening. By the might of her own power, she was healing Donny wounds completely---an ability she had always dreamed of having.

Suddenly, Donny inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Intensely, the Psychic gasped for breath as he turned his gaze toward the glowing hands of his beloved friend. Behind the sullen stare in her eyes, Donny could see the love and determination driving her. Even in the midst of all that happened, Sahra managed to escape that dark place even for just a moment long enough to save a life.

Donny could feel tears collecting in his eyes when he noticed Sahra faintly smiling under her stained face. Slowly, Donny raised himself from the dented car he rested upon and gently wrapped his arms around Sahra's trembling body. His brown hair fell across his shoulders as he closed his eyes while in his friend's warm embrace. At that moment time seemed to stop for both Psychics, a moment where their friendship seemed as though it was the only meaningful thing left to cherish in the shadow of the perilous evil that dawned.

As they released themselves from their heart felt embrace, Donny placed his hands on Sahra's shoulders and stared at her directly in the eyes. Now that her emotions were a bit more under control he could open himself up empathically completely, allowing him to know the full extent of what she was feeling.

"Don't blame yourself for Joe….or even me." whispered Donny as he wiped away what tears were left on Sahra's face.

Sahra found herself at a loss of words in the midst of Donny's gaze. She could not muster the courage to admit that it wasn't her fault that her lover perished, and that her best friend nearly died. The Psychic's emotions were constricted in a knot so tight that she felt as though she'd never unravel the tension.

Donny brought Sahra out of her shadow the second he put his hand on hers.

"Sahra…even if you caused me injury…you took it away as well…and saved my life….And you have a new power!" Donny shouted joyously, attempting lighten the mood of the situation which forced a laugh out of Sahra.

"Healing…" Sahra smiled as she glanced down at her hands, remembering how good it felt to use her newly acquired ability.

After several seconds of silence as the two dear friends stared at the destruction around them, Donny finally broke the hush of the early morning.

"We should probably leave this place…King Ghidorah will be awake soon…and we haven't the power to defeat him."

Sahra nodded almost emotionlessly as she tried desperately to bury the image of the last moment with Joe she shared. So much death plagued her mind after losing three prominent figures in her life to the same demonic beast. The Psychic barely had anything left to hold onto in her existence, only some distant family, a few close friends, and a son who'll never be able to see his father again.

"How will we get out of here? Joe was the only one who could teleport…."

Donny smiled as he took his friend by the hands and raised her onto her feet as they both slid from the hood of the car.

"You're not the only person who has growing powers." chuckled Donny as he made sure Sahra held him around the waist tightly almost as if they were hugging, "lets just hope I have better luck at controlling it now than I did before."

Letting all of his tension leave him, Donny raised his hands slowly as Sahra continued to hold onto him. In the matter of a few short seconds both Psychics levitated into the air.

Sahra let out a short screech as her hair whipped around her face while she could feel herself growing weightless under Donny's levitation ability. Donny did nothing but smile in the light of Sahra's surprised expression. Together they rose higher and higher until both Psychics floated high above the tops of the remaining buildings. Despite all of the devastation littering the city below them, both Psychics found an odd beauty at seeing everything from such a distant perspective.

"Wow…" Sahra whispered as both her and Donny's hair mixed in the midst of the blustery winds.

Donny sat his sights on the Yokohama Bay Bridge where he knew the rest of his remaining friends were eagerly waiting. Unfortunately, he was not sure if he could actually fly---up to that point all he could do was levitate high into the air. While it seemed like a very miniscule problem compared to what had transpired, Donny still remained paranoid about dropping Sahra. As the Psychic turned back in King Ghidorah's direction, he could see the massive beast jostling and twitching under the heaps of debris. Nervously, the empath knew that he had to escape before the hydra managed to absorb them as he did with Joe and Kuragari.

"Okay, hold on tight, hun." Donny closed his eyes and focused every fiber of his being on flying, he had a new power, and he was determined to master it.

Suddenly, within seconds he could feel himself moving forward as the wind caught his hair and blew it back away from his face. As he opened his eyes, buildings below seemed to pass by as his new power allowed him to move forward.

"We're…flying…" Donny whispered as the city gradually ended and the water in the bay began to pass beneath them. The sharp cool breeze from the sea gave both Psychics goose bumps.

Sahra feebly rested her head upon Donny's shoulder as she watched the city getting smaller and smaller as distance grew. Part of her felt that she was leaving Joe behind even though they were flying to safety. A sinking feeling embraced her heart as she remembered her lover's soft touch and his comfort and it pained her in knowing that she would never get to feel that again.

"The sun is rising…" Donny's voice broke Sahra's depressing thought, alerting her to turn around and glance at the eastern horizon.

At the edge of the thick black clouds that blanketed the city, a beautiful spectacle shined from the horizon. Like a beam of hope, the sun broke through the clouds and gave the city its first glimpse of light in days. As soon as the rays touched Sahra and Donny's bodies a wave of warm comfort wrapped around them like a protective blanket shielding them from the world.

Sahra smiled as she squinted her eyes in the piercing incandescence, and remembered how happy she was when she was younger. Back when her relationship with Joe was fresh, a new love that the world dared not destroy.

"Donny…do you remember…those days were we'd just walk in the park and be free of everything?" asked Sahra, fixated by the solar herald of remembrance.

"How could I forget?"

"I miss those days…I miss not having to worry about the world and the evil in this world…." Sahra muttered as she felt the cool wind caressing her skin as they neared the bridge.

Donny rubbed Sahra's shoulder as a warm smile formed on his face.

"I miss those days too. Even though we aren't living them anymore, at least we can remember them." he replied.

At last both Psychics reached the bridge as the clouds eventually regained power over the sun's potent light. Once again, a shadow was cast cross the desolate city---turning the day into night…

****

A maniacal laugh echoed down the halls of the Diet Building near the Prime Minister's office. Z sat on the desk with his arms braced on each side of him, staring out the window lifelessly with a smile slyly smeared across his face. Every fiber of his being could feel his success growing closer, and as he became more successful he knew that Donny's hope in himself and his friends was slowly fading.

With a demeaning glare on his face, Z turned and faced Damien's half-naked form who was lying on the floor---half awake. The dark Psychic felt such a strong attraction just as Damien innocently glanced up at his powerful authoritarian. Something about the empath drove Z's hormones insane and it seemed as though he could never relieve them well enough.

"Good morning, sunshine." joked Z as he stared down at the victimized Psychic, "I thought I might have killed you accidentally."

Damien replied with only a gasp of breath as he felt a sharp stab of pain in his sides and back. His body was completely paralyzed with pain rendering him unable to even raise himself off from the floor. The sour taste of blood polluted his mouth once he noticed that his lip was bleeding as well as a wound right below his right ear. Part of him was so disoriented that he could barely distinguish his surroundings.

"Ah, I love the smell of agony….Sahra and Miki have been broken by loss…and their pain is breaking Donny…" Z closed his eyes and basked in the thought of his alternate self being in utter misery.

"I can't believe…you're going to these lengths to do….all of this…" gasped Damien as he managed to sit himself upright.

"Believe it….I have loosened the few pebbles that has caused an avalanche in their lives. Miki has lost Shinjo and three good friends. Sahra has lost Joe, Mayonaka and Kuragari….and Donny has to watch both of them suffer through this while at the same time losing those same people. Can you think of any better torment!?" Z laughed as he hopped down from the desk and stood in front of the window, observing the city acutely.

"I'm sure they'll find a way to stop you…Donny will come for me eventually." Damien replied, trying to remain confident despite his condition.

Z let out a slight cackle as he turned and stared down at his empathic slave. Deep down the dark Psychic was hoping that Damien would say something to that end. If there was anything Z enjoyed doing, it was destroying someone's hopes.

"Then tell me why he hasn't come for you yet? If he loved you so much don't you think you'd be safe by now?"

Damien fell silent for a few moments, and pondered the thought.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation…" he muttered.

"Or he just didn't love you like he thought you did. You were nothing more than a pawn to him…much like you are to me." Z knelt down and grabbed Damien by the hair roughly, "He has forgotten about you…."

Damien squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Z tearing locks of his hair out. He didn't know what felt worse, Z physically abusing him or the idea that Donny may have actually forgotten him. Deep down the empath knew that Z was deceitful…but at the same time he was honest as well. Would he be lying about his potential lover's intentions?

"Now tell me….what's the point of holding hope in someone who doesn't love you? Isn't that a tad….ridiculous?" the demon continued in his raspy voice.

Damien remained silent and avoided eye contact with Z at all costs.

"I rest my case…Now then…I have a few tasks for you guys." Z changed subjects.

"Ayden!" he cried, summoning his other Psychic consort who reluctantly entered the door at the very sound of Z's crackling voice.

"Yes, eminence."

_Hmm eminence…I like that…_Z thought as he turned to address his servant.

"King Ghidorah has gotten Mayonaka and Kuragari out of the way, and has severally injured Mothra and Godzilla….now it's our turn to take action." Z laughed as he reached down and turned a computer monitor on the desk so both Ayden and Damien could see the panoramic map of Japan he had pulled up on the screen. Dotted on the screen was Mothra and Godzilla's position in relation to theirs' in the heart of Tokyo. Like expected, Mothra was still in Yokohama while Godzilla was somewhere far out at the most distant reaches of Tokyo Bay.

"Well we know where the kaiju are at….but how do you expect us to defeat them?" Ayden asked skeptically, sounding a bit dumbfounded.

Z rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead with irritation.

"We aren't going to destroy the kaiju, you fool. We aren't Gods…that is King Ghidorah's job." murmured Z while trying not to come unglued at the stupidity of his consort, "However…we are going to deal with something else that could be a potentially equal threat."

The dark Psychic moved his white hair out of his face as he reached forward and tapped the touch-screen directly over Yokohama, which in turn opened an even more detailed map of the city. At the bottom of the map over the bay Z pointed at the bridge containing several dots.

"The Psychics…or at least…the most powerful ones."

Ayden wore a half-smile in the light of Z's creative intelligence as the brute once again tapped the screen directly over the dots signifying the Psychics. A named list of the Psychics in a randomized order opened up. With enjoyment in his eyes, Z bent down to read off the Psychics at that position:

"_Anti-Psychic Initiative"_

_-Targets & Suspected Powers-_

_1) Miki Saegusa - Telepathy, Telekinesis, Kaiju Empathy_

_2) Cyndi Hunt - Memory Manipulation, Telekinesis, Precognition, Post-cognition_

_3) Sahra Rau - Telepathy, Telekinesis, Cosmique Fee, Healing_

_4) Donny Winter - Telepathy, Empathy, Telekinesis, Levitation_

_5) Diana Hadley - Telepathy_

_6) Avia Summers - Pyrokinetic - Manipulation of Fire_

_7) Sara Peters - Hydrokinetic - Manipulation of Water_

_8) Olivia Sauberan - Electrokinetic, Flight - Manipulation of Weather_

_9) Steven Ashley - Geokinetic, Shockwaves -Manipulation of Earth_

"Now this list was compiled by you, correct Ayden? After all…your power is sensing the power of others." asked Z, while continuing to analyze the information before him on the computer screen.

"Yes, of course sir."

Z took a deep breath as he folded his arms and stared at the screen. Ideas and plans were blazing through his mind, there were so many ways he could accomplish what he wanted. The Psychic could not decide between wanting to end his nuisance of an enemy quickly, or watch them suffer before the bitter end.

"I want them to suffer….I want to feed off from their pain….fear….and hopelessness…." Z whispered right before he turned and fixed his eyes upon Damien's reluctant face, "The key to my success is you."

Ayden looked away in disgust when he realized that Z was referring to Damien. If there was anything he hated, it was his master's favoritism toward the empath---he could not bear being the forgotten one especially since his ability was critical in detecting what enemies possessed in the form of power.

"No…I can't….I won't…" gasped Damien, still finding himself unable to raise himself from the floor.

"Oh but you will. Remember what I told you? The question I asked regarding why you still find hope in Donny despite the fact that he's forgotten you?"

Damien fell silent as he closed his eyes, not wanting to find any sort of manipulated truth in Z's words. His ratty brown hair fell over his face, hiding it from his master's demonic glare---giving him some sort of protective comfort.

"You know I'm right…It's about time you step up, and defend yourself against being abandoned." Z continued, "I know I am cruel, I know I am driven by desire and hate---but I am the one who has taken you in…and given you a purpose, something you have never had."

Damien opened his eyes as soon as Z finished his final statement, knowing that it was completely true. Up to that point the empath did not know what to do with himself and his incredibly unstable power. Z had taught him how to harness that energy and use it with out fail---therefore giving him a purpose in possessing such a gift.

"You may have taken me in….but that doesn't make me want to do evil deeds." he replied without a confident heart backing up his point.

Z threw his head back and let out a loud laugh that ended up startling Ayden. He could not believe how easily Damien was falling into his grasp.

"Don't think of it as evil….think of it as being the right thing to do." cackled Z as he paced over to the window, carefully scanning the destructive result of his dark deeds across the city.

"What do you mean?"

"Donny probably never told you this…funny how you found him so trustworthy…because he should have. But he and his friends have done NOTHING but hurt people. They may claim to be the protector of innocents, and to be paragons of good, but I have seen what they have done." Z stated as his mind wandered while he attempted to piece together a warped form of morality, "Can you imagine how he and other Psychics like him have manipulated your precious humanity? Through being involved in politics…special defense forces, not to mention teaching the young their pretenses?"

Damien could not help but to listen at this point because Z was bringing up very valid points.

"After all…I am the product of Donny's misuse of power. And I was created because he had to save his precious little friends from a powerful alien…and innocent people ended up dying in that fiasco. Quite quaint isn't it, the selfish abuse of power?" Z interjected, breaking Damien's thought.

After each one of Z's points Ayden gave a nod of support, hoping that his master would acknowledge the loyal gesture.

"That is not all….look at Sahra and Joe for instance….two parents with a son way over in America. Where have they been at most of the time, you ask? Here in Japan…leaving their son without a mother and father for the sole fact that their pathetic powers are more important. Is that not evil in its own right?"

Damien felt a lump growing in his throat when he discovered he could not combat Z's perplexing reasoning. The very thought that the people he once called 'friends' were evil began to cross his mind frequently.

"This is not a question of doing evil acts, Damien. It is a responsibility to this world to stop all Psychics who are not rallied under my cause from destroying what's left of the human race…" Z concluded, making sure that he had a serious and critical expression on his face.

"…What is it that you want me to do?" Damien asked faintly.

"Stop holding onto a future that isn't possible…."

Z's retort made Damien close his eyes in frustration, and he felt that there was absolutely no way of getting around Z's seductive evil. And in spite of the dark Psychic's demeaning attitude toward the empath, he knew that he had some truth in his words.

"Yes…Z.."

Z smiled successfully, knowing that converting Donny's dear potential lover would make a scar impossible to heal especially with a past so bereft of the male gender. Damien's empathic power was merely a small advancement, Z mainly wanted to just see his other half suffer more then he ever had.

"Now then, we need to come up with a plan to finish off the Psychics, or at least just scare them away." Z contemplated to himself as he watched Damien rise to his feet and stand directly next to Ayden---giving the impression that he was finally on their side. Carefully, the dark clairvoyant stared at the computer screen, devising some sort of devious plan.

"Damien my dear, I want you to lead our team of Psychics to the Yokohama Bay Bridge---you'll fly there. When there, I want you to make their lives absolutely miserable…you may kill anybody you see….just don't kill Donny, Cyndi, Sahra, or Miki---I enjoy seeing them suffer and I want them to see that their suffering isn't over…." Z explained to Damien shortly before turning to Ayden who seemed attentive and excited to get his orders, "Ayden, I want you to monitor any activity around the Diet Building…and in the city for that matter. I have a very good feeling that we may encounter some turbulence here as well."

"Yes, sir." Ayden said with a defeated voice, obviously wanting to be assigned to Damien's team instead of being cooped up by Z's side all the time.

Z snickered as he motioned for both of his servants to leave. Eagerly yet with reverent patience, the dark Psychic continued to stare out of the window, as if he was watching time solely continue moving in its mysteriously usual pattern.

****

The warm sea lapped against the white sandy beach as the sun's dim rays began to diminish on the western horizon. The humid summer air breathed upon Donny's skin as he sat at the water's edge allowing the waves to submerge his legs. He enjoyed feeling the warmth of the water, and smelling the ocean breeze tingling his nostrils. Being at the water's edge in a peaceful setting was always a dream of his---it was nearly perfect. The only imperfection was that there was not somebody to enjoy the beautiful visage with. While Donny admired the splendor of the Earth, there was a small part of him that loathed it because to him such beauties seemed empty without the comfort of another.

Taking a deep sigh, Donny's dark brown hair flowed across his face as the wind picked up lightly, bringing in the fresh scent of rain heralding upon an oncoming storm. Reluctantly he stood up while continuing to watch the twilight horizon with reverence. No sooner did he rise to his feet, the Psychic could feel a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and locking in front of him. A light motion leaning him backwards pressed him against the warm body of somebody directly behind him.

Donny wore a content smile on his face as he smelled a familiar cologne that had always tickled his senses. He knew that Damien was standing behind him, completing the prefect moment that the Psychic had always desired beyond all else. As Donny turned to catch Damien's attractive smile in his peripheral vision, he felt the warm breath of his counterpart's whisper upon his ear.

"I love you hun….beyond the very rays of that setting sun…." Damien whispered in his light Irish accented voice, giving a little chuckle at the fact that he was trying to be poetic.

Donny giggled as he turned around and continued to embrace with his lover. It was true that Damien was not a poet like his companion; however, Donny valued each and every attempt his lover made at trying to appeal to his poetic side. It wasn't often that a person shared in the Psychic's passion for music and writing---Damien's affinity for wanting to share talents deeply gratified Donny.

"I love you too….from here to Neptune's deep sea blue…" Donny poetically replied as he lightly grazed his lover's cheek with a kiss.

In that instant, time seemed to stop for Donny and Damien as they held each other in the midst of the setting sun and the vast sea before them. The world was singing its heavenly chorus in the light of their passionate gazes. The sky transformed into the deep of night, gracing them with the peace of the moon's pearlescent grandeur. Donny ran his hands up Damien's back, pressing his head against the shoulder of his beau. The sound of Damien's voice to Donny was like a mysterious love song never heard by the ear of any other person. The consistent 'I love you' seemed to sooth the Psychic's burning soul. To him, life could never be as perfect and peaceful.

As Donny opened his eyes and gazed skyward, he noticed that the moon and stars were gone---replaced by absolutely nothing but a black void.

"You are such a tool…you pathetic fool…" Damien's voice interjected , shattering Donny's concentrated peace.

"What…?" Donny raised his head and stared into Damien's eyes that were of equal height to his own.

Something in the empath seemed to change before Donny's eyes. The once loving and passionate gaze in his pupils transformed into a hateful and malicious glare. Donny could feel that something was not right, and he could feel his heart beginning to teeter on the edge of a gaping precipice.

"Damien? What's the matter?"

With a violent thrust, Damien threw his hands forward and knocked Donny into the shallow waters of the ocean. The Psychic felt his heart shatter at the moment he hit the water's surface, realizing that the once warm liquid seemed to transform into an ice-cold bile.

"You are what's the matter….I don't know what delirious impression in your mind gave you the idea that I loved you….you pathetic son of a bitch." Damien's voice changed once again as his attractive body and face gradually molded into Z's hideous form.

The demonic Psychic's white hair trailed down his shoulders as his dark eyes lashed out in Donny's direction. Slowly, Z began to tread through the water with a gruesome expression on his face as if he was about to finish Donny once and for all.

"You will find death before you ever find love." Z's hand lurched out like a claw reaching for Donny's heart.

"NO!" cried the Psychic as his vision went dark in the sight of his malevolent equivalent.

Suddenly, Donny's body jostled as he woke up bathed in perspiration. Relentlessly he grasped his chest directly over his heart and gasped for breath as if his life had nearly been taken from him.

Donny's unrelenting gasps startled several other people around him who were also sleeping. Cyndi and Miki were the nearest people to him, and they seemed taken back by their friends sudden actions.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked, holding his arm in hopes of calming him down in some way.

"I…I think Z is coming…I had a wonderful dream…and then he appeared to me in a nightmare." gasped Donny, almost speaking incoherently.

"May I see what you saw?" Cyndi inquired, wanting to relive Donny's memory of the nightmare.

Donny was somewhat surprised to see Cyndi asking such a thing so confidently, she really did not enjoy using her power to re-live traumatizing events. Normally the Psychic would have stopped her from pursing such a thing; however, Donny knew that he needed to let Cyndi do what she wanted.

Cyndi's ethereal eyes closed as she gently placed her chilly hands on Donny's forehead, hoping that she would be able to see into the nightmare. For a brief moment nothing happened until Donny finally closed his eyes reluctantly.

Suddenly, Cyndi began to inhale with a deeper intake of air as images began to rush through her mind at unbearable speeds. Donny too began to show signs of discomfort as his faced tensed up in the mental sight of the memory.

In the black void of nothingness, Cyndi stood upon the mental plane as the entire environment changed around her---making it as though she were there when the dream took place. The beautiful oceanic wind whipped through her incredibly long hair as she watched Donny and another man admiring the sunset while at the same time basking in each others' company. To Cyndi, the image felt so calm and lovely---after all love was something Donny had always sought and in the dream he was experiencing it with none other than Damien.

Just as Cyndi started to feel comfortable with the two lovers enjoying each other, the scene began to darken and change. Before she could follow along she watched on as Damien shoved Donny into the water violently, showing no remorse for the action at all. The memory of the empath's piercing eyes was seared into Cyndi's mind just as it had been in Donny's mind. It wasn't those same loving eyes that Damien always had, instead, they were pupils filled with destruction, hate, and complete vindictive chaos.

_Z…_her telepathic self whispered as she watched Damien slowly transform into the infamous demonic Psychic.

_Who else did you expect, my sweet? _Z's mental voice replied as Donny's image faded, disrupting the entire memory completely. Miraculously, the entire ocean setting vanished, leaving only Cyndi and Z standing in the mindscape.

_You son of a bitch! _Cyndi cried as she backed away while Z began to advance toward her.

_Aw…I'm sure mommy wasn't a bitch…nor was she a dog to my knowledge…Oh wait, I have no mother…carefully think of insults that actually WORK. Oh…I forgot…none will! _Z chuckled as he backhanded Cyndi, throwing her onto the invisible floor of the mental plane.

_Trying to see things you aren't supposed to be seeing…I'll give you something to see and think about…_Z's cackling voice trailed off as Cyndi instantly felt herself growing weightless when the Psychic plane around her began to morph into a different environment.

In panic, the autistic woman screamed as three dimensional fires stretched across the plane as far as she could see. Explosions, destruction, chaos and hysteria stabbed at her emotions as she felt and heard the voiceless cries of millions of people perishing. Ghostly images of kaiju faded in and out of the flames---monsters who have perished and who were still living. The final two kaiju she could see emerging from the fire was Mothra and Godzilla. Cyndi could feel an utter wave of fatigue and loss as she stared at the two monsters' sullen faces. At that moment, the Psychic knew that even the most iconic kaiju figures in her life would be hopeless against the evil stretching around the globe starting in the heart of Japan.

Once again the image began to fade into something different. Another future was unfolding before her, that of only one person. Pacing through a city street Cyndi could see Sahra Rau's defeated face staring toward the foggy horizon. Deep within Sahra's soul Cyndi could feel the anger of a thousand exploding suns risings. Without any hesitation Sahra continued on her course until disappearing within the thick cloud of mist.

"Sahra…" whispered Donny as he opened his eyes and stared directly at Cyndi who then opened her eyes.

Donny began to look around at the several people standing around them, the only face he did not see with them was Sahra's. Not only that, but the empath could not sense here anywhere either---it was as though she just disappeared.

"Oh my god, where is she?" Miki said groggily as she ran out into the middle of the enclosed road of the bridge, searching behind the pillars and abandoned cars to see if Sahra was sleeping away from their sights.

"Wait…I think I found something…" Olivia muttered just loud enough for everybody within ear shot to hear her as she reached down and picked up a folded piece of paper that rested beneath a rock against a nearby support pillar, "Donny it says that it's titled to you."

The Four Elementics stood next to one another as Olivia handed the note to the reluctant Psychic. Donny could see the writing on the folded paper titled to him in a very distinct handwriting that looked exactly like Sahra's. Over the course of years her handwriting had never changed, and that is something Donny always loved about her talents---she too was a writer. With resistance in his eyes, Donny took the paper from Libby's hand and unfolded it in his own---revealing a page long multitude of different color inks splattering its surface. After taking a deep breath, Donny began to read the text to himself:

"_Dear Donny,_

_I know you are not going to like my current decision, but I sincerely feel that it is something I must do. I can't help but to feel a bit shaken up while writing this note, and I will try not to ramble on about useless nonsense---not like the notes we used to exchange when we were children in school! I really miss those days and I'm sure you do as well._

_I think the main point of this letter is to try to explain myself, you of all people know how much I enjoy trying to explain myself to others…I do it all the time. I did not sleep at all last night while everyone else rested---instead I was up writing this and a few other things in my poetry journal. Yes believe it or not, I finally wrote something more in that! I trust you remember all those years ago when we bought our poetry journals together…and how we were so hell bent on writing our feelings out on paper…"_

Donny's mind drifted back to that day where both him and Sahra stood in a Barnes and Noble store back in America sifting through countless journals in hopes of purchasing the right one. He could remember the laughter, the joyous feelings, and the freedom life seemed to hold at that moment in his life. Uneasily, Donny shook that memory from his thoughts and continued reading the letter:

"…_well I finally am writing my feelings down. After everything that has been happening as of late, I could not help but to think of how much our lives have changed since the whole Z ordeal began years ago. Ever since then we have had absolutely no chance at living our dreams…or being the friends and family we had hoped to be. And sadly, after Joe's death that apparent future seems completely impossible now---therefore I have no future, at least not a happy one…"_

Donny tried his hardest to hold back the tears as he looked away from the note for a brief moment and stared at both Cyndi and Miki who were standing not far away from him. He then looked toward Diana who was standing against another pillar several meters away, watching on with intensity in her eyes knowing that something was not right. Over the long years of their friendship, Donny knew that Diana was the only other person who knew Sahra as well as he did---after all, the three grew up together through high school until they were shipped off to the Japanese E.S.P. Institute. Shaking the thought away, Donny turned his attention back onto the letter---he was almost trying to delay its end by allowing his mind to wander off in different directions.

"_I am setting my sights on Tokyo right now, I can't let Mayonaka, Kuragari and….Joe's death go in vain my friend…I'm sure you understand because you'd probably do the same if you were in my shoes. I know you may think that I'm not acting in my right mind at the moment…and that may be true…but if there is one thing you've always said Donny, it is 'to follow my heart.' And this is where my heart is leading me…to Z…because he must be stopped before I lose someone else…like you…or the others…or even my son…_

_Speaking of my son…that brings me to my next solemn request, Donny. If something should ever happen to me, I would like you to raise him as a proud Psychic like we were raised by the E.S.P. Institute…I can't think of anybody else I'd want to raise Devin than you…_

_Promise me my friend…_

_I love you, and take care,_

_Forever your dearest friend,_

_~Sahra Rau~_

_P.S.: Thank you for being there for me after Joe perished…"_

Donny raised his eyes as he folded the letter back up and held it close to his heart. Tears streaked down his cheeks and fell onto the cement below as Cyndi and Miki immediately clung to him, hoping that they could be of some support during the current situation. After brushing his hair away from his eyes, Donny wrapped his arms around both of them and held them close as he tried holding back the tears.

"What did the letter say?" Avia whispered as she ran her hand through her hair while staring at Donny with remorseful eyes. Sara, Steven, and Olivia shared similar facial expressions and seemed equally as curious as their fiery counterpart.

"She….left for Tokyo…to confront Z…" Donny barely uttered as he tried not to fear what could possibly happen.

"We have to stop her!" Aso blared as he too began to adjust to being awake from his relatively light sleep.

"No…" replied Donny in a whisper.

Everyone stared at him with perplexity, wondering if he had any idea what he was saying.

"I'll go…there will be no stopping her…but maybe I can help her." Donny explained as he took a deep breath and turned to address Commander Aso, "She was right about one thing in her letter…and that is that Z must be stopped before he kills more of us."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" Steven spontaneously spouted, stepping up to Donny.

"We can't exactly just stand here and wait for something to happen all the way over in Tokyo." Sara backed up Steven's question with a statement of her own.

Donny's eyes widened as he began to recall the images he shared with Cyndi's premonition. The fire…the terror…all the images and sensations had to account for some sort of foreboding thing that was about to happen.

"You guys must stay here and prepare to leave this place….Japan is no longer safe, and I don't think anywhere in the world will be for much longer." replied Donny, hoping to adequately convey his idea.

"What are you proposing?" a random person beyond the gathered Psychics asked.

"I'm proposing that we ask Mothra to get us out of here. I recall ancient stories from the Elian civilization where Mothra had carried her people to safety by transporting them in a great net that the indigenous people created. While we don't have the stuff to create a net here, we can find some sort of abandoned vehicle that Mothra can carry…perhaps an abandoned semi truck?" Donny recommended as he began glancing around at the abandoned vehicles littering the lifeless bridge.

"You want Mothra to carry us all the way to where? What the hell kind of half baked idea is that?" Steven retorted with angst in his voice until being quieted by Olivia.

Donny turned back to Steven with frustration flaring in his eyes.

"Damn it, we don't have time for objections…do you want to die or not!?" yelled Donny until he managed to compose himself after a few short seconds, "Mothra will probably end up taking us to America, preferably Michigan where both Sahra and I grew up and where our families are. There we can live peacefully until we can figure out some way of stopping Z…and maybe changing this world back to how it is supposed to be."

"I'm betting that bastard will not stop with Japan…he'll spread his evil and manipulation across Asia…then probably into Europe…and eventually the Americas…" Miki added onto Donny's statement with some logic of her own.

"Indeed…The whole world is vulnerable now…especially with Mayonaka and Kuragari gone…and from the look of Cyndi's premonition, it won't stop there." whispered Donny as he glanced down at Cyndi, hoping to gain some sort of explanation for what she saw from her.

The autistic Psychic took a deep breath and played with her long hair as she began to think of an explanation for the images she saw. It was never easy for her speaking to crowds, but she know that in current instance she was expected to.

"We saw…fire…and destruction….then we saw Mothra and Godzilla…with such pain and hopelessness in their faces….Z won't be only targeting Psychics and the rest of the world…I feel he's also going to slay all kaiju until there is nothing left to stand against him….King Ghidorah will be his weapon since the beast wants nothing more…than to eradicate anything who would stand against his power…" Cyndi tried to speak as fluently as she possibly could so people would understand what she was trying to say.

"Kill off the kaiju…leave the Earth entirely vulnerable…" Aso replied, piecing together the puzzle in his own unique way.

"Exactly." responded Donny as he thought of what he wanted to do.

Several moments passed by until Donny noticed Sahra's bag lying not far from the pillar in where the letter was found. The black purse with purple and silver markings on it stood out amongst the gray concrete surrounding it. With a slight smile on his face, Donny walked over, picked it up and glanced inside. The bag contained everything that Sahra would normally half---art supplies, a drawing book, her poetry book and her Mac Laptop.

"Oh my God." Donny gasped as he noticed something else lying next to Sahra's green leaf colored poetry book, it was another book bearing artistic markings with an Asian monk drawn sitting in the center of the cover with a sun shining behind his head. With reverence, Donny removed the book and sat the bag down. In awe, he never took his eyes off from the oriental markings.

"What is it?" Eric asked as he held Diana.

A moment passed until Donny managed to answer.

"It's…my poetry book. Sahra and I both bought poetry books four years ago." Donny opened it with intensity in his eyes as he observed the first page, remember very well what he wrote in his book's introduction. Out loud, he read the paragraph to his comrades:

"_May 9__th__, 2008.."_

"Your birthday Miki…ah I remember this now!" Donny shouted with excitement as he continued to read.

"_Note:_

_I know not what the sole purpose of this book will be; however, I do know that it will be greatly dedicated to my poetry writing and anything else that comes to my mind that I wish to take note of. Most of the poetry in this book may be posted online at some point. So this is __not__ a private journal that is only meant for my eyes. The main reason that I'm writing poetry in this is because I would like to explain some of the reasoning behind the words I use, not to mention the feelings behind each metaphorical comparison and anything else that needs to be specified. I know that this book is going to mean a lot to me, so if anybody handles it, please respect it and handle it with the __utmost__ care…_

_Thank you,_

_Donny"_

Donny read everything word for word, including his signature at the end. To him the poetry book seemed to evoke a whole new set of feelings that made him feel at ease. That was until Donny realized what had to be done, and the journey they had to make.

"Okay…I'm going to go find Sahra…stay here and find something that'll allow Mothra to carry us all to safety. And be wary…I feel that Z will be sending someone after all of us…so Elementics and remaining Psychics, you need to do your best to protect everyone until Mothra manages to save us." Donny warned as he prepared to walk off, until being stopped by both Cyndi and Miki.

"Donny we can't let you go alone." Cyndi interjected, keeping herself as positive as possible.

"But it'll be dangerous."

"Oh please…like things haven't already been dangerous…." laughed Miki as she grabbed onto Cyndi's hand, showing that they both supported him.

A smile grew on Donny's face as he placed his hands on his hips and nodded, showing that he did not mind if they tagged along at all---to them it was merely another adventure despite of all of the loss they endured, especially Miki.

As Donny turned with Miki and Cyndi close at his sides, the Psychic stopped entirely and stared toward the sky with an eerie feeling growing on his mind. A dark lapse of emotion rushed through Donny's heart, severally disheartening him.

"Do you two sense that?"

"Yeah…what do you think it is?"

Donny turned toward the northwest where he could see lights shining in the dim sky over Yokohama. He instantly assumed that they were enemy aircraft flying from Tokyo, and it acknowledged his fear of Z sending his forces to attack the remaining civilians. Quickly, Donny disregarded the idea of going after Sahra, at the moment he could not afford to leave everyone alone to fend off the dozen helicopters that approached.

"Aso, Diana, Eric….lead the civilians to a large semi truck where they can see shelter away from Z's forces!" cried Donny as he, Cyndi and Miki stood over next to the Elementics.

"I'm a Commander, I don't take orders anymore…I used to like twenty years ago!" blared Aso as he stood his ground grudgingly.

Something in Donny sparked at the moment Aso came back with a witty retort. As much as he admired and respected the man, the Psychic grew absolutely tired of his demeaning personality and 'holier than thou' attitude.

"G-Force does not exist anymore now that Z pretty much owns Japan…so the Commander rank is virtually non-existent." Donny paused before continuing, "Will you stop combating everything…we need your help…your strength, and your training. Please lead these people somewhere safe before time runs out and they DIE."

Donny and Aso locked eyes intensely for a brief moment as the sound of helicopters kept growing louder as they got closer. As much as Donny did not want to ruin his friendship with the older man, he knew that he had to establish some sort of authority. The current matter was beyond that of the defense of Japan, it had more to do with the defense of innocent people and not the entire country. Donny knew that it was time to establish Psychic authority, not martial authority.

After the moment elapsed, Aso's angered expression molded to a warmer smile, knowing that he really did not have any say in the situation.

"Yes, Donny. Follow me people!" cried Aso as both him, Eric, and Diana led the civilians away from the several Psychics standing amongst each other. Before Diana ended up leaving, Donny made sure that she took Sahra's purse bag including his poetry book to safety as well. He was very sure that he'd have some emotions to release in that book as soon as the entire situation was over.

Diana made sure she made eye contact with Avia right before she left. Deep down she felt somewhat guilty that she was not powerful enough to fight alongside her comrades---she left so much behind by losing her main powers.

As dozens of people drained from the area surrounding them, Donny gathered Miki, Cyndi and the Elementics in an area where the enemy forces would see them so they would not target the civilians. At that very moment, Donny's mind wandered toward Sahra…wishing that she could have been there. Believe it or not, he felt a lot more secure when she was around since she was equally as powerful as he was. Even though she was not there physically, Donny could still sense Sahra in the distance.

"So um…Donny…how do you propose to like….stand up against these dozen helicopters coming our way?" Avia asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she folded her arms and stared down at the Psychic from her immense stature.

"I don't know…good question though."

"What the fuck? How the hell are we going to stand up against that many people?" Avia replied with annoyed angst in her voice.

"You act as though you don't have a power. We are all some of the most powerful Psychics, use your brain my dear!"

The helicopters finally circled above the bridge, shining their spotlights down upon the seven Psychics awaiting the passengers to land and emerge. Their hair whipped around as great winds battered the bridge from the flying machines. Quickly, the choppers separated into two groups of six and began to land on each side of the bridge---obviously hoping to converge on the group of Psychics from two different directions.

"Get ready to fight my friends!" Donny cried as his hair blew across his face as he watched the helicopters landing.

Suddenly just as Donny finished his shout, bullets began to sizzle through the air around the group of Psychics---causing sparks and chunks of cement to shatter in the road and on the pillars. Reacting with the speed of lightning, Donny and Miki stood on each side of the group and erected telekinetic shields around themselves, the Elementics and Cyndi---deflecting all of the bullets in random directions.

Cyndi released a small squeak as the loud gunshots sent tremors through her sensitive ears---not only that but that advancing Psychic troops dressed in heavy camouflage struck fear into her soul. Part of her could not believe that she was in a battle that large, it was almost as terrifying as the moment she was trying to escape Z's forces in downtown Tokyo weeks before.

"Steven, come here!" Donny cried while still managing to hold his telekinetic barrier. Swiftly, the Elementic Psychic stepped forward, his dark hair swaying in the wind caused by the gunshots deflecting from the shield.

"Try and release a shock wave strong enough to shatter their damn guns!" Donny lowered his shield and stepped aside just in time for Steven to throw his hands forward and release a thick shockwave that surged across the pavement.

The unsuspecting Psychics stopped their gunfire as the pavement began to tear and crack under the strain from the kinetic force. As it slammed into the dozen martial Psychics, their guns shattered into pieces with such force that it threw them all onto the concrete violently---leveling them like an atomic bomb leveling a forest.

Now that the enemy on one side of the Psychics was disarmed, the only remaining problem were the Z-soldiers on the other side. Miki tried her hardest to maintain her Psychic shield but after being weakened from the battle back at Fuji, she still did not have enough strength to maintain it for much longer. Thankfully though, Sara Peters stepped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let me deal with these sons a' bitches." she giggled to herself as she allowed Miki to retract her shield.

After taking a deep breath, Sara lowered her head and began to concentrate as she raised her hands slowly with her palms faced outward. The thick red curls of her hair dangled over her face as she focused acutely. Thankfully there was water nearby for her to utilize her power over the element, granted she did not want to use too much for the sake of not destroying the bridge.

A dark blue aura formed around the Elementic Psychic as she opened her eyes and faced the oncoming Psychics. Normally a person would fear seeing a band of rabid men with guns running toward them; however, Sara did not demonstrate any ounce of unease. Instead, a sarcastic little smile formed on her face as she felt the waters below the bridge churning.

"I have a bigger weapon than you do, darlings', I have the ocean…" Sara raised her hands even higher, summoning the seas below them.

At the moment they could hear the waters churning, the group of several Psychics stopped in their tracks and glanced at each side of the bridge. Within seconds, two large waves rose up from the bay and slammed into the bridge directly where the enemy Psychics stood, completely washing them away. The men screamed in terror as they met their deaths in the waters below as Sara lowered her hands and allowed the rising water to crash back into the ocean where it belonged.

"Wow, thanks Sara!" Miki smiled effervescently as she patted Sara on the back.

"You're welcome, love. I may be funny to be around, but people don't piss me off."

Just as the Psychics on Miki's side were being washed away by Sara's Elementic might, the enemies on Donny's side were finally getting up and shaking off the after effect of Steven's shockwave. The manipulated men and women seemed to revel in the fact that their guns and weapons were completely destroyed. Unlike most of the civilians they killed in the streets of Tokyo, these Psychics proved to be much more powerful than they had originally anticipated---especially when they realized that half of their attack force was dead. Even though they seemed slightly discouraged by that, it did not seem to cease their bloodlust for the lives of the Psychics.

"They aren't going to give up…" Steven angrily mumbled as he prepared to release a more powerful burst of his shockwave power, that was until Donny stopped him.

"Your power can easily destroy this bridge…along with us if it collapses…" he whispered, holding his arm out in front of the Psychic.

Before the enemy continued their advance, another person emerged from behind the group of anxious servants of Z. Cloaked in a black robe-like gown, Damien made his way to the front of the small army he directed. The expression on his pale Irish face seemed extremely apathetic and almost cold, obviously any emotion he possessed was completely revoked by Z's demonic manipulation. The color also seemed to be drained away from his once crisp blue eyes, sending out a major warning to the Psychics.

Donny's heart stopped when he caught a glimpse of Damien's sullen form, still trying to develop a difference in his mind from his potential lover and Z after experiencing the rather traumatizing nightmare. After hearing about the vile acts committed by the empath on Mt. Fuji, Donny was very hesitant about approaching him in a kind way. In fact, it was the first time either Psychic had encountered each other ever since Damien randomly left Fuji that one night. Donny could remember the bitter taste of rejection and it was enough to make him cringe from the deep pain.

"Long time no see, Donny. Granted I suppose I did see you not long ago in the dream world." Damien's voice coldly piped meters away.

Donny's eyes shifted toward Cyndi and Miki who seemed equally as surprised as he was to hear that. Damien's comment justified the fact that he must have participated in the mental attack, and that it wasn't only Z's devilish doing.

"Indeed…so then I'm guessing you participated in that attack?" asked Donny in a slow and stern voice, hoping to confirm his suspicions.

Damien stepped forward farther until he was standing directly in the space in between the two groups of Psychics. Gently the cloak ruffled behind him almost like a cloud of smoke, reminding Donny of Z's cloaked appearance. He could begin to feel a dark void within Damien's heart that replaced that once flourishing passion that seemed so prominent. It seemed as though all of that affection the two Psychics shared was completely gone.

"Good guess, pookie." Damien said cutely with a touch of sarcasm in his voice, using a word he never used to use in order to describe Donny.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Miki raised her voice, growing sick and tired of how things had changed in the past few weeks.

"Z is what happened to him." Donny continued Miki's words by backing them up with a constructive answer, "He's stepping up his hold on people…"

"It's more or less he's helped me learn the treachery in the dark ways of you Psychics." replied Damien, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Treachery!?" cried Steven, nearly wanting to rip Damien's head off already.

"By all means, explain your…I mean…Z's reasoning…" Donny folded his arms with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Damien responded with a snide smile of his own and placed his hands on his hips as though he felt completely calm---but Donny knew otherwise empathically. Damien felt a bit uneasy mixed with a sense of paranoia, mainly because part of him did not want to be meeting his potential lover in that manner.

"You know…I really don't feel like explaining Z…I'll let him do that for you." Damien shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands in a very lax manner.

Donny released an elongated sigh as he glanced down at Cyndi with an expression of reluctance in his eyes. The Psychic knew that he was going to have to face losing Damien probably forever, and that terrifying feeling sent him nearly insane. Donny wanted nothing more than to brush his hand through the empath's hair and assure him that saving his life was possible….not to mention his rather bleak appearing future.

"Damien…why are you paying heed to Z's manipulation? What has he done to you?" Donny asked with passionate persistence in his voice.

The empath did not answer, instead he just stared at Donny with piercing eyes. Even though his expression was ominous Donny could sense that scared young man deep inside of him wanting to be free of all the evil that had tried to corrupt him---hidden beneath a façade of grief, terror, and absolute confusion.

"My love…whatever Z said to you is absolutely untrue…"

Damien's eyes instantly shot at Donny as soon as he uttered the words _my love._

"Don't ever call me that again!" he cried, stepping back several paces.

Pain slithered to Donny's heart as Damien's words echoed within his mind, seeming to get louder and louder as it echoed. Fortunately for him the pain seemed rather short lived, normally a comment like that would have brought tears to Donny's eyes; however, after his poor life-experience with the male gender he found himself growing agitated. At this point, Donny did not want to deal with the delay---he knew that he needed to get to Sahra at all costs before she ended up killing herself.

"Could you and your little bitches please just get out of my way…? I don't have time for this spat…" a hint of snide vindictiveness coursed through Donny's voice as he folded his arms and waited for an answer from Damien.

Miki and Cyndi glanced at Donny with perplexity in their eyes, not anticipating an utterly blunt question to come out of his mouth. That's what they admired about him though, he could change his mood and words as quick as a flash of lightning. With strength in their stance, both Psychics stood behind Donny with the Elementics standing firmly behind them.

"You all have such interesting emotions…" commented Damien as he carefully scanned each one of the Psychics standing before him.

The first one the empath concentrated upon was Miki, carefully scanning the sensation in her sullen Asian eyes.

"Underneath all of that strength you are deeply pained and hurt…the loss of your would-be husband had such a profound affect." Damien whispered as he switched his gaze toward Cyndi.

"Fear and self-consciousness? Terrified of being in this battle….and self-conscious about how different you are from everyone else…INCLUDING Psychics…it must really suck being autistic…"

Cyndi lowered her eyes and bit her lip in the light of Damien's increased empathic power. Those he divulged particular emotions were nearly as secret as her affinity for Godzilla once was. Without hesitation, Damien turned his eyes upon the Elementics---detecting their emotions almost as easily as seeing a star in the night sky.

"Steven is furious, impulsive, and extremely protective of his lover, Olivia is longing to be with her lover in a world that isn't plagued by evil, Sara is pained by the idea of being alone all the time…which sounds a lot like you Donny ironically, and Avia wishes she never received her Elementic gift."

All four Elementics stared at each other reluctantly as their emotions were ousted against their will. Damien then faced Donny, wearing a sneering smile that seemed almost as wretched as Z's.

"One thing I liked about you Donny was how open you were with your emotions….I guess that's the beauty of knowing a fellow empath…" Damien whispered as he stepped beyond the bounds of his group of Psychics once again, "I know your emotions all too well….you're feeling empathic pity for your friends who have been suffering…and you are angry deep down that Z has me…and you don't."

"No, I'm not. I'm angry that you allowed yourself to suffer like this…" Donny responded, nearly cutting off Damien's sentence which induced an annoyed stare from him, "Just in case you forgot…I can sense your emotions too, and I know that you are going through all of this to protect me from Z…even though Z went back on his word."

Damien's annoyed expression turned into an angered one.

"If you would have given a flying fuck about me, you would have saved me…" he replied.

"How could I SAVE you when you willingly left Fuji and went directly to Z? There is something that you are hiding…and I will figure it out, mark my words!" Donny raised his voice as he threw his arm through the air, sending a telekinetic force aimed at Damien.

Oddly, the empath did not even move when the kinetic energy hit him. Instead of clearly knocking him over like it would with any normal person, Damien was merely hit with a small gust of wind.

"…Okay…that didn't work…" Donny muttered to himself as he wore a nervous smile while prodding Miki in the side with his elbow, "Telekinesis doesn't work, Miki…what the hell…?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth attempting to look as though he was not addressing Miki at all.

Damien replied with a slight snicker as he unfolded his arms and placed his hands on his hips in a very flaunty way.

"How little you know about empathy, Donny…Z taught me how to utilize my power well…in fact…little Miss Saegusa…oh wait…I mean Mrs. Shinjo saw how I used my power on Fuji…" Damien knew that by calling Miki 'Mrs. Shinjo' it would strike a nerve, whether it was a painful one or an angry one, he couldn't tell as of yet.

Miki felt the sarcastic comment pierce her heart as she lowered her head and looked away from the empath. The only image blazing through her mind was that of Koji's pain-stricken dying face filled with loving compassion.

Donny closed his eyes as he felt the sharp stab as a result of Miki's mental agony. At that moment he could feel Miki's emotions even surpassing his own which lead him to believe that Damien was playing some sort of empathic trick in hopes of immobilizing one of his dearest friends.

"Stop it, now." Donny whispered as his blood began to boil.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll get a flaming fire ball up your ass!" Avia shouted from behind Donny as she threw her hand forward, releasing a volley of pyroclastic spheres that danced across the pavement in front of the Psychics.

Much like Donny's attempt at using his telekinesis, the fire balls merely dissipated as Damien honed in on Avia's potent desire to not be an Elementic---which in turn neutralized her attack completely. Avia could do nothing but stand and stare at the feat in utter amazement, feeling completely devastated by the lack of her attack's force.

"Poor Avia…the lack of actual investment in yourself as an Elementic is your achilles heel." Damien muttered as smoke from the fire ball's scorch marks in the pavement wafted past his sullen face.

"Donny, Cyndi, move aside!" no sooner did the two Psychics move and turn to see who had hollered, a bolt of lightning flashed from Olivia's hand aimed directly at Damien. Potently the bolt twisted and crackled as it surged through the silent and still air.

Anticipating the move by tapping into Olivia's emotions, Damien held out his hand and blocked the electrical blast with his empathic deflection powers. Instead of allowing Olivia to stop the attack, Damien influenced her emotions and held the electrical bolt in a constant state of attack.

"Libby!" Steven cried at the top of his lungs while being restrained by both Avia and Sara. Fear dominated his heart as he watched his lover battling the empath responsible for the people's deaths at Fuji.

Suddenly before Olivia could gain control of her electrical spurt, Damien twisted his hand and completely shattered the bolt into several smaller bolts---deflecting in random directions. The air seemed to condense in the several small seconds before the Psychics were doused under a storm of electricity. The largest portion of the remaining bolt was reflected directly back into Olivia's body, throwing her across the concrete in the midst of a potent explosion. Three to four bolts danced into Steven's body which in turn traveled into Avia and Sara who were still holding him back---the force literally brought them to their knees.

Luckily before any of the remaining energy managed to hit Donny, Cyndi, or Miki, he reacted quickly and deflected all of the electrical blasts with his powers---causing them to sporadically impact into various points on the concrete walls and pillars around them.

Donny took in a deep breath as he brushed the hair from his eyes while retracting his telekinetic shield. With his peripheral vision he glanced back at the Elementics to see if they were injured, and to his glee, they were getting up after being a bit shaken by the potent electricity.

"Damien…why are you doing this…please just explain why?" Donny asked with a lump forming in his throat, feeling both angered and hurt at the same time.

"Because I want to…"

"You mean because Z wants you to!" retorted Donny as he angrily clenched his fists, "I don't understand why you are doing this, Damien….just a few days ago we were perfectly fine…we cared about each other…and now you are off on some random tangent that you won't even divulge."

Donny's voice quivered as he felt sorrow overtaking his emotions, at that moment he did not know if Damien was using his powers to amplify Donny's feelings, or if he was just acting out of being hurt by yet another man in his life. On top of all the horror and agony Donny had been exposed to in the past couple weeks, he could not believe that this was happening….the one thing he thought he had escaped from once he met Damien.

"It amuses me just how weak you are…Z was absolutely correct the whole time and I'm finally seeing it now.

Donny's eyes shot at Damien as anger began to fill his veins---an emotion the Psychic did not often feel. Finally he was growing very tired of the empaths consistent emotional jabs. Thankfully, all along Donny was trying to devise a plan that would neutralize Damien's empathic threat.

_Cyndi…do you think you could distract him by delving into his memories? It may be unpleasant but I can't think of any other way for us to apprehend him. _Donny kept his eyes focused on Damien as he conversed with his dear friend telepathically.

Without reluctance she nodded and stepped forward, catching Damien's attention. With a cocky stance, a smile smeared across his face.

"Aw…Donny must have sent his pet out to play." muttered Damien as he cast his insulting eyes upon the autistic Psychic.

"Yep…and I…don't…play….nicely…" Cyndi emphasized every word as she squinted her eyes and concentrated on Damien, peering deep into his past. Images rushed so quickly through her mind that she could not even make any sense of the jumbles of colors and sensations. The main sensation Cyndi could feel was the consciousness of cold steel, but that was all she could determine.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damien could see and feel the same things Cyndi was discovering, and he did not know how to combat such an invisible power.

Without any hesitation, Donny utilized the opportunity in which Damien was distracted and threw his hand forward---instantly throwing the empath backward beneath his telekinetic force. Violently, Damien was smote against one of the concrete bridge pillars and slid down until he collapsed onto the roadway---completely unconscious. Once their leader was apprehended, the several Psychic remaining reacted out of utter anger and began charging toward Donny, Cyndi, Miki and the Elementics.

"Oh no…we're gonna die…great…" Miki cringed as both her and Cyndi hid behind Donny, hoping that some miracle would save them from the furious oncoming Psychics.

Donny could feel himself growing numb as time seemed to slow for him in the midst of the approaching doom. A deep fear, yet a growing confidence seemed to clash within his mind as he contemplated random courses of action he could take that would in turns save both him and his friends. But even as their immediate safety was on Donny's mind, he could not help but to linger on the thought that Sahra was on her way to Tokyo. He could only imagine what terrible occurrence would take place once she acted out of revenge. The very thought seemed to make Donny's blood boil even more than before.

"I'm sorry that I must do this…" the Psychic whispered under his breath as he swiftly threw his arm, sending out yet another telekinetic wave directed at the enemy.

Instantly, all of the advancing Psychics were lifted from the pavement and thrown off the side of the bridge. An odd amalgamation of contorted scream and horrific cries sent shivers up Donny's spine as he closed his eyes and listened to the death he had caused his opponents. As soon as the fretful cries were muffled by the sound of splashing water, Donny re-opened his eyes and could feel tears gathering in them as he turned his gaze toward Damien's fallen form.

"You had no other choice, Donny." Cyndi's voice echoed as his mind went completely blank.

"I know…I was hoping that no more people had to die over this whole ordeal…."

Several moments of silence passed until the hush was broken by a voice nobody had expected.

"_Sometimes death is a necessary facet of life, my young friend." _a feminine voice whispered, alerting all of the Psychics, _"Wherever evil makes its appearance, death always follows."_

Suddenly, a gentle breeze and a serene hum began to whisper on the wind as swift beats could be heard soaring through the sky above the bridge. Against the pale sky the multi-colored wings of Mothra Virgo glided majestically with grace and power. As soon as the Psychics made eye contact with her beautiful body, they could hear the mystic Mothra Song echoing through their minds and hearts. Judging by the burn marks and wounds on her body, it was easy to tell that during the entire battle between the Psychics she had healed. To some the sign of seeing Mothra proudly flying in the clouds brought tears their eyes, it was the first hopeful symbol they had seen in weeks.

With unequivocal grace, Mothra dived down toward the bay and hovered gently above the bridge directly in the midst of the Psychics. The windy stir of her wings caused both the clothing and hair of the Psychics to blow wildly, but they showed no fear in the Goddess's divine presence. Instead, they stared on in awe at being in such close proximity to the Guardian of the Earth---after all, not many humans were honored with such an amazing encounter.

"Mothra…" Donny uttered, showing great emotion in the presence of the deity, but still remaining in his hopeful stance.

"We are glad you are okay, Mothra…after losing Mayonaka and Kuragari, we thought you'd be next…" added Miki right after Donny finished his acknowledgement.

"Yes, granted I don't know how much more we can do." Sara Peters piped up, being the only Elementic to step forward and stand with the Psychic trio.

"_Thank you for your concern, my friends---we mustn't rest easy yet…for there is still much to do." _Mothra replied in her echoing Psychic voice which everyone could understand and hear.

"What must we do, Mothra?" asked Donny, showing a bit more confidence in knowing that Mothra had an ultimate plan. If there was anything he knew, it was that she was a magnificent source of wisdom, courage, and love.

"_The Earth is in peril, my friends. With Z taking over the entirety of Japan, and King Ghidorah absorbing any life form with his new power, there is great danger lurking upon the horizon…I have felt it…and foreseen in." _Mothra's voice echoed solemnly, _"Even though things seem hopeless…there is always hope. The best thing that can be done now is safely moving the remaining Psychics and civilians to the North American continent…beyond Z's current reach."_

Donny nodded, knowing that his idea to move the civilians to a large vehicle which could be transported was a well-thought one. Unfortunately, he could not figure out what to do about two major problems that had recently arisen---the departure of Sahra…and the presence of Damien who seemed beyond the hope of rescue. The Psychic wanted to rectify both situations, but he knew that he could only choose one.

"Who's to say that we'll even make it back to America?" Steven commented somewhat pessimistically, folding his arms and leaning against Olivia.

"_Have faith, young Elementic." _was Mothra's only reply as she turned her attention back toward Donny, Miki, Cyndi and Sara.

Mothra noticed Donny's distraction as he stared from Damien toward the northwestern horizon. Even though she was not prying into the Psychic's thoughts, she knew what was bothering him. Thankfully due to her advanced Psychic intellect, Mothra knew exactly what had happened.

"_Do not fret my dear friend. If you feel it necessary, pursue Sahra and persuade her to change course. I can sense that she has not reached Tokyo yet, even if she was there…she would not be alone because the Elias are already engaging Z's forces in battle as we speak." _

The Psychic stared up at Mothra in surprise, not realizing where the Elias had went.

"But what of Damien?"

Mothra's eyes fell upon the empath who was lying upon the concrete several meters from the Psychics. With a gentle purr in her voice, the insect turned back toward Donny.

"_It is your choice whether you pursue Sahra or him. For Sahra's sake, I feel it would be most wise retrieving her before more death accumulates…" _Mothra recommended as she stared individually at each and every one of the people.

Donny nodded; however, still felt a bit torn between choosing Sahra or Damien. He knew that all in all he'd choose to go after Sahra because they had been friends for endless years, the Psychic was not about ready to end that friendship at the whim of death.

"_I am very proud of all that you have endured, my dear friends. Facing death is a demeaning task, not to mention a futile one---but so far you all have pulled through…or almost all of you. The good deeds of Joe Rau, Chinatsu Gondo, Koji Shinjo, Frances Okayama, Asuka Okiichi, Mayonaka, Kuragari and anybody else who has been killed by this evil will never be forgotten." _Mothra whispered.

As each one of the names were mentioned, a heartfelt and emotional response was brought out of the Psychics. They could not believe just how many dear friends and loved ones they had lost during the endless conflict.

"_Our fleeing to North America is not out of cowardice…we are fleeing so we can battle for the well-being of tomorrow." _Mothra said cryptically, referring to the future fight for humanity and oncoming generations.

Donny nodded positively at Mothra's desires as he turned and stared at both Cyndi and Miki who returned the gaze with intense emotion in their eyes. Reluctantly he threw his arms around them and embraced his two dear friends.

"I must go and find Sahra now…I want you two to make sure that all of the civilians are safe while Mothra prepares to remove us from this country." Donny recommended solemnly, not wanting to face the horrors he knew he was going to end up facing.

Even though both Miki and Cyndi wanted to face those horrors with him, they knew that Donny wanted to embark upon the journey by himself. Granting him that much was the least that they could do.

As his gaze lingered upon his dear friends, Donny slowly turned and began walking northward down the bridge---clenching his fists in anticipation as he contemplated what his next encounter with Z would consist of. Knowing that a steady walk would not successfully help him find Sahra quickly, the Psychic began to run. Donny knew that it was time to seriously put his new power to the test once again, it was his only option. As the Psychic's dark hair whipped behind him violently he raised his arms and levitated into the air spectacularly, immediately darting off toward Tokyo.


	17. A Passionate Retribution

The ocean seemed as still as the motionless void of space as the dim light of the day slowly transformed into the black of night once again. The transition between the two Earthly settings seemed almost non-existent now that there was so much pollution and evil in the air caused by the destruction that took place in Japan.

Deep beneath the dead waves, Godzilla's looming body swiftly darted through the waters---feeling a new sense of revitalized strength. Not only did his rage linger upon the death of Modra from six years before, but now another fitful focus was aimed at King Ghidorah.

In a sheer build up of rage, a ray of atomic energy exploded from the water's surface as Godzilla raised himself from the ocean depths. A mighty roar escaped from his maw as he stared upon the dark city of Yokohama, knowing that whatever crept in the city would realize his current presence. Secretly, Godzilla hoped that King Ghidorah would notice his presence and come dashing to confront the saurian beast once again. After all…the King of the Monster's would never tolerate being humiliated. Ever since Mayonaka had found him in Tokyo, bruised and beaten by both Z and King Ghidorah---Godzilla could not bear to even fathom the utter lack of confidence he would discover he had. Instead of letting that discourage him though, Godzilla felt absolute fury.

_After I'm done dealing with Ghidorah…Z is next…_Godzilla thought to himself, finding himself being sickened by the fact that a human easily subdued him. Unfortunately, Godzilla failed to realize that Z was a bit more than just a human….he was one of the darkest and most powerful Psychics to ever exist.

No more humiliation, that was Godzilla's new motto. Without any hesitation, the monstrous beast released another bellowing scream as he continued to wade through the bay, toward the smoldering city in the distance.

****

Tokyo seemed just as dead as Yokohama was. Any civilians that had survived King Ghidorah's assault had either fled to different parts of the country, or they had completely left the nation behind---not wanting to deal with the fear of death and corruption. Many of the unsuspecting civilians did not know that Z was in fact their leader all along, the matters of the Psychic world and the kaiju world seemed so distant to them.

The whole idea seemed to bounce around Moll's mind as the Elias silently rode their steeds into the very confines of Z's lair within the Diet Building. Thankfully the fairies had eluded many of the converted Psychics and humans due to the fact that many of the halls and corridors were dimly lit. Flying close to the ceiling almost made them impossible to detect, at least visually. All three of the diminutive fae seemed fairly confident that their Psychic presence was also cloaked adequately under a magical Elian shield. If there was anything that gave them an advantage over any Psychic in the world, it was their knowledge of the ancient magic that was forgotten by mankind so long ago.

"Lora…Belvera….I think Z is a few floors above us…in the Prime Minister's office…" whispered Moll as she turned to face her two sisters who uneasily kept themselves in a low position against Fairy and Garugaru, somehow thinking that hiding behind a small mechanical dragon and a tiny multi-colored moth would conceal their presences.

"He has sure let his position go to his head, hasn't he?" Belvera commented sarcastically, being annoyed at Z's occupation of the Japanese capitol building.

"Evil often enjoys power…" Lora added while holding the hem of her blue hued dress down as air currents from the floor whipped up.

"Z is no ordinary evil though, at least not similar to any evil that we have faced, we must remember that my sisters," Moll explained as she closed her eyes in a moment of thought, "Z is nearly the same person as Donny…physically….and some of the emotions are similar as well."

"Emotions! Donny doesn't go around killing everything…now does he?" Belvera griped while receiving a disdainful facial expression from Lora which made the dark fairy tone her voice down.

"No he doesn't…but some of their personality traits are quite similar…For example….both Z and Donny are lonely…and they desire the love that they have never been able to find."

"Don't you mean 'lust' in Z's case? Evil cannot love…this much I know. After being turned evil by King Ghidorah way back when…I realized that love has no meaning in the mind of an evil individual." Lora interjected, making sure that her experience at least fourteen years before proved to be a useful lesson learned.

"You know what I meant." Moll rolled her eyes and suddenly turned toward the corridor directly in front of them as a person emerged from the dimly lit entrance on the other side.

A tall lanky man with spiky dirty-blond hair paced down the hallway with a blank expression effortlessly smeared across his face. The individual sent a nervous jab through Belvera's backbone as she scanned his mind with her Elian powers.

"Be careful guys…can you sense that? This wretch of a Psychic has the unique power to sense the presence and power of other Psychics. If we alert him by lowering our telepathic cloak…we are in trouble." Belvera murmured under her breath with a critical tone in her whisper, inadvertently referring to Ayden who seemed to be merely strolling down the hall without a thought on his mind.

Moll pondered for a moment as she observed and scanned this newly encountered Psychic, and that was when the puzzle pieces seemed to come together in her mind.

"Oh…now I see.."

"What?" Lora replied impatiently.

"This man I assume is one of Z's top consorts…someone he works closely with. How do you think he was able to find the Elementics so easily? Even though his gift is purely passive…it can be an excellent strategic weapon." Moll explained fluently with a sense of intense wisdom in her voice.

"Lets follow him, I'm willing to bet that he'll lead us to Z." Belvera added as she clutched the reigns on Garugaru's dorsal.

"Fairy, follow him." Lora ordered as she patted the moth's behind.

Without even the slightest squeak or roar, both steeds proceeded to follow Ayden on his course through the hallways. After going through several different hallways and up a few flights of stairs, the Elias found themselves hovering right outside of the Prime Minister's office.

"Is it just me, or am I the only one who's having a bad feeling about this?" Belvera whispered as she nervously maintained her close contact with Garugaru.

"Ah, Ayden it's about time."

The sound of Z's voice emanating from deep within the room alarmed the Elias completely to the point where they nearly fell from their steeds. Despite how determined and confident they were about their ability, being in Z's presence was enough to cause them to show fear. Knowing that they were going to face battle shortly, each of the fairies removed the triangular pendant from their necklaces and placed it in the indentation on the hilt of each of their swords, summoning the power of the Elias Triangle.

"Lets put this evil in its place, my sisters." Moll whispered with confidence in her voice as she released her sword from its sheath.

Z rolled his eyes as he stared out the window, trying his hardest not to become annoyed with his consort's impudence. After discovering that Damien had ultimately failed in his mission, Z's anger toward his underlings seemed to be growing steadily.

"How the hell did you lose track of both Mothra and Godzilla? They were near Yokohama last we checked!" Z threw his hair out of his face and turned to stare at Ayden.

"I don't know how we lost track, sire. Forgive me."

Unbeknownst to them, the Elias being cloaked was not the only thing the ancient Elian magic was concealing, Godzilla and Mothra's locations were also hidden from their sights.

"It sure sounds like someone or something is behind this. I either have a traitor or an infiltrator. Not only can you not locate the Elias…but you can't locate two of Earth's most prominent kaiju." Z's voice calmed as he tried piecing the puzzle together in his mind, "I bet they are behind this! Damn those wretched fairies!"

"My goodness! The Psychic fraud does have a brain to think with!" an arrogant feminine voice hollered from a random spot in the room.

"You imbecile! You led the Elias to me!"

In a fit of fury, Z threw his hand forward and tossed Ayden out of the room violently and shut the door in his wake. After dealing with his idiotic servant, Z turned and began to carefully scan the room in hopes of seeing one of the Elias.

"Well Belvera, I already know that you're here…where are your two other bitch sisters?"

"Does it matter?" Belvera asked snidely as she lowered the cloaking magic that concealed her.

Z instantly noticed the shimmer of light as Belvera's body materialized out of thin air high on top of a distant bookshelf. In one hand, the dark fairy carried the Elian sword of courage that shined brightly in a beautiful tinge of purple. Unlike her sister's braided and tied hair, Belvera's red hair hung around her pale neck mysteriously as she stared at her enemy.

"Oh how cute…" Z wore a devious smile as he contemplated some way of annoying the dark priestess, "It has certainly been a long time since I've last seen you my evil comrade."

"Evil comrade…, what the hell are you talking about?" Belvera clenched the hilt of her sword in irritation.

"Well…you are evil aren't you? Or are you still under the pathetic rouse that you let that go…or under the ridiculous idea that you are just different? I mean after all…who released Death Ghidorah upon an unsuspecting world all those many years ago?" Z laughed as he folded his arms cockily.

Belvera lowered her eyes and felt remorse for her previous actions that caused a great deal of damage to the planet. She knew that that wasn't the best decision she ever made---but part of her also knew that she had changed a great deal since then.

"Belvera, don't listen to him. Only a coward tries to feed on a person's pain from their past." another voice interjected as Moll swiftly dematerialized on the desk directly in front of Z, shortly being followed by Lora fading from her magical veil far on the floor near the doorway.

"Well what do we have here, Moll and Lora as well! I am so delighted that you were kind enough to visit me before I ended everything for you and your friends!" Z yelped joyously as he clasped his hands together and held them close to his heart sarcastically.

"Oh please…" Lora muttered with annoyance in her voice.

Z placed his hands on his hips and stared at each one of the fairies individually, he was surprised to see how well they retained their age…after all they were thousands upon thousands of years old. The dark Psychic could only imagine what it would be like when he could attain such an age. Unlike his mortal counterpart, Z was ageless.

"Don't worry, you won't be reaching that age anytime soon. We are going to end your rule right here and right now." Belvera piped in, immediately sensing his thoughts.

"Oh…and how do you suppose you'll do that? Are you going to kill me? My…is that some dark evil I can sense surfacing in you, Belly-boo?" Z chuckled to himself.

"ENOUGH!" the dark fairy cried, warranting a surprised response from both of her sisters.

"Belvera…don't let him do this to you!" cried Moll as both her and Lora nervously grasped their swords.

"I'm tired of his mocking! He needs to die NOW!" Belvera angrily sliced her sword through the air, releasing a bright purple-hued energy blast in Z's direction.

The instant they watched their sister make the first move, utter doom spilled into both Moll and Lora's souls. While they knew how powerful their own magic was, they could not believe that even the Avatars of Mothra were susceptible to Z's manipulative mockery.

After expecting such a move, Z threw out his hand and slapped the energy into a dissipating cloud of glinting particles. After watching the sparkles disappear, Z turned and laughed at his three nemeses.

"My power has grown considerably since that last time we encountered, my dears."

Belvera's eyes grew at the sight of one of her most potent energy attacks being merely slapped away, at that moment she knew that Z had clearly established his point.

"So tell me, dear Elias, has anymore of your friends died yet? I mean…I know there was Asuka….that Shinjo dude…oh….Gondo and Okayama? Anyone else?" Z jabbed more painful knives into the fairies' hearts.

A moment passed, and none of them answered.

"Oh yes…Joe, Mayonaka, and Kuragari…how quaint."

"Yes…and their deaths will not be in vain. Your arrogance will bring you to your destruction, like it has done to every evil before you." replied Moll, attempting to gain some sort of advantage in the witty conflict.

"I'd like to point out that I am most likely different than any evil you have encountered." Z stated positively, "What evil has turned your friends against you? What evil has killed so many of your friends? What evil has had the power to destroy two Kaiju and take over an entire country in a matter of a few short weeks?"

"Okay we get the point." Lora retorted.

"Funny…didn't your minions and King Ghidorah do most of that work for you?" Belvera attempted to muster an insult.

"Yeah they did…only because those kaiju and those pathetic humans aren't worth wasting my powers over. They are only menial pieces of a much larger puzzle."

Z turned and began pacing toward the window in order to observe the malicious destruction he had imposed against the city. Not only that, but he could also sense that another great power was approaching swiftly from the south-east…from the direction of Yokohama. By now he could clearly sense the thoughts in Sahra Rau's head, he could feel that she was nearing. Oh how it amused Z….the thought of an angry broken wife coming to exact her undeniable revenge.

After flipping his platinum hair out of his face, Z turned back and faced the Elias with a sly half-smile poised on his face.

"Isn't it so literarily poetic how us four are here right now? The Elias…and Z….the ultimate paragon of good on this planet and the utter epitome of evil?" the dark demon chuckled in his raspy voice while folding his arms smugly.

"Moll…I am getting tired of this son of a bitch, I'm not waiting anymore!" Belvera hollered at her sisters whom she felt were being completely inept for not taking any action whatsoever.

"Belvera, stop!" Lora cried, until she was suddenly contained by Moll who held her hand out in order to calm the loving fairy.

_Each of us have the free will to do as we please…If Belvera wants to fight Z…then that is what she'll do. _Moll's telepathic voice whispered deep within Lora's mind.

The chains on Belvera's black outfit clinked together as she threw out her hand in an attempt at releasing a potent blast of telekinetic energy. Immediately, Z was thrown backward until he eventually was smote against the far wall---causing a bulletin board to dislodge and hit the floor as he slid down next to it.

"Ouch, you should be more careful with that power of yours." Z almost instantly rose to his feet.

_Belvera…come to us…remember…we work best as three sisters…that is where our true power thrives. _Moll and Lora's telepathic voices whispered into Belvera's mind in unison, instantly summoning her attention.

Moll extended her hand in anticipation, hoping that Belvera would put aside her rage and remain the dedicated Elia of Courage. Feeling the compelling feelings of her sisters persuaded the dark fairy to join them in their triad. Without any hesitation, Belvera reached up and grabbed onto Moll's hand.

With courage, wisdom and love filling their hearts, the Elias put their swords away and joined hands as the stood in the midst of the demonic Psychic.

****

Mothra circled high above the city with her wings spread wide, almost as though she was enjoying the freedom of flight once again after being land bound ever since the last deadly bout with King Ghidorah. In insect Goddess was still surprised that her draconic nemesis was still immobilized by Sahra's Psychic offensive, then again she did know that when a Psychic's pain and anger is siphoned into their powers, it could be a force to be reckoned with.

Mothra's feathery antennae twitched when she noticed movement in King Ghidorah's body, signifying her that he was coming back into consciousness. The deity did not hesitate whatsoever after noticing King Ghidorah's energy levels rising, instantly she began showering his location with potent kinetic blasts of energy from the three gems on her forehead. The rainbow hued beams danced through the air until they eventually detonated when hitting King Ghidorah---finally able to actually cause damage since the beast's energy shield was lowered in his unconscious form.

Deep in the back of Mothra's mind, Godzilla's closing presence began to dawn. And an added bonus, she could also sense the rage blazing in his heart. Not only was the beast's dignity scarred, but he still felt emotionally butchered by his lover's death all those many years ago. Sometimes Mothra wished that every other creature on the Earth (mainly humans and kaiju) possessed her ability to move on from the pain that seemed to plague the lives of all. In that moment in mid-flight, Virgo began to contemplate the death of her mother Mothra Leo back in 2003.…she too had sacrificed herself in order to defeat Zembare---much like Modra's sacrifice in order to defeat Godzilla X. Even though the memory of her mother's death caused her pain, Mothra Virgo did not linger on such things. The past was meant to be learned from, it was never meant to be lived continuously in the form of emotional distraught. The great insect did not know whether she was gifted with the trait of 'moving on' or if it was simply the way her personality functioned. Either way, Mothra felt an immense amount of pity for Godzilla. Of all the creatures in the world to have his love stolen and his ego bruised, it was the loneliest and most misunderstood being---Godzilla.

As Mothra continued to soar around the city, more thoughts kept popping into her mind regarding Godzilla's feelings as well as her own. Part of her could not understand how either Godzilla or Modra managed to fall in love…not only were they different species…but they had two absolutely different viewpoints. Then again, Mothra knew that the concept of companionship was not one of her strongest understandings. In fact, most kaiju did not understand the monster-equivalent to human love---the only two exceptions being Mayonaka and Kuragari.

In that moment, Mothra's eyes were opened to a whole new level of understanding especially regarding Godzilla's absolute segregation from the rest of the world. It was a type of isolation she took had felt in the past, granted she generally dismissed it as something menial to her existence. Even though both she and Godzilla were creatures possessing greater physical, energetic, and in Mothra's case intellectual prowess than humanity, they lacked the ability to feel the joys of human love and desire. Well…Mothra lacked the ability, Godzilla managed to achieve such a state even though it was rather short-lived.

Part of Mothra's heart seemed to shatter in the midst of the dark reality she discovered….the veracity of her complete undeniable loneliness. It pained Mothra to think that nobody would know of her insurmountable emptiness. Mayonaka and Kuragari were gone…Modra was gone….Modra Aquaila did not seem to care about anything….Godzilla was obsessed with his own issues, every other kaiju in the world were independent and barely ever seen, the Elias were close…but did not give Mothra that critical emotion of companionship that so many humans seemed to enjoy.

Could anybody feel her loneliness? Could a single soul realize just how isolated she was from the rest of the world mentally and emotionally? No human has been able to notice her pain and no kaiju has been able to.

"_What is love?" _Mothra whispered to herself as she descended through the clouds to make yet another pass over Yokohama in order to monitor King Ghidorah's status.

Unfortunately, nothing came to Mothra's mind….yes she knew the definition of love, but she did not know intimate love….or passionate love. Mothra only knew the love she had for the Elias, the Earth, and the Human Race. Obviously that kind of love was not strictly impossible for kaiju….Godzilla, Modra, Mayonaka and Kuragari were proof of that, but why hadn't Mothra realized it before? Nothing seemed to irritate her more than the sacrifices she had made for the betterment of virtually everything beyond the betterment of herself. No Mothra had ever fallen in love, and Virgo felt that no Mothra ever would in the future. The proud guardian Mothrae in the past had focused solely on protecting the planet and its contents….somehow managing to thrive upon the whim-less rewards of selfless acts instead of the complete feeling of following one's dreams and desires.

Mothra's heart cried out at those new realizations. One of deity's gifts was the trait of knowledge; however, the knowledge of her isolation and lack of completion proved that not all knowledge was beneficial---Mothra felt as though she would have been better off not being aware of it. Even though all Mothrae possessed the trait of being a phoenix-like creature, the concept of a loveless life seemed to make Mothra Virgo feel so mortal and almost lifeless.

"_To be Mothra…is to be alone…" _the insect's voice trailed off as her antennae drooped in utter emotional defeat.

_Being a Mothra also means that you'll die alone as well…very poetic isn't it? _a telepathic voice whispered deep within Mothra's mind.

Once again the insect's antennae twitched as she felt the presence of another. As she cast her gaze upon the city Mothra could see King Ghidorah's golden battered body rising from the wreckage.

With a type of dark majesty, the current two-headed beast ascended until he floated at an even elevation in the air with Mothra Virgo. Ghidorah's two remaining heads hissed and cackled manically in the presence of their sworn enemy. Mothra had been a problem in the beast's existence ever since he had first arrived on Earth over 130 million years ago. Even though he has taken immense pleasure in killing both Mayonaka and Kuragari, no amount of satisfaction would match the kind he would obtain after destroying Mothra.

The multi-colored deity shook her head negatively as she felt the very fibers of King Ghidorah's power pouring around him. Kuragari's power contribution had finally taken it's full affect, meaning that the beast's power was beyond that of Mothra's….and any other kaiju's for that matter.

"_I hope you didn't think I was defeated by that Psychic's pathetic display of power. I'm still here…and feeling better than ever." _King Ghidorah released another humorous cackle as his large golden wings swung back and forth slowly, keeping him flying in one position.

Mothra seemed reluctant in her desire to battle and destroy the beast. If something were to happen to her, the rest of the Psychics and civilians would have no way of escaping Japan….meaning they would be susceptible to the whim of Z. With a heartfelt stare, Mothra turned her head and gazed at the bridge where she knew the innocent people were waiting for her.

Of course, King Ghidorah noticed Mothra's change of attention and instantly followed her eyes until he too was staring at the Yokohama Bay Bridge. Deep within his gut King Ghidorah laughed as he put the puzzle pieces together.

"_You are such a devout creature when it comes to humans, aren't you? Your little Psychic friends are somewhere on or around that bridge aren't they?"_

King Ghidorah's voice attracted Mothra's attention once more; however, she did not reply to his sardonic questions. If there was anything she was growing tired of, it was his irritating mockery of her loyalty.

"_Hmm, lets test my theory." _King Ghidorah's left maw spat a crackling gravity bolt aimed down in the direction of the bridge.

Deep down Mothra panicked as she watched the vibrantly twisting yellow ray convulsing toward her beloved unsuspecting friends. Swiftly the insect concentrated all of her energy upon the gravitic blast and managed to divert its course psychokinetically---sending it careening into the water. As soon as the bolt hit the water, waves of steam and liquid erupted in a potent explosive force---confirming that King Ghidorah's powers had increased exponentially. If the gravity bolt had hit the bridge the edifice would have been completely obliterated.

"_Nice catch, Virgo. I see you still have it in you." _mocked Ghidorah.

"_I'm surprised you still have it in you with a missing head…judging by your responses and strategy…you must be lacking a few brain cells…damn…Mayonaka probably did you a favor by blowing off one of your heads…you look much more attractive without three grotesque faces." _Mothra replied with a snide joking comment of her own that instantly drew an angry response out of King Ghidorah.

The dragon's blood began to boil furiously as he listened to his enemy's demeaning insult. There was nothing more he hated about Mothra than her ability to match his clever wit. How dare she insult the almighty cosmic planet conqueror?

Without any delay, King Ghidorah lurched forward irately…wanting to put an end to Mothra's nuisance once and for all. As he neared his target, the beast opened both of his toothed jaws in hopes of grabbing onto his stationary prey. Unfortunately for him, Mothra already figured that her enemy would attempt a physical assault. Instantly as King Ghidorah reached a distance of at least one-hundred meters from the insect, she extended her wings and clipped the draconic fiend directly in the faces with the sharp edges of the gossamer appendages.

Roaring in pain and fury King Ghidorah stopped his advance, reared his heads back and roared as deep gashes on each side of his faces bled profusely. Time and time again the beast could not believe just how sharp those innocent wings of Mothra managed to be.

Taking King Ghidorah's moment of surprise to her advantage, Mothra lunged forward and smote her body against his---knocking him backwards several hundred meters. Conveniently though, Ghidorah managed to maintain his aerial stability.

Before either kaiju could continue their battle, a pulsating blast of blue-hued energy exploded from beneath the water's surface below them---searing directly in between the two warring monsters. Caught off guard yet still being aware of what was happening, both Mothra and King Ghidorah turned their attention toward the churning waters in the bay.

As the water continued to churn and convulse, an appendage resembling a dark spiny tail whipped out of the liquid and flailed above the surface. Seconds later, the torso of the great beast lifted from the ocean mightily as a roar bellowed from its mouth.

"_Well look who's back. My pet dinosaur has come back for a little fun." _King Ghidorah hissed disdainfully as he stared down upon Godzilla with hateful eyes.

Mothra completely disregarded Ghidorah's snide comment and quickly descended until she was at least three-dozen meters above Godzilla. If there was anybody she was happy to see, it was the atomic brute.

"_I'm glad to see you are well, Godzilla."_

The man-made monstrosity simply ignored Mothra and kept his eyes fixed on King Ghidorah who was still hovering at a relatively high altitude above the waters. Mothra could sense that something was not right with Godzilla's attitude---normally the insect could feel so many more emotions surging through the beast…but now all she could feel was complete and utter hate. Before Godzilla made one of the biggest mistakes in his life, Mothra knew that she had to attempt to persuade him to not fight King Ghidorah---it was obvious that that was his main objective.

"_Godzilla…we must leave…King Ghidorah is more powerful than either of us…individually and as a team. He has somehow obtained the ability to absorb not only humans…but kaiju also…both Mayonaka and Kuragari are dead…" _Mothra overtly announced hoping that it would attract the behemoth's attention.

Godzilla could feel a chill blow across his wet reptilian skin as he slowly turned and faced Mothra, the fiery rage in his pupils still blazing more potently than ever.

"_Dead?" _was the only word he replied with.

"_Yes…dead…King Ghidorah butchered Mayonaka and absorbed Kuragari…he killed them both after a valiant fight…" _Mothra explained quickly, almost in a desperate voice, _"Now he has Kuragari's energy added to his own…"_

Godzilla raised his head once more and faced King Ghidorah's hovering body, still feeling the passionate lust for the dragon's destruction deep within his blackening soul.

"_Godzilla don't." _reiterated Mothra until Godzilla began to tread through the water past her.

Mothra could feel her antennae jostling nervously as she watched Godzilla's dorsal fins flashing brightly while he charged his atomic breath. Slowly, the beast opened his maw and inhaled energy particles from the air around him. For a brief moment Mothra thought about knocking Godzilla away in order to avoid an even more volatile conflict; however, no sooner did the thought dawn on her, the maddening blast of energy exploded from Godzilla's jaws aimed directly at King Ghidorah in the sky.

The light blue glower from the convulsing energy blast shined on both Mothra and Godzilla as it neared King Ghidorah's position. Contrary to what the atomic saurian beast speculated, the golden dragon did not move away in order to evade the deadly bombardment. Instead, the irradiating discharge of power seared across King Ghidorah's energy shield, completely nullifying its effect.

Godzilla's eyes grew large as he stopped the expelling of his atomic power. As the light dissipated, King Ghidorah's form still remained as majestic yet vile as before. His most potent blast had no impact whatsoever upon the draconic fiend.

"_Valiant try my saurian friend."_

Eerily, King Ghidorah slowly descended until he managed to bridge the large gap between him and his enemies. There was no doubt in his mind that he would savor their deaths as much as he savored Mayonaka and Kuragari's. Before another thought surged into the beast's mind, he began bombarding the two Earthly kaiju with his potent gravity blasts---hiding them behind walls of explosions and smoke….There was nothing more he enjoyed than hearing their pain-stricken cries of agony.

****

With an ear-splitting bang, a car door exploded off from its hinges and was smote against the side of a half destroyed building. The sheer force of the projectile's impact shattered what remained of the building's foundation, causing the rest of its structure to buckle and collapse.

Behind the wall of dust that now clouded the street, the silhouette of Sahra Rau ominously paced across the pavement until she was sanding in the center of the roadway. Just by the way she was walking, it was simple to discern that she was oozing utter fury and complete heartbreak. The only thing that lingered upon the Psychic's mind was the last glance she had of Joe's passionate eyes before he met his untimely end. Sahra's loss nearly drove her mad as she squeezed tears from her eyes while clenching her hand against her heart almost as if she were in actual physical pain.

Psionic winds blew through her hair violently as the very thought of her life literally being ripped away made her even more angry and hurt. As she slowly advanced toward the Diet Building in the distance cracks tore through the cement in her wake and street lights sparked until they eventually collapsed. Each stride the Psychic took felt like the length of a thousand years, a singular millennia of agony reveling in her loss. Deep within her utter fury was building up like an unsuspecting volcano. Her only desire was to release that anger upon the source of it….which in her mind was Z.

As the final moment she shared upon the mental plane with Joe continued to blaze through her mind, Sahra doubled over until she knelt on the ruptured pavement. A thousand swords stabbed through her heart as she lingered on the thought of her deceased husband. In fact…in her point of view, Joe was worse off than deceased…he was killed and his soul was prevented from moving into the next life.

More bitter tears fell from Sahra's eyes as she clutched her heart as she stared ahead at the Diet Building.

"WHY!?" she cried, listening to her voice echo off from the buildings.

The Psychic could feel her anger mounting within her veins, and it took every fiber of strength she had to prevent herself from exploding.

Relentlessly, Sahra continued to stride slowly toward her looming destination---Z's lair…the Japanese Capitol…


	18. The Umbra of Evil

The pain of a thousand swords stabbing into their hearts brought the Elias to their knees as they heard and felt Mothra's painful cries. Even as their deity suffered, they could visualize images of the insect's body being mutilated by the two-headed dragon….but not only did she suffer…Godzilla also was being brutally beaten.

"My God…" Lora gasped as she fell onto her hands and knees…while still clutching her sword. Sharp pulses of pain lanced through her shoulder and abdomen as she felt Mothra's agony.

"King Ghidorah…has grown much stronger," Moll whispered strenuously in response, having a bit more composure in her voice than Lora.

Slowly, all three of the diminutive avatars managed to raise themselves to their feet once again. Like usual, Z stood before them and mocked their physical reaction to their Goddess' pain.

_Moll…what are we going to do? If King Ghidorah is stronger than both Mothra and Godzilla…there is no hope in winning…_Lora turned her eyes toward her sister.

Z's maniacal laugh broke their concentration.

"Aw, am I not good enough to hear your little secrets? If you were any other Psychic I'd be able to sense your thoughts."

Belvera nearly cut off Z's sentence with her reply to Lora's comment. The darker fairy was to the point where she did not even listen to any of the fiend's words.

_I think I'm going to agree with Lora this time, Moll…if Mothra or Godzilla can't even stand up against King Ghidorah…we have no hope in hell…_

Lora's eyes grew large and a smile formed on her face…Belvera agreeing with her was almost as rare as something cosmic.

_Mothra knows what to do…we must join with her my sisters…_whispered Moll.

_Whoa wait…'join with her'? _Belvera repeated critically.

Lora exchanged a glance with her darker sister, not knowing what her wiser sibling had on her mind. Moll had to be careful not to open her mind too far, or else Z would be able to sense what she was thinking.

_With our power added to her own…Mothra will be able to at least save our friends…and the civilians…_Moll added, extending both of her hands toward her sisters.

Neither Belvera or Lora knew exactly what Moll meant; however, they trusted her judgment as always. Gently, they placed their hands inside their sister's and they stood in a perfect triangle upon the desk.

"Oh come now…what are you three going to do now? Sing to your beloved bug?" Z joked as he threw his head back and laughed. Z's laughter; however, was met by Moll's powerful singing voice.

"_Ia ie hao ra  
Uha e ka Mosura ya…"_

Moll's voice echoed melodically through the room for several long seconds until her sisters joined her in song, harmonizing perfectly with one another. As the triad closed their eyes and raised their voices, each of them began to shine in their own respective colors representing their special traits. Moll's wisdom caused her to shimmer in a warm red hue, Lora's love gave her a bluish luster, and Belvera's courage allowed her to gleam in a purple tone.

"_Ia ie hao ma  
Roha e na Mosura ha…_

_Ia ie hao ra_

_Uha e ka Mosura ya…_

_Ia ie hao ma_

_Roha e na Mosura ha…_

_Kiri e wa jina hi_

_Mele wona kamai ka…"_

By the time the three fairies completed the first stanza of the song, the three energies intermeshed and began to convulse around them. Despite how they seemed so at peace while entranced in their song, Z on the other hand didn't appear as peaceful. In fact their irritating melodies annoyed him the more and more he was exposed to them.

"Be quiet! Or I will remove your little voice boxes and display them!" he cried, chucking a few lightning bolts from his hands in an attempt to silence them.

The dancing bolts did not even phase the Elias, instead his energy seemed to contribute more to their spiraling mass of Elian magic. Eventually the vigorous typhoon began to whip papers and small objects around the room. In desperation, Z lunched forward in an attempt to grab one of the fairies; however, he was knocked away by the potent maelstrom of telekinetic energy. As a result, Z was smote against the far wall, nearly being careened through the large bay window directly behind the desk.

"You fucking fairies never seem to die, god damn it!" Z raised himself from the floor, fobbing off the pain of his impact.

Deep down Z knew that the Elias were his exact match…in fact they were even stronger than he was granted they had no way of destroying him, or else they would have. Their only solution was to join with Mothra…and somehow give her enough power to save the innocent people in need of escape; thankfully Z could not penetrate their minds enough to discover that crucial plan.

"_Ia ie hao ra  
Uha e ka Mosura ya…_

_Ia ie hao ma  
Roha e na Mosura ha…_

_Kiri e wa jina hi_

_Mele wona kamai ka…"_

As Moll, Lora and Belvera continued to sing in their beautiful tones….all three avatars of the ancient civilization transformed into three coalescing orbs of energy. Their smiling faces were replaced gradually by a solid sheet of magical particles until their entire bodies faded into one magnificent bolt of power. Even in that form, their voices could be heard, this time speaking in a language understandable to Z an anyone else honored to set ears upon the melody:

"_You are the child of the sun,_

_Wrought from the egg of eternity…_

_Combine our powers now,_

_Passion, knowledge, and bravery…_

_Combine our powers now,_

_Love, courage, and wisdom…" _

As the final words of the Elias resonated into the foundations of the Earth, the bolt of pure magic that was their essence blasted through the window and diminished into the bleak sky. Z ran to the window and placed his hands on the sill until he saw the tail end of the particles. Part of him could not believe that the Elias escaped his presence with that much ease; however, he did not allow that to irritate him---he had bigger problems to deal with.

No sooner did the demonic Psychic finish his thought, the door and segments of the wall behind him at the opposite end of the room crumbled and detonated into thousands of pieces, sending shards of tiny particles flying in all directions throughout the room.

Slowly, Z turned and gazed at what was once the doorway shrouded behind a cloud of dust. He inhaled deeply and rested his weight on one side of his body, leaving his platinum shaded hair dangling half way across his face, only to find the shadowy figure of a woman standing betwixt the crumbling walls.

****

A moderately loud thud echoed from the nearby buildings as Donny collapsed onto the same cement that Sahra had once walked upon. He could sense her empathic trail not to mention the trail of destruction marked in the tears in the pavement and burning cars.

Unfortunately, the Psychic's power of levitation could take him no further as he had exhausted that energy. In fact, managing to stand up was nearly as difficult. Even though his entire body ached, Donny managed to raise himself into a standing position. He stared ahead and could see the Diet Building several blocks away. The closer and closer he got, the more Sahra's turbulent emotions seemed to grow. Part of him wondered if he was too late in stopping her best friend from making a fatal mistake.

Still feeling an unknown determination, Donny pressed on, attempting to shake the pain from his body.

****

Flames burned throughout Yokohama as the city remained smoldering in utter ruin from the battle between the three titans. Unfortunately, the battle did not fare well for both Mothra and Godzilla as their battered and injured bodies rested in mounds of smoking rubble several hundred meters apart.

Above the mounts of destruction, the golden star known as King Ghidorah rose into the sky slowly….sadistically staring down upon his malevolent deeds and savoring what he saw. Every few minutes he got a thrill out of showering both of his fallen enemies with gravity bolts, hoping that he would mangle their faint bodies even more so than before.

King Ghidorah's Kuragari fix of power had him fueled perfectly, and he could only imagine how much power he would harvest by absorbing the rest of the world's kaiju that were absorbable. He felt such gratification as he slowly defeated his worse enemies…the ones who always managed to defeat him in the past. King Ghidorah grew so tired of being the kaiju to fail at every battle…the infamous cosmic terror who was defeated by mere Earth beasts.

No matter what he did , King Ghidorah made sure he did not destroy Mothra and Godzilla, he wanted to get every last bit of satisfaction out of them that he could. There was not a single emotion that seemed as satisfying as the lust of retribution.

Spires of flame danced into the sky as explosions obliterated Godzilla and Mothra's vicinity, shrouding both kaiju in a blanket of sparks, explosions and gravitic energy. Every once in awhile a shrill cry of agony could be heard bellowing out of their mouths, informing the hydra that what he was doing had worked well. Continuously and relentlessly he bathed the area until he grew tired of spouting energy. King Ghidorah's golden scales reflected the light of flickering fires as he lowered himself from the sky until his feet delicately touched the debris strewn ground. Beneath the thick smoke and dust he could not see either of his enemies and he instantly assumed that he had finished them for good. At last he could breath in relief! Never before had he removed such potent targets out of his path and lived to cheer about it.

Instead of waiting to see if Mothra and Godzilla were in fact dead, King Ghidorah turned and began to lumber off toward the extreme southern end of the city that had not been completely destroyed.

Deep beneath the smoke screened battle zone Mothra and Godzilla rested near one another, both near death. The insect deity's eyes remained minutely illuminated and Godzilla's eyes grew heavy with fatigue. While listening to King Ghidorah's destructive footfalls growing more distant Mothra managed to turn her head until she could see Godzilla's face in her blurred vision and was surprised at how close they actually were in proximity. Mothra knew that she remained in that position for the entire time King Ghidorah was bombarding them with deadly weapons. She concluded that the atomic beast had crawled toward her in the midst of the fatal fracas.

"_Godzilla…save your strength and do not crawl toward me." _Mothra barely whispered.

Godzilla did not respond, instead he insisted on crawling toward the insect with all of his might. An assortment of grunts and moans came from the beast's maw as his wounds stung and tore at his senses at each meter he struggled to put behind him.

"_We're dying Godzilla…can't you see that?"_

Godzilla still continued, slowing more and more the closer he neared death. Even though he was at the edge of a knife in regard to his existence, he wore a warm expression on his face. In the midst of her own weakness Mothra could sense euphoric peace emanating from the monster's heart.

"_I must…get to you…my beloved…" _gasped Godzilla, reaching one of his claws toward Mothra.

Mothra's eyes grew a bit brighter at the sound of the word 'beloved'. The saurian kaiju had never referred to her in that manner…in fact nothing had ever referred to her as 'beloved'. Even though she was slightly dumbstruck by the referral, Mothra's heart seemed to feel a bit less secluded. Godzilla was really feeling some sort of passionate emotion, and Mothra seemed to be its target.

"_Godzilla…there's something I've wanted to tell you for quite…a long time now." _murmured Mothra as she made a vain effort at crawling toward her affectionate comrade. The insect could barely keep the emotions from flowing out of her soul as her dying moment seemed a bit less grim.

"_I love you…" _Godzilla interrupted Mothra's thought yet still getting a flattered response from her.

"_I love…"_ she whispered.

"_I've waited so long for you…I love you. Now we can be together like it was meant to be, Modra…"_ Godzilla whispered in absolute awe as he still stared in Mothra's direction.

Mothra could feel something bitter wrapping around her heart as she attempted to re-think what she had just heard. In her ignorance toward Godzilla's condition Mothra began to realize that the beast was hallucinating images of Modra as he slipped closer and closer into death's veil. The lepidopteron cringed as she mistook Godzilla's affectionate words and felt several times worse than she did before.

_If this is what humans have to go through when in love…then I can see why it is forbidden for Mothrae to share that same emotion…_Mothra thought to herself as she stared onto Godzilla with pity mounting in her eyes. Sympathy for both the beast's condition and her own dying soul.

As Mothra lowered her head and rested it against a large piece of concrete from a left over standing edifice she began to feel the wind coursing through her feathery antennae.

"_Mosura…" _

Mothra lifted her head again at the sound of her name being called upon the north-western breeze. Bringing her away from utter sorrow, Mothra recognized the melodic voices of her fairies.

"_You are the child of the sun,_

_Wrought from the egg of eternity…_

_Combine our powers now,_

_Passion, knowledge, and bravery…_

_Combine our powers now,_

_Love, courage, and wisdom…" _

The singing grew louder and louder as a pulsating beam of light fell from the sky like a thunderbolt and lanced into Mothra's body. Instantly her body became completely airborne as it shined brighter than the sun. Energy coursed across her body as metallic armor spread over her wounded carapace providing a protective shell, shielding her delicate interior. When the light diminished Mothra felt that she was strong and could feel the three essences of the Elias consecrating within her soul.

****

"Finally you decided to make your appearance." Z's raspy voice stated.

Between the crumbling walls that once lined the doorway, Sahra Rau stood with her arms resting at her side with lifeless anger brewing in her eyes as she finally came face to face with Z for the first time in five years…even then the Z she once faced was not an individual being like he was at the moment.

Sahra remained silent yet Z could feel her anger continuing to build. She wanted nothing more than to make him suffer worse than the pain she had endured. Veins laced with obsidian rage snaked down her neck as power poured from her soul.

"Well…what do you want?" asked Z, folding his arms curiously, "I am sorry about Joe's death…but just think…your son may be better off without him! I mean…he really was never there for him…not you were ever there for him either."

Sahra eyes flashed as she flung her hand forward in an amazing display of reflexive skill, throwing Z against the far wall. The fiend hit the surface so hard that a crack kinked its way all the way up toward the ceiling.

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours I will cut out your throat slowly before I finally decide to kill you…." Sahra retorted in a whisper.

With ease Z raised himself from the floor and tilted his head to the side stretching out his neck muscles. As soon as he straightened his neck a smile formed on the Psychic's face, showing that he was not injured at all by Sahra's telekinetic onslaught.

"That actually tickled, much like the tickle King Ghidorah felt when he absorbed your dear husband."

"Shut up!" Sahra cried.

Like before, Z was sent careening into the wall at the will of Sahra's power, this time part of the structure gave way and caused chunks of material to explode on impact. With fury burning in her eyes Sahra stepped out of the decimated doorway and advanced toward Z who was raising himself once again.

Sahra's dark blue hoodie swung violently as she threw her foot forward in a kicking motion. Faster than sound, Z swung around and grabbed onto Sahra's leg, smiling contently. The Psychic made an attempt at struggling free but Z's iron grip prevented her from moving. He released an irritated hiss and stared up toward her face. Sahra breathed heavily as she felt the demon strangling the nerves in her calf, she could not believe how powerful of a grip Z had.

"The cat's come out to play, how cute." Z mocked while thrusting his other hand forward, throwing Sahra across the room, through the weakened wall that bordered the destroyed door way and into the hall.

Z rose to his feet and savored the sound of dry wall shattering into thousands of pieces as his enemy disappeared behind a cloud of dust. Like a bolt of lightning he lurched across the room until he reached the decimated exit only to find Sahra standing up right, almost as though she had not even been thrown through the deteriorated wall. Z stood in place and eyed Sahra's ghostly form as she slouched over in an offensive stance.

"I can feel your rage…and your pain, Rau." Z spoke while wiping dust from his cloak, "It is delicious."

Sahra clenched her fists and tried her best to ignore Z's shrewd comments. She knew that Z was feeding off from her bubbling emotions, yet she could do nothing about it.

"Amazing…I thought I ripped Miki apart as badly, apparently I've out-done myself in your case. Joe…Mayonaka…Kuragari….which one of your friends should I go for now? That memory manipulating pip-squeak, or that sweet mother who managed to lose all of her powers?" Z pondered.

Cyndi and Diana's faces flashed across Sahra's mind as the white demon referred to them threateningly. If there was anything she wasn't going to allow it was the death of anymore of the people she loved.

"Perhaps I should just let King Ghidorah absorb them…"

Z's comment sent Sahra over the edge. With rage blazing in her eyes she threw out her hand sending out an invisible telekinetic surge of energy. Much to Sahra's dismay, the offensive merely shoved Z backward and blew his hair around.

"Man…that almost tickled." he wiped his hair out of his eyes and placed his hands on his hips smugly while waiting to see what was next.

The more anger that festered within Sahra, the more ghostly and pale she became. Random objects began to careen through the room as her hair became weightless in the grasp of her telekinetic energies. Her hands dangled down to her side and she grasped onto several large chunks of debris littering the floor. Without moving a muscle Sahra raised the pieces of concrete and metal until they floated above and behind her.

"Aw, what's Wolf Girl going to throw at me next? Rocks?"

No sooner did Z finish his snide question Sahra catapulted the shards of metal and rock in Z's direction. Like the wind of a typhoon objects crashed and careened throughout the room, being completely deflected by Z's own power. He smiled as a nervous expression formed on Sahra's face.

"I hope that's not all you got, honey, cause that's not gonna cut it. Maybe you should improve your little strategy." joked Z.

Before Sahra could do anything Z lurched forward and backhanded her across the face. The force of the blow was so strong that she was thrown through the smoke filled doorway until she slammed into the far wall in the hallway once again. A gasp of breath escaped the Psychic's lungs as she slid down and collapsed onto the floor. Dark brown strands of hair hung in her eyes as she stared up at Z who advanced toward her with his arms crossed arrogantly.

"When will you people ever learn that acting on anger will never get you anywhere?" with a flick of his fingers Z smote Sahra against the wall once more, savoring another gasp as she slid back onto the floor.

Even though Sahra's back throbbed in pain her anger never ceased in potency. The more and more Z attacked her, the more she wanted to put him through the utter hell that he had put her through.

"Oh come on, Rau….I expected a little more power out of you. I mean after all…I could feel your little spats of anger when you were in Yokohama and when you were on your way here. Don't I get a little taste of that?"

Oh, how Sahra wanted to put the white-haired son-of-a-bitch in his place. She had enough of his games, and now the Psychic's anger was so passionate that she would use any means necessary to destroy him. As if she felt no pain, Sahra rose from the floor and stood evenly with Z standing a mere three or four feet away.

"Do you want to know what's worse than anger?" asked Sahra, focusing her gaze upon the platinum-haired enemy.

"Your PMS?"

Sahra smirked and ignored the witty comment.

"No, your ego."

Without moving a hand, Z was instantly thrown down the expanse of hallway at the mercy of Sahra's telekinesis. Before being released the fiend crashed through a pair of large doors, sending shards of glass and metal exploding into the twisting stair-well.

Determination filled the Psychic's face as she paced down the hall toward the decimated doors, it was Z's turn to suffer and she would make sure of that.

****

Donny stopped in his tracks and could feel the heat of battle ahead of him. Sahra's rage was so great that every Psychic in a hundred-mile radius could most likely sense her. He could only imagine how much destruction could erupt in the midst of two furious Psychics of their caliber. Perhaps Sahra could defeat Z, that scenario did pass Donny's mind; however, he could only imagine what would happen if the reverse came to pass. Donny tried his hardest not to think of that, granted it did compel him to keep moving and attempt to assist his dear friend. He was so close to the Diet Building that he could see it peaking over the trees a couple blocks from him.

****

Mothra's metallic armor glinted brightly as the magic of the Elias empowered the deity and rejuvenated part of her energy. The divine beacon of her body cast light upon the darkened city and upon the cringing three-headed dragon thousands of meters away. With new strength in her wings, Mothra descended until she hovered directly in between Godzilla's severally injured body and King Ghidorah who was still airborne. Mothra knew that she had to get the Psychics and civilians out of Japan; however, she was determined to save Godzilla as well regardless of how he felt toward her. Deep down the Goddess' heart ached once she realized Godzilla would likely never know how she felt, but that could not bother her since the fate of many lives rested upon her power.

While Mothra sheltered Godzilla, Diana, Cyndi, Miki and the Elementics did their best at securing the rest of the civilians in the back-end of a large semi-truck. Most of the vehicle's contents was thrown onto the roadway in order to make adequate room for the few dozen people. Commander Aso and Eric made sure the civilians were comfortable and well-fed by some of the truck's remaining cargo since they knew their journey would be long and potentially foodless.

"Babe, everyone is ready." Eric announced as she hopped out of the gaping metallic container.

Diana inhaled deeply and nodded while concentrating on the events taking place far out in the bay toward the city. Normally she was always attentive and that lack of concentration struck Eric as odd.

"Diana?"

"Uh…thanks babe…now we just have to wait." she replied in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" Eric wrapped his comforting arms around his lover's back and caressed her.

Diana leaned into Eric's chest, still keeping her eyes on the ongoing battle. Both Miki and Cyndi who stood on either side of them also focused on the current situation.

"I'm worrying about Donny and Sahra…So many people have died already…who's to say they aren't dead right now?"

Miki felt her heart skip a beat when Diana mentioned the many people that had already died, three of them being very dear to the Asian Psychic. Even though that hit a delicate part of the Psychic, she agreed with Diana and shared the mutual fretting for Sahra and Donny.

"I would have felt their death…I think we all would have." Miki whispered as she folded her arms.

Cyndi agreed and nodded.

"I wouldn't have felt it…" muttered Diana, her voice quivering. Reluctantly she removed herself from Eric's embrace and stood alone amongst her friends.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia commented, not fully understanding the point Diana was attempting to make.

Diana took a deep sigh as a cold rush of wind washed over her, admitting her failings wasn't something she enjoyed doing. Ever since she was a small child her family always tried their hardest when it came to bringing their daughter down, it was one reason why she had such a hard time trusting people.

"I don't have powers….I lost them long ago because I wanted nothing to do with them….I did not want to embrace who I really was…" Diana finally explained, her voice cracking as she felt a massive sense of failure clouding over her.

Avia raised her eyes as Diana described how she felt in her own terms. She could not believe that Diana was complaining about not having powers when all she wanted to do was to be rid of her obligation to the Elementics. Ever since Avia was born she had never known what it was like to live the life of a normal girl. Her days were spent training and honing her abilities with her comrades, having friends and a social life was prohibited. Steven and Olivia always had each other, and Sara merely dealt with it in her own odd way.

"You have powers, babe. You managed to converse telepathically with Sahra halfway across the world. Plus you have talked to other Psychics telepathically before." Eric explained.

Diana sighed and remained staring toward the interior of the bay at the battling monsters.

"My powers are nothing compared to what they used to be….or to the rest of the Psychics here."

Avia finally gave in and had to say something.

"Come on, seriously? Are you just going to stand there and bitch about your lack of power? I'm sorry but some of us would kill to NOT have any powers." the pyronic Elementic blathered.

"Um Avia…chillax?" Sara interjected almost instantly.

"You shut up! All three of you," Avia stared directly at her Elementic comrades, "I am sick and fucking tired of all of this. It's always has to revolve around you people….ALWAYS!"

Avia stormed off and climbed into the back of the semi-truck, leaving everyone else speechless for a moment. Olivia had to hold back Steven from confronting the frustrated woman, but she too still felt offended by the fire Elementic's rage. Sara simply shrugged, from the beginning she had a feeling that Avia would be the first one to snap.

Diana sighed deeply and could feel the weight of Avia's rage bogging down with the strength of the sun's gravity. Her mind lingered on her child still living in America with her family, not only did she abandon her powers but she also abandoned her son Deric as well, at least in her own opinion.

"Diana…don't beat yourself up over this. You still have your powers they just need to be found again…don't listen to what Avia is saying…she's always pissy." Sara smiled while releasing a slight giggle.

Diana giggled along with the optimistic Elementic, but still felt the pain of inferiority weighing down upon her. She just wanted to get away from everything and not have to face all of the bad things that had happened. Despite Avia's outburst, Diana could understand how overwhelmed she felt.

"The most important thing for us is to make sure everyone is ready to get out of here, and you've been a true leader Diana!" Miki exclaimed, "A person doesn't need psychic powers to make a difference, you have the power of leadership."

Diana turned slowly and recognized Miki's point, in fact it brightened her mood a bit. With a bit more hope, Diana turned and walked back toward the semi-truck with everyone following behind her.

****

A tornado of papers and writing utensils twisted through the air as Z was sent flying across the adjoined desks of absent congressman in the House of Counsillor's session auditorium. Sahra's dark form leapt over one of the desks and jogged down the aisle toward her fallen nemesis.

Z rose from the floor like a zombie from the grave, seeming unharmed by Sahra's volatile force. Judging by the expression on his face he was enjoying the battle, he admired powerful women much like Donny did. Despite his admiration, Z prepared to defend himself against the uncontrollable female.

Sahra's hair and hoodie floated in the wind behind her as she leapt over another line of desks until she stood in the same aisle-way as Z. As she gasped angrily chairs began to levitate into the air. Sahra's power level was so high that she didn't have to make physical motions to command her telekinetic power. With a mere thought the black leather chairs shot through the air toward Z who still seemed nonchalant in the black shadow of Sahra's rage.

As he chuckled audibly, Z rose into the air and maneuvered away from the darting chairs. His cloak trailed behind him as he narrowly missed the shattering parts of the leather pieces of furniture. Frustrated, Sahra grunted and carefully eyed the white demon.

"Nice try, but still not good enough, sweetie." joked Z while landing in an aisle higher in the room near the entrance of the slanted auditorium.

Sahra stared up at him and knew that she was not safe being on lower ground than him. Vainly she tried to sense the demon's next move; however, she was so focused on her anger and frustration that she could not escape her own mind's clutches.

Z flipped his hair out of his face and scanned the ceiling, and then glanced around the rest of the large room.

"Isn't it interesting how humans depend on technology so much?"

Sahra raised her eyebrow, failing to see what point Z was attempting to make.

"Not to mention….they depend so much on metallic ores as a natural resource….which tends to be very fatal when electricity is involved." chuckled Z.

The malevolent sorcerer thrust his hands into the air and began to spout bolts of electricity from his palms. Z's white hair blew around as a web of lightning lanced high into the ceiling, streaking around the copper lined fluorescent lights. Toward the center of the room chandeliers sparked and shattered in the advancing electric storm.

Sahra took a few steps backward until she found herself pressed against a desk, electricity twisted toward her from above and in front of her. Even though she felt intimidated by Z's immense power Sahra was not going to let that stop her---she knew that she was a force to be reckoned with.

As the blanket of electricity descended toward Sahra, a telekinetic shield formed around her body deflecting the bolts in sporadic directions around the room. While the Psychic was protected from the deadly onslaught the kinetic force was enough to shove her backward over the row of desks behind her. The shimmering protective shield lost its consistency as Sahra fell into the next aisle.

With relentless humor Z continued to douse the room in a sea of electricity. Smoke, fires and sparks exploded throughout the ceiling---electronics on the desk shattered and burned in the midst of the barrage. Not having enough time to reconstitute her shield Sahra took cover behind the aisle she fell from, hoping to think of some other strategy before her enemy succeeded in destroying her.

Meanwhile, Donny pried open the Diet Building entrance and stumbled into the large lobby area littered with knocked over chairs and broken windows. As he moved the hair out of his eyes he saw that nobody occupied the floor or the staircase leading up to the two Congress rooms. Donny jumped as the flickering lights startled him and the roar of surging energy rumbled throughout the entire building like a large tuning fork. Donny could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing and knew that Z had to be nearby---the only other person who could emit that much electric energy was Olivia.

Quickly, Donny ran up the stairs until he came to the level housing the two Congress auditoriums where the rumbling grew more intense, almost to the point that it shook the entire level of the building. Unnervingly Donny slowed his pace until he stood face to face with the doors containing the chaos. He could feel the electrically charged wind blowing from the cracks under and around the doors. The wooden frames rattled and wobbled in the midst of the psionic stress.

Before he entered Donny squinted and focused his empathic power on picking up any of the emotional energies in the room. All he could feel was Sahra's rage, it completely overpowered Z's fury and maliciousness. His dear friend's anger covered the entire building like a cloak of pure black drear strangling the life out of the atmosphere.

Finally the devout Psychic took a deep breath and prepared for what he would encounter upon entering. Donny was well aware that it would be the first time encountering his darker half since the possession ordeal years before. Fortunately though he did not let that discourage him, after shaking the numbness out of his hand he raised it and blew the doors open with his powers allowing a gust of wind to whip into the hallway violently. In the mist of smoke and heat Donny cringed in an attempt to see what was happening. He could see flashes of neon-blue light flickering throughout the room as random objects exploded and shattered in thousands of directions. The burn of the smoggy air stung Donny's face as he proceeded to stand in the doorway.

"Sahra! Where are you?" he cried while staring through the room from the doorway, hoping to spot her in the maelstrom of chaos.

Beyond the dreary opacity Donny could see the silhouette of a dark body standing high at the top of the auditorium---while he could not decipher who it was by his senses, he could feel that it was Z empathically. The brightest point of the flickering electricity was over in his direction which also gave him the indication. If Donny was aware of Z's presence, Z was not doubt aware of Donny's---which compelled him to get Sahra out of there even faster.

_Sahra! Enough of this, you are going to kill yourself! _cried Donny, resorting to his Psychic voice knowing that she could not hear him over the electrical ruckus.

Sahra's eyes grew as she heard Donny's voice in her mind, for a brief moment she put her anger aside in order to sense his close presence.

_Donny, get out of here. _she said, _This is my fight, not yours._

Sahra's incredibly blunt voice stabbed through Donny like a knife through butter. As he proceeded to step into the clouded flashing room he felt an invisible power freeze him, he recognized that it was Sahra's telekinesis---after all each Psychic's power felt differently.

_Sahra let me go. I want to help you…this fight is fueled by vengeance. _

_I will NOT risk losing you like I lost him. There has been enough dying, and I'm putting a stop to it. _Sahra angrily replied while still wondering how she was going to outwit Z.

Donny rolled his eyes and made a vain attempt at breaking from Sahra's telekinetic grasp, but he could not, her fury was too strong. For a moment he wondered what Z was going to do since he was well aware of his presence. Knowing the white demon, he was probably getting a thrill out of listening to Donny and Sahra's conversation.

_Sahra, aren't you even concerned about how I'm feeling…what if I lose YOU? _Donny made a quick retort, disregarding his alter-ego's presence completely.

_Donny. I have made my choice. _

Sahra's voice ended with a brisk telekinetic shove that threw Donny through the doorway and against the far wall in the hallway. As the flabbergasted Psychic fell onto the floor after being released, the doors violently slammed shut---concealing the chaotic room from his sight. Blotting away the pain from his impact Donny rose and began beating his fists against the door.

"Sahra! Damn it! Let me in!" he cried repeatedly.

Knowing that his strength wouldn't defeat the barrier he threw his hand forward and released a blast of telekinetic energy. Still the doors did not budge at all, they merely rattled. With a pained expression on his face Donny made another attempt at breaking through the door, and several more attempts followed.

With tears gathering in his eyes the Psychic fell to his knees with his hand resting on his thighs. Disdainfully he stared down at his fingers and cringed.

"What the hell is the point in having powers if they aren't strong enough?" he asked as he raised himself and began slamming his fists against the door once again.

Sahra could hear Donny's muffled pounds in the background against the slithering electrical currents. She could not believe that Z could maintain a single onslaught for that length of time, he was truly powerful.

"I could keep doing this all day, Sahra. The question is are you going to stay there all day?" Z hollered while continuing to pour consistent blasts of electricity into the room.

Sahra knew that she would not die without a damn good fight, she had to make Z pay for all the evil he had done. In all honesty part of her wanted to die---she could not muster the strength to face her son or Joe's family now that he was dead. Sahra imagined herself at Joe's funeral service stuttering through some sort of eulogy and giving into tears. Dreaming more and more of what will happen made her even more angry---if it wasn't for Z none of it would be happening! The last sight of Joe before he died kept scurrying past her mind as images of his death and his suffering soul within King Ghidorah stabbed at her heart consistently. Her lover was doomed to be captive in an eternal existence within the beast. Death did not bring Joe peace, and Sahra always passionately believed that after death a person's spirit thrived freely.

Anger and contempt flowed through Sahra's veins as she rose to her feet, disregarding the volatile bolts of electricity surging around her. The whites of her eyes were glazed over in a layer of black hatred. Lightning battered and lanced into her body but she felt nothing, her absolute fury prevented any pain from surfacing.

Z raised his eyebrow curiously as he finally lowered his hands, draining all of the electricity bouncing through the room. The floor shook below him as Sahra leapt onto the desk above her. Black and purple laces of energy zapped through her hair as she channeled all of her hatred and angst through her powers.

"Damn, Sahra. I guess you aren't a pathetic push over of a Psychic like most of your friends are, huh?" joked Z yet still managing to keep a serious expression on his pale face.

"Shut up and die." Sahra replied as she lowered her head and stared at the ascending floor. The shaking became so intense that Z collapsed and objects from the ceiling fell sporadically.

"Oh Sahra, like all of my little Psychic friends, you need someone to kick your ass."

Just as Z finished his threat an enormous crack began to form in the floor and desks shattered into pieces as an invisible telekinetic shockwave surged from Sahra's darkening body. Unable to block the preventable energy wave, an eruption of debris and fire engulfed Z completely. The upper half of the auditorium detonated into a maelstrom of chaos as Sahra collapsed onto her knees after expending such an ungodly amount of energy.

As the black faded from her complexion Sahra broke down and sobbed violently after finally feeling the full brunt of the pain from her loss. In some odd way she hoped that her surge of power would have killed her in order to spare her from the terrible agony. The Psychic could not stop re-living her final moment with Joe before he was ripped away. Nothing mattered anymore…without him the world seemed so lifeless. She wouldn't be able to go home and lay in the park while looking at the stars anymore---she could not spend nights sleeping in his arms, or bask in his loving gaze---the rest of her life would be nothing but bitter memories of what would never happen again.

_Sahra…_

Sahra inhaled deeply at the sound of Donny's telepathic voice. It was no doubt that he could sense how she was feeling from outside the room. Regardless of what he wanted Sahra refrained from letting him in and seeing her broken condition.

_Sahra, I love you, please lets just leave this place…_he pleaded in his own quivering voice. The empath had to put up thick barriers in order to prevent himself from drowning in Sahra's rage, sorrow and defeat.

_After what we've been through…love has no meaning anymore…_Sahra replied morbidly, finding Donny's hope to be a bit misplaced---there was no way he could understand how deep of a lost she had experienced.

Before Donny could continue with his next thought the sound of crumbling wreckage caught Sahra's attention. As she weakly rose to her feet she saw Z rising strenuously from the floor. Chunks of shattered concrete and glass fell from his cloak when he wiped his sleeves briskly.

"That actually hurt, deario. That wasn't very nice." Z chuckled while wiping the half-dry blood from his neck and licking it from the side of his hand.

Sahra's heart pounded in her chest at the sight of Z effortlessly pacing toward her. She backed away while placing her hand on the desk behind her in order to maintain her balance.

"Get away from me you bastard." Sahra out her hand and shoved Z backward with her powers---however it barely rustled his hair and cloak. Z folded his arms smugly and rested his weight on one hip.

"I find it funny that you Psychics don't get it. You can't destroy me with your anger…or your hatred; I feed off from that energy like a leech. So all of that power you just discharged was all for nothing…yeah, it hurt me….but it did nothing but fuel me." Z chuckled as he stood within inches of Sahra's tear stained face, "Any last words?"

Sahra leaned forward and spat on Z's face then lifted her fist and swung. Luckily before Sahra's knuckles hit, the dark Psychic grabbed onto her hand. Under the might of Z's strength Sahra cringed as the bones in her hand began to crack. Eerily he bent over her until his mouth was near her ear just close enough for her to feel his foul breath against her skin.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to kill you too quickly….I'm going to make it nice and slow, just the way it should be Mrs. Rau…oh wait, I meant….Widowed Rau."

Z threw his other hand forward and slammed his palm into Sahra's chest. The blow was so forceful that it sent her careening several rows down into the auditorium until she met the rough wooden surface of the center podium. Sahra felt the breath escape her lungs as she slid down and collapsed onto the floor.

"Now let me think….since Donny is conveniently sulking right outside of the door, perhaps I should let him in to watch me finish you? Yeah, I think that would work pretty…UMPH!" Z abruptly stopped his train of thought at the sensation of a sharp object stabbing into his side. He glanced down as he felt blood spilling onto the floor only to find a pair of orange handled scissors dangling from his abdomen. Slowly he removed them and cast them onto the desk next to him.

"Maybe I won't let Donny watch you die…perhaps I should just deal with you now. Using scissors as a projectile is getting a little desperate don'cha think?" with a flick of his finger he raised Sahra into the air, "Lets see how this feels."

Z threw Sahra toward the ceiling and thrust her through the battered wood and drywall. Chunks of material fell onto the floor as the thud of her body could be heard smacking against the floor above.

Outside the door Donny grasped his heart violently as he felt Sahra's pain stab into him. He could feel her life essence waning the more she battled Z. From the sound of things Donny realized that they were on the third level of the building above the auditoriums. Without any hesitation he ran for the stair case and climbed his way to the third level conference room. The Psychic could feel a lump growing in his throat as he opened the door only to find Z standing near a large bay window holding Sahra by the neck with one hand. Next to him, a large hole gaped in the floor from where he threw her.

"Aw lame ass, welcome to my party, it's just getting started." laughed Z.

"Let her go! Or else!" Donny cried when he noticed Sahra's head hanging forward unconscious. He knew she wasn't dead since he could still feel her life force with his empathic power.

"Or else what? You gonna kill me? Sahra wanted that but she didn't fare so well now did she?" Z turned and stared at her unconscious battered face curiously.

The fires in the city lit the room as Donny ran his hands through his hair nervously, not knowing what to do in the light of current circumstances.

"Time's a tickin' D, what are you going to do?" Z gibed while raising Sahra higher into the air.

Without any other ideas, Donny threw out his hand and released a blast telekinetic energy that barely even moved Z. Once more he attempted to use his powers and again failed.

"Oh don't worry, Sahra's power didn't really work either. Tis a pity you Psychics don't learn faster than you do…it is only sensible that you cannot defeat me through anger, fear or hate. Something that your little friend here didn't learn on time." Z glanced up at Sahra as he addressed her.

"LET HER GO!" Donny screamed at the top of his lungs.

"If you insist…" whispered Z.

In a swift motion Z tossed Sahra toward the window. The glass shattered outward like a thousand diamonds as her body fell from the third floor of the building.

"SAHRA!" Donny cried as he rushed to the window sill only to find his friend's limp body slamming onto the hood of a car and sliding off into the dead grass. The sound of her body sliding against the metal echoed forever in Donny's mind as tears fell from his eyes.

"Jeez Donny, some sort of friend you are, why didn't you save her?"

"Oh my god…I can't believe this is happening, this is a nightmare….this can't be real…" he leaned against the window sill as he felt a piece of himself die.

"Aw, sorry to ruin your little dream sweetie but this is quite real. And quite funny really…I mean come on….Sahra's death has some sort of humor to it." Z laughed to himself as he folded his arms and paced toward the other side of the room, "Judging by what I have of your memory I can remember Sahra being thrown through some sort of glass object on a regular basis…me throwing her through a window cracks me up!"

"Shut up, you murdering bastard…" spat Donny as he stared down at Sahra's body.

"Me? Murder? Don't put the blame on me….you're as much of a murderer as I am…after all we are the same person, D. So lets see….I killed half of your friends, I'm destroying the kaiju world as we know it plus I raped and possessed your dear potential boyfriend….granted part of him wanted it." Z rambled on.

"We're NOTHING alike." Donny turned around with tears glistening in his eyes. Part of him wanting to completely rip Z apart and the other part wanted to go and mourn his friend.

Z stepped forward until he was within inches from Donny's face. Seductively he ran his hand through the Psychics hair and across his jaw bone. As much as this motion made Donny uncomfortable he did nothing to stop it.

"I am of you, Donny, and there is nothing that can change that."

Donny turned and paced away as Z's foul breath sickened him. The last thing he could hear as he descended the stairwell was his alter-ego's laughter mocking him. Donny wanted nothing more than to obliterate the fiend, but he knew that he didn't have the power. Even Sahra didn't have the ability to defeat him.

With only one thing on his mind Donny stumbled into the littered lobby of the Diet Building until he reached the doors leading outside. In his heart the Psychic knew that he was not going to let the inevitable happen---he could not let Z beat him into submission emotionally. He pried the doors open and jumped over the grassy verge bordering the walk way until he came into the shadow of the trees looming in the small park next to the building---where Sahra rested.

Nervously, a cold tingle ran up his spine as he ran to her side and fell to his knees. Donny's thick brown hair hung in his face while he placed his arm under Sahra's neck and raised her torso from the ground. Limply her body rested against his arm and the blood seeping from her forehead stained his clothing.

"Sahra, stay with me…you're fine….come on wake up." Donny jostled her body while making a definite attempt at staying calm.

Painfully she opened her eyes slightly, feeling the life jolt back into her for a brief moment at the sound of Donny's voice. The world seemed to come to a halt as a half smile formed on her face in the light of her best friend's gaze.

"See! You're going to be just fine babe, you took quite a tumble didn't you?" joked Donny, hoping to lighten the mood a bit yet finding his inward agony creeping toward the surface in the form of tears.

Sahra's pupils turned from Donny's face and stared at the tree canopies above them. The Psychic took in a sharp amount of breath as her eyes grew large. Along with the sheer physical pain Donny could feel empathically he could also feel some sort of growing awe from her.

"What is it? What's wrong!?" cried Donny, tasting the saltiness of tear rivers coursing down his cheeks.

"I….see them…" she barely gasped.

"See who?" Donny glanced up at the canopies.

"Angels….they're…beautiful…."

"Sahra you've lost a lot of blood….you are hallucinating." Donny whimpered as he noticed the puddle of blood below Sahra's broken legs.

"They want me….to go with them…." Sahra's tone grew louder as she continued to stare at the tree canopies without a single blink, "I…can feel Mayonaka…she is there…with them calling for me…"

Donny was robbed of thought as he watched Sahra lose what strength she had. Her eyes fell blind to the amazing visage she claimed to see and her head dangled until it rested against Donny's arm lifelessly.

"Sahra…? Sahra!" Donny began jostling her again until he realized that she was completely unresponsive.

Tears poured down the Psychic's face as he raised his eyes and gazed up at the tree canopies in utter desperation, his ratted hair sticking to his lips and tear stains.

"BRING HER BACK!" he yelled at the trees, "I can't do this without her! Bring her fucking back!" Donny continued to stare in the direction that caught Sahra's mesmerizing attention.

A light breeze rustled through the half-charred leaves of the Japanese maples, and a voice traveled through the wind.

_It was her time. The Cosmique Fee has completed her task._

Donny instantly retorted, "HOW the HELL is being killed a completed task!?"

The Psychic was not graced with a response from what he thought to be Mayonaka's spirit. He remembered Sahra explaining that she was the Cosmique Fee of Mayonaka but he never understood what it meant---perhaps he was never meant to understand. For the longest time Donny had always thought that both his dearest friend and himself had the same Psychic path; however, Sahra was originally on a path of her own from the beginning….from the time Mayonaka had selected her to be her priestess.

"Mayonaka please… bring her…" Donny stopped in mid-sentence when something struck him. Sahra was not coming back---the dead could not be brought back by natural means. He remembered something Mothra had told him years before and he repeated her words:

' "Life must be lived within the time that….nature allows…'"

Despite the apparent truth behind the Earth guardian's words they still soured Donny's heart. As his body quivered in the waning light of the dim day the Psychic held his dead friend close to him and sobbed into her dusty hoodie. Donny's muffled sniffles were loud enough to echo off from the Diet Building looming over him like a dark fortress. For several minutes he sat and wept until a green-hued flash caught his eye, causing him to unbury his face in order to investigate. Sahra's lifeless palm grasped a small ring containing a large green peridot-like jewel.

Breath left Donny's lungs gaspingly as he recognized the piece of jewelry. Carved on the gold plating underneath the peridot on the band was 'Joseph Rau'. Donny slowly reached out and took the ring from Sahra's limp hand and clenched it tightly within his own grasp almost as though it was the only possession he had left of his beloved friend.

Before Donny could even move to his next thought in the clouded mess that his mind was he noticed Sahra's pale skin becoming more pale until it transformed into a platinum white. Donny could feel the warm touch of the energy emanating from her skin as tiny orbs of particles drifted from her body.

"What the hell is going on?"

From the tree canopies a silhouette of particles swooped down and encompassed both Donny and Sahra. Donny could see a striking resemblance to Mayonaka as the particles encased them much similar to the wings of a large creature. He could feel the weight of Sahra's lifeless body becoming lighter as she continued to dissipate in his arms.

"….Bye…" he whispered under his breath as Sahra's essence flashed before his eyes while disappearing into the canopies along with Mayonaka's spirit.

Donny was left in utter silence while still nestled in the crackled grass where Sahra once was. The presence of the dead was even robbed from him---he was truly alone and in a place far from anybody who cared or knew what had come to pass.


	19. Airborne Exodus

Armored Mothra Virgo released a piercing screech as she descended upon King Ghidorah at unbelievable speeds above the desolated city. The dragon's body was growing weak at an excessive rate due to too much energy consumption---his high off from consuming Kuragari's spirit was almost drained. Mothra too was growing fainter by the minute and she knew that she'd only be able to maintain her armor for a certain amount of time.

Faster than lightning Mothra struck King Ghidorah's body with her serrated wing, ripping a massive wound on the beast's side causing blood to spew into the sky. A bone-chilling screech blared through the beast's mouth as he made an attempt at staying airborne; however, once Mothra came around for another blow he found himself plummeting through the clouds with another oozing wound erupting from his backside.

Breaking away from the attack Mothra dived down toward the city while listening to the violent impact King Ghidorah's severally wounded body caused behind her. The insect deity knew that her first priority was getting Godzilla out of the area safely---since he was as susceptible as Kuragari to the bastard Kaiju's soul-eating. If King Ghidorah managed to obtain Godzilla's colossal amount of power even Mothra wouldn't be able to stand much of a chance.

Godzilla's regenerating hulk could be seen as Mothra darted down into the strewn debris field.

From the bridge, Cyndi peeped her eyes out of the back end of the semi-boxcar at the even taking place. By now all of the Psychics and civilians managed to prepare themselves for their departure, waiting on Mothra was the only thing preventing them from making their escape.

"Guys, look." she pointed, directing everyone's attention toward the city. "Mothra is going to save Godzilla! Somehow I can sense it!" Cyndi grew excited and leapt from her Indian position, startling several people.

For that brief moment the Psychic felt her connection to Godzilla becoming more solidified---mainly because he was too weak and injured to be angry enough to block her. Passionately Cyndi closed her eyes and reached out to her dear saurian friend until she could see him timidly lurking on the mental plane.

_Don't be afraid, we are going to save you….Mothra is going to protect you! _she cried out excitedly, hoping that somehow the beast would process the girl's thoughts.

Back in the city Mothra lowered herself until her metallic claws came into contact with Godzilla's rough carapace. The intense wind from her wings stirred a cloud of dust and debris around the two kaiju as the deity stretched her legs and wrapped them around Godzilla's chest. Warmly, Mothra squeezed her former enemy as if she were giving him an embrace; while she wished it was merely an embrace Mothra knew that she had to act quickly.

After securing her grasp on Godzilla, Mothra flapped her powerful wings until both her and the sixty-thousand ton behemoth beneath her rose from the littered expanse. While still trying to be quick, Mothra gently aimed her way toward the ocean bordering the city.

Miki gazed at the magnificent sight with Cyndi who excitedly clapped as Mothra and Godzilla's massive bodies hovered over the bridge above them. Wind whipped through their hair as down drafts battered the teetering edifice. While Miki did not share the same overt excitement that Cyndi expressed. she felt some form of glee at the view of Mothra flying Godzilla to safety. To her it almost seemed like yesterday when she and the rest of Japan watched both a previous incarnation of Mothra and Battra carrying Godzilla over the same bay---not to save him but to lay waste to him. The young Asian could not believe that she was watching the two legendaries in the same situation but with different intents.

Like a guardian angel carrying her innocent to safety Mothra made her way toward the vast ocean where she knew Godzilla could seek refuge from King Ghidorah's malice. With the utmost care and ease the Goddess lowered the atomic monster into the cool waters. The still waves parted as Mothra's wings mustered a storm around them. Foam and mist lapped at Godzilla's carapace as the majestic guardian released him to the watery depths. For a moment she watched on as her ally's dorsal spines slowly sank beneath the surface as she had seen so many times before. Thankfully Mothra could be at ease in knowing that Godzilla was safe and that King Ghidorah wouldn't have access to his power.

Unable to maintain her armor any longer, the metallic plating protecting Mothra's body faded in a bright cascade of light as she took to the sky once again bounding for the Yokohama Bay Bridge.

****

"Get ready everyone, Mothra's coming!" yelled Miki as she leapt back into the box of the semi, signaling both Eric and Steven to slide the rolling door shut.

"Now everyone, it is going to be dark in here for the entire trip. We are going to leave the back door open slightly so we can actually breathe!" Eric stammered while they closed the door and locked it at an inch or two above the latch on the floor.

"Ugh, it's nearly pitch black in here!" Cyndi bellowed as she cuddled up to who she thought was Diana but wasn't sure since she couldn't see anything.

The atmosphere in the claustrophobic semi seemed stuffy, in fact it was utterly horrific---they could not believe they were making a break from Japan squashed inside of a dirty vehicle container. As everyone made themselves as comfortable as they could possibly get while huddled against each other and the metallic surface around them they could hear Mothra's wing-falls getting closer and closer. In a matter of several seconds the wind from the insects gossamer appendages caused the box to sway back and forth violently. Before they could react to the discomforting movement a sudden lurched threw several people against the wall as Mothra swooped down and grabbed the semi-truck without stopping or slowing. They had to break for it before King Ghidorah revitalized himself.

Mothra's wings flapped like mighty 400 foot wind-turbines and the surging wind whistled into the inch high crack of the box-car of the semi-truck. Miki had to squint while observing Mothra's movements and what direction they were heading.

"Can you see where we're going?" Steven hollered, trying to overpower the blaring wind from Mothra's wings.

"Yeah…It looks like we're heading northwest…toward Tokyo!"

"Tokyo?" Diana muttered to herself, wondering why for a moment as to why they'd go farther into the enemy's territory, "Donny and Sahra must still be there…I hope they're okay…"

Despite her excitement, Diana could feel that something was drastically wrong yet she was unable to figure out what it was. A small black void punched its way through the woman's soul as she lingered on the thought; sensibly she would not tell anyone of this sensation---the morale was already at its all-time low.

****

Z stood at the window he threw Sahra out of, gazing down at Donny who was leaned against a tree trunk staring at the patch of grass and dented toyota his friend fell upon. The white-haired Psychic could do nothing but smile at the result of his handy-work. Once again he destroyed Donny's heart and made his life more miserable than it was before. Even though he basked in his own radiant glory Z could sense a powerful force of good approaching Tokyo very quickly. He knew this well before Ayden finally made his appearance.

"I know Mothra's coming, you needn't tell me." Z silenced Ayden by raising one hand before the passive Psychic managed to open his mouth.

Ayden lowered his eyes as if Z's rude interjection defeated his dignity once again. His attempts at impressing his master always went unnoticed. Damien always was Z's favorite---granted he did find joy in the fact that the idolized empath failed in his mission at Yokohama. Quickly disregarding the shadow that always befell him Ayden joined Z at the window sill and watched Donny mourning the death of his friend.

"Are we gonna kill him?" asked Ayden while eyeing the shape of the shattered glass in the window.

Z thought for a moment, the idea of killing Donny did cross his mind but he feared what would happen to him if such an event took place. After all Z was original an entity created by Donny's power---if Donny died what would prevent Z from dying as well?

"No we won't kill him."

"But why!? I thought you wanted him dead?" replied Ayden distressfully.

"Because I don't know if destroying him would destroy me."

Ayden nodded and could see the logic in Z's choice. The Psychic could not figure out what they were going to do though---was Donny just going to sit out there and wither away until he dies, or would they capture him and keep him?

"No Ayden…God your thoughts are annoying." Z said, sensing his servant's mind, "I'm going to let Donny go back with what's left of his dear friends. Plus he's going to let the rest of the world know that I'll be coming."

Ayden shivered as he listened to his master chuckle, but felt gratified that he could be apart of Z's marvelous plan. While he knew he was ignored, Ayden still valued being at Z's side regardless how important he was. Z's dominion wasn't going to stop in Japan, the whole world was next on his agenda.

****

Time meant nothing to Donny now that Sahra was gone. As he sat against the tree trunk of the dying Japanese maple that once adorned the Diet courtyard, he could not help but find himself fading from all thought and reality. The Psychic stared directly at the spot in which Sahra had died and he could not forget the image of her lifeless body fading from existence. Even though part of him mourned her passing he could not help but to wonder where she had gone---if there was an afterlife or if she was happy. The idea of not knowing drove Donny mad, yet he could not cringe anymore tears from his eyes---he had not the strength to agonize any longer.

Strenuously, Donny grabbed onto one of the tree's roots and pried himself off from the sandy soil. When a small gust of wind caught his ratty hair he wrapped his arms around his shoulders in order to contain what warmth he had left in his feeble pain-stricken body. Anxiously Donny stumbled into the street until he began walking at a steady pace away from the Diet Building. If there was anything he had to do, it was to get as far away from Z's presence as possible. Yet it seemed that where ever he went it was never far enough.

The rugged capitol building of the once sovereign nation loomed in the background as Donny paced down the street dodging abandoned vehicles and towering mountains of wreckage. Glancing back and forth between each vehicle, Donny could feel an entire novel of emotions from the people that had once possessed them. He could feel the happiness of children playing video games, and the joy of parents conversing about the nuances of everyday life. Unfortunately, like everything else these things changed---Donny could sense the most horrific blood curdling fear he had ever felt. The sensation of having one's life essence consumed by a brute creature.

Inhaling deeply at the fear he could feel Donny fell to his knees and began to cough wildly, spitting blood onto the pavement below him. He could taste the rusty ichor in his throat and had to force himself to stop hacking. Once the blood spewing finished the Psychic rolled onto his back in the middle of the street and stared up toward the thick sea of clouds that hid the sky---whether it was night or day, Donny could not tell.

"I wish…I were home…" he whispered to himself, not caring that he was continuing his old habit of having personal conversations. It wasn't like anybody was there to listen to him---and if people were they wouldn't make the effort in any case.

As he rested there, Donny closed his eyes and imagined he was lying in the soft grass of his yard back at home staring off into the lush landscape of his grandmother's property. That was the only place he had ever felt at peace---not even the most malevolent evil could touch him there. While experiencing that brief moment of peace that was when Donny wanted to just give in and join those who had been taken from his life.

_Donny…don't give in._

The Psychic faintly opened his eyes at the sound of a song-like voice entering his mind. He found himself staring not at his beautiful home but back at the bleak clouds circling overhead.

_Donny, remember that you are here for a reason. I cannot face this evil alone…I cannot face it without you… _the female voice whispered.

A gust of wind and dust ripped through the street, giving Donny enough strength to rise in order to capture the vision within his sight. Above him, a motherly pair of gossamer wings shielded him from the endless night.


	20. Epilogue

The chill of metal forced Donny to open his eyes, despite the agonizing pain stabbing at his forehead. He could barely see anything except for two or three silhouettes sitting next to him. The only light peering into the setting was a ray of sunlight sneaking in under a cracked doorway right next to him, opposite of the silhouettes. It had been the first time he had seen any form of sunlight since he was with Sahra in Tokyo days ago…or weeks---he could not recall how long ago, time was more of a hindrance to him at that moment. Donny felt a wave of nausea overpowering him from the steady rise and fall of the peculiar room in which he rested.

"Where…am…where am….where am I?" he finally gasped, becoming slightly more aware of his surroundings.

A soft hand reached out of the darkness and rested on his forehead. The warmth of the feminine touch seemed to make up for the heat the dwindling sun failed to provide.

"Well…you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." she whispered.

Donny smiled at the sound of Miki's voice, he always felt comforted by her delicate vocals. While groaning, Donny managed to raise his head and rest it against the metal wall behind him. At first the rush of changing his position made him dizzy; however, that feeling as well as the nausea eventually faded. Miki's facial features became a bit more clear to him once the angle of the sunlight shifted in their direction under the door---instantly hinting to Donny that they were moving at a relatively high velocity.

"Miki…I'm so glad you're here…" Donny reached out and laced his fingers through her other hand, finding comfort in her warmth.

"I'm glad you're here too…and I'm happy that you are alright for the most part." Miki responded as she removed her other hand from Donny's forehead in order to wrap it around his quivering fingers. She rubbed both of her hands against his skin in an attempt to soothe him somehow.

"We're safe…aren't we? We're not in Japan?"

Miki nodded while glancing out the small crack at her homeland growing smaller on the western horizon. It had been the first time in years that she had left Japan---the Psychic could barely believe she was being driven from her own home.

"We're safe." Miki murmured under her breath while staring at the dwindling country, knowing that she was leaving the bodies of her dear friends and husband behind.

Down near Donny's legs, Cyndi rested on her stomach with her chin perched on her hands glancing out of the inch wide crack down toward the ocean. While she showed great concern for Donny's well-being, Godzilla's condition was lapsing through the back of her mind every few minutes. The autistic girl never took her eyes off from the waves below---she needed some sort of sign that he was alright, even a ripple in the water would quail her anxious mind.

"He's out there, sweetie." Miki leaned forward until she caught a glimpse of Cyndi's face in the light shimmering sunset.

Cyndi shrugged and let out a deep sigh. Despite Miki's assurance she still did not remove her eyes from the liquid sheets.

"I can feel his presence too….sometimes we have to rely on our intuition to tell us what's right---instead of our eyes." stated Miki in a rather optimistic tone as she glanced at the other Psychics and civilians sitting behind her. Diana and Eric were sitting the closest, as was Cyndi. Farther back Commander Aso and the Elementics lined the walls opposite of each other---and beyond that fatigued civilians were huddled against each other. With a smile adoring her face, Miki turned her eyes back onto Donny's sullen face.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Donny chuckled slightly, and rubbed his forehead, "I've been better."

"At least we made it out of there!" Diana interjected, feeding a bit off from Miki's optimism. Despite the circumstances, Diana was happy to be going home---it meant she'd be able to see Deric and actually be there for her child, "I bet Sahra's already back in America."

Donny shifted his eyes toward Diana and could feel an awful anguish stab into his soul. He had no idea everyone else assumed that Sahra left Japan before they had. Tears gathered in the empath's eyes as both he and Diana met in mid-gaze. He could feel her unceasing concern once she noticed his emotional response---the sadness projected by his empathic power no doubt affected her.

"Like the autumn leaves, she falls

In the midst of fury an angel is taken

To the spirits, her soul calls

In Japan, her essence forsaken…"

"What are you talking about, Donny?" Diana asked, exchanging glances with both Cyndi and Miki before concentrating on Donny's lifeless face.

He responded with the most painful words he had ever articulated:

"Sahra is gone…Z killed her; and I could do nothing but watch…"


End file.
